Time for a power up
by KyKyuKai
Summary: After dying a anime fan is send to the Naruto universe with the powers of the gamer in the body of a Uchiha with the knowledge of what the future can and will bring. Will he change cannon to save lives or for his own need or do both at the same time. Overpowered Rinnegan/Sharingan/Gamer-OC. REWRITE IN PROGRESS.
1. MAJOR UPDATE

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **So this is a big update for those that what the story to continue. The thing is it can't with how I made it. The whole thing honesty fell apart at some point and I would have to change a lot to get it back on track which would be very hard to read for a while.**

 **But I don't want to give up on the story and I have a lot of idea's of things I would love to change or do that would lead to different things happening which if I tried to put in the story now would end in a cluster fuck of random.**

 **So my plan is to re write the story completely and if you don't like it I don't care. I already have the first chapter done and I am planning to post it later today after this update goes out. The reason I'm doing this is to get a clean slate to all the mistakes I've made.**

 **And to honesty see the difference in writing to compare to when I first wrote the first chapters of the story to the ones that I will be posting. I like time for a power up and I am happy with the story but I feel like could really just do better.**

 **As Most of the big mistake I feel like were started in the first couple chapters that lead to the downfall of the story I'm going to change it up to see if it helps. And really I just want to change a lot of things about the story to make it better in anyway I can to make it less bland and to not repeat on things that I missed up on.**

 **Anyway that is all I have to say I'm sorry if you wanted this one to go on but all in all it is my decision and if you like the story enough then wait till the re-write catches up. Bye**


	2. Dying is The Best

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TO MUCH TIME IN MY HANDS**

* * *

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **"Jutsu"**

 **"BIJUU OR SUMMONING TALKING"**

 **'BIJUU OR SUMMONING TALKING'**

 **(** **AUTHOR ADDING COMMENTS OR THOUGHTS ABOUT STUFF)**

* * *

 _'Well this day keeps getting more and more weird and depressing',_ I thought as I looked at the blue text box floating in the warm void I'm in as I recapped just what happened to cause this situation I'm in.

 **FLASH BACK**

I'm driving down a freeway at night, when suddenly a most likely drunk idiot sped their pickup truck right in front of me I didn't even have the time to turn right to try to avoid him as I smashed my car into the side of the truck after a lots of sounds and smashing.

Then suddenly I see all white then complete darkness. When I come too, it took me a few minutes to figure out what happened. I was more piss that I didn't at least take the driver with me as I hit the passenger side of the truck but then again I was dead so no point in thinking about that at the moment. After waiting for around 20 minutes suddenly a blue box with some lines of text popped up in front of me.

 **FLASH BACK END**

 **Welcome Game, Would you like to play**

 **Y / N**

As I read the box I thought about how this reminded me of a comic I liked to read The Gamer. After thinking it over I came to the thought of _'yes I would' ,_ After I thought I it; the box disappeared I came to the conclusion that it was thought activated and soon a new box popped up with the text.

 **Would you like to skip the tutorial?**

 **Y / N**

I didn't take long in deliberating as I figured it would be one of the worst things I could do at the moment was skip the only thing here that would give me a sense about what is happening here. So I gave my answer of _No_

 **Commands:**

 _ **STATUS**_

 _ **(Passive/Active) SKILL** **[SKILL NAME]**_

 _ ** **QUESTS****_

 _ **INVENTORY**_

 **Please select each skill to proceed to the part of the tutorial.**

After reading the list of the commands I chose to look at them in the same order _'Status'_ I thought as the window opened deplaning the same blue box of a screen that was from the gamer.

Which solidified my thought's of what was happening to me but I didn't what to really think about it at the instead I looked at the stats screen to see if I could figure out what was happening to me on better detail.

 **Name: Uchiha, Kai**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level:0 to next level(0%)**

 **Title:Unborn**

 **Age: 0 mental age: 24**

 **HP: 50**

 **CP: 25**

 **STR: 0**

 **VIT: 0**

 **DEX: 0**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 5**

Ok so looks like I'm a baby and in the Naruto Universe from the Uchiha clan if the last name is anything to go by and I have gaming powers like the ones from that comic I read. I'm going to say that I called that anyway I should see what else is happening.

 **FOR FIGURING OUT WHAT IS HAPPENING GAIN +1 WIS**

This is great not only am I in my favorite anime and a Uchiha but I also have gaming powers this could not be better. Wait what time period am I in is Itachi born yet what village am I in. Is a war going on if so which war is it. No wait I'm over thinking this I can wait until I'm born to be worrying about that.

Something is wrong here I might as well have been having a panic attack why am I so calm now. Wait **Gamer's mind** is a thing ok before I start planning on what to do lets check my other commands I have. So with that in mind I focused my attention back to the problem at hand as I thought to myself _'Skills'_

 **SKILL LIST:**

 **Gamer's Mind-  
** **Ability which allows you to be calm at all times and logically think through things. You are immune to physiological effects**

 **Gamer's Body-  
** **Grants a body that allows you to live the real world like a game. You receive no visible damage from attacks and the pain lasts for a few seconds. After sleeping in a bed, you restore all HP, CP and all status effects.**

* * *

Ok I was right I do have both Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body this will be great to abuse when I start grinding my skill's and my levels' ok what to look at next the next stop should be for _'Quests'_ ,I think as I wonder what will be shown for what will pop up.

 **QUESTS-**

 **NO QUESTS ACTIVE AT THIS TIME.**

 **This shows where you can keep track of the quest and task that you have active at that point in time.**

* * *

I kind of figured that's what it would be but still that is useful. With that I can keep track of all the stuff I will have to do in it ok time for _'Inventory_ _ _'_ ,_

I think I know what it was but I needed to go to the next part of the a small 1x1 box was in front of me confused I wondered why in was so small. It took me a minute to realize that I probably needed to level it up.

All of a sudden I'm pushed out **(1)** I'm blinded by the light as my eyes get adjusted to the light I hear a whining and crying most likely a baby to the left of me while multiple people talking.

I turn to see a man with an orange mask with a baby with yellow hair, and a man and woman that looked scared. It only took a second to realize what was happening when both me disappeared and a few moments later I hear a giant roar in the distance. _'Crap'_

* * *

 **(1)** **leaving out the whole birth**

 **SO HOW WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER SORRY IT KEEP ONLY PUTTING HALF OF THE CHAPTER IN FOR A WHILE I PLAN ON EACH CHAPTER TO BE AROUND A THOUSAND WORDS OR SO FOR A LITTLE WHILE THEY WILL GET LONGER AS TIME GOES ON SO DON'T WORRIED ABOUT ONLY GETTING SMALL CHAPTERS AND I PLAN AT LESS A CHAPTER 2 TIMES A WEEK WHEN I GET THE TIME**


	3. The beginning

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TO MUCH TIME IN MY HANDS**

* * *

So to recap on what is happening to start off Kurama the nine tailed fox demon is currently destroying the village hidden in the leaves well I think that's what is happening it's been quiet for like 40 minutes now. It might be because I'm in a hidden underground base for my and Naruto's birth and even then still don't know why I'm here. Suddenly I fell a insane amount of whatever I assume killer intent feels like.

 _ **Ding!**_

 **Skill Unlocked: Sense killing intent lvl: 1**

 **You are now able to sense killing intent and know which directions it comes from.**

 **Sense killer intent up to 5 ft.**

 **3% chance to block affects of killing in intent.**

 _ **Ding!  
**_ **Sense killing intent has level up.  
** _ **Ding!  
**_ **Sense killing intent has level up  
** _ **Ding!  
**_ **Sense killing intent has level up  
** _ **Ding!  
**_ **Sense killing intent has level up  
** _ **Ding!  
**_ **Sense killing intent has level up  
** _ **Ding!  
**_ **Sense killing intent has level up  
** _ **Ding!  
**_ **Sense killing intent has level up**

 **Sense killing intent lvl: 8**

 **You are now able to sense killing intent and know which directions it comes from.**

 **Sense killer intent up to 10 yards away.**

 **20% chance to block affects of killing in intent.**

Wow ok so I got a new skill cool. I'm more glad that the 20% blocking power was able to stop affecting me. Minato suddenly flashed to the room and grabbed me or my 'mom' so to speak as she is my mom. But I see out of the corner of my eye that their is blood going down her mouth.

I got a flash memory of my real mother with her laying on the side of the road and I start to begin to crying[CALM]. I stop crying before the tears left my eyes when in a flash of yellow I'm on top of a giant toads head Gamabunta I realize. The next few minutes was a blur basically Kushina was holding Kurama down. I new what was about to happen as I saw Naruto was down on an alter in the middle of the field.

As Minato begins to go threw the hand-signs I heard him probably explaining what he was doing to Kushina ,but because I don't know how to speak the language I'm going off of what I can reminder from this seen in the show and manga. Except of course I'm here now so the only question going through my mind is will I get the yin or the yang of Kyuubi's chakra because yang Kurama gives you more chakra and less control while yin Kurama just makes your chakra denser and potent but harder to use **(1).**

My question was answered after they stopped arguing when Minato finished his hand seals and Kurama tried to kill use both but Minato and Kushina stopped his claw with their body's. After a minute of them saying goodbye and Kurama getting smaller and smaller and his chakra poured in to our new seals and when it stopped I heard and saw a box pop open.

 _ **Ding!**_

 **Unlocked Perk Tree**

 **Unlocked Super Rare Perk: Jinchuuriki**

 **Find perks and the perk tree in status**

'Ok then' I thought as I brought the status page up to see what was this perk tree was about.

 **Name: Uchiha,Kai**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level:0 to next level(0%)**

 **Title: Infant**

 **Age: 0 mental age: 24**

 **HP: 50**

 **CP: 25**

 **STR: 0**

 **VIT: 0**

 **DEX: 0**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUK: 5**

 **POINTS:0**

 **PERK POINTS:0**

 **Perks:You gain a perk point every 10 levels some perks such as bloodlines can not be bought and some you have you have it by special event such as becoming a Jinchuuriki or thew Heritage such as being born an Uchiha.**

 **Jinchuuriki-Adds +250 Cp every level, Adds +2 STR,DEX,and VIT every level**

 **-20% Cp Control, +30% Harder to learn Cp Control.**

 **Uchiha-Adds +1 VIT,and DEX +30% leveling faster to fire affinity**

 **?-?  
(2)**

Oh my god is that broken ok anyway so what to do now. Is the tutorial still going I was so rapped up in the moment I forgot about it, ok I'll look it up in my Ques-

 ** _Ding!_**

 **Tutorial Finished**

 **Reward 300 exp**

 **+1 to all stats**

 ** _Ding!_**

 **Level up**

 ** _Ding!_**

 **Level up**

 **Name: Uchiha,Kai**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level:2 to next level(75%)**

 **Title:Infant**

 **Age: 0 mental age: 24**

 **HP: 150**

 **CP: 525**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 7**

 **DEX: 7**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 12**

 **LUK: 6**

 **POINTS:10**

 **PERK POINTS:0**

 **Perks:You gain a perk point every 10 levels some perks such as bloodlines can not be bought and some you have you have it by special event such as becoming a Jinchuuriki or thew Heritage such as being born an Uchiha.**

 **Jinchuuriki-Adds +250 Cp every level, Adds +2 STR,DEX,and VIT every level**

 **-20% Cp Control, +30% Harder to learn Cp Control.**

 **Uchiha-Adds +1 VIT,and DEX +30% leveling faster to fire affinity**

 **?-?**

Ok now that is way to OP but I'm not going to complain. At the moment I think I should save up my points for now that's what the people who right fanfiction about this do so saving the points it is.

 _ **Ding!**_

 **FOR COMING UP WITH A STRATEGY TO WIN GET 1 INT POINT**

Ok if the game agrees with than I will go a long with it this has been a long day so I'm just going to sleep. With that I felt my eye's become heavy as I heard yelling in the background as dozens of people arrived at the seen. That was the last thing that I saw before I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **(1)I MADE THAT UP SO THERE IS A DIFFERENT BETWEEN THEM AND HARD TO USE MEANS HARD TO ACCESS YOUR CHAKRA POOL.**

 **(2)So I've way to many complaints about the perk tree and stats being in the same screen but don't worry it will be changed not to far into the story I just don't want to go into each chapter and rewrite each detail of stats menu.**

 **(PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR WHAT YOU WOULD PREFER TO SEE WHICH WAY THE STORY SHOULD GO AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL RESPOND BACK TO YOU SEE YA)**


	4. Understanding

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TO MUCH TIME IN MY HANDS.**

* * *

When I woke up I was in a dark room I could not see anything from looking around. After around a hour of just sitting there the door opened and the lights were turn on, after a second of adjusting to the light I looked up at the group to see who they were.

The group mostly of what my guess could anbu but in the center of the anbu group the was a old man dressed in robes with a hat with the fire symbol on it after that I new that the old man was the Third Hokage Hiruzen, Sarutobi know as the Professor and The God of Shinobi.

 ** _Ding!_**

 **(Active)OBSERVE:Level: 1**

 **Analyze your target to find more about them and their status.**

Ok then first time seeing active o'well this is getting a lot more like the gamer whatever lets see what this skill can do. _'OBSERVE'_

 **Name: Sarutobi, Hruzen**

 **Job: 3rd Hokage**

 **Level: ?**

 **Title: God of Shinobi**

 **Age: ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **CP: ?**

 **STR: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Perks:**

 **?-?**

 **?-?**

 **?-?**

 **?-?**

Wow I guess this is really like The Gamer I will have to level the skill up I wonder why only now does it say Active maybe because this is the first time I have a active skill so now it needs to show the difference between them. I only had passive skills before so that must be it.

Looking up I see the old man looking at something to the right of me. I just watched as he walked up to me and looked at for a few moments until a deep sigh escaped his throat "Qbabue aurbs auenf anie opv" The old man said with a tired voice as he turns back to the right of me again and mutters something again but because I can't understand what he said I just listened when all of a sudden-

 _ **Ding!**_

 **Japanese has been learned**

 **(Passive)Japanese:** **Level** _ **: 1**_

 **Understanding of the language Japanese  
** **is gauged with this skill**

 **20% Japanese learnt**

 _ **Ding!**_

 **Language's Learned**

 **English: 100%**

 **Spanish: 90%**

 **Japanese:20%**

Ok were was this when I spent 11 and a half month to learn Spanish and it doesn't even say that I'm not even  
completely fluent in it! Ok you know whatever so I just need to listen to what their saying to level my Japanese up that is handy and pretty cool.

I look back at the old man and listen to what he is saying "we should fgh the Uchiha know htg Kai is a Uchiha too tjhg will dhdgme him and with his djifb of jinchuuriki dgdsgh we still do not dfghaf if they had to do hiade in the kyuubi being tehdbo " He said with another sigh and told the anbu to guard us as he turned to leave. That wasn't confusing at all but from what I got out of it was he he did not want me to be in the Uchiha clan because I have a bijuu in my gut.

 ** _Ding!_**

 **(Passive)Japaneses:Level** _ **: 2**_

 **Understanding of the language Japanese  
** **is gauged with this skill**

 **40% Japaneses learnt**

Around a couple of hours later I got one more level in Japanese from the guards talking every now and again. When the Hokage got back he ordered his anbu to bring us as apparently Naruto was in the room with me asleep to the we were dropped off at the orphanage.

Hokage mutter something about a speech probably telling the village what the 4th did and how we should be seen as hero's and the village won't listen and we will be outcasts bah bah bah nothing new their I guess I will have one more lonely childhood well Naruto will be my friend at lest so sliver lining.

* * *

 **Sorry for the very short chapter they will get much longer as time goes on.**


	5. Time to get serious

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TO MUCH TIME IN MY HANDS (TIME SKIP OF 5 YEARS AT THE START JUST TO HAVE YOU ALL INFORMED)**

* * *

"AHHHHHHH" I scream as I was punched in to the air I quickly flip and land on my feet holding my stomach in pain. I stare at him Madara Uchiha his sharingan blazing as he charges again my sharingan can't even keep up then I feel a mass of pain in the side of my face as he spin kicks me. As I go flying I wonder how this happened and when I crashed down on the ground I think how I could have stopped this.

* * *

As I look up I what I see in front of me made my heart stop as Madara has Naruto and Sasuke holding them by their throats smiling like a mad man. He turns to me suddenly and stares at me as crushes their throat's grinning as they struggle to get free when they stop suddenly and their arms fell to their sides. Madara trows them beside him as he starts walking towards me 'NO NO NO' I think frantically as he stops in front of me and grabs my head and starts to crush it 'I'm sorry everyone I failed you' when everything goes black.

I wake up breathing heavily on the verge of having a panic attack **[CALM].** OK I'm ok nothing happened I am fine Naruto and Sasuke are alive Madara is still dead everything is fine. But it's really not even if it is fine now it won't be in a couple years and what have I been doing NOTHING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ok clam down.

I still have time ok think ok so if I'm going to be serious about this I'll need to see what I have at the moment and then decide what to focus my efforts in like Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, maybe Fūinjutsu and Senjutsu later not to mention my Kekkei genkai the Sharingan. Ok so those are my options at the moment besides Fūinjutsu and Senjutsu of course because their to dangerous to even attempt without a proper teacher or the knowledge of how to do it. I'll check my stats, perks ,and skills to see what I should focus at the moment.

 **(1** **)**

 **Name: Uchiha, Kai**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level:4 to next level(25%)**

 **Title:Child**

 **Age: 5 mental age: 29**

 **HP: 360**

 **CP: 1185**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 17**

 **DEX: 17**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 12**

 **LUK: 6**

 **POINTS:10**

 **PERK POINTS:0**

 **Perks:You gain a perk point every 10 levels some perks such as bloodlines can not be bought and some you have you have it by special event such as becoming a Jinchuuriki or thew Heritage such as being born an Uchiha.**

 **Jinchuuriki-Adds 250 Cp every level, Adds 2 STR,DEX,and VIT every level**

 **-20% Cp Control, 30% Harder to learn Cp Control.**

* * *

 **Uchiha-Adds 1 VIT,and DEX 30% leveling faster to fire affinity**

* * *

 **Sharingan-When Active grants the user the SKILLS  
(PASSIVE) SEE CHAKRA and SKILLS  
(PASSIVE)READ ATTACK PATTERNS  
(PASSIVE) COPY ATTACK.  
Along with 20%/30% and 50% time slowing affect and with a boost of 5/7/10 in INT and WIS.  
Adds 50% more effective genjutsu.**

* * *

 **Genius-Adds 25% learning speed of skills and 10 INT and WIS every 5 levels.**

* * *

 **Points[level 1]- Adds 2 extra stat points per level.**

 _'Ok know I should check my skills that would be good to see.'_

 **(PASSIVE)Sense killing intent lvl: 8**

 **You are now able to sense killing intent and know which directions it comes from.**

 **Sense killer intent up to 30 ft away.**

 **20% chance to block affects of killing in intent**.

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Sense Chakra lvl:38**

 **You are now able to sense chakra signatures from where they came from**

 **Sense Chakra Signatures from 190 feet away.**

 **80% chance to recognize Chakra Signatures you have sensed before**

* * *

 **(Active)OBSERVE Level: MAXED**

 **Analyze your target to find more about them and their status.**

 **Can see Max HP[lvl:5]**

 **Can see Max CP[10]**

 **Can see remaining HP[15]**

 **Can see remaining CP[20]**

 **Can see Bio[25]**

 **Can see emotions[30]**

 **Can see stats if not 100 level difference[35]**

 **Can see Perks[40]**

* * *

 **(Passive)** **Japanese Level: Maxed**

 **Understanding of the language Japanese is gauged with this skill**

 **100% Japaneses learnt**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Walking level :Maxed**

 **Gives user ability to walk**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Running level :9**

 **Gives user ability to run**

 **9 VIT AND DEX while running**

 **90% increase in speed**

* * *

 _'Ok I need a lot more skills and and for what I should be is a hit and runner that focuses on Ninjutsu and Taijutsu and a good knowledge if not complete mastery of Fuinjutsu but mostly relying on my Nin and Taijutsu because of the perks Uchiha, Sharingan, Genius ,and Jinchuuriki which gives me plenty of chakra for Ninjutsu but a lot of perks that increase my Taijutsu which can rely on speed and because of the Genius perk I can study Fuinjutsu a lot more easier.'_

' _Ok that's what my plan is so first I need to unlock the Sharingan and unlock my chakra and then train the living hell out of my chakra is what I'm going to focus on mostly for the next year until I join the academy then I'll add Taijutsu in to the mix along with my sharingan, I should have unlocked by then to copy any useful techniques like the Show Clone Jutsu and after I learn to make shadow clones to study Fuinjutsu.'_

 _'So the stat points that I need to focus is INT, WIS ,and DEX for Chakra control and capacity along with speed increasing. But how many Ninjutsu should I have I want more than say more than 10 but less than 25 I don't want to be a one trick pony like Naruto but not have to many so I can keep track of them unlike Kakashi.'_

 **From making a making a Game plan gain 1 INT**

 _'Wait can I check what each stat increases what exactly '_ After looking I see and question mark by each of the stats so I tap STR

 **STR-**

 **Also called Strength each point added into this STAT lets user add 5 extra pounds of force in a attack and lets user carry 5 more extra pounds on top of base carry limit.**

* * *

 **VIT-**

 **Also called Vitality each point adds 10 points to HP and adds 5% to Endurance skill training.**

* * *

 **DEX-**

 **Also called Dexterity each point increases all Active skills time and adds 5% skill increase to active stamina use skills**

* * *

 **INT-**

 **Also called Intelligence each point adds 10 points to CP and adds .5 to base IQ (3)**

* * *

 **WIS-**

 **Also called Wisdom each point adds .5 of a level to Chakra Control Skill and .5 to base IQ**

* * *

 _'Ok so to add of what I said earlier I need to focus on INT, WIS ,and DEX for sure and STR ever now and again when I have more time when I get the Shadow clone jutsu so now I need to focus on unlock my chakra an train in all the chakra control skills I can remember. So their is leaf sticking, tree walking, water walking ,and chakra strings are the ones from the anime ,but I can use some from fanfictions that I can remember.'_

I was knocked out of my thoughts as the door in my room is thrown open as a near blur of yellow smashed in to my chest as I look down to see what it was I see Naruto with tears coming from his eyes I knew right then an there I was going to protect him even if I die trying. And when I find the one that made Naruto get like this they wouldn't have anything to protect them.

"Naruto what is wrong" I asked as I looked down at him. He slowly stopped crying as I held to my chest waiting to respond. After a few minutes he muttered into my chest "I tried to play with a group of kids and when I asked their parents ran over and talked to them and after a few minutes they came back and started to throw rocks at me saying that I was a demon and I needed to die" His crying started again even worst this time.

 _ **Ding!**_

I heard the ding in the back ground as I grabbed him by by his arms pulled him in front of me and said "Listen to me ok you are no demon and if anyone tells you anything else than their just stupid ok you are Naruto Uzumaki and you are not a demon. Do you understand me ok you are not a demon." After telling him that I pulled into my chest again

After a few minutes he calmed down again and muttered into my chest again "Don't leave me please, please don't leave me" I sighed as I responed "Don't worry Naruto I won't leave you I won't ever leave you ok" I replied seriously meaning every word. All I got of a reply was him nodding his head. After a few minutes we separate and start talking.

 **(5)**

Around a hour or two later Naruto started talking about something as I remembered about the notification while I was comforting Naruto so discretely going and checking my stats and skill list while still listening to Naruto talking about how unfair it was that we still need to wait a full year before going to the academy when I saw the Sharingan perk was unlocked and I almost yelled for joy but then I remembered I don't have my Chakra unlocked so I couldn't use it so I clammed down myself down before Naruto noticed and continue looking for it when I see me new skill.

 **(ACTIVE)Killer intent release:lvl 1**

 **Activate a killer intent which can imitated foes**

 **Can effect others up to level: 10**

 **Can effect others up to a distance of 20 feet**

 _'Ok i did not know that I was that mad huh'_ I think as I'm interrupted from my train of thought as I hear a knock on the door as I turn to see the third Hokage in the open door frame looking at us smiling seeing us talking or more like Naruto talking at 80 miles an hour and me trying to keep up with what he is saying.

Naruto who after getting done complaining about not being of age for the academy turned to the door finally to see it when he saw the Hokage Naruto sprang up and sprinted into a jump into the old mans arm for a hug yelling all the way to him as I stood up of the bed and walked to them "Hello Kai"said the hokage "How are you doing this fine evening" As I think about what to say to bring up what happened with Naruto earlier that day but before I could reply Naruto yelled "Lets go get some RAMEN please Jiji please" As he turned to Naruto an said "Sure Naruto let's go get some ramen and you two can tell me about both of your days sounds good?" Naruto hesitated for a second before agreeing to go. After they asked me to if I wanted to go I too agreed to go.

On the way to the ramen stand we got a lot of looks of disgust and a few of respect. The latter was probably because the hokage was with us when we got to the ramen stand and ordered our food we started talking"So Kai what have you been doing to day" asked the aged hokage after thinking of a response that will focus on Naruto's and my 'problem' which reminds me I need to speak to Kurama again when everyone goes to sleep to night at the orphanage. Anyway back to the task at hand.

"Today was pretty good I mostly thought about what I was going to do when we go into the Ninja Academy and Naruto came by and we talked for a little while then you showed up and here we are what about you Naruto" I said not to give away to much of what I had planned as I turned to look at Naruto as he started to talk "Today I ran around the village and got some people with a couple pranks a few people and after a while I stopped an tried to play with a group of kids but after they asked their parents they started to call me and you demons and then they thew rocks at me" As he talked his tone dept lower an lower.

"That's ok Naruto their just jealous of how awesome we are right?" I said in a teasing way when his head flew up as he yelled "That's right their just jealous of how awesome we are dattebayo. But I still want to know why they call us that" As he finished yelling me and the old man chuckled at his verbal tic. But soon the old man got serious and tells us "They are just ignorant and you to should just don't minded them as their blinded by their hatred."

"Don't worry old man we won't let them get to us right Kai" Naruto said as he downed his fourth bowl of ramen. I chuckle at him and said" Right it will take more than that to get rid of us" I finish with a grin. After we finish our ramen an made the old man pay for it we went back to the orphanage and said goodbye to the hokage as I walk into the room I lay down to go to sleep right a way because I need to talk with Kurama.

 **MINDSCAPE**

As I appeared in front of a massive cell in a the middle of a cave opening I see the giant monstrous Kyuubi no Kitsune laying on it's side sleeping. As a sweatdrop forms at the back of my head as I look at him I remember the first time I came here

 _ **FLAAASH BACKKKKKKK**_

As I went to sleep after being carried around the orphanage for the first time I appear in a massive cave as I looked around I notice I was in a different body that was around the age of 20 or so I realized that I'm the the equivalent body of this world and the age of my actual mental age I couldn't see my face because of obvious reasons but I was probably around 5'9" or 5'10"

'Ok that a good normal height for this age. This is my MindScape huh I thought it would be a sewer like Naruto's because of the seal I guess his is just supposed to be a sewer. That's not important first I need to find Kurama how should I tell him that I'm from a different world? There is no point trying to lie to him because he will sense it so I guess I'll tell him most of it but not all or any it depends on if he likes me an which one he is Yin or Yang.'

I think as I walk around the cave when I find a giant clearing with a giant cage in the middle with a giant fox laying in it.

"Hey" I yelled to kurama as he gets up to look at me when it hits me like a punch to the gut that I'm an Uchiha that he is sealed in as I hear a massive ROAR when I look I see a paw smash into the ground making me fall down.

* * *

 **(1)BTW...EVERY TWO BIRTHDAYS HE GAINS ONE LEVEL AND ADDS ONE FREE PERK** **POINT SO HE HAS TWO PERKS HE CAN GET.**

 **(2)** **(He doesn't notice it's unlocked he thinks he has not unlocked it and he unlocked it because of the dream of him watching Naruto his only friend die because he was not strong enough to save him)AND(** **NOTICE;ALL PERK LEVEL IN SKILL AND BOOST IS DETERMINED BY NUMBER OF** **TOMOES ACTIVE AT THAT TIME)**

 **(3)** **(Kai's base IQ is 125)**

 **(4)** **(HE HAD 5 YEAR OF NOTHING TO DO SO HE GRIND THE SKILLS HE HAD)**

 **(5)** **THIS IS NOT A YAOI HOW HE IS ACTING IS BECAUSE HE SEES NARUTO LIKE A SON OR YOUNGER BROTHER AND I HAVE NOT MADE A DECISION ON THE PAIRINGS PS SIDE NOTE THAT I NEED TO EXPLAIN WHAT MY OC'S BACKGROUND LIKE HIS PARENTS OR HIS PAST LIFE WILL BE SLIGHTLY CONFUSING IS GOING TO BE A RECURRING THING.**

 **(OK FIRST I HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS I WHAT YOU TO ANSWER BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO SO I'M GOING TO GET YOUR OPINIONS ON HOW I SHOULD WRITE. OK FIRST SHOULD I MAKE ONE CHAPTER A WEEK MAYBE TWO THAT ARE A LOT LONGER OR MAKE 4 OR 5 SHORT CHAPTERS A WEEK. AND SECOND WHICH KYUUBI SHOULD I GET YIN/BAD OR YANG/GOOD I DON'T KNOW WHICH TO CHOSE. AND IF YOU HAVE JUTSU TECHNIQUES THAT YOU WHAT TO SEE LIKE FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU THAT WOULD GO ALONG WITH MY CHARACTER HE DOES HAVE A FIRE AFFINITY AND MAYBE ONE MORE THAT'S ALL BYE)**


	6. Meeting Kurama and fight the mob

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TO MUCH TIME IN MY HANDS (TIME SKIP OF 5 YEARS AT THE START. AND THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS ON WHAT I SHOULD DO AND I'VE WHAT TO CLEAR SO THENS UP BEFORE THE CHAPTER BEING SOME PEOPLE WERE SAYING THAT IN NARUTO YIN AND YANG ARE NOT GOOD AND BAD BUT MENTAL YIN AND PHYSICAL YANG I KNOW THIS AND IT IS PART OF THE REASON I CHOSE THE KYUUBI THAT I DID AND SPOILER I DO PLAN ON USING GENJUTSU LATER BUT NOT RIGHT AWAY HOW I MAKE THESE CHAPTERS IS I WRITE ABOUT 4 TO 5 DRAFTS AND I HAVE THEM FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ALONG WITH THE FACT THIS WILL GIVE ME MORE TIME TO LEARN MORE ABOUT GENJUTSU IRL SO I CAN RIGHT IT BETTER )**

* * *

 _ **MIDDLE OF A FLASHHH BACKKKKKKKKK**_

After the paw slammed into the ground I was able to get up and as I looked up only to see Kurama stretching and when he let out a yawn I just sweat dropped. After he stopped his stretching he turned around at who woke him up and when he saw me my heart stopped for a minute before he asked **"WHAT DO YOU WHAT BRAT I WAS SLEEPING"** And that is when I came up with the only thing I could think of saying "Huh?" Kumara just looked at me like I was an idiot which I probably looked like one now that I think of it. What he said next is what surprised me the most was him saying **"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG"** Now I was just lost.

"What do you mean I took to long you fox you have only been in my gut for not even a week you jerk and how do you know who I am know what just tell me are you the Yin or Yang version?" I asked wanting to know what the hell was going on. Kurama just sighed an said **"BRAT WE ARE IN YOUR MIND AND AS I HAVE NOTHING TO DO SO I LOOKED AT YOUR MEMORIES I COULDN'T GET TO YOUR PAST LIFE BUT I CAN READ YOUR THOUGHTS HERE"** I don't know if I should be impressed or annoyed but that does make my life easier that I don't have to explain the whole past life thing but I still asked "Ok so how much do you know and are you yin or yang you still haven't answered that question yet?" I wanted to know damn it.

 **"FINE YOU BRAT I'LL ANSWER YOU QUESTIONS FOR WHAT I KNOW AT THE MOMENT IS YOU ARE FROM A DIFFERENT WORLD AND THAT YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN AND AT THE MOMENT I AM BOTH YIN AND YANG"** After seeing my confused face he explained **"MINATO SEALED HALF OF ME INTO YOU AND NARUTO I THINK THAT'S WHAT HIS NAME IS BUT HE COULD NOT SPLIT ME INTO YIN AND YANG CHAKRA'S THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE NOTHING CAN EXIST WITH OUT BOTH YIN AND YANG SO WHAT HE DID IS PUT TRANSFER SEALS ON MY CHAKRA SO ALL OF MY YANG CHAKRA I MAKE GOES TO NARUTO AND ALL OF THE SECOND ME'S YIN CHAKRA THAT HE MAKES GOES TO YOU THAT WAY WAS THE ONLY WAY FOR HIM TO ACTUALLY SPLIT ME INTO TWO SO AS YOU WOULD SAY I'M THE YIN KYUUBI GOT IT BRAT?"**

 _'That actually makes a lot of sense if you think about it nothing should be able to live if they don't have half of what makes them...well them especially bijuu as their completely made of chakra'_ I think as Kurama finishes explaining **"SO"** I hear him say as he continues **"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO START TRAINING"** After thinking for a minute I reply "I'll start at the being of the academy"Kumara just looks at me confused **"WHY NOT START SOONER FROM WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS ARE SAYING THAT I HAVE SEEN SOME THING BIG IS GOING TO HAPPEN."** "I don't want to stop my body to be stunted in it's growth" **"OK"** after a few minutes of thinking for a few minutes I say "I'll come back when I start training can you keep yourself entertained with my memories?" **"SURE I CAN WAIT FOR A FEW YEARS**

"Cool bye Kurama see you in a few years then I guess"

 _ **END FLASHHHH BACKKKKKKKK**_

 **MINDSCAPE**

Once I finished remembering and I turn back to Kurama again to wake him up "HEY KURAMA WAKE UP" I yelled. All I heard was him muttering something about skinning me for waking up as he sat up and looked at me **"BRAT AREN'T YOU A LITTLE EARLIER OR DID I SLEEP FOR A FULL YEAR AGAIN?"** The giant fox said as it stretched _'He can sleep through full on years damn he wasn't that lazy in the anime well maybe Masashi Kishimoto the maker of the manga changed stuff from how it was originally O'well thoughts for a different time'_ I think as the fox stopped stretching an looks at me.

 **"SO WHY ARE YOU HERE BRAT YOU'RE EARLY"** The fox said in a confused tone not that I can blame him I said I wouldn't come back for another year. I don't know how to explain the dream so I just told him to look for it in my memories. After a few minutes the fox sighed and looked at me and and said **"SORRY KID THAT IS A BAD WAY TO GET A WAKE UP CALL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO FOR YOU TO HELP YOU TRAIN"** This time I sigh and say "Is their away to unlock my chakra an train in your's with out making chakra control learning not impossible? _"'I need to know if I have a chance to not have to spend days at a time to control my chakra that well take to much time with my deadline and if I stopped tain in it will just get back to terrible sure I can put a lot of points into WIS but I don't know if the .5 level boost is permanent or if it goes down if I don't keep training it same can be said for most of my stats.'_

 **"WELL I COULD DO SOMETHING BUT I DON'T KNOW IF IT WILL WORK"** The fox said with a thoughtful look on it's face. That got me curious so I asked what he could do and he replied with **"I MIGHT BE ABLE BECAUSE I ONLY** **CAN USE MY YIN CHAKRA I CAN FORCE PURE YIN CHAKRA INTO YOUR CHAKRA SYSTEM TO EXPAND IT. AND BECAUSE YIN CHAKRA IS WHAT GIVES YOU CONTROL IT CAN CHANGE YOUR CHAKRA TO STORE YOUR YIN CHAKRA SO BASICALLY YOU CAN HAVE A LOT MORE YIN CHAKRA THAN YANG BECAUSE I CAN MAKE YOU HOLD MORE OF IT"** Now I'm confused of how that would help me. The fox just let out a long sigh.

 **"TO EXPLAIN TO YOU IN A WAY THAT EVEN A IDIOT LIKE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND IS SAY WHEN YOU USE A JUTSU YOU PUT HOW MUCH YANG THE POWER OF THE ATTACK IN AND YIN THE CONTROL NEED TO USE IT THE MORE YIN THE LESS YANG IT TAKES AND THE DIFFERENTNESS BETWEEN YANG AND YIN CHAKRA YOU USE IS HOW MUCH CHAKRA YOU GET BACK FOR THE ATTACK YOU USED.**

 **TO MAKE IT EVEN SIMPLER SAY YOU MAKE A CLONE THAT COST 100 CHAKRA TO MAKE AND YOU PUT 50 YIN AND YANG IN IT WILL COST THE NORMAL AMOUNT BUT SAY YOU HAVE ENOUGH CONTROL TO MAKE MORE YIN CHAKRA AND YOU DID IT AGAIN BUT THIS TIME YOU PUT IN 80 YIN AND 20 YANG YOU GET OR SAVE FOR HOW YOU WANT TO SAY IT BY 60 POINTS AND IT CAN BE THE OPPOSITE SAY YOU HAVE NEXT TO NO CONTROL AND YOU PUT IN 20 YIN AND 80 YANG THE CLONE WILL COST 60 MORE CHAKRA SO BY MAKING YOUR CHAKRA SYSTEM AUTOMATICALLY MAKE MORE YIN THAN YANG IT CHEATS THE NEED TO DO CONTROL EXERCISES GOT IT** **BRAT?"**

 **(1)**

It took me a few moments to get out of the shock I was in that would be amazing to have and I let Kurama know that for a fact as I responded with "That would be amazing to have that would make my life so much easier that would save me hundreds of hours of walking on trees and water thank you thank you thank you so much how do we do it?" I am so excited but what he said next put a slight damper on my hype.

 **"FIRST YOUR WELCOME AND SECOND YOU NEED TO UNLOCK YOUR CHAKRA BEFORE I DO ANYTHING"** _'Oh'well not everything can go right this is still better than I thought it would be so no need to complain but I need to unlock my chakra first right let's do this...how do I do this?'_ "Hey um how do I unlock my chakra?" He just chuckled and replied **" FIRST YOU NEED TO MEDIATE AFTER A WHILE YOU WILL FEEL A WARM FEELING IN YOUR CHEST THEN ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS PUSH IT OUT" _'_** _Ok that makes sense'_ I think as I sit down on the floor of the cave as I sit in meditative stance with my legs crossing each other and my arms laying on my legs.

I breath in and out slowly as I force all other thoughts away as I hear a _**Ding!**_ in front of me but I ignore it as I breath in and out. 1 hour in and 5 _**Dings!**_ later I began to feel a warm feeling in my chest and stomach as I think about how to move it ford it began to inch its way in front of me as I think more and more about wanting it to be moving when suddenly I hear a few Dings! and hear Kurama say I'm good. As I open my eyes I stand up to see multiple boxes in front of me I dismiss them and went to look at what I got when I found it two of them in my skills menu.

* * *

 **(ACTIVE/PASSIVE)Mediation:lvl 6**  
 **Go into a deep state of deep sleep.**  
 **When ACTIVE +6 to WIS and INT**  
 **When ACTIVE +30% CP regeneration**

 **When PASSIVE +3 to WIS and INT**  
 **When PASSIVE +12% CP regeneration**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)CP Control: lvl 8** **(2)** **  
The level of your CP Control is shown here.  
Saves 16% of CP on all CP required techniques**

* * *

After looking at the skills for a few minute I look for anything else and I found something in the stats.

Name: Uchiha,Kai

Job: The Gamer

Level:4 to next level(25%)

Title:Child

Age: 5 mental age: 29

HP: 360

CP: 1215

STR: 9

VIT: 17

DEX: 17

INT: 19

WIS: 15

LUK: 6

POINTS:10

PERK POINTS:0

Perks:You gain a perk point every 10 levels some perks such as bloodlines can not be bought and some you have you have it by special event such as becoming a Jinchuuriki or thew Heritage such as being born an Uchiha.

Jinchuuriki-Adds 250 Cp every level, Adds 2 STR,DEX,and VIT every level

-20% Cp Control, 30% Harder to learn Cp Control.

* * *

Uchiha-Adds 1 VIT,and DEX per level 30% leveling faster to fire affinity

* * *

Sharingan **[LEVEL 1]** When Active grants the user **SKILL (PASSIVE) SEE CHAKRA and** **SKILL (PASSIVE)READ ATTACK PATTERNS** and **SKILL (PASSIVE) COPY ATTACK.** Along with 20%/30% and 50% time slowing affect and with a boost of 5/7/10 in INT and WIS. Adds 50% more effective genjutsu. **[NOTICE;ALL PERK LEVEL IN SKILL AND BOOST IS DETERMINED BY NUMBER OF** **TOMOES ACTIVE AT THAT TIME]**

* * *

Genius-Adds 25% learning speed of skills and 10 INT and WIS every 5 levels.

* * *

Points **[level 1]** \- Adds 2 extra stat points per level.

* * *

Chakra-lets user use CP techniques

"Ok Kurama I unlock my chakra can you do your thing?" After a minutes of him looking lost in deep thought he turns towards me and said **"OK I'M READY THIS IS GOING TO HURT FOR A FEW MINUTES FROM MAKING A NEW AREA IN YOUR CHAKRA SYSTEM TO ONLY HOLD YIN CHAKRA IN IT THE PAIN WILL BE FROM YOUR BODY WANTING YANG CHAKRA TO GO IN THE YIN STORAGE BUT BEING REJECTED...OK** **THREE...TWO...ONE!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" BEEP!

 **Kai,exe has stopped working**

 _ **Ding!..**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!..**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!..**_ _ **.**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!..**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_ _ **Ding!...**_

 **5 Minutes of hell later**

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHah ahahah...ahah... ...ah...ah...ah"

 _ **Ding!**_

 **5 More minutes of catching breath later**

'Ok now what did I get from all of my pain I heard a lot of Dings during that it is probably a skill like endurance or something. The Yin Storage might be a perk or maybe it's a skill or something. I'll check skill first' After looking I saw the new skill.

* * *

(PASSIVE)Physical Endurance:lvl 43  
This skill increases the amount of Physical Endurance one can take before fainting from pain.  
21% to ignore physical pain  
When close to fainting take 430 HP more damage before fainting.

* * *

I don't know if I should be piss because this forced me to stay awake during that torture or happy because that will help me in a lot of fights and I didn't have to do something to level it up like stabbing over and over. I'll leave that to be thought over later when I have to fight for my life. Anyway back to looking for that Yin storage time to look at my stats.

Name: Uchiha,Kai

Job: The Gamer

Level:4 to next level(25%)

Title:Child

Age: 5 mental age: 29

HP: 360\360 (+430 at lower than 30 HP)

CP: 1215\1215 Yin Storage(0\2000) **(3)**

STR: 9

VIT: 17

DEX: 17

INT: 19

WIS: 15

LUK: 6

POINTS:10

PERK POINTS:0

Perks:You gain a perk point every 10 levels some perks such as bloodlines can not be bought and some you have you have it by special event such as becoming a Jinchuuriki or thew Heritage such as being born an Uchiha.

 **(PASSIVE)** Jinchuuriki-  
Adds 250 Cp every level, Adds 2 STR,DEX,and VIT every level

-20% Cp Control, 30% Harder to learn Cp Control.

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)** Uchiha-  
Adds 1 VIT,and DEX per level 30% leveling faster to fire affinity

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)** Sharingan **[LEVEL 1]-  
** When Active grants the user **SKILL (PASSIVE) SEE CHAKRA  
** And **SKILL (PASSIVE)READ ATTACK PATTERNS  
** And **SKILL (PASSIVE) COPY ATTACK.  
** Along with 20%/30% and 50% time slowing affect and with a boost of 5/7/10 in INT and WIS. Adds 50% more effective genjutsu. **[NOTICE;ALL PERK LEVEL IN SKILL AND BOOST IS DETERMINED BY NUMBER OF** **TOMOES ACTIVE AT THAT TIME]**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)** Genius-  
Adds 25% learning speed of skills and 10 INT and WIS every 5 levels.

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)** Points **[level 1]** -  
Adds 2 extra stat points per level.

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)** Chakra-  
lets user use CP techniques

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)** Yin Storage **[level 1]** -  
A storage in the chakra system that holds only the Yin of chakra to 2000 max.  
+50% faster leveling to CP Control.  
 **(4)**

 _'Ok so I have to active that perk like my sharingan which I have still have not used. I can do that later after I leave I still need to talk to Kurama then still the academy starts I'll need to Train in my fire affinity ,find a taijutsu style and see if I can level up my sharingan while watching people train I might even learn a jutsu I might need later and maybe read up on some genjutsu that I might be able to recreate or improve them with my sharingan'_ I think as I stand up stretching my legs from not moving for almost 50 minutes even if this is my mind I can still have aches in my joints as my body here was older than my kid body.

After stretching I stand up looked up at Kurama and said "Hey I'm going to leave I'll come back here later I like our chats but that might be because I only have one friend that is my body's age and no one my mental age to talk to...wow I have a really lonely life huh well see you later Kyu" As I finished talking I disappeared from my mindscape

* * *

 **Real World**

As I yawned and sat up from my bed and got off of it I looked around Naruto's and my room. I see Naruto sleeping on his bed with a toad night cap on. I just smile an look at the clock above the door it read 7:26am _'ok guess I'm up for the day'_ I think as I turn to look at the calendar and frowned as I saw the date October 28th 3 days till Naruto and my birthday. _'Naruto loves that day I don't because he'll go out to celebrate and come back with something broken I hate to see him leave all happy only to come running to me crying.'_ I shake the thoughts out of my head and head to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 _As I walked into the bathroom I turn to look at the mirror looking back at me was a pair of purple eyes. 'I never got why I had purple eyes when I was supposed to be an Uchiha but Oh'well I probably got it from my dad like how my hair isn't all black like it should for a Uchiha but no my hair had a few blood red streaks in it as it almost reaches the back of my neck'' B_ ut as I thought about it I did have a lot of characteristics with the Uzumaki clan red hair purple eyes. _'maybe that's the real reason that I became one of the Kyuubi jinruiiki not because I was Uchiha so I could subdue him with the sharingan but because I have Uzumaki blood but then who was my father then. Well no point trying to find who it is now I don't have enough information to go off of'_ I thought as I finished getting ready as I leave threw the doors of the orphanage.

After walking around for a bit I stumbled a cross a good area to train with a lake to the right of me and a forest to the I thought up a schedule for training I began to pace around the clearing running around it in a giant circle fashion.

 **Time Skip of Ten Hours Later**

 _'Damn'_ I think as I look at the results of just a few hours of training my DEX and SRT AND VIT stats as I look at all the pop up blocks in front of me. I look threw all of them and basically I got 12 points in STR ,9 points in DEX ,and 7 points in VIT that is great sure it's going to slow down fast soon but I am going to enjoy the small victories well I can. Suddenly a thought hits me _'I still need to try out my sharingan ok how do I activate it most likely I need to send chakra into my eyes'_ After coming up with what to do I channel Chakra to me eye I hear a small whisper in the back of my mind that said "Sharingan!"

All of a sudden everything slowed down slightly a I could a lot more closer to detail it increased it so much but looking at the cost it takes 5 chakra every 5 seconds I could keep this up for around an hour and 40 minutes or so I will just get used to having it active after around 20 minutes I hear a _**Ding!**_ After looking for minute I find I got a new skill that was going to be super useful.

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Chakra Regeneration: lvl 1**  
 **Every minute regan 5 CP points.**  
 **Adds effect to Stat WIS for every one point in this perk adds 2 extra CP points.**  
 **With added effect of WIS CP regan per minute is 35**

That was going to be useful and I can train it by just using my sharingan well I guess I just can wait for a few hours to level it up a bit more until I run out of chakra time to wait.

 **Time Skip 2 hours and 50 minutes later**

When I finally ran out of chakra my Chakra Regeneration SKill leveled up four times. _'I'm close to just having it on all the time then after that I'll be able to gain chakra while having it on I and I can train in my own stats this is going to be great'_.After walking back to the village and checking the time to see it was around 6pm or so I decided to head back to the orphanage.

When I got back I headed to my room to see Naruto all ready their so we start to talk for at little he talked all about what he did to day and after a few more hours we went to sleep. This schedule repeated its self for the next few days I would wake up get ready train for around 12 hours than come to the orphanage and talk to Naruto for a few hours than go to sleep but to day was our birthdays.

After waking up Naruto which was more like bribing him with ramen but still after waking him up we headed to the hokage's tower to fetch the old man to make him pay for our breakfast. On our way to the tower we got a lot worst stares than we every got before. So I push Naruto to hurry up because I felt something bad was going to happen today but because I had Naruto with me I couldn't just run away like I did in the past if a mob formed because Naruto is not near as fast as me now because all the stat boost I have gotten he won't be able to keep up.

 _'But because of my stat boost I should be able to be strong enough to protect if they try to hurt him.'_ I think besides we are about to have the old man with us and they wouldn't try anything with him around. I turn to look at Naruto who was nearly bouncing on the sols of his feet I just smiled. After we were half way to the tower Naruto started talking. I was surprised he didn't start a while ago.

"Hey Kai what do you think the academy is going to be like?" He asked really excited and I knew why to it is because next time the academy starts next year we can go to it because to day we are 6 years old."I don't probably going to learn about the history of the village and maybe start learning how to use weapons like kunai and shuriken I haven't read the academy schedule so I don't really know but if I had to guess it would be that" I said, looking at his face their was some disappointment their.

"But I want to learn a lot of cool jutsu and be a really cool ninja how else am I going to become hokage" he muttered. I just smiled and said "Don't worry if they taught you a cool jutsu than they would have to teach it to everyone which would make that jutsu not as cool because it will be so common right don't you want some super cool rare jutsu not something they teach everyone?" I replied as I see Naruto perk up a little at that.

"You're right I don't what a bunch of people know the same stuff as me especially if the jutsu is cool and rare as I want them to be sharing them with everyone would make becoming hokage even harder" As he finished that statement we arrived as we were walking up the steps. A man came out of the hokage's office looking pissed and when he saw us he got even more pissed of. _'Great not even noon and we already got a death threat he probably asked the old man to kill us because we are planning revenge on the village and that we will kill them all when they lest aspect it.'_ As he passed us he shoved passed me and I all most fell down I looked to Naruto to see if he did anything to him but he was mad very mad _'Please Naruto please don't cause a scene'_ but before he could start yelling at the rude man the third put his hands on our shoulders.

He said "Don't mind him, he as to go on a long term mission later to day and he just got back from another mission so he is being a grouch" the old man explained before he continued with "Now why don't we go get something to eat ok?" Naruto suddenly just started jumping up and down and said "Come on old man lets go get some ramen"

 **Time Skip few Hours Later To Time 7:30 pm (5)**

After we left the third Hokage we started to walk back to the orphanage and once we got their and I walked into our room I saw the owner of the orphanage standing in the middle of our room with someone familiar. I'm suddenly filled with a sense of dread as I saw the man from earlier when we went to get the hokage this the owner started talking I new we were in trouble "Well if it isn't you brats I have to inform you two that because you have come of age you can not live here anymore and you two are to leave at once this nice man will see you out" As he finished a horrifying smile came on to his face as the man beside of him began to walk towards us.

I turn to Naruto and grab his arm an yelled to him "RUN!" As I began to start sprinting towards the entrance with them fallowing behind us as we run outside a group of people around 40 of them were to the side of the building holding different types of improve weaponry like bats, kitchen knifes pitchforks, and torches. When they saw us I turned to Naruto and told him "Run! Go get the old man I'll hold them off so you can escape ok go get help. "

I knew I wouldn't be able to win but I could hold them of hopefully long enough for Naruto to go get the Hokage. But I knew he was going to complain so when he started talking I wasn't surprised to hear "But their are to many of them, and you said you wouldn't leave me so I won't leave you" I knew he was sacred and trying to be brave which at any other time I would have saw as sweet but right now we didn't have any time to lose so I told him as the group began to shroud us "If you don't get help we'll both die I can hold them off don't worry I won't die like I said before I won't leave you now GO!" as I push him to the only opening in the circle of people as he began to run when someone tried to stab him I grabbed their arm and pushed them away.

After I was sure than Naruto got out I sent chakra to my eyes and started releasing Killer Intent to try to freak them out and it worked but not in the way that I wanted to when I herd one of them yell "HIS EYES ARE RED THE DEMON IS HERE ATTACK BEFORE IT CAN HURT US!"

' _Crap sure some of them are flinching but most are just getting angrier'_ I think as a few of them charged me with knives but thankfully my sharingan saw them coming as I blocked one of their slashes by grabbing their hand and pulling them down to the ground when I kicked them in the head _ **Ding!**_ I herd in the background but I was to busy dodging three men trying to stab me to look at it. Thankfully none of them were ninja because then I would be in a lot more trouble.

Suddenly someone ran at me with their fist pulled back and tried to punch me in the face but before he could I knocked his punch out of the way then I kicked him in the stomach and lebow him in the back of the head. **_Ding!_** I hear again this time it distracts me from the men with the knives when I feel two sharp pains one in my back and one in my shoulder I turn and punched one of them in the throat knocking him down when I turn to the next one I get punched hard square in the face as I fall I feel my nose breaking as I hit the ground hard suddenly the pain in my shoulder and back went away I realized Gamer's Body is doing its job as I stand up.

As I do I grab the leg of the one who broke my nose and pulled his leg out from underneath him. Once I'm up I kick him in the side of his head when I see out of the corner of my eye's a knife flying towards me fast. Suddenly I hear a faint _**Ding!**_ and suddenly everything goes even slower as I move myself for out of the course of flight of the knife. I turn away from the knife as I slowly turned to see two people a few feet in front of me about to punch me I barely had time to bring my arm up by the time they got close to me as I redirected one of their punches and grabbed the other one's arm to pull him forwards I bring me other fist up in time to hit him in the solar plexus as he fell I punch the person that I blocked and punched them in the face as he was stumbling from my redirecting his fist making him go down as well when suddenly everything sped back up to normal.

 _'I must have ran out of chakra to hold my sharingan this is bad'_ I think as I block someone else's fist and elbowed them in the face as I hear another _**D**_ _ **ing!**_ as I kicked some one in the shin than punched them across the face when I feel a mass of pain the my back I turn to see a woman with a torch in her hand as the pain gets stronger _'Crap I'm on fire'_ I think as I punched her in the side of the face and when she tried to stand back up I kicked her right in the center of her face. Once I know she's down I throw the jacket I was wearing off before the fire could start on my shirt or pants.

Just as I got it off a man threw a pitchfork at me before I could dodge as it pierces into my chest I quickly rip it out but then someone kick me in the stomach, then I felt a sharp slash of pain in my chest. I can't even look to see how bad it is before I get punched across the head forcing me onto the ground. Not even a second after I land on the ground I get a kick to the side of the head before I see to the left of my already blurring vision a warning about being close to fainting. When I hear in the distance shouting about a team of anbu arriving and needing to clear out before getting kicked in the head before seeing only black.

* * *

 **(1)** **DID I GO OVERBOARD ON THE EXPLAINING ON HOW IT WORKS?**

 **(2)** **WIS=15 X .5 EQUALS +7 LEVELS TO CP CONTROL ROUNDED**

 **(3)** **2 Chakra=1 yin point to chakra storage it does this automatically over time**

 **(4)** **Notice the ratio for yang to yin or yin to yang can't be anything higher than yang 2:yin 8 ratio or techniques will be to weak or to strong to use with out failing.**

 **(5)** **I'M SKIPPING THIS BECAUSE I'VE BEEN WRITING AND REWRITING THIS PART AROUND 5 TIMES AND SPENT AROUND AN HOUR TRYING TO COME UP WITH A GOOD PLOT TO AND HERE AND I GIVE UP TRYING BECAUSE IF I GOT A GOOD THING TO GO OVER DURING THE TIME SKIP IT WOULDN'T ADD UP TO AFTER THE TIME SKIP SORRY BUT ITS 2 IN THE MORNING HERE AND I WANT TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER**

TBC


	7. Training montage

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS(SORRY IF I FORGET TO BOLD UNDERLINE OR SLANT SOMETHING THAT SHOULD BE IT TAKES A FEW HOURS TO WRITE EACH CHAPTER AND AFTER I FINISH I GO BACK YOU BOLD AND UNDERLINE STUFF SO FORGIVE ME IF I FORGET TO DO IT.)  
**

* * *

 **MindScape...SORTOF**

"Ow what hit me" I ask as I look around to see were I am only to see nothing all around me when I herd Kurama's voice **"WELL LET'S SEE THEIR WERE A FEW KNIFES ,A PITCHFORK A COUPLE OF KICKS AND PUNCHES AROUND THE BODY OH AND A BASEBALL BAT TO THE RIBS"** As I look around more confused now only to see nothing at all I ask into the void "What are you talking about, where am I and where are you, what's going on?" I hear a sigh before Kurama begins to talk again **"YOU ASKED WHAT HIT YOU I WAS JUST ANSWERING AND AS WHERE YOU ARE IF I HAD TO GUESS IS YOU WERE HIT TO HARD TO JUST BE UNCONSCIOUS BUT NOT HARD ENOUGH TO PUT YOU IN A COMA. WHEN YOU'RE KNOCKED OUT YOU WOULD JUST APPEAR IN YOUR MINDSCAPE BUT IF YOU WENT INTO A COMA YOU WOULD JUST NOT BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING. AND AT THE MOMENT YOUR IN BETWEEN A COMA AND JUST A NORMAL BLACK OUT"**

 _'That makes sense I guess can I still look at my menu's I want to know what all the Ding!'s were for during that fight'_ I think as I brought up my skill list _'Good I can still at least do that much oh I should respond to Kurama'_ I think Once more before I look thru my skill list I say "Kurama thanks for explaining it I'll talk to you when I gain enough consciousness to enter my MindScape" _' Ok now to look for what I got'_ After looking thru the skill list I find what I was looking for.

 **(PASSIVE)Hand to Hand combat: lvl 3**  
 **This Skill effect how well you fight in hand to hand combat  
+6% faster learning of a more specific fighting style  
+4 STR ,DEX ,and VIT while fighting in hand to hand combat**

* * *

 _'That will be very helpful when I get a Taijutsu style that suits me ,but I thought I herd four_ _Ding!'s maybe my sharingan leveled up that would be cool'_ I think as I brought up my stat page.

 **Name: Uchiha,Kai**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level:4 to next level(25%)**

 **Title:Child**

 **Age: 5 mental age: 29**

 **HP: 15\360 (+430 at lower than 30 HP)**

 **CP: 159\1215 Yin Storage(2000\2000)(2 Chakra=1 yin to chakra storage it does this automatically over time)  
**

 **Status effect:Unconcious**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 17**

 **DEX: 17**

 **INT: 19**

 **WIS: 15**

 **LUK: 6**

 **POINTS:10**

 **PERK POINTS:0**

 **Perks:You gain a perk point every 10 levels some perks such as bloodlines can not be bought and some you have you have it by special event such as becoming a Jinchuuriki or thew Heritage such as being born an Uchiha.**

 **(PASSIVE)Jinchuuriki-**  
 **Adds 250 Cp every level, Adds 2 STR,DEX,and VIT every level**

 **-20% Cp Control, 30% Harder to learn Cp Control.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Uchiha-**  
 **Adds 1 VIT,and DEX per level 30% leveling faster to fire affinity**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Sharingan[LEVEL 2]-  
When Active grants the user** **SKILL (PASSIVE) SEE CHAKRA  
And SKILL (PASSIVE)READ ATTACK PATTERNS  
And SKILL (PASSIVE) COPY ATTACK.  
Along with 30% time slowing affect and with a boost of 7 in INT and WIS. Adds 70% more effective genjutsu.  
Costs 15 CP every 5 seconds.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Genius-**  
 **Adds 25% learning speed of skills and 10 INT and WIS every 5 levels.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Points[level 1]-**  
 **Adds 2 extra stat points per level.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Chakra-**  
 **lets user use CP techniques**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Yin Storage[level 1]-**  
 **A storage in the chakra system that holds only the Yin of chakra to 2000 max.**  
 **+50% faster leveling to CP Control.**  
 **[Notice the ratio for yang to ying can't be anything higher than yang 2:yin 8 ratio or techniques will be to** **weak to use without failing.**

 _'Ok so my sharingan did level up cool but that cost is insane I can only keep that up for around 6 minutes and that is with a full CP reserves that's over double what it used to cost. Well I guess now I have even more reasons to increase my CP reagan skill that's fine I can just train with it active to get used to it and to up my CP regen so 3 thing at once not to bad but first I have to get out of here. Don't know how long this well take so I guess I have time to think about the future that I haven't thought about yet like after the academy what team am I going to be on'_ thats actually I need to think about for now.

 _'It would make sense if they just bend the rules a bit and put me on team 7 along with Naruto ,Sasuke ,and Sakura because by that point the Uchiha clan will have been killed. So they would want me and Sasuke on the same team because we're both Uchiha that Kakashi can train in using our sharingans and Naruto will be on the team as well again because of Kakashi is the only one that can fight of the kyuubi with his sharingan if Naruto had to use his power and then lost control. The only one I don't know about is Sakura because her being on the team is necessary. This is going to give me a headache I can think more about it later as their is nothing I can do that this point.'_ Suddenly I vanish and appear in my MindScape  
 **(WHAT SHOULD KAI'S TEAM PLACEMENT BE A FOUR GENIN GROUP WITH TEAM 7 OR HIM IN TEAM 7 WITH OUT SAKURA OR PUT HIM IN A DIFFERENT TEAM ALTOGETHER)**

MindScape

As I appear into my MindScape I turn to Kurama's cage with a thought I had and wanted to bring up with him. "Hey Kurama I'm here"  
I said to get the foxes attention as it was at the moment was laying down. When he heard me he raised his head up to talk **"HEY BRAT WHAT DO YOU WANT"** He said as he yawned but he still didn't get up. I just sighed at his laziness but still replied "I was wondering when do you think we should begin to train in your Chakra" He just raised a non existent eyebrow looking like I should explain what I mean so I did "When the other you and Naruto became friends he could only use his chakra for around five minutes because his body wasn't used to your chakra if we get a head start we can get rid of the limit of time that I can use your chakra"

After thinking it over the giant fox finally said **"YOUR BODY DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH CHAKRA SO COUNTERACT THIS TILL YOU ARE AROUND THE AGE OF 14 OR SO TO HANDLE MOST OF IT BUT FOR RIGHT NOW WHAT I CAN DO IS SLOWLY PUSH MY CHAKRA IT TO YOUR SYSTEM SO YOUR BODY WILL A JUST A GOOD BIT FASTER THAN IT SHOULD AROUND THE AGE OF 10 YOU CAN FULLY TRAIN IN MY CHAKRA AT BEST"**

Once Kurama finished I look down thinking about something _'Ok so it will take a little longer than I would like it to be but that's fine I need to focus on training my body ,sharingan for now ,maybe my fire affinity and if I get lucky maybe I can create a few Jutsu or copy some from people who go to train at that training ground.'_ I sigh and looked up at Kurama "So much to do so little time well Kurama any advice you want to give me before I leave I lost the Unconscious status effect I'm the only thing keeping me here?"

He looks at me for a few seconds before sighing **"I FOUND OUT SOMETHING INTERESTING I THINK YOU WOULD WHAT TO KNOW ABOUT"** That got me interested when ever he finds something it using ends with me getting a power boost so I ask "what did you find out Kurama?" He looked at my like he didn't know what to say but finally told me **"YOU HAVE SEEN A JUTSU DONE SO MANY TIMES THAT I COULD** **MEMORIZE THE HAND SEALS FOR IT. IT'S CALLED THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU WHEN DO YOU WANT TO LEARN IT?"** It took me a second to understand what he was saying that would making training so much easier to train my natural affinity to fire and for all I know I could have a second one I can train later not to mention for sharingan training and hand to hand combat leveling.

I look at Kurama and practically begged him "Yes yes I would really to like to learn that technique teach me it please Kurama please" He just laughed at me for a few seconds before answering **"OK I'LL TEACH YOU THE HAND SEALS SO YOU CAN PRACTICE LATER"** He then looked at me and I was sure I looked a disappointed. He let out a massive sigh and asked **"YOU DO KNOW ALL THE HAND SEALS RIGHT?"** I just shook my head in a no fashion afterwords I heard him mutter under his breath **"THIS IS GOING TO TAKE A WHILE"**

 **Time Skip 3 Hours Later**

I run my hands in multiple different styles for a few minutes every time I finish a set I repeated it faster Suddenly I hear Kurama began to talk **"OK YOU HAVE THEM DO WELL ENOUGH FOR NOW. THE SEALS FOR THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU ARE RAM ,SERPENT ,AND TIGER GOT IT WHEN YOU WAKE UP GO USE IT OK?"** I just nod and say "Thanks Kurama see you later" I finish that comment by disappearing from my MindSpace.

* * *

 **Real World**

I opened my eyes and looked around to see what appeared to be a hospital. Out of the corner of my eye I see a box in front of me and it read.

 **Congratulates you have survived two more years good job +One level, +1 to all Stats, and gain One perk point.**

 _'Good that well come in handy for sure now what perk to get. At the moment Chakra Regen is the most important thing to level up. If there is a perk that helps with that I should get it. I could have died because I didn't have enough CP regen to keep my sharingan for so long damn what is it going to be like if I get the Mangekyou.'_ I think as I decided to look at my stat menu and look around for a perk for chakra reagan and if I can't find it that I'll look for a perk that lowers the cost of the sharingan.

 **Name: Uchiha,Kai**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level:5 to next level(25%)**

 **Title:Child**

 **Age: 6 mental age: 30**

 **HP: 360\360 (+430 when lower than 30 HP)**

 **CP: 985\1215 Yin Storage(2000\2000)(2 Chakra=1 yin to chakra storage it does this automatically over time)  
**

 **Status effect: None**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 18**

 **DEX: 18**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 16**

 **LUK: 7**

 **POINTS:17**

 **PERK POINTS:1**

 **Perks:You gain a perk point every 10 levels some perks such as bloodlines can not be bought and some you have you have it by special event such as becoming a Jinchuuriki or thew Heritage such as being born an Uchiha.**

 **(PASSIVE)Jinchuuriki-**  
 **Adds 250 Cp every level, Adds 2 STR,DEX,and VIT every level**

 **-20% Cp Control, 30% Harder to learn Cp Control.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Uchiha-**  
 **Adds 1 VIT,and DEX per level 30% leveling faster to fire affinity**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Sharingan[LEVEL 2]-  
When Active grants the user  
** **SKILL (PASSIVE) SEE CHAKRA  
And SKILL (PASSIVE)READ ATTACK PATTERNS  
And SKILL (PASSIVE) COPY ATTACK.  
Along with 30% time slowing affect and with a boost of 7 in INT and WIS. Adds 70% more effective genjutsu.  
Costs 15 CP every 5 seconds.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Genius-**  
 **Adds 25% learning speed of skills and 10 INT and WIS every 5 levels.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Points[level 1]-**  
 **Adds 2 extra stat points per level.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Chakra-**  
 **lets user use CP techniques**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Yin Storage[level 1]-**  
 **A storage in the chakra system that holds only the Yin of chakra to 2000 max.**  
 **+50% faster leveling to CP Control.**  
 **[Notice the ratio for yang to ying can't be anything higher than yang 2:yin 8 ratio or techniques will be to** **weak to use without failing.**

* * *

After looking for a few minutes to find a perk that fit my demands I found what I was looking for and could not be happier at what I saw.

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)CP Regeneration-  
A perk that upgrades the Chakra Regeneration Skill  
Every extra level gained to that skill instead of 5 extra chakra per minute added**  
 **It adds 15 extra chakra per minute**  
 **Adds +50% faster leveling of Skill Chakra Regeneration.**

After getting said perk I thought to my self _'Have I every told you how much I love you game.'_ As I finished that thought the door opened and the hokage came in with Naruto right behind him .They must have noticed I was awake because Naruto up to me and pulled me into a hug. The old the man just chuckled and walked towards us his smile disappearing as he got close he got a serious and said "Kai the one's that attacked you have been taken in to custody and punished accordingly to what they did to you so don't worry about not getting justice. But I got to say you did a number on a few of them most received a concussion but a couple had broken bones. But I'm curious how you lasted so long and how many you took out before you went down yourself what happened?"

I sigh as I lean against the backboard of the bed _'I'll just leave out a few details'_ I think before I start to talk "Well what happened was after I ordered Naruto to go get you one of the people in the mob ran at me and almost cut my throat when suddenly everything just slowed down and I was able to see them coming faster almost like I could just see better but after a few minutes of holding them of everything went back to normal. After that I was a lot more tyred and the mob took that to get me someone hit me onto the ground and then I was kicked in the head. Then I just wake up here."

The old man's face showed a lot of emotions mostly surprise and anger. The first one from me "unlocking" the sharingan during the fight and the latter was him probey being angry at the villagers. But what he said next surprised me "What happened with your eyes if your curious was during the fight you unlocked your chakra from being in danger and you subconsciously channeled it into your eyes which makes you see things to a greater detail and boost your reaction time up some. But don't ever use it again because the more you enchant your sight the faster you lose it ok.

'Wow that amount of lying was impressive. He gave me a explanation for what happened with my eyes while giving me a real good believable reason to not do it again and at the same time he described some of the things the sharingan can do to make it look like he knows what he is talking about when it comes to the draw backs. Very impressive if I didn't know what I had was already the sharingan I would have fallen for that ' But instead of saying any of that I replied with "I understand so where are we going to live now that the orphanage has kicked us out?"

The old man sighed and said "Because of what has happened you two will have yourselves each an apartment they will be right next door to each other so you can still hang out when you what to. Are you two ok with that?" he said looking in between us expectedly I answer with a "If Naruto doesn't mind then I don't" Right after I answered Naruto answered with an overexcited tone in his voice saying "I get my own apartment and Kai lives next to me this will be awesome" The hokage laugh and said "How bout we get you and Kai out of here and go get some ramen then I'll show you to our apartments ok" Naruto immediately said yes and I just wanted to leave so I to said yes as well.

 **One Time Skip and a Few Bowls of Ramen Later**

As we walk into the apartment complex herd for the stairs and after a flight of steps the old man stops in front of two door with the number 901 and 902 fitting I turn to the old man to see him holding 6 keys in his palm "2 for each of you and one for me" He explained. I just nod as we take our keys. The hokage turned and left leaving me and Naruto in the hallway.

I walk up to my door 901 and put the key in the lock. After saying bye to Naruto I entered my new apartment. I walked into the living room looked around and saw a small kitchen to the right and then a hallway that had a bathroom and two closets in it and at the end of the hallway there was a bedroom with a bed and small dress ,and table with a closet to the side of the room.

As I walked back into the living room that had a couch and a table with some chairs next I look in the kitchen in there was a stove, fridge ,and a toaster with a few counters. _'Good this will be perfect to live in much better than that orphanage where I didn't even have my own room wait I'm alone I should use the Kage Bushin now to get it out of the way'_ With that in mind I go threw the hand seals and add some chakra when I hear a _**Ding!**_ and a "Poof" when suddenly I see a me in front of well me. I turn to look at the _Ding!_ and I see.

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Shadow Clone Jutsu: Lvl 1**  
 **Make a clone of yourself; all thing that a clone does will be sent back to the caster as a memory**  
 **Every Clone cost-50 CP Points to make.  
** **To use Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu cost-200 CP Points then after that every clone cost 5 CP**

'God that is going to save me so much time ok so I should go to a training ground because I need to test so things like the limits of the shadow clone jutsu and what would a good training schedule be for the next year till I go to the academy' I think as I grab my key and walk out of my room as I began to walk to the training field.

After I get there the first thing I do is quickly going thru the hand seals and think Muti Shadow clone Jutsu. Soon 100 clones appear as I watch my CP drop to 1,015 then I began giving out orders "Ok all of you split into 5 groups of 20. The first group go get a bunch of leaves and dip them in water an dry them with only fire chakra without burning them. Next group two I what one of you to spy on any genin you can find practicing the henge technique and copy it with our sharingan then dispel to give it to all the other clones than you all will use henge and go to the library and read any book you find that might be of some use to use.

Now group three I want you all to use your sharingans and attack me I need to find any weakness I can with some one using the sharingan and when you dispel I can get to know any weakness in my own fighting style to correct it. Plus this can help me get used to the sharingan again and I can keep creating clones to help with my regeneration of my Chakra.

Next group four I want you to look around any train field around hear to try to find any weapons that were left behind. Once you have some bring them here than go back out to look for some more.

And finally Group five even if I have a yin reserve that doesn't mean I will always have have it your group will be doing tree climbing and water walking. Ok then everyone go!"

Soon as I said that all of group three charged at me sharingans blazing I start to run towards them as well. As I get close I block a punch and lebow him in the face well more like I tried as he dodges it and punch me in the face as I fall back onto my back he tries to hit me but before he could I grab his leg and pulled him down while I try to get up but as he falls he used his other foot to kick me in the head on the way down. After we both get up I charge and threw my fight fisrt at him and at the last second I punch him in the face when he bursted into smoak as I began to look around all of the other me's made a big circle around around us when a Kai stepped forward with his sharingan looking right at me as I began to question me decision to fight 20 people that are as strong as me but they have have a massive advantage. 'O'well to late to stop now I have a full year of this in front of me I can't stop on the first day' I think as my clone starts running at me and about to punch me.

 **Time Skip One Year** **Late** **(WHAT I WASN'T GOING TO WRITE A FULL YEAR'S WORTH OF TRAINING IN I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHAT SCHEDULE HE WAS GOING TO USE FOR** TRAINING)

I yawn as I get as I over to the calendar _'today's the day that all of that starting training ends and the real training begins'_ I think as I think Stats.

 **Name: Uchiha,Kai**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level:24 to next level(59%)**

 **Title:Child**

 **Age: 7 mental age: 30**

 **HP: 1500\1500 (+800 when lower than 30 HP)**

 **CP: 5950\5950 Yin Storage(2000\2000)(2 Chakra=1 yin to chakra storage it does this automatically over time)  
**

 **Status effect: None**

 **STR: 46**

 **VIT: 68**

 **DEX: 78**

 **INT: 80**

 **WIS: 50**

 **LUK: 7**

 **POINTS:150**

 **PERK POINTS:0**

 **Perks:You gain a perk point every 10 levels some perks such as bloodlines can not be bought and some you have you have it by special event such as becoming a Jinchuuriki or thew Heritage such as being born an Uchiha.**

 **(PASSIVE)Jinchuuriki-**  
 **Adds 250 Cp every level, Adds 2 STR,DEX,and VIT every level**

 **-20% Cp Control, 30% Harder to learn Cp Control.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Uchiha-**  
 **Adds 1 VIT,and DEX per level 30% leveling faster to fire affinity**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Sharingan[LEVEL 3]-  
When Active grants the user  
** **SKILL (PASSIVE) SEE CHAKRA  
And SKILL (PASSIVE)READ ATTACK PATTERNS  
And SKILL (PASSIVE) COPY ATTACK.  
Along with 30% time slowing affect and with a boost of 10 in INT and WIS. Adds 90% more effective genjutsu.  
Costs 40 CP every 5 seconds.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Genius-**  
 **Adds 25% learning speed of skills and 10 INT and WIS every 5 levels.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Points[level 1]-**  
 **Adds 2 extra stat points per level.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Chakra-**  
 **lets user use CP techniques**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Yin Storage[level 1]-**  
 **A storage in the chakra system that holds only the Yin of chakra to 2000 max.**  
 **+50% faster leveling to CP Control.**  
 **[Notice the ratio for yang to ying can't be anything higher than yang 2:yin 8 ratio or techniques will be to** **weak to used without failing]**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)CP Regeneration-  
A perk that upgrades the Chakra Regeneration Skill  
Every extra level gained to that skill instead of 5 extra chakra per minute added**  
 **It adds 15 extra chakra per minute**  
 **Adds +50% faster leveling of Skill Chakra Regeneration.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Fire affinity[level 10]**  
 **A perk which shows how strong one's fire affinity is.**  
 **100% faster learning of Fire techniques**  
 **Fire techniques are 50% more powerful**  
 **Fire techniques cost 30% less chakra**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Mangekyou easier-**  
 **Makes it not needed to kill someone close to you to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan**  
 **Still needs to have something super stressful or angering to active**

* * *

Good now what about the important skills I have.

 **(ACTIVE)Shadow Clone Jutsu: Lvl Maxed (WHEN SKILL IS MAX IT DOESN'T NEED MORE THAN ONE SEAL)**  
 **Make a clone of yourself; all thing that a clone does will be sent back to the caster as a memory**  
 **Every Clone cost-10 CP Points to make.  
** **To use Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu cost-100 CP Points then after that every clone cost 5 CP  
Clones can take no more than five hits before dispelling if wound is not fatal**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Chakra Regeneration: lvl 30**  
 **Every minute regan 5 CP points.**  
 **Adds effect to Stat WIS for every one point in this perk adds 2 extra CP points.**  
 **With added effect of WIS CP regan per minute is 555**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)CP Control: lvl 45** **  
The level of your CP Control is shown here.  
Saves 45% of CP on all CP required techniques**

* * *

 ** **(PASSIVE)Hand to Hand combat: lvl 57**  
 **This Skill effect how well you fight in hand to hand combat  
+48% faster learning of a more specific fighting style  
+20 STR ,DEX ,and VIT while fighting in hand to hand combat****

* * *

 ** **(ACTIVE)Weapons: lvl 35  
The skill of weapons is shown in this skill  
When active increases chance of hitting targets by 88% with throwing weapons  
Damage with any weapon is increased by 70%  
****

* * *

 ** **(ACTIVE)Fire Release: Fire shot:lvl Maxed  
A self created attack that is pure fire manipulation  
Blast a stream of fire at your a opponent for your first  
Range of 50 yards  
Cost-10 fire chakra (1 FIRE CHAKRA IS EQUAL TO 2 CHAKRA NORMALLY WITH HIS HIGH FIRE AFFINITY) ****

* * *

****(ACTIVE)Fire Release: Fire first:lvl Maxed  
A ********self created attack that is pure fire manipulation  
**** ** **Have fire be condensed in the palm of hand when hit the attack swirling fire explosion. Based on rasengan.  
Charge time 5 seconds  
C**ost- 20 fire chakra**

 _'Ok now to get ready'_. After a few minutes later I'm standing in front of a mirror looking at my self. My hair now goes slightly past my shoulders and I'm wearing a white t shirt with a grey jacket and a pair of black anbu pants that the Hokage gave me with lastly a pair of sandals. I stare at myself for a few minutes before grabbing me key and closing the door.

* * *

( **DO YOU THINK I MADE HIM TO STRONG RIGHT OF THE BAT SURE I PLAN ON MAKING HIM INSANELY STRONG BUT THE ACADEMY ONLY JUST STARTED. AND SHOULD I SKIP MOST OF THE ACADEMY TILL THE END OR ADD SOME STUFF IN WITH MULTIPLE TIME SKIPS I'M STILL THINKING ON WHAT TO DO ON THAT)**

TBC


	8. The Bell test

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS. SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE TEAM I PICK KAI TO BE ON I EXPLAIN IT IN MORE DETAIL LATER ON IN A DIFFERENT CHAPTER.  
**

* * *

 **Time Skip 6 years later**

 **FLLASSHHHHHHHH BACKKKKKKKKKKK**

Me and Naruto just walked into the classroom as I looked around I notice a few that could be in the rookie 9. One had a coat with a puppy on their head, Kiba Inuzuka no doubt. Next that catches my attention a boy with their hair in ponytail that made it look like a pineapple sleeping Shikamaru Nara the lazy genius right next to him was a kid eating out of a bag of chips Choji Akimichi a big boned kid.

That's all that I could pinpoint from the room as I sit down with Naruto to the left of me the doors open again this time I know who they are as they enter the door. One had bright pick hair Sakura Haruno a to be medical expert and talking to her Ino Yamanaka and who was behind them surprised me the most. It was a kid with black hair with some spikes in the back Sasuke Uchiha. I expected to see a angered face or one of indifference but he was smiling it seemed weird to see a smile from him not a smirk or something but no just a normal small smile.

I forgot the massacre happens soon it's to bad I can't help him I need him to betray the village or else I won't be able to actually tell what is going to happen. It's to bad really but I need to have an edge if I want to survive in this world.

 **FLLASSHHHHHHHH BACKKKKKKKKKKK END**

'Good times' I think as I look at Iruka who just finished his speech about how we were all now ninja's and we need to protect the leaf when he began to read out teams. I was nervous mostly because I had no clue what team I would be on. I knew every one's team placements but mine so when he got to team seven I held my breath as he started to say " Team seven will a little different as Naruto Uzumaki ,Sakura Haruno ,Sasuke Uchiha ,and Kai **(NO LAST NAME)** will all be on the same team with Kakashi Hatake as your Jonin Sensei next team 8 will be" the rest of what he said was lost on me as I herd what he said as my thoughts race _'Ok good I have gotten the team I know most about good'_

After a few minutes as the rest of other teams sensei's pick up their team's I remember _'Damn he is going to be a few hours late isn't he well this is going to be annoying isn't ok what to do in the meantime I could talk to Naruto. No that isn't how I should spend this time I should think of what I can remember of the test we'll have to take. I know it is supposed to be about team work and that we can't actually fail this test because the council is making Kakashi pass us because they want him to teach Sasuke about the sharingan. So what to do, well first I should fight kakashi at around chunin skill to show off what I know but not to much to give up all of my skills'_ I was broken out of my train of thought as I hear Naruto say something.

As I turn to look at him I see he is by the door and was putting a eraser in it so that it would fall on his head so I give him some advice "He'll see that coming you should make it better by getting a piece of tape and tape the eraser to the door and the wall so when he opens the door the tape will snap and it well fall on his head that way he doesn't have a chance to see it from the outside of the door" Naruto just blinks as he goes to do what I told him to do and asks me "Like this right?" I just nod as he walks back to his seat next to me.

After he sits down he says to me "Thanks for the idea Sensei won't see what's coming, you should help me out with my pranks that would be awesome they wouldn't see what's coming" I just laugh and then sigh and said sadly "That's why I can't help you if we joined forces to prank people most of the village would leave in fear of being pranked then we would have no one to prank or sell you instant ramen we wouldn't want that now would we" I say in a joking manner.

Naruto just laughed and said "Your right we can't have that now can we because then no one well be their to see me becoming hokage" We laugh for a few more second before we hear the door open as I turn I see the eraser fall and hit him on the head I just chuckle while Naruto bursts out laughing saying "You were right Kai he didn't see it coming hahaha" He finished laughing after a few minutes of calming down.

I just hear Kakashi sigh and said before Shunshining to the roof "My first thought of you is annoying meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" I just chuckle at his lazy response as I get up and head to the roof as the rest follows me.

 **The Roof**

As we reach the roof and sit down with me in the middle Naruto to the left of me and Sasuke and Sakura to the right with Kakashi in front of us he started talking. "Well as we are here let's introduce ourselves pinky you first" As he finishes Sakura just asked "How about you give us a example Sensei so we know what to say" After she finished Kakashi just sighed and responded with a lazy "My name is Hatake, Kakashi I don't know much I like I don't really dislike anything in particular. I have a few hobby and I haven't thought about a dream. Now which one of you whats to go first."

Beside of me Naruto raised his hand and when Kakashi nodded to him he started talking "My name is Uzumaki Naruto my like are Cup ramen and hanging out with Kai my dislikes are the 3 minutes that it takes to make instant ramen and Kai trying to make me stud. My hobby's are pranking and my dream is to become Hokage so everyone will respect me"

Kakashi just nods and then points at Sakura **(JUST SKIPPING TO KAI'S INTRO YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS SEEN BEFORE)**

After they introduced themselves Kakashi looks at me to start my intro so I began talking " My name is Kai my liikes are reading ,training and talking to Naruto ,my dislikes are many things. A hobby of mine is taking walks and my dream is to help Naruto to become hokage" After finishing my intro;Kakashi Started talking again

"Now that we are all introduced I believe I should tell you that tomorrow we have a mission" everyone looked for a second before Naruto asked "What kind of mission sensei?" Kakashi just laughed and said "A mission that will show if you are ready to be ninja or not" That the rest of them confused and he saw it so he explained "We are going to do a survival exercise and if you fail then you all will be sent back to the academy"

Everyone looked in shock at that when Naruto asked "What about the exams that we had to take in the academy" Kakashi just laughed again and told us "Those just show who have the potential to become genin. The test starts tomorrow at 7am don't be late or eat breakfast because you'll just throw it back up see ya" As he finished he disappeared again in a shunshin.

As I stand to leave I hear a ** _Ding!_** as a blue box appeared in front of me but what it said surprised me as I havn't had on of this in so long it was a quest.

 **QUEST-  
TO BECOME A GENIN  
** **You need to become a genin  
to begin your ninja creer show  
Kakashi that you have what it takes  
to be a ninja.**

 **Rewards-**  
 **5,000 EXP**  
 **And Title of Genin**

 **Failure-**  
 **Return to the academy**  
 **The world possibly ending**

 **Y/N**

After reading thru it while walking back to the apartment I select yes. Once I enter my home I walk over to my table with all of my equipment on it as I grab two kunai and shuriken holsters and fill them up then put the to the side as I walk around to the other side of the table and grabbed a hand full of exploding tags and put them on the pouches with my kunai and shuriken. Then I walk to my room and grabbed some bandage tape with a bunch of seals on them and place all of my kunai ,shuriken and tags with a short sword in the seals as I warp them around my right arm.

After placing the wraps on the table I walked into my kitchen to make lunch for myself as Naruto went to the ramen stand after we left the roof of the academy. As I made my lunch I get hit with a thought entering my head from Kurama saying in a happy tone " **Brat I found what you were asked my to find out about, you can finish what your doing than come to your mindspace see you in a minute"** As he finished talking I grab my head in pain the reason why me and Kurama can't talk threw thought when I'm not in the mindscape is because without the gate open it causes a mass amounts of pain to my I finished eating I entered my mindscape.

 **MindScape**

As I appeared in my mindscape the fox looked very happy for some reason so I asked "What's got you so excited for and what did you find out about my parents" He just grinned like he just found the answer to world peace and said " **I found out that your dad was an Uzumaki more accurately the brother of one Kushina Uzumaki"** That made my slightly confused so I asked "So I knew that my dad was probably Uzumaki sure him being related to Naruto's mom is new but not enough to make you that excited"

His grin just got even bigger as he asked me a question **"Ok fine right no big deal but answer one question who are the Uzumaki's cousins brat"** After a few seconds I answer with"The senju so what?" At this point I was getting more and more curious but when he asked his next question I figured it out **"Ok so one more question what happen when the blood of something senju and a Uchha mix"** Not even a second goes as I answer with excitement in my voice "The last time that happened the person got the rinnegan are you saying I can get the rinnegan later on that is awesome you were right to be so happy the rinnegan is so broken and I'm going to get it this is great"

After my happiness leaves me mostly I forgot to ask "But how do I unlock it or is it random?" This time his grin just makes me excited again as he answered with **"How you unlock it is the same as the mangekyou sharingan you have to be under a mess of stress or pressure"** After listening I ask "So I could unlock both the rinnegan and the mangekyou sharingan all at once if I'm in a life or death situation which happens all the time in the team I'm with" He just nods and I just shake my head as I think about how unkillable I will be with both a mangekyou and rinnegan active at the same time with me in a massive Susanoo while Almighty pushing everything in my way.

Once I clam down again I look at Kurama and say "Thanks for telling me I'll see you later I need to get some rest for the test tomorrow see ya" I said as I disappeared back to the real world.  
 **(THIS IS WHY I SAID I PLANNED ON HIM BEING OVERPOWERED)**

 **Real World**

As I left my mindscape I got ready for bed as I got ready I thought I was forgetting something really important so I checked my stats before I went to sleep but before I could I heard a _ **Ding!**_ and a box popped up.  
 **Learned complete heritage gain perk: Uzumaki**

 _'That's cool I still need to check my stats anyway so lets see what the perk of the Uzumaki gives me'_ I Think as I open my stats

 **Name: Uchiha,Kai**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level:41 to next level(72%)**

 **Title: Academy student**

 **Age: 7 mental age: 30**

 **HP: 1500\1500 (+800 when lower than 30 HP)**

 **CP: 10250\10250 Yin Storage(2000\2000)  
**

 **Status effects: None**

 **STR: 109**

 **VIT: 168**

 **DEX: 194**

 **INT: 173**

 **WIS: 192**

 **LUK: 37**

 **POINTS:261**

 **PERK POINTS:0**

 **Perks:You gain a perk point every 10 levels some perks such as bloodlines can not be bought and some you have you have it by special event such as becoming a Jinchuuriki or thew Heritage such as being born an Uchiha.**

 **(PASSIVE)Jinchuuriki-**  
 **Adds 250 Cp every level, Adds 2 STR,DEX,and VIT every level**

 **-20% Cp Control, 30% Harder to learn Cp Control.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Uchiha-**  
 **Adds 1 VIT,and DEX per level 30% leveling faster to fire affinity**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Sharingan[LEVEL 3]-  
When Active grants the user  
** **SKILL (PASSIVE) SEE CHAKRA  
And SKILL (PASSIVE)READ ATTACK PATTERNS  
And SKILL (PASSIVE) COPY ATTACK.  
Along with 30% time slowing affect and with a boost of 10 in INT and WIS. Adds 90% more effective genjutsu.  
Costs 40 CP every 5 seconds. (DOES NOT SHOW REDUCTION BY CHAKRA CONTROL)**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Genius-**  
 **Adds 25% learning speed of skills and 10 INT and WIS every 5 levels.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Points[level 2]-**  
 **Adds 4 extra stat points per level.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Chakra-**  
 **lets user use CP techniques**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Yin Storage[level 1]-**  
 **A storage in the chakra system that holds only the Yin of chakra to 2000 max.**  
 **+50% faster leveling to CP Control.**  
 **[Notice the ratio for yang to ying can't be anything higher than yang 2:yin 8 ratio or techniques will be to** **weak to used without failing]**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)CP Regeneration-  
A perk that upgrades the Chakra Regeneration Skill  
Every extra level gained to that skill instead of 5 extra chakra per minute added**  
 **It adds 15 extra chakra per minute**  
 **Adds +50% faster leveling of Skill Chakra Regeneration.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Fire affinity[Maxed]**  
 **A perk which shows how strong one's fire affinity is.**  
 **200% faster learning of Fire techniques**  
 **Fire techniques are 80% more powerful**  
 **Fire techniques cost 60% less chakra**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Mangekyou easier-**  
 **Makes it not needed to kill someone close to you to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan**  
 **Still needs to have something super stressful or angering to active**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Lighting affinity[Maxed]  
** **A perk which shows how strong one's lighting affinity is.**  
 **200% faster learning of** **lighting** **techniques**  
 **Lighting** **techniques are 80% more powerful**  
 **Lighting** **techniques cost 60% less chakra**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Wind affinity[Level 8]  
** **A perk which shows how strong one's wind affinity is.**  
 **80% faster learning of wind** **techniques**  
 **Wind** **techniques are 40% more powerful**  
 **Wind techniques cost 20% less chakra**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Ninjutsu-  
Learning Ninjutsu is easier with this perk  
50% faster learning of any ninjutsu  
Ninjutsu cost 20% less chakra**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Uzumaki-  
You have the blood of the Uzumaki  
+2 VIT per level  
+20% faster leveling in the Sealing art  
**

* * *

Ok whatever it is I'll remember it later it probably isn't that important anyway.

 **Time Skip To Tomorrow to 6:** **00 am**

After waking up I got my bestfist cooking on the stove and took a shower. After a few minutes of showering later I walked in to the kitchen and turned of the stove off and took the eggs I made to the table in my living room. After I sat everything down I walked back into my bedroom to get dressed. After getting rid of the towel on my waist I grabbed so underwear and some black anbu style sweatpants after putting those on I pulled out a short sleeved dark blue shirt and my black overcoat with the middle open so it couldn't restrict my movements.

Once that was all on I walked back to my living room and grabbed a few sealing strolls from one of the tables on put them in different pockets in the coat. After that I started eating my eggs in bothering to mess with my hair as it was just going to go back to to the style I wore it in by itself after it was completely dry. I had no idea why it did that, I stopped questioning anime logic along time ago.

As I finished my eggs I walked to my weapons table and grabbed the bandage strips I prepared earlier and wrapped them around my right arm. After making sure they were on right I put the dishes in the washing machine I looked at the clock that was hanging on the living room wall which read 6:41 am. After double checking if I had everything I left for the training ground.

As I left my home I saw Naruto leaving his apartment as well. After I caught up with him I tried taking to him as we walked to the training ground but for some reason he seemed really upset when he saw me so I asked him what was wrong and he just shrugged it of as nothing. But I knew something was wrong so I told him to tell me what was wrong and he responded with something I didn't expect he said "I know the reason why the village hates us and it's because of me"

After he finished talking I just stop in the middle of the street with my mind racing _'That's what I forgot Naruto learning about Kurama I'm so stupid I could even ask about it yesterday because I didn't have time because I wanted to get ready. I'm an idiot how am I going to get Naruto out of this he thinks I will hate if I learn the truth. Why didn't I think about this earlier damn it.'_

It took him shaking my to snap me out of my thoughts as I'm brought back to reality I look at him and said "Sorry lost in thought what do you mean about you being the reason the village hates us and I see that face your making and if you think what ever you say will not make me hate you got it besides it can wait you can tell me about it later we have got to kick Kakashi's ass right for being so later and telling us that he can force us back to the academy right"

He just had a smile on his face his fears forgotten at the moment and replied "That's right the eraser prank wasn't enough revenge for making us wait so let's beat him up good to show him that deserve to be genin dattebayo" I just laugh at his 180 and agree with him that making us wait was a bad idea.

* * *

 **Training Ground 7**

After getting to the training ground I saw Sasuke and Sakura all ready their. Sakura was trying to flirt with Sasuke and Sasuke was just sitting down looking across the training ground. I walk and sit next to them while Naruto followed my lead and after waiting for 30 minutes with no sign of Kakashi anywhere so I started to make conversation with the rest of my team as even doe I now all about them from my past life they no next to nothing about me.

So I asked a question to try to get the conversation started "Hey Kakashi isn't going to be here any time soon it seems so how bout we ask questions to pass the time. I'll start why do you guys want to be ninjas I want to be one so I can be strong enough to explore the world one day and to help Naruto become hokage"

After Naruto gave the predictable "I became a ninja so I can become the hokage dattebayo" We looked at Sasuke to go next. When he realized that we would ask him till he did made him answer in a annoyed tone "I became a ninja to get revenge for my clan and to prove that the Uchiha are still strong even if there is only one left" After he answer we all look to Sakura. When she noticed us looking at her she said "I don't really know why I became a ninja I just want to do something with my life that can help people"

Soon every got into it as even Sasuke asked a question "What kind of ninja do you want to be I want to be a pretty rounded in Nin ,Tai and Genjutsu with maybe some kenjutsu in their at some point. You first Kai." After looking like I was think for a few second I give my answer "I want to focus mostly on Nin and Taijutsu but I still want to be at lest proficient in Ken, Fuin ,and Genjutsu so I don't have that many things that enemies can take advantage of. Now you Naruto"

As his name was called he answered with "I don't really know at the moment but I do want to learn a good amount of powerful Ninjutsu and maybe a good taijutsu style. What about you Sakura what do you want to specialise in" She just answered slightly disappointed "I don't really know I never really thought about it what do you think I would be good in?" I say soon after "You should be a medical ninja we have enough power houses with me ,Naruto ,and Sasuke and you said it yourself that you want to help people the best way to do that is to become a medic nin"

Once I said that Kakashi appeared in front of us and started talking "Hello everyone I hope you all had a good morning. Anyway to days test is this 'Takes out three bells' you have 3 hours to get a bell if you do not get one then you are to be sent back to the academy and if you want a chance to get one of the bells come at me with intent to kill"

Naruto pulled out a kunai out and started to charge but I grabbed his arm to hold him back and told him "Kakashi didn't say start you need to be more patient." Kakashi eyes widened slightly as Naruto just muttered something but stayed where he was but said anyway "He's right I didn't say start. Now Ready...GO!"

As soon as he said that Sasuke and Sakura dashed of to find a hiding place but Naruto charge at Kakashi. I just stood their watching as I watched Naruto get messed with by Kakashi while reading his book. When Kakashi appeared behind Naruto I remember what was about to happen and dashed at them and made it right before Kakashi did it and pushed Naruto away while trying to kick Kakashi in the throat.

Which of course he blocked and threw me to the side and I get up I turn to Naruto who started to do the shadow clone jutsu When he called the technique out and told the clones to attack Kakashi as I got a great idea. When all of his clones got popped I yelled to Naruto "Mind if I try?" He didn't know what I meant so he just shook his head. After he answered I went through all the hand seal and yelled Shadow clone jutsu as 50 clones appeared and swarmed Kakashi who after seeing me use the clones his eyes widened a massive amount as he began to dispatch my clones.

After he went through all of them Naruto again charged him this time getting destroyed after knocking out Naruto he turned to me and asked "Why did you not hide like the rest of your team I get Naruto not as he is to hyper to be sneaky for to long but why not you and more importantly when did Naruto teach you the shadow clone jutsu?"

I stare at him for a second then reply "Why I didn't hide is because it would have been pointless your a jounin hiding would be a waste of time and I wanted to make sure that you would not kill him I and for the shadow clones he didn't teach me I just copied the hand seals he did. By the way see ya" After I finished talking I 'popped'.

Else where I suddenly get the memories from my clone as I think to myself 'Ok I need to fight Kakashi last to make sure that he fights everyone else to make what I'm going to do more impactful to Kakashi so I might in good with him because of my plans during the 2 and a half year time skip I'll need someone to put in a good world for me.

After waiting till only 30 minutes were left I walked back into the clearing to see Naruto and Sakura's unconscious body next to three wooden poles and Kakashi talking to a head of Sasuke before knocking him out as well. Once he got Sasuke's body against the last pole he turned to me. "Where you hiding mister it would be pointless?"

I just chuckled and said "Don't worry about it because right now you need to be worried about those bells at the moment" As I finish talking I get in my Taijutsu stance and charge Kakashi

As I get close I go for a punch in the face. He blocks it with no trouble but I send Chakra to one of the seals in my arm and I grab the two kunai that comes out of it one in each hand as I swipe at his face as he ducks I use my left hands kunai to try and slash his chest as he jumps away. I run after him when he suddenly charges at me.

As he tried to hit me in the face I block his punch and kicked one of his legs out. He regained his balance and then punched me in the stomach as he does that I use the kunai still in my left hand to cut the strings of the bells. As they drop I to drop the kunai and grab the bells. Then I feel a sharp pain in my stomach as his first hits the alarm goes of as I hit the ground landing on my back with the bells still in my left hand.  
 **(SORRY FOR THE BAD FIGHT SCENE I NEED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAVE GOTTEN A COLD AND I NEED TO LAY DOWN BECAUSE I'M GETTING DIZZY AND REALLY TIRED)**

After waiting for around 10 minutes the other wake up and see me holding the bells when we all hear "So Kai who are you going to give the extra two bells to?" Kakashi asked. I just grin and throw them all a bell saying "They can all have one as if I recall right you said we needed to have a bell and now we have all 'had' one"

He just gives me an eye grin and says "Your right so all of you pass from now on you are Team 7. Meet me tomorrow at 10 for are first mission bye"

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE RUSHED END BUT I AM FEEL TERRIBLE THAT'S WHY THIS TOOK LONGER THAN IT SHOULD HAVE IS BECAUSE I HAD TO WRITE A PART OF THE CHAPTER THEN LAY DOWN FOR A WHILE IN STEAD OF WRITING THIS IN ONE OR TWO WRITING SPREES IT TOOK NEARLY 9 ANYWAY SEE YOU.**


	9. Mission to Wave begins

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS. This chapter a few things change plus sorry if this chapter took a few days or so to be put out the sick that I've been fighting was the worst it has been so far during the last chapter.**

* * *

Waking up with a box in my face has been something I have been used to for ever now at this point with it saying how I slept in a bed with a HP and CP restored but today I woke up with two boxes. The first one said what it always says but the other one caused me a lot of confusion as it said.

 **UPDATE 1.5v  
** **CHANGES-  
** **Some perks have been combined/deleted.  
** **Some skill have been combined/deleted.  
Perk system has been changed.  
Active Perks are now Skills.  
Stats Menu has been changed.  
Perk Menu has been created.  
Perks have been moved from Stats menu to Perks menu**

 _'Ok that's weird sure games get updates but I didn't think this would count as one that could be updated. No point thinking about things that you won't get the answers to first I need to see what has changed first lets see what has changed in the stats menu.'_

 **Name: Uchiha-Uzumaki,Kai**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level:41**

 **Job: Genin**

 **Money:52,165,138**

 **HP: 1500\1500 (+800 when lower than 30 HP)**

 **CP: 10250\10250 Yin Storage(2000\2000)  
**

 **Status effects: None**

 **STR: 109**

 **VIT: 168**

 **DEX: 194**

 **INT: 173**

 **WIS: 252**

 **LUK: 37**

 **POINTS:101**

 _'Ok so the title and job have been switched around and as it said the perks were removed from here and my name has changed from Uchiha Kai to Uchiha-Uzumaki Kai that is all I can see that is different here what about the new Perk menu. And a money bar has been added I'm sure if I looked for all the money I've saved it wouldn't be there it was probey sent into this right when the update came out'_

 **PERK POINTS:0**

 **(PASSIVE)Kyuubi Jinchuuriki-**  
 **Adds 500 Cp every level,  
Adds 3 STR,DEX,and VIT every level**

 **-40% Cp Control, 30% Harder to learn Cp Control.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Heritage-  
** **You have the blood of the Uchiha**  
 **Adds 1 VIT,and DEX per level  
30% leveling faster to fire affinity**

 **You have the blood of the Uzumaki  
+2 VIT per level  
+20% faster leveling in the Sealing art**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Genius-**  
 **Adds 25% learning speed of skills and 10 INT and WIS every 5 levels.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Points[level 2]-**  
 **Adds 4 extra stat points per level.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Yin Storage[level 1]-**  
 **A storage in the chakra system that holds only the Yin of chakra to 2000 max.**  
 **+50% faster leveling to CP Control.**  
 **[Notice the ratio for yang to ying can't be anything higher than yang 2:yin 8 ratio or techniques will be to** **weak to used without failing]**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)CP Regeneration-  
A perk that upgrades the Chakra Regeneration Skill  
Every extra level gained to that skill instead of 5 extra chakra per minute added**  
 **It adds 15 extra chakra per minute**  
 **Adds +50% faster leveling of Skill Chakra Regeneration.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE) Elemental Affinity-  
Shows how strong your affinity's are**

 **Fire affinity**

 **A perk which shows how strong one's fire affinity is.**  
 **200% faster learning of Fire techniques**  
 **Fire techniques are 80% more powerful**  
 **Fire techniques cost 60% less chakra  
**

 **lighting affinity**  
 **200% faster learning of** **lighting** **techniques**  
 **Lighting** **techniques are 80% more powerful**  
 **Lighting** **techniques cost 60% less chakra**

 **wind affinity**  
 **80% faster learning of** **wind techniques**  
 **Wind** **techniques are 40% more powerful**  
 **Wind techniques cost 20% less chakra**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Mangekyou easier-**  
 **Makes it not needed to kill someone close to you to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan**  
 **Still needs to have something super stressful or angering to active**

* * *

 _'Ok their is a big difference here they got rid of the Ninjutsu perk and the Chakra perk. While merging the Uchiha and Uzumaki into the heritage perk and all the Elemental affinity perks I had into One Elemental affinities perk. And the sharingan perk is not there it's in the skill now so there is were I need to go next.'_

 **(ACTIVE)Sharingan[LEVEL 3]-  
When Active grants the user  
** **(PASSIVE) SEE CHAKRA  
(PASSIVE)READ ATTACK PATTERNS  
(PASSIVE) COPY ATTACK.  
Along with 30% time slowing affect and with a boost of 10 in INT and WIS. Adds 90% more effective genjutsu.  
Costs 40 CP every 5 seconds.  
** **1 level in Chakra control get rid of .5 of a CP needed to use**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)CP Control: Maxed** **  
The level of your CP Control is shown here.  
Saves 70% of CP on all CP required techniques**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Physical Endurance:Maxed**  
 **This skill increases the amount of Physical Endurance one can take before fainting from pain.**  
 **40% to ignore physical pain**  
 **When close to fainting take 800 HP more damage before fainting.**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Hand to Hand combat:Maxed**  
 **This Skill effect how well you fight in hand to hand combat  
+60% faster learning of a more specific fighting style  
+30 STR ,DEX ,and VIT while fighting in hand to hand combat**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Shadow Clone Jutsu:Maxed**  
 **Make a clone of yourself; all thing that a clone does will be sent back to the caster as a memory**  
 **Every Clone cost-10 CP Points to make.  
** **To use Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu cost-100 CP Points then after that every clone cost 5 CP  
Clones can take no more than two hits before dispelling if wound is not fatal**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Chakra Regeneration:Lvl 60**  
 **Every minute regan 1,200 CP points.**  
 **Adds effect to Stat WIS for every one point in this perk adds 2 extra CP points.**  
 **With added effect of WIS CP regan per minute is 1,704**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Weapons:Maxed  
The skill of weapons is shown in this skill  
When active increases chance of hitting targets by 90% with throwing weapons  
Damage with any weapon is increased by 80%  
**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Fire Release: Fire shot:lvl Maxed  
A self created attack that is pure fire manipulation  
Blast a stream of fire at your a opponent for your first  
Range of 50 yards  
Cost-10 fire chakra **

* * *

**(ACTIVE)Fire Release: Fire first:lvl Maxed  
A ****self created attack that is pure fire manipulation  
** ** **Have fire be condensed in the palm of hand when hit the attack swirling fire explosion. Based on rasengan.  
Charge time 3 seconds  
C**ost- 20 fire chakra**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Fire Release: Great fire ball jutsu:lvl 9  
** **Shoot a giant fire ball from the users mouth  
Range of 60 yards**  
 **Cost- 10 fire Chakra and 5 Chakra**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Fire Release:Great Fire Dragon jutsu:Maxed** **  
Launch A dragon made of fire at the opponent  
Range of 100 yards  
Cost- 60 fire Chakra and 20 Chakra**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Fire Release: Fire shot:lvl Maxed  
A self created attack that is pure fire manipulation  
Blast a stream of fire at your a opponent for your first  
Range of 50 yards  
Cost-10 fire chakra **

* * *

**(ACTIVE)Fire Release:RasenS** **huriken:lvl Maxed**

 **The fire style version of Wind style:Rasenshuriken  
** ** **Have fire be condensed in the palm of hand when hit the attack swirling fire explosion. Based on rasengan.  
Charge time 2 seconds  
C**ost- 100 fire chakra**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Lightning Release:Thunderbolt:Maxed  
** **Shoots a bolt of lightning at the opponent  
Range of 30 yards  
Cost-20 Lightning Chakra**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Lightning Release:Electric Dragon :Maxed  
** **Launch A dragon made of lightning at the opponent  
Range of 100 yards  
Cost- 60 lightning Chakra and 20 Chakra**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Lightning Release:Spears:Maxed** **  
Create Spears of lightning then hurl them at the opponent  
Range 40 yards  
Max Spears-20  
Cost-10 lightning Chakra each**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Wind Release:Great Breakthrough:Maxed  
** **Shoot a powerful gust of wind at the opponent  
Range-50 yards  
Cost-40 Wind Chakra**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique:Lvl 8  
Shoot off many slices of wind at the opponent  
Range 20 yards  
Max cuts of wind 8  
Cost-20 Wind Chakra each**

* * *

 **Create Instant Dungeon: level 57  
Create an instant Dungeon in which monsters can spawn**

 **1-ID - Monsters: None**

 **2-ID - Monsters: Zombies**

 **3-ID - Monsters: Ghosts**

 **4-ID - Monsters: Zombies and Ghosts**

 **5-ID - Monsters: Angry Ogres**

 **6-Combined ID - Monsters: Angry Ogres, Zombies and Ghosts**

 **7-ID - Monsters: Select from 2,3,and 5**

 **8-Warping ID - Monsters: None - Time Ratio 30:1**

 **9-Time Warping ID - Monsters:** **Select from 2 ,3 ,and 5** **\- Time Ratio 30:1**

* * *

 **Inventory:Level 15  
A pocket dimension that can store anything  
Storage slots 15 by 15**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Sense Chakra:Level 40**

 **You are now able to sense chakra signatures from where they came from**

 **Sense Chakra Signatures from 200 yards away.**

 **100% chance to recognize Chakra Signatures you have sensed before**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Sense killing intent: Maxed**

 **You are now able to sense killing intent and know which directions it comes from.**

 **Sense killer intent up to 100 ft away.**

 **80% chance to block affects of killing in intent**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Kawarimi:Maxed  
A jutsu that can switch you with a anther object or person can be done sealless  
Swap with anything in a 20 yard range  
Cost-5 Chakra**

* * *

' _Ok I don't have time to go threw all of them at the moment I have to met up with my team I'm already two hours late for the meet I need to hurry'_

 **Time Skip to Bridge Meeting point of Team 7**

As I arrived at the bridge I see the rest of the team their except Kakashi of course as I see Naruto he looks slightly apprehensive and I couldn't blame him with how I reacted to him telling me about he learned of the kyuubi or more accurately how I didn't care.

 **FLLASSSHHHHHH BACKKKKKKKK**

I stare at Naruto as he finished explaining how he stole the stroll of sealing and how Mizuki told him that he was a demon but Iruka told him that he only had the demon sealed inside of him and that's why the village hates us. At the end he was almost in tears looking down at the ground. I just hit him on the back of his head. When he looked up at me he saw an anger face and he almost started to cry but I started talking and when I finished he just looked up at me in surprise.

"You idiot how did you know it wasn't a trap or something was wrong when a teacher that didn't like us asked you to sneak in the hokage's tower and steal a stroll then run into a secluded location in the forest to meet him you didn't even ask me to help or to question if it could be fake you idiot" I finished talking with a tired sigh.

He just stared at me for a while before asking "You don't hate me for holding the kyuubi?" I just laughed and replied "If I could hate you for anything it would be how annoying you can be. I don't give a crap about some demon how does that make me see you any different your still the same annoying hyperactive idiot that I have know all my life"

"But how can you be so calm aren't you afraid of the fact that the kyuubi could escape at any moment" he asked I just chuckle and said "If it hasn't escaped yet then I'm probably safe besides if it doe want to escape then it will have to go threw you first right Naruto"

With that I tell him I'll see him later and walk away I think _'That could have been better but I did get my point that I didn't hate him got threw that's good but what I need to think about is the wave mission that will come up in a few weeks or so I need to get ready for that'_

 **FLLASSSHHHHHH BACKKKKKKKK END**

As I walked up to them Sakura threw a punch at my head screaming "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LATE" I just dodged her fist and told them "Sorry I'm late I had to go to a weapon store and get a new sharpening block for my kunai they were getting kind of dull sorry but Kakashi isn't here yet so I think it's ok."

Once they expected me answer we waited for around an hour when Kakashi appeared and when he did I got an ear full from both Naruto and Sakura when they screamed at the top of their lunges "YOUR LATE" he just said in a slightly bored tone "Sorry I had to help an old lady cross the road" not even a sound before they respond screaming "LAIR"

He just scratched the back of his and said "Well anyway today I'm going to teach you the joys of D rank missions" The rest of my team looked up at him with a confused look on there faces. While I tried not to sigh in annoyance as I remembered what D rank missions or choirs as I should say will intell.

 **7 Hours of Chores**

 _'I hate D ranks I hope that the wave mission will come soon because I really will need to punch something if this goes on to long'_ I think as I walk away from the hokage tower after are 7th mission to weed someone's garden. After getting done with all the 'missions' I walked to an alleyway and raised my hand into the air when time froze. When suddenly I hear multiple roars as I turn around I see 4 massive Ogres.

I hold up a hand seal up to my mouth and blow out when a Dragon of fire suddenly appears before me and destroys all four of them when I walked up to where they were standing I bent down and grabbed 4, 50 dollar notes and a book. When I picked up the book a box popped up and said ' **You Have All Ready Learned This Skill'** After dropping the book back on the floor I jumped onto one of the roofs and walked across it till I saw another one.

This time I went thru three hand seal before launching a gust of wind that threw the monster off of it's feet. After it landed on it's back I jumped above it then pulled my hand back and said Rasenshuriken as a a ball of red chakra with 4 blades of fire grew from my hand after it finished creating I threw it at the ogre when it hit a giant dome of fire incased the monster for a second before it exploded outward in a blaze of fire.

When I fell down to the ground looked down at the crater that had formed. After a moment I summoned a kunai and threw it to the right of me right into a zombies throat. After he goes down I summoned my sword a ran right at a group of zombies. As I approached them I sliced the first one I saw's head off then threw multiple shuriken at the ones to the left not one missing a shot as I slice and dice threw the hoard of zombies.

After a few hours of carnage I stand on the head of the 4th hokage staring down at the mostly destroyed konoha village thinking _'People are stupid this is very much better than normal therapy. I better get back this ID isn't one with a time ratio it's probably nearly night. This is going to happen a lot isn't with the amount of D ranks I'll have to go on before we go on the wave mission.'_

 **Two and a Half Weeks and a Few 'Therapy Sessions' Later.**

I stand in the hokage's office with my team while the old man listed off all the d rank mission that were available when Naruto blurted out "Come on old man can't we get a acutle mission not just some chores." Iruka soon relied to Naruto "Naruto don't talk to the hokage that way give him some respect!" The hokage just stropped Iruka's ranet by holding up his hand and said "Don't worry Iruka. So Kakashi do you think your team can handle a C rank now."

Kakashi just looked up from his book and said "I believe they are ready Hokage to take a simple C rank mission what did you have in mind?" "I was just reading threw a C rank request that I'm sure your team can handle. You will be escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna your job is to protect him from any bandits while he completes the bridge that he is working on do you accept this mission?"

 **A mission to Wave  
** **Go to wave to protect  
Tazuna a bridge builder **  
**but something not right**  
 **find out what it is while**  
 **protecting Tazuna**

 **Rewards**  
 **20,000 exp**  
 **?**  
 **?**  
 **?**

 **Failure**  
 **Wave is destroyed**  
 **Y/N**

Once I pressed yes Kakashi nodded his head after a minute of the hokage looking for the mission scroll he tossed it to Kakashi and asked for the bridge builder to come in. When he walked in and saw who was going to protect him he said "This is who you got to protect me a crippled scarecrow and 4 kids a looks like an idiot the other looks to weak and the last to look emo. This is ridiculous I paid for a C rank group of ninja not some wannabe ninja kids."

After he finished I was sure that I was twitching in annoyance so I did what I always do when someone anyone's me scare the crap out of them. I laced the air with killing intent and summon my sword from my bandages and asked him in the most creepy voice I could while walking towards him "Can you repent that just to make sure I heard you right". As soon as he saw my walking towards him he backed up looking scared.

Once I was a few feet from him Kakashi appeared behind and when I saw him eye smiling I new he wanted to play along me when he said to me in a wise voice "Now now no killing the clients no matter how annoying or rude they are" I nodded with a sad look on my face but perked and Tazuna looked relieved but what Kakashi said next made both me and him gain the opposite expressions.

"Especially with people watching you need to wait till their out of site before you do anything that way you can't be blamed for it" I just nodded looking happy and intrigued while the bridge builder looked terrified. Tazuna quickly said something before leaving "I was just kidding anyway meet me at the gate of the village tomorrow at 10 am that's when we will be leaving"

After he left I started laughing with Kakashi and the hokage chuckling with me while Naruto and the rest just looked confused. Once I calmed down Kakashi told us "Well I'll see you tomorrow at 10 bye team" before he vashied. After he finished talking I headed towards the door thinking about what all I needed to get ready for the mission.

 _'Ok what I have now on in my inventory in scrolls is around 100 kunai ,300 shuriken ,200 paper bombs ,a second sword and a few water bottles and a couple of energy bars. Ok that should be good for the long term but I need to restock on the Kunai and shuriken in my arm seals and get some changes of clothes. Besides that information would be good so what happens during the mission the original time they were attacked by two chunin and then later they were attacked by Zabuza and Kakashi faints from chakra exhaustion then he teaches the team about tree walking then they'll fight Zabuza and Haku._ _OK now what should I do I guess the best thing to do at the moment is to relax before I go onto this life or death mission.'_

 **Time Skip Tomorrow at 10:00**

I walked up to the rest of my team as they were already at the bridge. As I walked up to them and said my greetings I put me back to the giant gate and waited. After waiting for around an hour I sense someone walk towards us with Kakashi I look up to see the some one was Tazuna walking next to Kakashi.

After the normal team greeting of Naruto and Sakura screaming at Sensei and him making up a excuse of why he was late we walked out of the gate. As I looked around the outside of the village I just gain a smile as I sensed all of the creatures around the area. Sure I've been out of the village before in ID's but in those theirs no wind breezing threw the tree's and all the animals around the area. It made it so much sirreal take this was my first real time out of the village.

Soon a conversion started with Sakura asking question like if Wave had any ninja and the state of the village. Kakashi and Tazuna took turns answering each one that she asked but I blocked them out with sensing all of the chakra around me as this was a great time to grind the skill with all the new chakra signatures that was all around us.

Once we walked around a hour from the village I sensed two chakra signatures that were massive compared to all the rest of the forest creatures directly in front of us I look and I see two puddles right next to each other. After making sure that was really what they were disguised as I nearly scoffed at the thought of that tricking me. Sure there was just two identical puddles of water right next to each other in the middle of a dirt road when it hasn't rained in weeks and it is a blazing hot to mention that the fact that the genjutsu they were using was so easy that it didn't even cover up their chakra.

As we walked up to it I summoned my inventory and move it to the side of my leg as summoning something from my seals would tip them off. Right as we passed them I looked down so my hair fell in front of my eyes and activated my sharingan and put a genjutsu on the two exposiding tag I dropped right next to the puddles so no one would notice them.

After we were around 30 feet from them they pulled themselves out of the puddles. Once they were out they yell to us "DIE!". One of them threw the cains that were wrapped around there arm at Kakashi. I summon my sword and pumped a slight amount of wind chakra in it and sliced thru the chain and held up a seal and called to them while braking the genjutsu on the tags "Hey mind looking down for a second?".

They looked pissed that their attack failed but also confused at what I meant so they looked down to see the tag. Once they saw them both tried to jump away but only one was fast enough as the tag exploded launching the unlucky one into a tree forced to unconsciousness. The one that got away looked at me in rage and ran towards us while my team looked at me in shock.

I just ran at him to meet half way. Once I was close enough to him I block his attack of his chains trying to whip the side of my face with my sword into the air then quickly threw a shuriken at his knee and with his chain in the air leaving him with no way to block it the shuriken hit ,and second it hit and he reacted with pain on his face I speed faster than he could see behind him and hit him on the back of his head knocking him out.

Once the threat was taken care of by me Kakashi said "Good job Kai you saw threw both of their genjutsu and laid a trap with your own. which quickly eliminated one of them as a threat then easily got rid of the second one in the simplest way you could."Once he finished Kakashi turn to Tazuna while the rest snapped out of their shock then Kakashi explained what I did.

Then Kakashi started to talk to Tazuna "But the question is still in the air why were two Chunin rank ninja waiting on the path that we just happened to be on huh what do you think Tazuna?" You could see the sweat drip down his face as he answered with  
 **(Ok I'm just going to be lazy and skip to after the boat ride to Wave right before the Zabuza fight as there will be a decent turning point in the story during it and plus you already know what happened here and it would be a waste of time to write it in as this part of the story is mostly just the prologue till it gets to what the story is going to mostly be about. Sorry)**

After walking a little while after getting of the boat that we were riding for an hour or so. Naruto suddenly turned and threw a kunai into a random bush as I get a sense of something was wrong as Naruto walked over and parted the bush and told us that it was a bunny before any one of us could respond a thick fog rolled in.

After a moment Kakashi yelled for us to get down I forced myself onto my back as I saw a giant sword fly over my head when suddenly it smashed into a tree with a man appearing on top of it with the fog becoming worst and worst as he stares down at us. everyone froze except me and Kakashi.

The latter looking up the Zabuza and said "Zabuza Momochi the demon of the bloody mist what are you doing here" Zabuza just laughed which increased the peruser of the killing intent by a ton before my skill blocked it's affects as he answered "No wonder the brothers failed they were against 'Kakashi of the Sharingan eye'. I'm here for the old man if you would be so kind as to just hand him over you might not die!"

Kakashi just uncovered his sharingan and said "Sorry but we need him alive so I can't let you touch him" with that Kakashi ran towards him when he stopped and hehle up a seal and released a good amount of chakra dispersing the mist. Soon after I herd from behind me "I's over"the second I herd that I got a kunai and swung it at his face. Once it hit Zabuza popped in a puddle of water.

As I turned around I saw Kakashi and Zabuza have a clone fight taking turns in killing each other clones before Kakashi was kicked into the lake that was in front of us when Zabuza said something but they were to far away to hear them when suddenly Kakashi was trapped in a dome of water with the rouge ninja control the ball of water from beside of it.

After a moment Zabuza did a couple of hand seals before making two clones of him that began to walk towards us when I hear from kakashi "Run you're no match for him go and get help I'll be fine RUN". I just smile slightly and reply to him "And what kind of team would I be on if we left are Sensei behind in a situation like this. I'll free Kakashi you guys guard Tazuna ok".

With waiting for all of their protest I run at one of the water clones and began to fight it when I heard right next to me a bunch of clones being made I igrao it for a second while the clone got distracted I stabbed it in the chest with a kunai. When I turned to see what Naruto did I saw something that made my heart stop.

Naruto was on the ground with Zabuza right in front of him swinging his sword up wards and it would slice right threw his head. I activated my sharingan to try to give me more time to mentally command my self to do the but I still didn't have enough time when everything slowed down a little then suddenly a massive time slowing affect happened again while hearing two _**Dings!**_ in the background.

With the extra time that it gave me I swapped with Naruto and pushed my self back as fast as I could but the edge of the blade slice up my face right over my right eye. As I land on my back ignoring all the pain and fear plaguing my mind and body I destroyed the clone and threw a shuriken at the original and swapped with it and stabbed into his chest yelling "THAT'S FOR MY EYE YOU BITCH"  
after that Kakashi grabbed me as I faint.

 **MindScape**

As I appeared I ran to Kurama and asked him "Can you fix my eye?" I was really hoping that I didn't just cripple myself with no hope of fixing it. He just looked annoyed at how at me before answer my question **"Yes I can fix your eye you brat I'm already working on it."** now I was annoyed and I made sure he knew "What did I wake you from your nap well I'm sorry I just lost an eye sorry if me not wanting to be half blind was too little of a deal to you"

The giant fox just sighed and said **"That's not it I'm just hate the fact that I'm remaking something that can enslave me it's kind of a bad feeling to know that I could be helping someone control. Anyway congrats on the hole unlocking thing."** As he finished talking I asked something and make a request "What do you mean by congrats and can you make it so I get to keep the scar to make it seem like I don't have both eyes to give me an advantage with people thinking that I'm half blind?"

He just chuckled at my question and replied **"Sure I can make it so it seems your eye was destroyed just by looking around the face but when you open your eye it will be completely normal and why don't you look at your skill list?"** That got me confused and excited so after looking for a minute I found what he was talking about and I was happy.

 **(ACTIVE)Mangekyou Sharingan: Blindness 0%  
** **The upgraded version of the sharingan the more it** **is used the more you become blind.**

 **80% time slowing affect and with a boost of 30 in INT and WIS. Adds 150% more effective genjutsu.  
Costs 80 CP every 5 seconds. And 200 chakra per technique minus kumui which is 100 something else and 10 on self**

 **Gives** **access to** **Skill:** **(PASSIVE) SEE CHAKRA adds**

 **Give** **access to** **Skill:** **(PASSIVE)READ ATTACK PATTERNS**

 **Give** **access to** **Skill:** **(PASSIVE) COPY ATTACK**

 **Give** **access to** **Skill** **(PASSIVE)READ ATTACK PATTERNS**

 **Gives** **access to** **Skill:(ACTIVE)** **Amaterasu** **\+ 10% blindness**

 **Gives** **access to** **Skill** **:(ACTIVE)** **Tsukuyomi** **\+ 8% blindness**

 **Gives** **access to** **Skill** **:(ACTIVE)** **Susanoo + 20% blindness**

 **Gives access to Skill** **:(ACTIVE)** **Kamui on self +2% blindness on objects 15% blindness**

* * *

And if that wasn't overpowered enough as that was look at this skill **  
**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Rinnegan-  
The most powerful eye in the world thought to be legend**

 **100% time slowing affect and with a boost of 50 in INT and WIS. Adds 150% more effective genjutsu.  
Costs 120 CP every 5 seconds.**

 **Gives** **access to** **Skill:** **(PASSIVE)See Chakra**

 **Gives max** **to Perk** **:** **(PASSIVE)Elemental Affinity**

 **Gives** **access to** **Skill:** **(ACTIVE)Animal Path**

 **Gives** **access to** **Skill:** **(ACTIVE)** **Asura Path**

 **Gives** **access to** **Skill:(ACTIVE)** **Deva Path**

 **Gives** **access to** **Skill** **:(ACTIVE)** **Human Path**

 **Gives** **access to** **Skill** **:(ACTIVE)** **Naraka Path**

 **Gives access to Skill** **:(ACTIVE)** **Outer Path**

 **Gives access to Skill** **:(ACTIVE)** **Preta Path**

 **Gives access to Skill:(ACTIVE)Limbo**

* * *

After looking at it a couple of time to make sure that this was real as I just got some of the two most overpowered things I have ever seen the Mangekyou alone was broken beyond belief. _'With Kamui I can't die for 5 full minutes and the only thing that can really fight against me is another Kamui user which their are only two of them and one of them is on my side that is not to mention the rest of my MS powers._

 _Sure I'll lose my sight after a while but I can not even use the mangekyou because I have the rinnegan which can make any and all Ninjutsu pointless and control over gravity but I have LIMBO so unless you have a sage or another rinnegan user on your side you won't even know that my clones are their at all. And Sages and rinnegan users are so rare that I don't have to worry for at lest a couple of years till the fight with pein._

 _An by that time I should have great control over my new abilities the only downside to this at all is the fact that I will go blind sooner or later but I have a plan for that so as long as I don't overuse the Mangekyou I'll be good. Damn what does my MS look like theirs no miroir here to see what pattern I get and that suspense is killing me it better be a good one that looks cool.'_ I think as I look up at Kurama and he just laughed at the amazed expression on my face.

 **"So why don't you want for people to now that you have your right eye back or just say that the blade missed?"** I just look at him with a smile on my face as I answered "Why I wasn't planing on making people think I only had one eye but this is still a good thing to capitalize on. Now answer this why could I not use my sharingan in front of people before.

Now it was his turn to be confused but he answered anyway **"Well obviously because you don't want others to know that you have a doujutsu how is people thinking that you lost an eye better for you?""** Well the answer is obviously really People won't think I have a doujutsu if my left eye never change and because people think my right eye is gone they'll shrug it off it if they think they see a bit of purple or red were my right eye is supposed to be."

 **"But some people well know if you use any MS attack except at best kemui so you will still have to be careful."** I just nod my head and responded "Yes but how many people now the techniques of the rinnegan and I don't think that I will be using many MS techniques if not none at all except at most kumei until I want to show off or I get a different pair of Mangekyou sharingan which I a ready have a plan in getting so don't worry"

After talking with Kurama for a while longer I feel the conscious return to my body so I at the giant fox and tell him "Well I'm waking up see you later Kurama " After I finished talking I force my body up and I vanished.

 **Real World**

I pull my self up and look around to see that I'm in a sleeping bag next to Kakashi but for some reason something was blocking my right eye. I move my hand and find out that I had bandages wrapped around it I just sit up and look around. I was in a mostly clear room with just a few things like some bag laying on the wall.

After a moment of looking around the room I look down and see that I'm still wearing my bandage seals on my arm. I summon my sword and look at the reflection to see that their was a ball of cotton on my right eye with a line of tape going around my head to keep it in place.

After a minute I put me sword up and lay down till I hear Kakashi moving form the right of me. So I sit up and turn to look at him when I hear someone walking in so I turn again to see a woman. I need to make sure so I asked while standing up "Where's a bathroom?" she just looked surprised that I asked that and was not freaking out but she still point to the door to the right of me.

As I walked in I turn and to the mirror after I closed the door and slowly unwrapped the wraps and removed the cotton ball and looked at myself and nearly punched the glass. I hated scars so much and now I had one that went from the bottom of my right eye to the top of my hair line.

Once I finished looking over how it looked I opened my eye. It didn't look like it had been completely destroyed in fact it looked just the same shade of purple that it alway was. After think for a few seconds I channeled chakra in to me eyes till my Sharingan showed up then I pumped more chakra till I heard a small voice in the back of my head that said 'Mangekyou Sharingan' just like how it was when I first used the sharingan everything just slowed down and I saw so much just in the bathroom that I never noticed.

When I looked in the mirror I saw the pattern of my eyes and I had to say it was fitting. In the mirror's me eyes had instead of 3 tomes there was 9 black tomes on a single ring around the pupil. I could have thought that it could have been better but this was very fitting.

Once I got used to the mangekyou I push even more chakra into my eyes till the ring that held my Mangekyou tomes became 5 different ring and the tomes disappeared along with the red becoming sliver that encompassed the rest of the eyes. In other words slightly badass and freaky but still as I looked at my reflection I.

After a couple of minutes switching threw all of my different eyes I change them back to my normal purple eyes and closed me both of them and focused only chakra into the right eye till it was then rinnegan. Once I was sure only my right eye changed I closed it after that I walked to the door and opened it.

Once I open the door and walked out I saw that the rest of the team was already up and talking to Kakashi. When they noticed me and the fact that my eye was closed Sakura looked sad Sasuke looked angry Kakashi looked sympathetic but the worst of all was Naruto. When he saw me he nearly started to cry and ran to hug me.

As I grabbed him before he could tackle me he started to say "I'm sorry Kai I didn't mean for you to lose your eye. I should have listen to you and helped guard Tazuna like you told me to" I just laugh slightly and tell him "Don't worry about it an eye can be lost and the world won't end besides two eyes are overrated I mean look at Kakashi he is a badass and most of the time he only has one eye so I'll be fine. Plus when we meet up with Zabuza again I'll just make sure to get my revenge"

"An a bonus is that I won't have to keep my hair up now because now it won't get in the way of my right eye and I'm sure this looks cool" As I finished talking to Naruto I pulled down my hair over my right eye in a fringe fashion. Kakashi just looked at me in surprise and said "I don't think I no anyone that would take the lost of their eye so calmly. And how do you know that Zabuza is still alive anyway you weren't here during me explaining how he lived?"

I just laugh again and said "O I'm not ok with me losing my eye not at all I'm just going to hold it in till I explode all of my anger at Zabuza when he comes back and beside how I new that Zabuza is alive is because of how you are acting before you noticed I walked into the room and as much of an ego I have I don't think you guys would be so scared that I lost an eye"

He just nodded and told us "Ok now that we are all caught up it time to train you guy up to fight Zabuza" this time it was Sakura who spoke up saying "But what will some extra training help us against someone like Zabuza you barely beat him the last time even with your sharingan" Kakashi just looked at us and said in a serious tone "I wouldn't have been able to have beaten him if you guys didn't help"

As he said that she respond with "But that was of Kai's doing and now he is down an eye not to mention the fact that he has a partner" I just sigh and tell her "Thanks that makes me feel so much better that you remind me that I'm crippled for life and don't complain this is the first time he is actually going to train us so that alone should be enough besides getting stronger isn't a bad thing. So when are we going to train Kakashi"

Before he could answer the door to the room was opened and a small kid walked walked in and said "Why do you even try you're all just going to die that idiot already lost an eye why do you even try" And with that they turn and ran away while Tazuna and the woman that told me were their bathroom was.

Tazuna looked sad at the way the kid was reacting while the woman if I could remember right was the mother of the kid looked horrified at what he said and began to apologise when I stopped her and said it was fine. But at the moment I was planning the lecture that I was going to tell that brats after he did the whole speech of how life wasn't fair and that we didn't know suffering.

But first thens first it was time to train with Kakashi and the rest of team 7. And while I'm alone I well need to test out these new eyes. If I'm lucky than I will be able to do all of this and get a level or two before we leave wave but as it is unlikely I should get

* * *

 **That was a long chapter hopefully it didn't take to long to make I'm off now bye.**


	10. End of the wave mission

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS. There was a review that I saw during the making of this chapter. Someone said that I fucked up the story by listing how faster the Mangekyou blinds someone they said that Itachi use the** **Tsukuyomi to much for my scale to make sense and pointed out the fact that Obito had Hashirama's DNA so that's the reason that he didn't go blind. Now I now that I'll get some hate every once and awhile and I'm fine with that.**

And I will normally be happy that someone pointed out a plot hole or something that didn't make sense so I can explain or fix it that was a main point in the last chapters 1.5 update to fix somethings.  
BUT what made me angry is about the person saying that I SCREWED UP MAJORLY because of a thing that I didn't know about that I could fixed easily and that annoyed me so much that I just need to rant for a minute and well I'm going to keep the MS blindness scale as it is for reasons of I want Kai to acutely use the Mangekyou before it become the EMS to actually have a proper gauge for when it becomes the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan but still have a massive punishment so he doesn't use it as much or get a depending on it like he will the rinnegan in later chapters.

And to fix something that I didn't do right or didn't explain properly is Kai has all the elemental affinities maxed now it doesn't matter if the rinnegan is on or not but he won't be able to make truth seeking orbs because he doesn't have sage mode just wanted to clear that up...anyway to the chapter.

* * *

As We walked into the forest with Kakashi on crutches I looked around us to mostly see nothing I could barely even sense all thing besides us it was actually quite sad but right now I need to focus on my training. After a few minutes of walking we stopped in a decent sized clearing where Kakashi began to talk

"Ok what I'm going to teach you all is a exercise that will help improve your chakra control what you will need to do is channel your chakra to your feet and at the perfect amount you will stick and you all are going to do this training exercise with out thinking about it"  
I just nodded my head along with Sakura but Naruto and Sasuke seemed confused and Naruto being the person he is asked before Sasuke could.

"But what will this teach us to do aside from the obviousness of tree climbing trees easier sure it's a cool trick but besides that it seems kind of useless really" Sasuke just nodded with what Naruto said. So Kakashi explained it so it would make more sense by saying "Fair so to explain it better this will make you subconsciously channel a more accurate level of chakra that is need to perform a jutsu so it will make sure you don't spend to much of your chakra on something that should that as much. Got it now?"

They just nodded and walked towards a tree each I do the same when I heard Kakashi say from behind us "Make sure you mark your progress with putting a slash in the tree that your training on the show the improvement now go and train" After he said that I just summon a kunai and run up the tree with out any difficulty but on my way I mark up the tree when Kakashi was distracted by Naruto and Sasuke to make it look like I was training and not just using a technique that I've known for a few years.

After an hour of faking I decide to go to the top of the tree and tell the team about it. Once I was on the top of the highest tree branch I called down to them "Hey I think I've got this down will it be ok if I train by myself for a little while" Kakashi just walked over and looked at my 'progress' with tree walking. After looking at them for a minute he calls up to me "Sure but be at the house before sundown"

I just nodded and fell down the tree and walked away but not before I yelled over to Naruto and Sasuke both who haven't made it up 15 feet yet "By the way you two focus at making a stream of chakra that doesn't waver before you climb up as half the battle is keeping the perfect amount of applied at all times so then all you have to do is find the amount of chakra needed to be on the tree without falling off"

They didn't reply but they stopped for a second than both ran at there trees and got a few feet past their highest atemit. After I knew they got it what I told them I turn and walked away. Once I walked a straight line for around an half an hour and after make sure that I was alone I created a 30:1 ratio ID with no monsters.

After I thought about it for a second I pushed away the hair in my right eye and opened while sending chakra to the other eyes so both of my rinnegan were activated. Once they were both on I checked all of the skills that I had threw the paths.

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)** **Animal Path-  
** **A path of the rinnegan that let the user summon any animal of their choice**  
 **Gives skill (ACTIVE)Summoning:Level 1  
Cost-200 Chakra per summoning **

* * *

**(ACTIVE)Asura Path-**  
 **A path of the rinnegan that let's you modify your body to become mechanical**  
 **Create any weapon from you body  
Gives Skill (ACTIVE)Body weaponry:Level 1**  
 **Cost-200**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Deva Path-**  
 **A path of the rinnegan that let's you use gravity techniques**

 **Gives attack (ACTIVE)Shinra Tensei:Level 1**  
 **Send a push of gravity from palm of hand  
Range 50 yards**  
 **Recharge time is 5 seconds**  
 **Cost-100 per shot**

 **Gives attack (ACTIVE)Banshō Ten'in:Level 1**  
 **Send a retractive force of gravity from palm of hand  
** **Range 50 yards**  
 **Recharge time is 5 seconds**  
 **Cost-100 per shot**

 **Gives attack (ACTIVE)Chibaku Tensei:Level 1**  
 **Send a ball of gravity into the air to make a merioter to launch  
** **Range 50 yards**  
 **Recharge time 5 minutes**  
 **Cost-500 chakra**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Human Path-  
A path of the rinnegan that lets you read the mind of your opponent by ripping out there soul  
Gives skill (ACTIVE)Absorption Soul:Level 1  
Cost-100 chakra**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Naraka Path-  
A path of the rinnegan that lets you summon the King of Hell to restore or interrogated.  
Gives Skill (ACTIVE)Summon king of hell:Level 1  
Cost-300 Chakra**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Preta Path-  
A path of the rinnegan that let's the user to absorb any Ninjutsu based techniques  
Gives skill (ACTIVE)Absorb Chakra:Level 1  
Absorb chakra for 10 seconds  
Cost-100 chakra to activate**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Outer Path-  
A path of the rinnegan that lets the user revive the dead  
Gives skill (ACTIVE)Samsara of Heavenly Life  
Cost-1000 chakra per person and life of the user**

 **Gives skill (ACTIVE)Make** **Black Receiver:Level 1**

 **Can make a max of 5 black receivers at a time  
Cost-100 per**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Limbo-  
A ability of the rinnegan that allows the user to send a clone into limbo dimension  
Gives skill (ACTIVE)Send Clone to Limbo:Level 1  
Can send a max of 2 clones to limbo  
Cost-200 Chakra to send each clone to limbo**

* * *

 _'OK that's good to know how in depth my skills are so what to train. The most important skills are the Deva and Preta paths plus even tho it isn't a path Limbo as they are in most important skills to use in a fight. Sure the others are good but it would make me tell others about the rinnegan. So until I've told people about my rinnegan I can't use the other paths as they're to much of show off skill as I can't explain to people that I could just make my arm a rocket launcher or summoning a animal that I don't have a contract with._

 _So how do I train the deva and preta path's limbo I can just send clones in it to level that up. After thinking for a few minutes I got an idea. Ok what I'm going to do is make a bunch of clones with a ton of chakra and there and the'll be in groups of two. The they will send a hell ton of jutsu at each other and absorb the attacks that can level up the petra path and I can just destroy every thing around me with the deva path's attacks.'_

I created 52 clones and and sent 2 of them to limbo to fight against each other to train in Taijutsu while my clones and I train in the paths. Once all 50 clones started to launch jutsu at each other in turns I walked over to a clearing that was a few 100 yards away I raised both of my hands and thought _'Shinra Tensei'_ and then everything in front of me exploded outward leaving a carved hole going outward in the ground.

 _'This is going to be fun to mess with'_ I think as I looked at the destruction in front of me when I saw a branch to the side of me around 20 feet away to the right. So I raised my hand towards it and thought _'Banshō Ten'in'._ the branch flew towards my hand . Once I caught the branch after thinking for a second I deactivate my left eye and closed my rinnegan right eye.

Then tossed the branch still in my hand straight in the air and raised my right hand and thought ' _Shinra Tensei'_ when a blast of gravity came out of my hand destroying the wooden branch into hundreds of pieces that shot threw all the things that the shards of wood came in contact with.

 _'Good so I don't need both eyes to use a rinnegan ability I don't even have to have the eye opened that's great so now it's time to train but for how long it was around 2pm when I left and I've been here for around 20 minute so if I go back to the house at 7 I'll have one hundred and eighty hours of training with the time ratio in effect so let's get to it'_ I think as I begin to raise me hand to Shinra Tensei again.

 **180 hours of training later**

"Ok time to leave guys dispel yourselves "I tell my clones as I walked away from the completely destroyed clearing. Once they heard me they all leave in a massive poof of smoke when I hear a couple of _ **Ding! ,**_ _ **Ding! ,**_ _ **Ding! ,**_ _ **Ding! ,**_ _ **Ding! ,**_ _ **Ding! ,**_ _ **Ding! ,**_ _ **Ding!**_ Ok so me clones put in some work I'll check my levels in the paths that I got from this training time.

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Deva Path-**  
 **A path of the rinnegan that let's you use gravity techniques**

 **Gives attack (ACTIVE)Shinra Tensei:Level 6**  
 **Send a push of gravity from palm of hand  
Range 110 yards**  
 **Recharge time is 2 seconds**  
 **Cost-100 per shot**

 **Gives attack (ACTIVE)Banshō Ten'in:Level 4**  
 **Send a retractive force of gravity from palm of hand  
** **Range 90 yards**  
 **Recharge time is 3 seconds**  
 **Cost-100 per shot**

 **Gives attack (ACTIVE)Chibaku Tensei:Level 2**  
 **Send a ball of gravity into the air to make a merioter to launch  
** **Range 70 yards**  
 **Recharge time 4 minutes**  
 **Cost-500 chakra**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Preta Path-  
A path of the rinnegan that let's the user to absorb any Ninjutsu based techniques  
Gives skill (ACTIVE)Absorb Chakra:Level 8  
Absorb Chakra for 80 seconds  
Cost-20 chakra to activate**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Limbo-  
A ability of the rinnegan that allows the user to send a clone into limbo dimension  
Gives skill (ACTIVE)Send Clone to Limbo:Level 5  
Can send a max of 10 clones to limbo  
Cost-150 Chakra to send each clone to limbo**

* * *

 _'OK that is a good training session hopeful I can get a good amount more levels in those skills but for now I should get to the house so the rest of the team doesn't get scared that something happened to me_ ' I think as I put my fringe down over my eye as I walked back towards the house.

Once I got back to the house the rest of the team and the family that I was protecting was eating when they saw me walking in the door and so Tazuna pulled out a seat and said to me "Your a little late but the food only just got done so you're ok" I just nodded and said my thank and began to eat.

After around 30 minutes of eating , Inari Tazuna's grandson come down at started to yell at us "Why do you even try to fight Gato is just going to kill you all stop thinking you know what gato can do to you. You don't even know what we have gone threw you all live in a village you don't now pain!"

The second he said that I snapped and grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me and yelled at him "I don't now pain have you almost died have you lived your whole life with out anyone that could look after you AND HAVE YOU LOST AN EYE. NO you haven't well then GUESS WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW PAIN NOT ME YOU BRAT"

When I finished talking I walked over towards the door telling them "I'm going out to train" Once I left the house and ran for a couples of minutes into the woods I opened an ID and thought _'_

Wow I can act good they all believed that sure I'm pissed at the brat but if I didn't want to get some more training in I wouldn't have gone that far to make sure that no one would have fallowed me anyway time to train I have a round a 4 days to train so time to get ready'

After creating a hell ton of clones I walked away for a few more moments and had a thought _'What about the other paths sure I'm not going to use them for a good while but after pein is died or my eye gets exposed then I will have nearly no experience in any of the other eye techniques.'_

Ok so now that I have a plan to work on my other paths I should get to work.

 **Time Skip of One week and 1500 hours of training later. (With the ratio of 30 to 1 so he could train a lot of levels in a short amount of real time)**

After training for literally hours on in I leave the ID after dispensing the clones and checking the skill upgrades I just lay down on the ground and fell a sleep so that I could meet Kurama to talk with him about something that I was thinking about for me for a while now and wanted his opinion on the matter.

 **MindScape**

When I appeared in my mindscape I walked straight towards Kurama that was looking at me looking confused for some reason and when I was a couple of feet a way from him he asked **"What are you doing?"** I just reply with the start of my theory "Well I waned to see if I could cheat the seal and start to use your chakra completely with out the key or unsealing the seal on the gate"

Now he just looked interested in what I was saying so he asked for me to continue with my explaining so I did "Well my rinnegan can steal chakra so theoretically what would happen if I took your chakra" He just sighed as he realized that I was just baiting him on but went along with it and asked **"Fine what would happen if your rinnegan stole my chakra"** I just reply with "Well what happened in the original when Naruto took your yang chakra?"

Once he understood what I was implying he replied **"When that brat stole a tiny bit my chakra he gained a storge to it where he would call on my chakra without having to open the gate. That is a good idea as you rinnegan can just take my chakra you wouldn't have to fight me like Naruto did and get a massive amount more than him because your eye doesn't have a limit"**

I just grin as he catches on to what I was implying so I asked "I just wanted you to know so you could prepare or something before you lose a mass amount of chakra so are you ready Kurama?" he just nods his head and bean to creep some of his chakra threw the bars of the cage. I just activate my rinnegan and held out my right arm and thought to my self 'Chakra Absorb'

The red chakra began to go into my palm and I heard a _ **Ding!**_ after a few seconds off taking and after a couple of minutes later I heard another _**Ding!**_ After a few moments after that the red chakra stopped being absorbed and a third _**Ding!**_ happened and Kurama retracted his chakra back as I looked for the skills that I got for getting his chakra and I found them.

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Kyuubi mode:Maxed**  
 **Gives user a cloak of The Kyuubi's chakra.**  
 **Gives user +100 to all base stats**  
 **Gives user +100 extra chakra regeneration per minute  
Cost-500 Kyuubi Chakra per minute**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Kyuubi cloak:Maxed**  
 **GIves the user an extra cloak over Kyuubi mode to show there mastery over the Kyuubi chakra**  
 **When Kyuubi mode is active this skill automatically activates**  
 **Gives user +50 all stats**  
 **Gives user +100 extra chakra regeneration per minute  
Cost-200 Kyuubi chakra per minute**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Kyuubi Chakra storage:Maxed  
Store The Kyuubi's Chakra to use as your own**  
 **Holds (100,000/100,000) of the chakra of the nine tailed fox**

* * *

Damn that is overpowered as hell no wonder Naruto was so strong after he took some of Kurama's chakra ok I will need to test this out but right now I will-

 **Real World  
**

My eye snapped opened and I quickly sat up to see Naruto and a girl looking at me. It took me a second to come up with what was happening but it all made sense when Naruto said to me "Hey Kai Kakashi Sensei wanted me to go and find you and I bumped to this girl her name is Haku we talked for a while while I looked for you I helped her pick some herbs for her friend to help them get better"

I just chuckle at him rambling and stand up and say "While nice to meet you Haku thanks for taking for helping Naruto find me I need to head back to the house now I really need to get some proper sleep instead of sleeping on the ground bye" Naruto and Haku just nodded as I turned and walked away.

While I was walking away I thought _'Damn I was hoping that I didn't meet him before the fight well no use complaining about it and I would have had to fight him anyway. Now I just need some sleep Gamer's Mind helps but I still do need some sleep to function properly'_ As I finished thinking I saw the house in sight.

After I got to the house I walked into the room that I woke up in the first day I was here and laid down in the sleeping bag and closed my eye with the thought that something bad was going to happen when I woke up but I pushed that thought to the back of me mind as I fell into unconsciousness.

When I awoke I heard a woman scream and shouting from down stairs I quickly got up and ran down stairs to see Inari and Tsunami cornered by two samurai as they were about to kill them with their sword so I sent Chakra to my right eye and quickly thought 'Banshō Ten'in' as I held up both of my hands both of there swords flew into my hands.

When their swords were forced out of their hands and notices that I had them. They began to walk towards me looking pissed Once they were a few feet from me one of them said "Why don't you give those swords here and me and my friend here won't kill you slowly and painfully" Right after I just disappeared to them and reappeared behind them and knocked them out with their own swords.

Once I was sure that they were knocked out I turn to them and said "I need to get to the bridge the rest of the team might be in trouble." with that I took off running out of the house and after a couple of minutes I arrived at the bridge which was surrounded by mist. I ran towards the bridge and when I onto it I saw Kakashi fighting with Zabuza in the distance with Sakura guarding Tuzuna.

And to the right of the bridge there was a dome of ice plates with senbon raining from in the them with Sasuke and Naruto inside of them. Only Sasuke could block a couple of them and I'm petty sure that it's because him unlocked his sharingan. And I now for a fact that he won't be able to hold it for as long as he need to I better help them first then if Kakashi needs it I can help him I do actually want revenge for my old right eye.

With that thought in mind I ran towards the dome and jumped over the top of it and yell to them "Get to the edges I'm going to break it" Once they heard me Naruto and Sasuke jumped back as I went held a hand seal up to my mouth and thought 'Fire Release:Fire annihilation' As a stream of flames was shot out of my mouth and expanded till it covered the top mirror and the ones that surrounded it shattered. Once the mirror broke I stopped and fell in to the dome.

And called towards them "Leave now before the mirrors reform I'll handle this go protect Tazuna we don't know if this is all; of them and Sakura won't be able to hold off any attack for long" They nodded and jumped toward the opening that I made for them but before they could Haku thew a couple of senbon at them.

I quickly shot a hand full of shuriken at them and knocked them of of there course. Once Naruto and Sasuke got to Sakura and Tazuna the ice miroirs at the top of the dome reformed and a rain of senbon approaches me. I just move threw all the senbon donging them with ease and grabbed two of them out of the storm of senbon and turn quickly and stabbed them onto haku's right shoulder as she tried to jump into the ice behind me.

After I stabbed her with the senbon I summoned a kunai and blocked the senbon she tried to throw at me. I sprinted towards her before she could reacted and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall of ice that she tried to get to and dropped the kunai and was about to stab her when I noticed her leg about to knock my own out from under me.

I just thought about dodging it for a second but didn't thinking that _'No it would be suspicious if I beat her so easy to Kakashi as she is chunin level if I remember correctly and Naruto and Sasuke couldn't beat her and then suddenly me by my self beat her with no trouble would be just asking for trouble'_

With that in mind I didn't move as or do anything when she hit my leg except fall and then pushed myself back up and jumped away from her as she jumped back into her ice mirrors and resumed to throw her senbon at me but this time instead of dodging I summoned my sword and started to block every sendon that she sent at me.

After a couple of minutes of just blocking senbon I jumped up and kick her once again out of the air and ran to where she fell and sliced just on front of her face and cut her mask in two. When it fell of her face I acted surprised that it was her and asked why was she helping someone like Zabuza.

She just replied with "I owe him my life he is my and I serve him to pay him back for what he did for me and until the day I die I will not let anything happen to him" I just ask her one more question before attacking at her again "I understand but you should now by now that your going to lose and after I win here I will help my sensei win against Zabuza so why are you fighting."

I don't let her answer as I run at her faster than she couple move and stabbed her in the chest making sure that I hit a fately spot and pulled me sword out as she fell onto her knees. After a moment all the ice mirrors fell down and Naruto and Sasuke ran over to see the outcome of the fight but before they could get to me I heard heard something behind me that excited me a hell ton it was a summoning poof.

As I turned around to look at Kakashi and Zabuza's fight I saw Zabuza being held down by Kakashi's dog summons. I turn to look at Naruto and Sasuke but they were over at Haku talking about something. Once I realized that they weren't watching I sent chakra into my eye and got the Mangekyou out to make sure I got it right as Kakashi started to go threw a couple of hand seals that I remember and copied instantly and heard a _**Ding!**_ Then Kakashi yelling "CHIDORI"

And with that Zabuza died and I gained one of my favorite attacks from the entire anime. 'Sure I couldn't look at it right now with the whole needing to be in shock with my first kill but Gamer's mind really made me care less which I guess I should be happy about but whatever at the moment I need to get ready to fight the mob that will be attacking us at any minute-

Before I could finish my thought I was interrupted by someone yelling about how useless Zabuza was and at that point I just stopped listening and yelled towards them "HEY can you just shut up and leave I don't want to listen to you talk anymore it's kind of annoying" Gato who I realise was walking to me just screamed to his henchmen to attack us.

I just sigh and began to hold up the Great Fire ball seal and destroy them all in one simple move. But before I could I hear again in the back ground the brat Inari yell something to the mob that stopped charging when they noticed that the villagers with a bunch of different kind of weapons were behind them.

This time I just watch in stead of fighting as the mob was divided when they realise that they couldn't win and Gato was all by himself and well the village wasn't happy with him is as best as I could say with out give to much away with the punishment they gave him before someone executed him.

After around two weeks of training and waiting the bridge to be finished I was finally going back to Konoha. I was getting sick of there and getting back to my own apartment would be great I won't have to be questioned every time I'm not in the house or helping the bridge being made by Kakashi who seemed to focus alot on me recently probably because I got my first kill with the fight I had with Haku and he was just probably just worried about me but whatever.

 **Time Skip of Running back to the Village Later**

 _'Finally I was home well we still need to report to the old man about what happened in wave but then I can get some proper sleep and not have to worry about Kakashi's prying eye.'_ I think as we enter the hokage's tower and walked towards the office of the old man.

After Kakashi finished his report to the Hokage we were and I just decided to leave and get some actually training in not just using the rinnegan over and over again that became boring after I destroyed the forest and the village for the 6 time in the ID's that it is kinda boring at this point to work on it I can just get some clones on it right now I want to make some new jutsu for the other element now that I have control over all of them with my rinnegan.

With that thought in mind I opened an ID and summoned a couple hundred clones to work on the rinnegan power and some my stats as I looked at my perk tree for my elemental affinities perk to make sure that I had them all unlocked and when I found them I was pleased that was for sure.

* * *

 **(PASSIVE) Elemental Affinity-**

 **Shows how strong your affinity's are**

 **Fire affinity:Maxed  
** **200% faster learning of Fire techniques  
** **Fire techniques are 80% more powerful  
** **Fire techniques cost 60% less chakra**

 **Lightning affinity:Maxed**  
 **200% faster learning of** **lightning** **techniques**  
 **Lightning** **techniques are 80% more powerful**  
 **Lightning** **techniques cost 60% less chakra**

 **Wind affinity:Maxed**  
 **200% faster learning of** **wind techniques**  
 **Wind** **techniques are 80% more powerful**  
 **Wind techniques cost 60% less chakra**

 **Water affinity:Maxed**  
 **200% faster learning of** **water techniques**  
 **Water** **techniques are 80% more powerful**  
 **Water techniques cost 60% less chakra**

 **Earth affinity:Maxed  
200% faster learning of earth techniques  
Earth techniques are 80 % more powerful  
Earth techniques cost 60% less** chakra

First I could make the different types of rasenshuriken and the Dragon jutsu for each to at lest have two strong attacks in each element. And after that I could make a jutsu or two that revolves around each jutsu that there own element and I can think of some more later but I don't want to have to man jutsu that would just make my life more hard as it would be annoying if in a fight i forget which jutsu do what.

So now to get them made and to test them out on something probably a Monster ID I could just massacre a bunch of ogre's and a couple of zombies and ghosts. Well time to get to the making of these jutsu then.

 **8 and a half hours** **later**

I sigh as I finished the Earth rasenshuriken which took an hour of trying to make it was finally complete that took the longest to create and acutely make but it was finally done well time to dispel the clones so I can test these jutsu out on something but what to kill I'll go for ogres to kill at the moment maybe later I'll try it on zombie to see what would happen to thing at the same height as me but I want to see the damage it can do on a large scale.

After dispelling the clones and listened to the Dings! for a few moments I left the ID and opened up a new ID with Ogres instead of nothing and when I saw one of the monsters by me I raised my hand up and held it but before I could summon the attack that I was going for I remembered some that got me excited.

So I slowly went thru the seals to make sure I got them right and after trying it out for a little I would speed up the hand seal but for now I was going to take my time. Once I got to the last hand seal I said to myself as lightning began to form around my arm "Chidori". After a couple of slices with it I notice that tunnel vision was steedly forming around my vision and I could only see directly in front of me.

When I noticed that I just Activated my sharingan and saw that most of it cleared but it was still present so I just spent more chakra into my left eye to make it transform into the mangekyou and the problem with my vision ended soon after it was activated. Ok I won't be able to use the Chidori even if Kakashi decided to 'teach' me it with out showing people my Sharingan anyway and even then I can't use it at its best with out the mangekyou.

So I won't be able to use this attack for a while to bad it is really cool but I do have better attacks so it doesn't matter to much but I really like that attack from the show so I'm kind of sad that I can't use it for a long while or till I tell people about my Uchiha blood and even then it would be a while after that before I till people about the mangekyou at lest till Sasuke gets his so after that I could get my EMS but whatever.

Once I got over it I just got back to what I was doing I hold out my hand and focus a hell ton of Water Chakra into my palm and let it expanded outward till it was the size of a RasenShuriken with droplets of water beginning to form around the blades till it gained a light blue color to the center of the ball.

After the attack formed I looked around till I saw an ogre looking at me and I threw it at him. When it hit it exploded outward and all of the drops of water shot at the monster once the middle explosion stopped stabbing into the ogre till it died.

Next all the different RasenShuriken attacks basically each made a unique characteristic for each of them Lightning was a dark blue that had a ring of electricity going around it and when it hit it turn the entire attack into a dome of Lightning chakra that pierced all around the body electrifying and paralyzing them at the same time. The Earth attack was the same as the water one as shards of earth formed around the center but when it exploded all the earth shards attack them inside of the dome of earth chakra an had a dark drown tone to it.

And of course the air version was obvious and fire version I had all ready used so no need to use them and after a hour of testing I decided that I was done for the day and left the ID to head back home. Once I was back home I decided to check my stats before I went to sleep and that is what I did.

 **Name: Uchiha-Uzumaki,Kai**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level:43**

 **Job: Genin**

 **Money:52,165,138**

 **HP: 1500\1500 (+800 when lower than 30 HP)**

 **CP: 10250\10250 Yin Storage(2000\2000)  
**

 **Status effects: None**

 **STR: 125**

 **VIT: 178**

 **DEX: 212**

 **INT: 173**

 **WIS: 252**

 **LUK: 37**

 **POINTS:119**

Ok I still need to train my stats some more but for now I think that is enough for now time for some sleep to sleep.

* * *

 **Ok this was my lest favorite chapter to write I have no clue why I just didn't like right about the some of the things in the chapter. And I want to talk about the pairing as I think it should be said that I don't really like pairing. I just think that it kinda takes away something from the story I don't know why but I still might bring in a pairing later if I want to as I am really just writing this for fun I'm not going to change the whole dynamic of the story just to have a love aspect into it.  
**  
 **And another reason that I don't want to write a pairing is because of the fact that people will want it to be a straight couple and I am in blatant terms a gay male so I have no clue how to right a female character that is supposed to be attractive or whatever people would what to see in a pairing. So to clarify I don't really want to do it and people will probably hate it anyway as I don't really know how to make it actually be a good relationship so whatever I'm not going to do pairing for a while if ever and if there is a pairing I can't promise that it would be good.**


	11. The Chunin Exams begin!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS. Well I was totally expecting a hate comment about my sexualtily before I started my next chapter. But I actually saw someone say that they would be interested in a gay pairing. If I do decide to do a pairing in this story I'll be honest it would be a gay one as I could actually be able to write that without being totally out of my depth. So I still won't be doing a pairing for a good while if ever in this story but if I do would you guys like it to be a gay one I might as well ask.**

 **This is as I have said most likely not going to happen but I might as well ask just to know if I could consider it later. Well besides that another thing that I need to talk about before the story starts is what should I write about more. I mean in like I mostly at the moment write about the training and fighting but I don't really focus on conversation or the actual canon story. I'm doing it like that for a reason but should I cut out the training as it doesn't really add much to the story and it could go with less of it. I could switch it out with actual dialogue but I'm not that good at writing that I'm better at writing action and fights. Anyway just thought you guys could give your opinions on the matter as your the ones reading this sub par story**.

* * *

 **Time Skip of a Month.**

I sighed as I walked away from the Hokage's tower after completing 3 more D rank mission. THis has been happening since we returned from the Wave mission sure a week or two after the mission I ignored it but it was beginning to grind against my nerves it was really getting to me. Right now I need to go to a weapons store an get a resupply on my kunai and shuriken. Also need to get a new sword. I can't believe it broke on me in the middle of a training session with sparing with my clones.

I almost lost an arm because of it so I will need to get a better sword alwel at lest one that will last longer . With that in mind I turned and began to walk towards the weapons store that I bought all of my ninja supplies. Once I enter I quickly walked up to the desk and saw someone that I haven't seen before at the shop a girl with hair buns was behind the counter.

When she saw me looking at her so she started to talk "Hello her are you going to order something or are just going to look at me like a pervert " I just replied with "Well then if your so keen on working I'll give you my order. I need one hundred Kunai and Shuriken and I will also be looking around the store I'm looking for a sword maybe two I don't know yet"

She seemed at little annoyed that I brushed of what she was said to me and told me "Well I'm not surprised that you wouldn't know what weapon you would want you probably don't even know how to use a sword" I knew that she was baiting me and wanted me to look embarrassed or something I but I just replied with something to just add to the flames "Well I almost know how to use a sword better than you that is for sure."

These time she got red and looked pissed probably because of me doubting her skills but after a moment she calmed down she replied with "Well how about you put your back up your words you and me will have a sword fight if you win I'll give you your weapons for free and I'll admit that you are better than me but if I win you pay double and you have to admit don't know anything about swords and that I'm better than you deal?"

I just looked at her as if she was insane _'She must be good if she is so confident in her skills but I don't really want to pay so,'_ "Sure I'll fight you I don't really want to pay for this stuff so you're on just let me pick out my swords ok" she just nodded. After a couple of minutes of looking I found two swords that I could use that would suit me. One was a long three foot straight sword with no guard and the handle had a black handle and the second one was a twin of the first one the exact same in design. **(Just imagine sasuke's sword with a black grip and no holster the swords** **)**

Once I grabbed them and had a couple of test swings I nodded to my self and walked towards the desk to she the girl with a sword of her own a short two and a half foot blade waiting at the door. When she saw me she nodded at the weapons I picked a commented "I doubt you will even use those right but good choice all the same come on fallow me there is a training field in the back of the shop prepare to eat your words you... Actually want is your name anyway I forgot to ask mine is TenTen"

I just stopped walking with her for a second when I heard her name but I calmed downed fast enough and replied with "My name is Kai" once I finished telling her I thought to myself 'How did I forget about Tenten I have only been remembering the plot of the that I was forgetting the characters damn I need to get Kurama to help me remember all of the thing that I'm forgetting'

With that thought out of the way I just continued to fallow Tenten as she walked behind the weapons shop to a field behind of it with a couple of training post and what you would expect for a training ground. Soon we were facing each other with me getting into a dual sword fighting style with my right sword aimed at her and my left sword over my head. While she just pointed her sword at me holding it with both of her hands. When suddenly she called out to me "START"

After she said that she charged at me swinging her sword down towards me head which I blocked with my left sword an knocked her arms out of the way. Once she was open I swung my right sword at the side of her head but she dodged it at the last second, When she got her footing back she began to swing at me with fast slices trying to get me to block her with both of my swords no doubt so she could throw me off balance.

But I just kept dodging each swing when suddenly she jumped back and summoned a different sword and threw the sword she was using to one of the training posts. The new sword she summoned was a massive sword around 6 foot long sword with a metal yellow guard. when I saw it I just almost laughed at watching this 5 foot 6 girl swinging this sword that was bigger than her at me.

I just blocked her sword swing and tried to hit her again but she push away my left sword and swung to block my attack. I was getting bored so I just sprint at her and swung both of my swords at her and of course she blocked it but I just used my strength and pushed her sword out of her grip and disappeared from her view and reappeared behind her with my sword in my right hand  
in front of her throat.

Once she was aware of what happened I just moved my sword away from her throat and sealed them in my arm seals and asked her "Ok I beat you now were is my stuff?" she just shook her head and reached down to her side and grabbed two strolls and handed them to me and asked "Why didn't you just end the fight right away you could have with want you did in the last bit of the fight so we didn't you?" I just took them and began to walk away when I replied "I wanted a good fight but you just bored me half way threw it"

She seemed anger at what I said but it was the truth and with that I just Sunshined back to my house as I wanted to look for something. Once I got home I looked through a couple of boxes before finding it I picked it up and looked at it before holdingit up. What I was holding was a big piece of blank paper.

I held up a hand seal as the white of the paper began to fade away as words appeared onto the piece of paper. When all the words appeared in front of me I looked at it for a second before laying it down onto a table and looked over it. What I was looking at was a map everything that I could remember happening from canon from Naruto learning of his tail beast to the war ending. It was all here and I needed to recap on what was happening.

 **Time Skip to the next day**

I just sigh as I and the rest of my team waited for Kakashi to so up it has been around an hour and a half and there still he wasn't here yet. 'I spent the entire night go over the canon story line and even use my sharingan to memorise it so I havn't had any sleep in almost 3 days sure I can normally go at lest 5 days without sleep with the help of gamer's mind and body but still for some reason I just feel really sleepy so I can just sleep tonight and not training like I was planning on doing.'

Once that thought finished I saw Kakashi walking towards us. When he got to use Naruto and Sakura went and did their shouting at him but when he gave us his excuse I got interested "Sorry I had to have a talk with the hokage about something that will probably excite you guys."

That even got Naruto interested enough to not yell at him again so I asked Kakashi what he was talking about "What do you mean Kakashi what have you done that would get use that excited ?" I knew at this point what he was going to say but it would be weird if I didn't respond. When Kakashi answer it exceeded all of the rest of my teams expectations "Well I signed you all up for the chunin exams. If you want to go then go to the academy at 7:00am tomorrow it well be held on the third floor don't be later."

After he finished talking he gave use all a ticket for the exams and disappeared. I just smiled as I looked at the ticket and walked away from the group as they were still in shock at what Kakashi said I just shunshin back to the roof my apartment and opened an ID with ogre's. I want to get in some last minute grinding so I made over a thousand clones and told them to kill any monster that they could find.

I just smiled and activated my rinnegan and pointed my hand to one of the giants that tried to reach towards my and thought 'Shinra Tensei' the ogre launched upwards into the air and smashed down on top of a building killing it instantly.

After killing a bunch of ogres I left the ID and began to walk around the village not really knowing where I was going. A couple of minutes later I found Naruto walking around a street so I just walked up next to him a and started to talk to him when I sense three kids trying to sneak up on me and Naruto.

I just turned around quickly and threw two shurkin at the box which they were hiding in. They went right through the box and right pass their head. Naruto just looked confused for a second as to why I threw shuriken at a random box but his confusion washed away soon after a the box exploded and Konohamaru and his two friends introduced themselves in a over the top smoke bomb.

Konohamaru after their little show pointed his finger at me and yelled at me "YOU ALMOST KILLED US YOU JERK" I just looked at them annoyed for my ears which know hurt slightly and told them "If I was going to kill you then I wouldn't have missed you brat" after I said that he just asked "Well what ever who are you how do you know Naruto?" I just sighed and told them "Well my name is Kai and I guess you could call me Naruto's older brother even doe we are not related and we are the same age but I still have to look after him like he is my younger brother so there's that."

This time he just looked excited and he asked "Really that's cool do you want to play ninja with us I was trying to sneak up on Naruto but you instantly noticed us your so cool" After he finished that sentence I heard from be hind me "A ninja playing ninja how childish is that" It of course was Sakura that said that but before I( could replied to that Konohamaru asked us a question

"Hay bosses she she one of your girlfriend's?" I just laugh slightly and reply to him "No she is not my girlfriend that's funny" These time Sakura yelled at me "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN" I just said "Nothing it means nothing don't worry" After she calmed down Konohamaru opened his mouth and said something that he was going to regret "Your right she could be either of your girlfriend's she is to mean and bossy not to mention that her forehead is massive"

I just sigh once and tell him and his friends "You should probably runaway now" they just looked at me in confusion so I just pointed to Sakura and when they looked at her she was pissed and when she cracked her knuckles they ran away screaming. For some reason Naruto ran with them so I fallowed to make sure nothing happen to him.

After chasing after them for a couple of minutes Konohamaru ran into the back of some one in a full black suit with a woman in front of him and for some reason there was a kid in the tree to the right of me. When They turned around I realized that they were Suna ninja more accurately Kankuro, Temari ,and Gaara. I decided to not do anything unless something happens

Once Kankuro grabbed Konohamaru and threatened him is when NAruto and Sakura showed up and the same thing happen like the original time but this time when he went to punch the kid I vanished from my spot. I appear in the middle of Kankuro and Temari and laced the air with killing intent. Once I appeared there I summoned my swords and held them against both of their throats and said "I would stop if I was you don't really want to go to war with your village just because you decided that the Hokage's grandson needed a punch"

The second they noticed the swords at their throats a few things happened. The first was Kankuro dropped Konohamaru and second Temari yelled at Kankuro that he was and idiot and that they didn't know that he was the Hokage's grandson and the last thing to happen was Gaara Announced his presents and said "Temari and Kankuro you're an embarrassment to the village. I'm sorry for how they acted please excuse their stupidly"

I just nodded and resealed my swords into me arm seals and turned around to leave but I heard Gaara ask me "Who are you are you going to be in the chunin exams?" I turn back around and say to him "My names is Kai and yes I will be apart of the chunin exams I assume that you are as well. What is your name then?" He just nodded and said "I'm Gaara of the sand mother wants your blood"

I just shake my head and turn around while I'm walking away I told him "Well I'm flattered but I like my blood so tell you 'Mother' that she can't have any" With that I shunshin back to my house.

 **Time Skip to the next day at 6:00am**

"Yaww" As I get up I stretch my neck making it pop. Once I get up I walk over to the showers and take a quick shower. When I get out of the shower I walk to my dresser and pull out my normal outfit of Black pants white shirt and a black coat over it then I grabbed my headband off the top of the dresser and wrapped it around my right arm. Once it is in place I walked back to my bathroom to check myself over and then move my hair into my fringe over my right eye.

Once I was completely dressed I walked into my kitchen and opened the fridge to get some eggs once I got them out and also got a pan. I placed the pan over the stove and sprayed it with vegetable oil. After I did that I grabbed a bowl and cracked the eggs into it and then walked back to the fridge an grabbed some milk and shredded cheese to add to the bowel. then I mixed it together and cooked some eggs.

Once I finished eating my eggs I walked back to the bedroom and wrapped my seal bandages around my arm and looked at my clock which read 6:40am. After making sure that I was completely ready I looked at my stats one last time before walking out the door.

 **Name: Uchiha-Uzumaki,Kai**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level:51**

 **Job: Genin**

 **Money:52,165,138**

 **HP: 1700\1700 (+800 when lower than 30 HP)**

 **CP: 12250\12250 Yin Storage(2000\2000)  
**

 **Status effects: None**

 **STR: 176**

 **VIT: 346 (Thanks random dude that pointed out that VIT was wrong)**

 **DEX: 246**

 **INT: 173**

 **WIS: 252**

 **LUK: 37**

 **POINTS:228  
(I removed luck and refunded the points)**

Ok I'm ready maybe I should spend my points I can always just get more and all these points are making me crazy not spending them so maybe I should put them in to INT and STR they are falling behind but mostly INT and DEX yeah that's what I should do.

 **Name: Uchiha-Uzumaki,Kai**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level:51**

 **Job: Genin**

 **Money:52,165,138**

 **HP: 1700\1700 (+800 when lower than 30 HP)**

 **CP: 15730\15730 Yin Storage(2000\2000)  
**

 **Status effects: None**

 **STR: 212**

 **VIT: 346**

 **DEX: 286**

 **INT: 321**

 **WIS: 252**

 **POINTS:0**

 _'Ok that is just nice to look at but right know I need to get to the academy. I really don't want to be late'_ With that thought in mind I left the apartment and began to run to the academy.

Once I got to the academy I saw the rest of the team were waiting for me so I just walked up to them and greeted them for and talked with them for a couple minute before telling them that we should go in. After they agreed I walked threw the doors and up the stairs but adn sensed a genjutsu but when I turn to look at it I saw a sign at said 301.

I just began towards the stair but of course Sasuke had to open his big mouth and said "I can't believe that you all are stupid enough to fall for a simple genjutsu like this" I just sigh and sit back and watched what happened. Of course after Sasuke said that he and the guard got in a fight then Lee showed up and challenged Sasuke to a fight and asked Sakura out on a date blah blah blah

After Sasuke accepted the challenge I just sigh and walked towards the group and as they walked toward the gym where Sasuke was going to get his ass handed to him. When I entered I saw that Lee and Sasuke were staring at each other waiting on one of them to make the first move.

Suddenly Sasuke sprints at Lee and tries to punch him right in the face but of course lee dodges with ease and he appeared above Sasuke and yelled out "Leaf Hurricane" with that Lee tries to kick sasuke right across the but Sasuke was fast enough to get out the way in time but Lee as he landed went to kick Sasuke again but this time he wasn't fast enough to dodge so he put p his arms to block lee's kick.

But the kick went right through his garud nailing him right in his left cheek launching him across the air and landing on his side but of course he wasn't one to give up so he stood up and looked at lee a said "I have been waiting to try this out"with that he looked up and I noticed his Sharingan had activated with two tomoes in each.

Sasuke began to run at Lee again probably being over confident in his sharingan. Only to be nailed with a kick to the chin and Sasuke was launched again in the air and hit the ground hard. When he got up Lee was right in front of him so he tried to hit him over and over again.

But each time Lee dodged easily after awhile Lee began to mock Sasuke with how the sharingan could keep up with his movements but Sasuke couldn't and he talked about how hard work beats natural skill everytime. When Lee suddenly vanished to Sasuke's eyes completely I noticed that Lee was unwrapping the bandages on his arms while sprinting so fast around the room that Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't keep up so he wouldn't have any clue about what attack would happen next.

Suddenly Lee appeared in front of Sasuke and kicked him up into the air and appeared again behind him but before he could hit Sasuke I decided to step in and disappeared from all of there view completely and then reappeared behind Lee like he did for Sasuke and hit him at the back of his head shooting him to the earth.

When he landed back on the ground he turned look at what happen only to see me holding Sasuke as I landed onto the ground myself once I put Sasuke who looked pissed down I turned to Lee and said "Sorry about interrupting your fight I didn't want my team mate to be hurt right before the exams started"

Once I finished a poof could be heard as I look a turtle with a man on top of it that looked the exact copy of lee appeared.'That is Gai' I concluded as he began to tell off Lee for using the attack that I stopped when he turned to me

"Thank you for stopping Lee from using that technique and for protecting your comrade what is you youthful?" I just blanch slightly at the 'youthfulness 'that was Gai but replied anyway "No problem at all my name is Kai. Sorry but we are in a rush to sign up for the exams bye"With that I turned and left with rest of my team behind of me.

After awhile of walking and signing up we walked up to the double doors that held all of the Genin that were taking the exams and saw Kakashi waiting for us at the door. When he saw use he walked towards us and said "Go to see that you all came well I have to be going know so see you guys later" With that he shunshined to somewhere.

After he disappeared I just walked up to the door and opened it. When I walked into the room I was hit with a wave of killing intent but it was nothing special so I just brushed it of and so I just began to walk to a coroner to wait till the exams start but it seemed as fate was not on my side as I herd someone yell at me "Hey is that you Kai.

I turned around to see who called my name when I turned around I was disappointed to see the members of team 8 and 10 walking towards me and the rest of my team. When they got to us Kiba being the annoying idiot that he was asked me in a load voice "Why do you have your hair over one of your eye like that did you become emo from the last time I saw you?"

I could tell that he was joking but I was not in the mood for it so I replied with "No actually I lost my eye" after I said that I just lifted my hair up to show them the scare that was still very present on my face. When they saw it most of them cringed except for Shino as he never shows emotion. A few moments later Kiba said "Sorry man I didn't know how did it happen"

I just sighed and told them "I was helping Kakashi fight Zabuza Momochi an A rank missing-nin on our first C rank mission because the person who hired us didn't have enough to pay for a A rank mission but still long story short I wasn't fast enough and lost my eye"

After I finished explaining it to them I heard behind me someone said "Well if you lost an eye before even entering the chunin exams I guess you just aren't meant for the shinobi life you should just go home now" I just reply to him by turning and saw that a genin from the sound village was the one talking and was leaning against a wall so I just threw a kunai at him that was aimed to the right of his head.

When it hit the wall to the right of his head like I planned I just looked at him smirking and said "You're right I shouldn't be a ninja with only one eye I missed my target" With that their was a poof in the room and a big man with a headband appeared in the room and pointed at me and the sound ninja "You two no talking or I will disqualify both of you and your teams"

I just nodded as he continued "The Chunin exams will be broke into three different parts the first one will be a test the second a survival exercise and the third will be a surprise now you all will be divided into class rooms and you will take the first part of the chunin exams.

* * *

After a couple of minutes and the rest of the konoha village genin and a good amount of teams from other villages were in the class room all siting at a desk waiting on the proctor to start the test. When Ibiki walked into the room and began to tell ever one the rules for the test. "Ok so the rules are as stated have two hours to finish the test 2. You need to answer at lest one question 3. You can't be caught cheating more than 3 times or your out and 4. The tenth question will not be revealed till the end of the test. Began.

Once he said it I flipped over the piece of paper and looked at the questions. I could easily see how I could get the answers just by answering the questions normally but I kinda want to cheat to make it more fun. So I activated my rinnegan then held a hand seal under the desk and sent two clones into my limbo dimension one of them summoned black Receivers and pieced the other clone a couple of times in different area's of his body.

Soon I was able to see through and control my clone completely. If I hadn't trained in using other body's I would probably make my original body move around on accident. But I shake that thought off and walked around the room in my limbo dimension until I found Sakura's desk with her test already done so I stare at them. After I looked at the answers for around 10 minutes.

I looked back to me and saw that I finished my test so I dispelled my self. After I Finished coping Sakura's test I just put my head down and decided to think about the things that was going to happen in the next couple of days. _'The first thing that is going to happen is Orochimaru going to attack my team and then later on he is going to attack the village. The hokage is going to die going to die which is going to be bad for the village._

 _But right now what should I focus on stopping and to not stop. I don't think that I can fight Orochimaru as it is now as I can't use me Sharingan or Rinnegan against him which in itself is a massive disadvantage I have to show people my sharingan soon maybe during the third part of the exams before the attack I could say that I unlocked it during my training._

 _The question right now is still the same can I fight off Orochimaru. If I go all out with the exception of my eyes I would have a good shot at driving him away but I do have to worry about my team at the same time. They should be able to give me some good back up. So I should be fine there._

 _What to do about the invasion...I can beat down Gaara that much should be easy well at least easier than the fight I'll have with Orochimaru but when I fight Gaara I can use my eyes if he becomes Shukaku if I beat him fast enough I could help with the Hokage. But what about the Hokage...I can save him but how would that effect canon. If I'm lucky he would resign as Hokage and send Jiraiya to go get Tsunade to become the fifth hokage._

 _But I would have to be lucky for that to actually happen so what should I do...I'll fight with the old man and help him against the first and second hokages and Orochimaru but if I'm to weak than I'll let the old man kill him self to get rid of that snake's arms. It will come down to how strong I am.'_

I sigh as I lifted my head up and looked at the clock and did some simple math and found out that there was 10 minutes of the test left _'Ok I'm almost out of time to do anything so I can just wait til the test is over and Ibiki does the whole finial question test of courage but still what to do in the last couple of minutes. Will I can just wait'_

* * *

After a couple of minutes go by and I just sat there waiting which felt weird as I barely ever did nothing 'I'm usually training or doing D rank missions I really never have any time to do things for fun sure training is fun for me it would have to be with the amount of time I've spent doing it but still wan-'

My train of thought was broken as Ibiki walked towards the front of the room and started to talk "Now you all have run out of time stop answering questions and turn your sheet over and listen to want I have to say next." After he finished talking everyone complied and flipped there sheets over and waityed on him to continue with his speech.

Once he was sure that all of us was paying a tenshen to him he started talking "Now that I have your attention time for you all to answer the 10th question now if you don't want to raise your hand and you and your team will be disqualified" This of course made a couple of people ask him why should they do that and when they asked he just laughed and told use.

"Well if you don't answer he question and leave you can take the exams next time it is held but if you decide to take the the question and you get it wrong then you are not aloud to take the exam's exams ever again" Once he said that the entire room just exploded with people saying how he can't do that and how it wasn't fair blah blah blah

After couple of minutes passed and a bunch of groups left when I saw Naruto who was in front and to the right of me raise his hand. At this point I nearly freaked out but soon I I remembered what happened during this so I just smiled slightly when he smashed his hand into the desk and told the producer that even if he could become chunin he would still become Hokage one day.

I nearly laughed at the truth in that one statement that basically said his ninja rank for the years to come but I held it in as the proctor said "Fine then if no one else wants to leave then...You all pass the first part of the exams congratulations" Once he finished talking and before anyone could make any noise about what he said a bundle of cloth that began to unravel and a woman jumped threw and shattered the window.

When she landed she threw two kunai that forced the cloth to be pinned to the ceiling and the cloth when completely unravelled and said ' Here comes the second test's protector :Anko Miterashi' I just sighed and waited on her to finished her introduction and explanation about were the teams that passed to meet her at training ground 44.

After a few moments Ibiki walked about from the blanket and told her "You're earlier again I didn't even get to explain the last question" She just looked at him for a moment embarrassed no doubt and coughing before susheining away. The proctor justed sighed and continued his speech with "As I was saying before I was interrupted the meaning of the last question is to see if you could make decisions that could effect every thing. Like if you do become chunin you need to make the decisions that with the risks of the death to get the mission complete."

Once he finished he spoke once more "Well now you all get to training ground 44 Anko doesn't like for people to be late get out" I just stood up and began to walk towards the door and on my way I taped on the rest of my team mates desk to get their attention. When they noticed me they just also got up and walked with me.

* * *

I and the rest of my team arrive at the forest after a couple of minutes and the rest of the teams also showed up soon enough as well. One every one was here Anko passed out signing sheets that stated if anyone of us died then she or the village could not be held responsible for the deaths. I just signed and handed back to her after awhile I and my team with the rest of the other teams were hand a scroll then they lead us to a bunch of gates. Each one was for a team.

After a couple of minutes of waiting the doors flung open and I began thinking _'This is where everything starts this is were Sasuke is going to get the idea to leave the village and then later do just that. This is where Sakura will get her walk up call and this is were Naruto began to lose his best friend. And this is were I have a good chance of me dying even doe I trained so much. Well time to face the music'_

With that I ran into the forest with an image of Orochimaru in front of me grinning.

* * *

 **Well that is a cliff hanger even tho the next chapter is going to come out in like two days. Whatever and now to answer a question that I think will be asked. Why is Kai scared of fight Orochimaru? Simple he doesn't know how strong he is in the show Orochimaru is this insanely hard to beat let alone kill villain so Kai is basing him off of the show and the fact that he can't use his eye powers because of the fact that Orochimaru might come after him and that would get in the way of a plan that I want to do so in stead of thinking up of a way around it I'm just going to make him not use it and Orochimaru was a member of the** **Akatsuki at one point so he could know if a rinnegan or mangekyou power is used against him** **. And him not using his eye power is a big disadvantage.**

 **Anyway I've not slept in a week or so(I have Insomnia) and I feel like I should get some sleep before my body stops working properly and my brain shuts down. Bye**


	12. The exams get deadly

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS. First I would like to say one then before the chapter starts and that is I GET IT YOU DON'T WANT A YAOI I kinda didn't want to do one anyway so whatever and by the way to the review of people saying that they aren't trying to be offensive about not wanting a yaoi it's fine I could careless about someone being homophobic to me and second thanks to the people who was worried about my health enough to tell me to get some sleep. Any way no one is reading this hear about my health so ON TO THE** **CHAPTER.**

* * *

As the gates opened I jumped and began to run into the forest with the rest of my team right behind about an hour of running I actived my sensing skill and scanned the area as we were running and soon I felt a group of 6 people standing in a field to the front and to the right of my team around a mile at best. I began to slightly stere the group towards them wanting to finish the test as fast as possible. Once we were a few yards away I stopped and held out my hand to stop the rest of my team.

When they noticed they jumped next me and I told them "They is a team in front of us stay here and wait for me to signal you ok?" Sasuke and Naruto looked relucent probably wanting to fight or maybe they thought I might not be able to handle them. But I just ignored them and began to make my way over to the groups. Once I was right next to them or more actual above them watching from a tree. They all were sitting down and eating while talking to each other.

There was four men and two women they all had stone headbands so they most likely would be ninjutsu users and not that strong based on the stone have a lot of ninja to make up for there skill. After thinking for a moment I ran threw a couple of hand signs and waited a few moments before jumping down. When I landed it didn't take long for them all to jump up and attack me but the second they were a couple of feet from me they all dropped at the ground unconscious.

I sighed as all six of them didn't notice a simple genjutsu that I just learn a couple of days ago and didn't have any time to actual train the damn skill that is sad. I just shake my head and started to look through there things till I found two scroll. Both of them were the Earth scroll the on that we already had great well if need be I have a bargaining chip whatever. I just sigh once more to my self when I saw the body's again and yelled into the distance.

"I delt with them you can come out now guy's" Soon enough they ran into the clearing and saw the unconscious idiots and me when they noticedd the bodies where there they give me a questioning look and I just told them "They're unconscious just a simple genjutsu that forces them into a state like that. But the bad news is that both teams only had Earth scroll" they just looked slightly annoyed at that but nodded anyway and began to fallow me as I began to walk away from the clearing.

I began to think to myself as I walked away from the not so intense fight I had _'Am I really that much stronger I know that I could fight jonin without that much effort I mean the only jonin that I would have trouble with in the village Kakashi or Gai but I really haven't thought that much about it really. Sure the Gamer ability is so overpowered and that has a lot to do with how strong I am but still I have trained so much but I never thought that much about it well whatever I need to focus at the task at hand'_

With that I pushed the thought to the back of my head and jumped onto a tree and began to jump through them with the team behind of me. Once I was a while from the fight I began to sense the area around me again wondering when Orochimaru was going to attack us. After a few hours the night was setting in and with no sign of that snake I went to sleep.

* * *

Once I woke up and saw that the others hadn't woken up yet I scanned the area till I found a pond by sensing all the small amounts of chakra signatures and it was only a little while away. So after I found it I did some fishing which included using a bunch of Bansho Ten'in at every fish that I saw in the water. And after a couple of minutes I had enough breakfast for me and the rest of my team.

When I got back I made sure that everyone was still a sleep and once I knew that they were I opened my inventory and pulled out a brush with ink and a sheet of paper. After I set it down I drew a quick seal on the paper and then pumped chakra into to active it once I was sure that it was working I held out my hand and with one Bansho Ten'in I pulled a decent sized branch from a tree in font of me and broke it into a bunch of little pieces and piled them onto each other on did a small Fire ball jutsu to light it.

Soon a tunnel of smoke began to rise into the air but the seal I wrote down activated and it changed paths and went into the seal and forced it to come back as normal air. I just after that made a couple of clones and made them begin to cook the fish over the fire with sticks. After a while the fish were done and the rest woke up and ate.

Once everyone was done eating we got ready to go. After awhile I got hit with a wave of a dark source of chakra nearly completely tainted when I felt it I stopped with the others stopping as well. I couldn't even sense were it was coming from as it was every where like a thick fog. Suddenly I felt a wave of chakra being shot at a massive speed towards us.

I turned and saw a massive gust of wind going towards us so I ran my hands through the sgn and then slammed them it to the ground and said Earth release:Mud wall. The blast of air nearly destroy the wall but it held strong against the wind. I sigh and looked around trying to locate him but because of the blanket of chakra that shrouded me I could't sense him.

Suddenly I noticed out of the corner of my eye something moving towards me at a high speed. I threw my hands up and blocked a kick to the head and quickly pushed the leg of me and spin kick into their sides but of course I missed and they  
jumped away. When I looked I was surprised to she a girl instead of Orochimaru but after a second I remembered that he was in that body.

He must have saw an opening when I got confused as he cut his thumb and traced it along a tattoo on his arm. The area around him went up in smoke and when it cleared there was a massive snake in front of me and Orochimaru was no where to be seen. Damn I think as the giant snake charges towards me but I just hold up a hand sign and take a deep breath and thought to my self 'Fire release: Fire ball jutsu'

With that I launched a fire ball at it that was bigger than its body. When it hit the snake exploded into smoke once I was sure that it was gone I looked around. When suddenly it seemed as the chakra turned into a ocean of killer intent. It took a moment to shake it off and that was all that he need because when I turn to look to make sure my team was ok I saw something disturbing.

Orochimaru was in front of the group and they were paralyzed in fear but that was not the creepy part. No the disturbing part was the fact that Orochimaru had his teeth stabbed in to sasuke's neck and his hand had a purple fire at the fingertips that was pressed against Naruto's stomach.

'Damn' I think as I made a hand sign and made a couple of clones once they were made I rushed over and nailed him in the side of his face knocking him away as my clones take the now unconscious Sasuke and Naruto and grabbed sakura and ran away from the area.

once I was sure that they were far enough away I turned my attention to the snake that started all of this and saw that he was standing in front of me a couple of yards away from me looking smug. I just grit me there and hold a hand sign and thought to myself _'Fire release:Great Fire Dragon_ _jutsu'_ once the massive fire dragon was launched I held a different sign and thought again _'Lightning Release:Electric Dragons jutsu'_

The fire dragon was dodged pretty easily by Orochimaru but when he laid a swarm of dragons made from lightning was slammed into him launching him into the air and smashed it to a tree. I sighed as I watched the body crumble away it to nothing when I felt a pain in my back. I looked down to see a sword was stabbed through me chest great.

I pushed my self ford turned to look at him while grabbing my chest _'Damn I let down my guard what to do what am I going to do I'm heavily hurt and with no back up going against a opponent that is equal if not stronger than me not to mention the fact I can't use my trump cards that are my eyes well here goes nothing'_

I jumped away from him and ran through couple of hand signs and Orochimaru who was walking towards me with his sword out faltered in his steps and stopped walking for a minute. When he did I ran through a couple of more hand signs and held my right hand over the hole in my chest when a green glow in cased it.

While I was healing my self I held up my left hand and made a single sign and thought 'Wind release:Great Breakthrough and shot a gust of wind that slammed into Orochimaru who just got out of the genjutsu and was walking towards me throwing him a good hundred or so yards away.

Once he was knocked away I put my left hand over my right hand to speed up in healing process. After a minute the hole in my chest was gone and I got a chance to think for a minute _'I need to put more time into training my medical ninjutsu I could have died because of me not training everything but right know that isn't the problem why isn't Orochimaru back yet did he leave or is he taking his time the area is still masked with chakra so he must becoming back or is he all ready here'_

I didn't have to think about to long when I herd a laugh behind me. When I turned and saw him and when I did he began to talk to me through that woman voice "Well aren't you interesting you have used attacks from four different affinities and you are able to us Medical ninjutsu and genjutsu very interesting indeed if I wasn't going after Sasuke and his sharingan I would have chosen you"

That just made me glad that I didn't use my sharingan or I would have been a target for him but I reply panting slightly "Well you won't be getting to him if I have anything to say about it that's for sure" he just chuckled and pointed his sword at me. I return the gesture by summoning my two swords and charged at him.

When I got close I swung downwards at his head with both swords but of course he blocked and pushed against me throwing me off balance when he saw the opportunity he tried to stab me threw the chest again but I blocked it and we proceed to have a sword fight trying to get a advantage or each other.

I could tell that he was annoyed that I was able to hold him off but I new that I was losing this uphill battle as he had got a couple of good cuts along my body and I was beginning to tire out so I needed to get away. So after thinking a minute I pushed against him and jumped backwards and created a hell ton of clones to fight him.

Once he was distracted by the clones I still knew that he wouldn't let me get away with running so I channeled chakra into my right eye till it morphed into my mangekyou and then I thought to my self 'Kamui' when suddenly I saw the world began to stretch and was twisted when it began to clear and become normal I was in a different spot it was the area in which I slept last night.

'Ok I need to get to my clones and the rest of my team' I think as I sensed around till I found my clones chakra. Once I found it I sent chakra into my eye again and thought 'Kamui' with that the world twisted and then returned normal as I appeared in a vertex on a tree. After a minute of making sure I was were I was supposed to be I slumped against the base of the tree and tried to relax for a minute.

After I calmed down I began to feel great pain in my right eye 'I must have blocked out the pain with the adrenaline that was running threw my system darn it hurts' I think as I wiped the blood from my covered eye. Once the pain fades I began to feel tired so I stand up and walk into the clearing to she that the clones and Sakura was guarding Naruto and Sasuke.

When she noticed me I just told her "I was able to get away don't worry I'm not that hurt just have my chakra exhausted I only need a quick sleep and I'll be fine" With that I held up a hand sign and all my clones popped then I just dropped down right besides Naruto and Sasuke and closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

 **MindScape**

I sighed as I appear into my mind ans looked around till I found the cage with Kurama looking at me from within it. I just pulled up the stat screen to see how bad it was.

 **Name: Uchiha-Uzumaki,Kai**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level:51**

 **Job: Genin**

 **Money:52,165,138**

 **HP: 23\1700**

 **CP: 260\15730 Yin Storage(2000\2000)  
**

 **Status effects: Chakra exhaustion, Unconscious**

 **STR: 212**

 **VIT: 346**

 **DEX: 286**

 **INT: 321**

 **WIS: 252**

 **POINTS:0**

I just sighed at the conditions and clicked the question mark by Chakra exhaustion and when I came up I sighed again at what it read

 **Chakra exhaustion-  
** **A** **Status effect that makes the person that has this effect not able to use chakra  
Without hurting themselves in the process. This also slows down Chakra regeneration  
By 75% and takes 2 days to heal from.**

 _'Great just great well whatever I can be patient and wait for a while I do need some rest'_ I think as I turned to Kurama and I ask him "Well what now I don't have anything to do that has never really happened before" he just laughs at my lost expression and he told me

 **"Welcome to my world I never have anything to do except wait tell you show up"** I just looked annoyed and tell him "You sleep so much more than you are awake so waiting its not a problem for you but I can't just sleep for a month"  
After that we just went back and forth complaining to each other.

* * *

As I opened my eyes I sense a wave of corrupt chakra the same kind that Orochimaru had so I forced my self up I feel a wave of pain fall over my body as I sit up and look around only to notice a hell ton of things happening at once Sasuke had purple chakra dancing around standing in a clearing with the team from sound and team 8 and 9.

But the most conserving part of all of this was the fact of Sasuke was standing on the back of one of the sound ninja and held both of their arms behind there back and was pushing against his back. I got up and called over to them while walking towards Sasuke and the sound nin "What is going on hear"

They all turned to me surprised that I was up and about when Sakura called to me "They attacked us while you were out and the teams from our village came to help us but Sasuke. That weird snake man did something to him" I just nodded at her explanation and was about to say something but of course someone interrupted me and that someone was Sasuke himself.

"Kai your no longer the strongest with this power I am better than you now when this is over I'll prove it to you" Once he finished I heard a crack and guys arm was broken and ripped out of its socket I sighed and thought to myself _'So he views me as a revail great another thing that I changed form the anime well what to do'_

After thinking it over for a minute I was about to act when Sasuke was about to attack the other sound ninja but Sakura jumped and grab him into a hug and begged him to stop and for some damn reason that didn't make any sense at all it worked as the curse seals that was on his body retreated back into the seal on his neck. After that he promptly fainted.

I just sighed as I appeared under him and grabbed him before he hit the ground and laid him down. Afterwards I diapered again this time right behind the only remaining ninja against us with my sword right under his chin and I asked him "Where is your scroll hand it over and I'll let you go" he just shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out a heaven scroll good. After he hands it to me I lower my sword and watch as he grabbed his team mates and ran off.

I just walked back over to the Sasuke and summoned a bottle of ink and a brush and put a repressor seal on it and activated it. I sighed and looked around to see that lee and his team left along with ino's team aswell good. I just summoned a couple of clone after I put up my supplies to carry Naruto and Sasuke.

After a while of walking with my clones and Sakura behind of me we finally got to the tower with a stone in the front of it that basically said to open both scrolls. So I grabbed one of them and opened it and tossed it to the ground and then repeated it with the second one.

Soon Iruka appear to congrats us on beating the second part of the exams but when he saw the condition that we were in he rushed us it to the tower into the medical bay to help us. After I was forced into a bed I was sedated and the pain around my body and the phantom pain in my eye faded and I feel asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was hungry so I just got up and walked towards the door I didn't even tell anyone and I just left the room probably freaking the doctors out but I didn't care I just wanted something to eat. I hadn't eaten in a couple of days so when I entered the calfa I just grabbed a plate and got some food.

After eating I walked around for a little while till I walked into a room with to door the entrance that I enter the tower in I remembered as I see a sign on the wall that read 1 day till second part of exams over. I just nodded to my self and walked back to the medical bay to ask them if there was anywhere I could rest by myself.

Once I entered the door two doctors and a neris run up to me and began belittling me for leaving with out telling anyone. After they calmed down I asked my question and they told me to go in the hall to the right of the medical bay so I just nodded and turned around an walked off till I found what they told me. It was a long hallway with a bunch of doors some of which had a 'occupied' sign on them.

I just walked down the hall till I was in front of a door that didn't have any signs on it so I just entered and sat down on the bed and held up my hand an created a ID afterwards I created a clone and then summoned my sword. I nodded to the clone who nodded back so I stabbed the sword threw my chest while the clone watched.

I just coughed up some blood and ran threw some hand signs once I finished I held my hands over the wound as green glow surrounded it. After a minute it was healed but I sighed to myself as I noticed that it didn't even give me a level 'This is going to take a while well no pain no gain' I think to myself as I stab my sword threw my chest again this time twisting it to deal a lot of damage. Afterwards I began to heal myself again.

 **Time Skip to the next day right before the 3 part begins**

After a long and painful training day I was walking to the cafa when over the intercom that I didn't know existed was the Kokage talking and he said "Attention all that passed the second part of the exam you need to head over to the back of the tower were the stadium is if you can't find it there will be proctors along the way to show you were."

I just sighed knowing that I was going to be allowed to get something to eat. But I just shaked it off and began to walk to the back to the tower wondering who I was going to have to fight. Once I was at the very back of the tower I walked around till I noticed that a couple of teams were standing in front of a metal door with a proctor guarding it.

So I just walked up to the group of people and waited. After a while a couple of more teams showed up with mine in that wave of people as well. Once the garud was sure that all of us was there then he opened the door that lead into the arena.

It had a massive floor with a hand sign in the back of it and a long extra floor that had a railing on it so the others could watch the fights. After everyone entered the old Hokage who was sitting in the back of the arena started to talk to us basically telling us why the chunin exams exist.

Afterwards he began to tell us the rules to the last part of the exam but he was interrupted by a man that was standing in the middle of the arena who coughed when he spoke and had a bandana with a leaf symbol on.

"I'll take it from here Hokage my name is Hayate Gekko and I am the proctor of this exam. Here you will all be fighting one verses one and the winner will then fight the winner of another fight. But because there are so many of you we will have to have some preliminaries rounds but before even that is there anyone here that would like to give up now?"

A couple of people raised their hands but I didn't pay any attention to then as I count the people that was still here but the proctor answered my unanswered question "There is a uneven number of fighters here so there will be a fight with three people instead of just a one v one when your name appears on the screen head down to the arena " After he finished talking the screen that was above the middle had a bunch of names go over it and stopped on Sasuke vs. Yoroi  
 **  
** **(I am going to skip the fights like this one as you can just watch the fights better than I could describe them)**

I sighed as I blocked out the fight knowing that Sasuke was going to win. After a while the fight ended as I predicted with Sasuke winning the fight. When he got back up the stairs I just nodded to him to congratulate him on the win but he just ignored. When the screen began to spin again I watched as it stopped with three names on it Zaku vs. Shino vs. Kai.

I just smiled slightly seeing a interesting fight a head of me. I just nodded to the two people that I was going to be fighting then jumped off the railing and landed in the center of the arena with Shino and Zaku right behind me. When we all got in the middle we formed a triangle where we were standing equally proctor stared at us for a minute before yell "START" and jumping away from us.

When he said start I jumped back and ran threw a couple of hand signs and said out load "Fire Release: Great fire ball jutsu" After I launched the jutsu I watched as they blocked it Shino by using his bugs as shields and Zaku using his in my opinion a rip off of my Shinra Tensei but whatever.

After the blocked the attack I vanished and reappeared behind of Shino and I nailed him with a punch to the head knocking him down after that I held up a different hand sign that was a genjutsu that forces the target to fall into a deep sleep it was the same genjutsu that I used on the first team we came across in the forest.

Once I was sure that he was out I turned to look at Zaku who still looked over confident. After I looked at him he raised his only good hand up and yelled at me "Try to dodge this" then he launched a massive wave of air that he must have been charging when I was fighting Shino.

I just called back as I went threw a couple more hand signs "No need Wind Release:Great Breakthrough" after I finished talking I raised both of my hands and launched a wave of air to fight against the attack and it did breaking through his attack and slammed him into the wall.

I just looked at the proctor who began to look over my opponents. After a few minutes he said to everyone "Kai is the winner" I just nodded and jumped up to the balchen and watched as the screen spun again this time landing on Misumi vs. Kankuro.

* * *

 **Time skip to end of the pritearls (** **Totally not skipping the rest of the fights because I'm lazy not at all)**

After all the fights finished the Hokage started to talk "Now that the fights are over you all will take a card from the box and state the number on it to determine who you are going to fight in one month from now after you get your card you may leave.

After a minute we all had our cards I had number five Naruto had one Neji had two Sasuke had three Gaara had four Kankuro had six Temari had seven Shikamaru had eight. So I'll be fighting Kankuro that is fine now what to do now?

Once I left after I found out who I was going to be fighting I just shunshined away from the forest and though of what I was going to be doing over the break I had _'Well I could find Jiraiya and see if I could trick him into talking about sage training so I could get a head start on it but what else could I do?. I'll find something else out'_

* * *

 **With that I will be finishing this chapter sorry about the rushed end but I wanted to get a chapter out and I have a couple of thing that I need to be done by tomorrow so I need to use this night to get it finished. This is one of the few reasons that I love the fact that I have insomnia I can leave stuff to the last minute and work threw the night and I won't have to worry about getting enough sleep anyway see ya.**


	13. Secret Revealed and Training

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN THAT IS LOSING THE TIME HE HAD ON HIS HANDS. Sorry that this chapter took so long to put out. I am actually starting this chapter when I should be publishing it** **I had to go to a friends to help them out with something so that took up two days not to mention the fact that they live three hours away and were I live has terrible traffic so it took nearly 5 hours each just to go and then get back to my place so sorry again and let the chapter start.**

* * *

As I was walking down a random street while walking around the village on the way back to my house.I heard Naruto yell something to the right of me and there was a wall there so I just jumped up onto the wall only to jump back down immediately when I noticed a bunch of naked women taking a bath to the left of my vision. After I jumped down I ran threw a couple of hand signs to activate a genjutsu that would simply make people think I wasn't there.

Once I activated it I jumped back onto the wall and looked for a second till I notice Naruto in a room to the next of the women looking at some old man who was in turn looking at the girls taking a bath. It took me a minute to understand that Naruto just meet Jiraiya his sensei for the first time neat whatever I should make my self know.

With that I jumped down next to Naruto and released my genjutsu before he could give away Jiraiya's position as I wanted to meet undoing me genjutsu I appeared right behind of Naruto and told him "What are you doing here Naruto and why are you looking at those women you old pervert"

The second I stopped talking Naruto jumped and turned to me and asked "Kai when did you get here?. I was training on water walking and then I saw this old bat and wanted to know what he was doing" I just responded with "I heard you yell about something and I wanted to see what was happening anyway good to see that you're training I can give you some tips on it later. By the way you havn't answered my question you prev."

Naruto just nodded with me in agreement and turned to look at Jiraiya with me. He just turned to us and said "Not now you brats I'm doing research at the moment and you should treat your elders with respect" after he finished he turned back around and started to write something on a notepad that was in his hand. I just sighed and was about to turn away but Naruto stopped me.

"Hey old man you messed up my concentration on training which made me fall not to mention you knocked out my trainer for the chunin exams plus you freaked out Kai you own us some training" I just shook my head at Naruto's antics but for the first time I looked around when he said something about a trainer and after a second I saw his trainer. It was some random guy with a jonin jacket on.

Jiraiya just pretended not to notice us but I new Naruto wasn't going to give up and I didn't have all day so I said to him "If you don't train us then I'll cast a genjutsu onto the woman over there that will show them that you're looking at them" He paled a little at the thought but replied with some conviction "Like a genin can have a genjutsu that could do that I doubt it's even possible to hit all of the the women at once with a simple genjutsu without even looking at them"

I just smiled at him and ran threw a decently long string of hand signs but thought to my self and activated my rinnegan secretly in my right eye _'He is right normally that would be extremely hard but if I send a limbo clone over there then make him cast the genjutsu with the images I send him threw a different genjutsu of Jiraiya looking at them it will look it I did it by myself'_

With that I stopped my hand signs and once I stopped the prev just turned back to me looking smug but when he noticed that I was still smiling he asked slightly nervous "You can't really do that can you?" I didn't even need to answer when suddenly behind the wall that the hermit was looking threw you could hear screams and women splashing in the water.

Naruto and I smiled as Jiraiya paled massively I just told him "I told you this would happen but no you didn't believe me you still own us some training but for right know Naruto and I need to leave good luck with the women you pervert" With that I laid my hand on Naruto's shoulder and shunshined the second the door bursted open and a dozen or so women ran in with random items and attacked Jiraiya without mercy when they noticed that he was the one peeping on them.

As Naruto and I appeared in front of the bath house I heard screams coming from the back. Naruto must have herd them to as he started to laugh after a moment I started to laugh to me self more quietly than Naruto but laughing none the less. After a couple of minutes we were being to walk away when I heard a voice behind of me and they sounded annoyed.

"Why did you have to do that I was just researching for my next book and you just had to go and mess that up just because of some training. Fine if you want training then you'll get all the training you could ask for but first I will tell you who I am as you brats seem to not understand why you should give me respect" I just looked shocked as he did his introduction with his name and the dance everything it was really weird to watch.

But what shocked me the most was that he was going to train us as best he could as a punishment even what we wanted was training in the first place. I wasn't going to complain so I just nodded to him as he turned and began to walk off towards what I would assume a training field with Naruto and I right behind him wondering what he was going to show us.

* * *

After a while we got to a training field with a decant sized field and a waterfall that went into a small river next to it. Once we got  
there Jiraiya just walked over to a bush and started to giggle to himself confused Naruto and I walked over and peered over his shoulders and saw a group of teenage girls in swimming suits playing around in the water.

Great well as long as I can still learn something I'll deal with this plus I can threaten him with the genjutsu that tells them that he is watching them so I have leverage over him so I'm fine with this for know. But of course Naruto isn't as patience as me so he held up a hand sign and said as a cloud of smoke "Sexy jutsu" I sighed as he seduced jiraiya to teach us.

 _'I wonder if that jutsu messes with someone sexuailty because Naruto would never do that normally whatever I can think about it later right know I should listen to his instructions'_ .With that I turned off my thoughts to listen to the sage. His directions were "You two have "Special red chakra which only you two can use ok but it's very hard to bring out so I want you guy to drain all of your normal chakra to use the red chakra ok?" **(This is actual how he told Naruto about the 'red chakra' in the show)**

I nearly sighed at his bad explaining and his vagueness on the 'red chakra' so I just shot him a 'Bullshit and I know it' look and nodded but Naruto questioned him for a couple of minutes and with a couple of vague responses later Naruto just agreed and made a bunch of clones to fight against each other.

 _'He can sense how much chakra I have left no doubt so I actual have to have to waste my chakra great O'well might as well put on a show'_ After that thought I looked at Jiraiya for a second more and in which he shooed me away. I just nodded but I didn't move or do anything.

A hour later Naruto finished fighting his clones so I start at right then to start running threw dozens of hand signs for the jutsu I wanted and it was going to cost a lot so I looped the signs foe the jutsu a couple of times to stockpile the effect of the jutsu and the sost a couple of times over to increase it to the max amount of chakra that it was going to require to use.

After a couple of second both Naruto and jiraiya stopped stopped doing what they were doing and watched to look at me as I pumped the max amount of chakra I could into the attack and said to them "Fire release:Great Fire Inferno" and with that I took a deep breath and point the final sign to my lips and blow outwards looking up to the air.

As the stream of fire left my mouth it travel around 15 yards into the air before exploding and launching fire in every which direction until the fire made a 40 foot tall fire fountain. After around three minutes it took for me to feel that my chakra reserves nearly gone so I stopped

'Could be stronger but it is the least trained super strong move that I have so it does make sense that it is weaker than my stronger attacks but the cost is a hell ton more than it should be if the attack was maxed but it did it's job and burned threw my chakra so I can't complain'

Once they broke out of there shock Jiraiya just shook his head and was probably very confused but still he continued with his teaching " Well now that you're out of chakra time to tell you the technique that I will be teaching you two" Naruto just jumped and pumped his hand into the air and yell finally. And I just nodded my head as he went threw the hand signs and called out to us in a flashy voice "SSSSUMMMONNINNG JUTSUUUUUUUUUU" After that a could of smoke puffed up and covered him head to toe.

After the smoke cleared Jiraiya was standing on top of a giant ass toad and of course Naruto was the first one to react with him screaming about how cool it was and made the mistake of calling the toad a frog which the toad didn't like and he demanded jiraiya to tell him the signs but after a moment jiraiya told him to wait a minute.

He then told us to sign the summoning contract for the toads while explaining how you needed to sign the contract with blood and to add a hand print as well and the fact that you had to have a contract of a specific animal to summon it and with out one it wouldn't work. Of course Naruto barely listened and just wrote his name down and his print.

I just sighed along with Jiraiya when we noticed that he probably didn't even listen but after he signed his name and I was about to as well a thought struck me and I had to ask so I did "But I don't have a last name it has only been just my first name of Kai so how can I sign it?" Sure I knew both of my last names but I can't let anyone else know that I know so how am I going to sign the contract without it and Jiraiya seemed to be as confused as I was.

Once he thought it over he just looked down at the toad that he summoned for showing us the technique "What do think would happen sure I have a idea but you are a summon so do you have any advice for us in this situation of ours" The toad just had a thinking look on his face for a moment before replying to his summoner "I don't really know this has never happened in the past or at least during me time so I don't really know what would happen"

I just sighed as he and the toad went back and forth questioning each other on what to do so I just sat down and wrote my full name and quickly placed the best genjutsu I had onto it before anyone noticed so I would only show the first name. Afterwards I asked Naruto to asked them the and signs which he did. After he asked both of them, turned and yelled them out to us then went back to yelling at each other I just sighed as Naruto went through the signs and slammed his palms into the ground and yell the jutsu.

But only to get a tadpole in return so I just called out to the toad and Jiraiya who were still bickering but by this time it had drifted to something totally different something about how the toads food was terrible or something. I just yelled at them to get there attention and said "I'll just find out my self sense you two aren't helping any. With that the stopped talking and started to tell me to stop at the same time but I still went through with the signs and put my hands against the ground when a cloud of smoke surrounded me.

I could here the yelling from outside of the smoke and I cracked a small smile at there screaming about how I could have died when a different thought hits me and I sighed _'Wait Jiraiya doesn't have a last name either so why is he making a fuss about this unless...he forgot that he only has a first name great he is a full blown idiot and I'm trying to make him teach me stuff even better.'_

But after that thought hit me I felt something move underneath my hand and when the smoke cleared there was a small yellow toad looking at my confused as too where he was. And not even a second passed before I felt a punch to the side of my head courtesy of one Jiraiya with him screaming at me "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT"

After I got back up I looked annoyed at him and told him a quick lie "While you were arguing I looked at the contract and saw that you didn't put you're last name as while so I tried to summon a toad and I got this guy no need to punch me you bastard" Once I finished what I said Jiraiya looked slightly sheepish but instead of apologizing like he should have he walked over to the toad and started to talk to it.

I sighed but listened in as the toad told us that his name was Gamatatsu and he thanked us for summoning him before he dispelled into smoke heading back to the mountain of toads or whatever in was called and picked up the contact and looked at it for a second before getting a thoughtful look onto his face. After that Jiraiya walked back over to us and told Naruto to keep trying to summon the 'red chakra' to help summon bigger toads and for me to fallow him over to a different part of the forest.

Once we got to a random part of the forest he suddenly threw a kunai at my head I just summoned a kunai and deflected it to the right of me and then I told him "What the hell was that for" but he didn't explain but just rushed at me with two more kunai trying to dice me into little pieces.

Not wanting to die I summoned my sword into my right hand surprising him slightly and began to block his attacks well trying to figure out want was going on _'Does he think that I'm someone else sure I could be showing more skill than he thought I should have like that fire jutsu or summoning the toads right away but I don't think it calls for attacking me. Maybe he is judging my skill but if that is the case then why now then why right after teaching me the summoning would he just test my skills when as far as he knowing I barely have any chakra to spare after watching it all'_

The thoughts run threw my head as I try to keep up with Jiraiya increasing pace of attacks but soon found that his pace of attacks were going to fast and had to summon me extra sword to keep blocking his attacks while still trying to ask him why he was attacking me but of course he didn't respond to me so I just keep blocking his still increasing speed and precision with his kunai.

After a couple of minute a while after giving up on him telling me why he was attacking Jiraiya suddenly lunged at me and knocked my sword out of my left hand while throwing his right handed kunai out and grabbed it then sliced at my chest lightly cutting across the left side of my stomach area.

Once he cut me he jumped backwards and looked at me for a minute before talking to me "Who are you and what did you do to Kai?" Now I was normal going to compliment my duction skills but right now I was to confused at what he was talking about to do so. But I did question him on what he meant "I am Kai you bastard why have you been attacking me for the last half an hour for you could have killed me"

What he said next just wanted me to slap myself across the face multiple times over "If you are who you say you are then why did I sense a genjutsu over your name on the summoning contract not to mention all the skills that you have shown with the fire ball the first try summoning and the sword fighting not to mention the genjutsu itself I was barely able to sense it and I am a sage"

I just sighed again this time load enough for Jiraiya to heard then I basically yelled at him "Maybe I just train a lot in mutiple ninja arts" I still didn't want people to know that I knew of my parents but if it came down to it I would tell them. better I tell them than be labeled a spy tell I convinced them that would be a pain in the ass.

Of course he didn't believe me so after not even a second after I responded he asked the same question again "Then why was there a genjutsu over over name if it was your name then why did you have a genjutsu covering it up that is very suspicious wouldn't you agree 'Kai'" How he said my name was so sarcastic I wanted to punch him in the face so bad.

But I didn't instead I just came out with the truth "If you must now you jerk I know my real name and I didn't want people to now that I knew want clan I'm related to happy you bastard if you actually broke the genjutsu and read what it said then you wouldn't have attacked me like a jerk" It felt weird that I told someone a big secret sure not as big as my rinnegan or gamer powers but still.

He seemed reviled after I finished but not soon after he probably caught up with want I said and froze and looked shocked for a couple of mounet. After he snapped out of it he pulled out the scroll unwrapped it and when he got to my name he held up a hand sign of said out loud "KAI" and I felt the genjutsu snap and words of Uzumaki and Uchiha appeared in front of my first name.

I just sighed as he read it then looked up at me then looked back down then up and repeated in a couple of time probably not believing what he was reading till I got so annoyed that I just sent chakra into my eye and when he looked up again at me I thought to myself when he glanced at my sharingan _'Genjutsu'_ **(It is just called Sharingan;genjutsu so I'm not going to change that  
**  
Once I thought it Jiraiya froze in place for a moment the after half a minute I felt the genjutsu break as he yelled at me "That wasn't very nice just because you have those eyes- I mean just because you have that eye doesn't mean that you can just do that to someone that is shocked at the outcome of something you can just put them under under a genjutsu as you please"

After he calmed down he asked me in a serious voice "How long have you known about your clans then if you signed both of your names here and more importantly why are you telling me this?" I sighed again something that I was doing to much for my taste but I still answered "It was that or you think I was spy and I've known since the wave mission Naruto about to be killed and I couldn't do anything about it when suddenly everything slowed down giving me enough time to switch with him that's when I lost my eye.

And I've seen pictures of the Uzumaki clan in the library all of them had red hair with most having purple eyes so I put two and two together and after that it was easy to learn about that and the fact that I was related to Naruto was kinda weird because he doesn't really have the Uzumaki looks but he sometimes complains that he doesn't have my hair color"

He just nodded at my explanation but asked me a question that must have confused him "But why don't you tell you're team mate Sasuke then so you have more family or at least have a better home than the one you are living in?" I just told him that I didn't want to be hunted down for me eye or DNA plus all the fan girls would be annoying to deal with" He looked put off at the last part but nodded none the less.

I stopped the flow of chakra to my eye and asked him "Can you not tell anyone about this because I was planning on saving it as a ace in the hole I don't want to not have that just because you can't keep your mouth shut" He just looked offended and told he "I never give away secrets for i am the MIGHTY TOAD SAGE" I just sighed hopely for the last time to day but I doubted it.

* * *

 **(Time skip because the hell that is this week still isn't over yet which means I need to rush. This will be explained at the bottom of the chapter. Plus the fact that this chapter is long overdue in my opinion)**  
 **  
** **Time Skip of one Month**

I sighed as I walked into the chunin exams stadium looking at the three stands with hundreds of people waiting on the fights to begin with people from all over showing up. After asking a leaf nin that had a clipboard were I was supposed to go after signing in he gave me some instructions to head to the top of the stadium to where the genin and there senseis were waiting going to for the fights to start.

I just nodded and shunshined to the roof then afterwards jumped down onto the balcony with a couple of genin were sitting down with a few sensei there as while like Asuma and Kurenai but I didn't see Kakasih anywhere so I guessed that he was going to be late like he was in the original time whatever.

But were was Naruto I didn't see him anywhere so I just sent out a scan of chakra when I felt his own chakra bust thru the door in senc with the door to the right of me shot open with Naruto almost smashing into me. I just moved out of the way and sighed as Naruto ran to the edge of the balcony and looked over it and all the people that was there.

Soon after a hour or so a proctor walked out onto the flied it was a different one then the one in the forest. Once he was in the middle of the arena the Hokage started talking about why the village does the exams bah bah bah and after he finished the proctor called out the first match "Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga please come down to the stadium for the first match"

As they both jumped down and landed in the stadium I thought to myself _'Today is going to be a challenge I'll have to fight a Bijuu and if I'm fast enough to un-dead Hokages not to mention my exam fight and any sand or sound ninja that gets in my way when I'm fight the Hokage's and Bijuu. This is going to be troublesome.'_ With that the proctor started the fight and Naruto rushed Neji.

* * *

 **I know that I have said sorry but I do have an excuse that I didn't completely cover in the beginning of the chapter. As I said in the last chapter I had a couple of important things to do that would take the entire night. and the after that I had to help my friend with something that was insanely stressful not to mention the time it took up then after that I finally get home the day after I let my Sister use my car as her's got a flat and was in the shop. Guess what happened she got into a accident nothing bad no one was hurt but my car has a big ass dent on one of the doors now and I need my car so I can't even get it repaired because then I can't go anywhere. To top it all off I didn't get a second of sleep during ANY OF THIS so that is why this took a while to get this chapter out.**

 **Sorry but I needed to rant for a minute. Besides that I'll try to get a chapter up sooner than this was but I don't no what hell is still in front of me for the rest of the week but anyway see ya.**


	14. Fight Fight Fight!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN THAT HAS TO MUCH TIME ON HIS HANDS. Ok I have slept and I can write once chapter is a good resone that this is rated M so if you can't take gore than skip.**

* * *

I looked on down at the field as the match ended with Naruto winning by using Kurama's chakra and getting a surprise attack that was an uppercut to the chin. Soon the next match combatants were called for but of course Sasuke wasn't here so that caused a hold up. I turned to the Hokage's booth as the Hokage and the Kazekage were talking about what to do.

After a couple of minutes the a anbu appeared down in the field and told the proctor something then shunshined away back to the booth for the kages. The procter just called towards us "The second round has been put on hold for the time been in the mean time the next match will be starting will Kai and Kankuro come down to the arena for your match"

"Ok I have never fought against a puppet user before but I do know the weakness of chakra strings so I will have an advantage in that respect but I still lack the knowledge of how pupette users fight' with that thought in mind I jumped down to the middle with Kankuro right behind of me.

Once we were both standing in front of each other he unwrapped the puppet on his back and stood it in front of himself looking confident in his skill the proctor looked between us then swung his hand down and called out to us "GO." with that I jumped backwards as the puppet sprung to life and jumped at me so in response I ran a couple of signs and said "Fire release:Great Fire Ball Jutsu"

The mass of fire connected but Kankuro didn't look worried and rightfully so as when the fire stopped there was just a burnt log in place of the target. Thinking quickly I fallowed the chakra of his to the string that he was making to find were the puppet was only to jump out of shree impulse moving out of the way of a blade launched at me from under the puppets hand.

As I landed that puppet's arm broke into two pieces at the elbow and shot something at me. I just jumped to the side to dodge it but realizing to late that poison was in the item that was launched great. I held my breath and jumped up to open my mouth to get some clean air. After I got enough I held a hand sign and thought to myself while pushing wind chakra to my palm _'Wind Release:Great Breakthrough'_

With that I launched a gust of wind that knocked away all the gas into the air so the ground was clear. I fell down onto the ground and summoned a kunai in time to push away a blade from that damn pupett. Wanting to end the match I summoned my sword and sent some simple wind chakra into my sword and sliced off both of its arms.

After that I threw my sword at Kankuro and then I speed up and sprinted right in front of him and grabbed my sword out of the air and move behind of him with the blade right in front of his throat. After a second passed I told him "Give up" He just shakily turned to the proctor and said to him while suddenly looking smug "Not yet"

I sighed and pulled out a shuriken and sent more wind chakra to it and threw it straight thru the pupetts head that was flying towards me while cutting threw the strings of chakra that was controlling it. With that I asked him "How about now smart guy" this time he was smart and told the proctor "Fine I forfeit the match"

Once he said that I lowered my sword and placed it back into my seal before walking back to were I was at the starting of the match and raised a hand sign. When he noticed Kankuro asked "What is with the sign I said I gave up?" I just smiled at him and said a simple word that I was sure that he hated "Release" With that the world froze for a second before everything faded away.

I looked towards Kankuro as I dispelled the genjutsu and it didn't take long before he yelled out "THAT WHOLE FIGHT WAS A GENJUTSU" I just nodded to him and told him something "Yes it was but you could still talk in the genjutsu so you have lost" The proctor nodded at what I said then called out to everyone watching the fight "Kankuro forfeits the winner and the one proceeding is Kai"

With that the arena sprang up with clapping and shouting most was slightly put off probably not knowing what happened. But that wasn't what I was focused on no I was focused on what Kankuro asked me "When did you put me in that genjutsu I didn't see you do any signs that would have gave it away?" I just answered him with "You saw me do them when I was using the fire ball jutsu those were actual signs for the jutsu I never even used a fire ball hand sign but you didn't notice because the genjutsu made you not notice"

After I told him I jumped back up to the balcony were Naruto jumped at me while cheering all the way about how cool I was that I didn't need to do anything for my opponent to give up. I just chuckled and talked to him for a while after he pushed Shikamaru off the edge of the balcony because he didn't want to fight when his name was called. As I watched the match I was impressed shikamaru's genius he said before in the original time line that he had planned two hundred steps ahead even after the fight would have ended. I could only come up with a little over fifty plans during the fight that would have worked for me but I had knowledge of what she was capable of and how she could fight.

He is doing this all at the top of his head with barely any before hand knowledge not to mention the fact that he is only able to use one technique. My thoughts drifted to what would be happening so I activated my sensing chakra ability and looked around you all the sand ninja in my vecady.

Once the fight ended over an hour later everyone was out raged that Shikamaru gave up at the last second with a bullshit excuse of the fact that he was almost out of chakra to the point of barley having enough to hold the shadow possesion jutsu. I was annoyed as well because I could sense that he could hold it for at least a extra minute or two if he wanted but his laziness took priority over working so what ever.

It didn't take long after the winner was decided that the proctor called out once again Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku please enter the middle of the stadium and if Sasuke Uchiha isn't here then Gaara will be instantly be sent to the next round." After he said that I felt two chakra in a shunshin heading towards me. Once I realized the signatures I waited till Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in the stands. Sasuke being the smug idiot he was asked "Are we late?"

I sighed at the shree cockyness in his voice as he jumped down and stood in front of Gaara while kakashi teleported down to the booths for the onlookers that wanted to watch the match go. After a minute the fight starts as it should have with gaara looking like he was in pain and grabbing his head then laughing crazy lik.

Not soon after the real fight begins and I instantly notice a change in how strong Sasuke was ' _Damn that is not cool to steal Lee's Taijutsu style like that I mean I stole a couple of styles with my sharingan as well to make the one style that I use now sure but you are just blatantly using it with no regard that you will get into trouble. But besides that his speed has increased by leaps he is around mid to high chunin'_

During the fight I had a couple of simple thoughts to my first one but when Gaara went into his Ultimate Defense and Sasuke charged at him I knew shit was about to go down as when Sasuke punched the barrier of sand he was cut multiple timesby the sand shooting out in spike shapes.

Another thought hit me as I saw Sasuke run up the wall while holding his hand _'He is about to use chidori how bad is that tunnel vision his sharingan isn't even completely matured yet and I have a good amount of vision problems when I used the chidori with my sharingan I need my Mangekyou for it to leave but that is not important why is he using so much chakra by activating it on the wall run at Gaara while doing the signs for the attack so when your close it will cost less than keeping it activated while running'  
_  
I kept the thought of myself when I noticed a small layer of chakra fall over the area but only barely. After a minute I found the source and it was someone on one of the higher area's in the stadium. It only took a couple of seconds before I figured out what that meant a large scale genjutsu. This was the signal for the started of the invasion great just great with that I sighed.

After thinking for a minute I look back to the field and noticed that I missed a lot as A hole with a weird looking sand arm was on the sand golf ball soon after the arm of sand was retracted the ball began to fall apart and Gaara was just standing there looking. I felt a weird feeling the ones that I got when some shit was going to go down. And I was right not even a minute later feathers were falling from the sky and I felt a triedness beginning to set.

I just said to myself while hold a sign "Release" with that all the feathers disappeared and the need for sleep as I jumped towards the stands with the people in it. When I got there five sound ninja surrounded me each wearing jonin vest. _'I don't have time for this'_ I quickly summoned my sword into my right hand as they jumped at me with kunai in there hands.

I just blocked and sliced my way threw killing them as fast as I could once they all were dead I was about to jump out of the stadium when a anbu jumped in front of me. It was the one that casted the genjutsu suddenly he charged at me with his hands gaining a green chakra to them.

When they were close I dodged there attacks knowing that if I was hit then it would be bad I jumped backwards to get some room to counter attack them but they wouldn't let me get far enough away. So I did the only thing I could I went to the offensive and when he was close enough I landed a hard kick to the side of the stomach but the blow didn't come without a price.

He was able to brush his palm against my left shoulder completely disabling it from working. Now an arm down and the lost of Nin and genjutsu available to me I decided to risk it and run right at them while sending chakra to my right eye till it was my mangekyou sharingan. When we were a couple of feet away from each other I raised my right hand and brushed it out of the way.

When he noticed he looked at my closed eyelid for a second but that was enough. As he looked my right eye snapped open and we made direct eye connect I said to him "Tsukuyomi" and with that we both stopped moving for around three seconds before he fell down screaming in pain passing out instantly from mental overload.

I gasped at the rush of pain that entered my eye and when I gripped at the skin around it I feel a trail of blood leaking down the side of my face. For a moment I stood there till the pain faded and I looked around and noticed that the world looked just slightly worse and more blurry if that is how you could say it.

'Perfect I'm already losing sight in my right eye and I won't be getting my EMS for a while still I can't rely on this like I can the rinnegan without the drawbacks I need to use it more conserity than this.' I stop my train of thought to stab a kunai threw my opponent's head killing them instantly after that I started on healing my arm. **(It isn't Kabuto even if he did do it in the show he didn't here just to let you know)**

After killing him and fixing my right arm I jumped on top of the roofs and looked around. But what I saw made me blink a couple of times to make sure that what I was seeing was correct. To the right of me I could see a red box that was shooting straight into the air with hundreds of trees growing in them. And to the left of me I saw Kyuubi the nine tailed fox running at the Ichibi the one tailed Tanuki. It took a minute for that to sink in.

But when the fox turned into the chief toad I realized that Naruto was fighting Gaara and I was late to the fight no point going over there now I can just help the old man out with his snake problem then. With that I shunshined to the rooftop of the Hokage battle royale but of course I was stopped by the anbu.

I sighed at them and told them "I can get in so I can help the old man he needs all the help he can get. They looked hesitant but nodded nonetheless so I walked towards the red wall and activated my rinnegan and held my hand out and thought to myself _'Preta Path: Chakra Absorption'_ with that the barrier was drawn to my hand till a small opening appeared in which I could teleport in via Shunshining.

Once I got inside I looked around till I found the old man trying to fend off the two Kages along with Orochimaru on his tail. So I raced over and nailed the First hokage with a kick to the head launching him over to the other side of the roof. I quickly repeated this with a punch to the face to Tobirama flew into Hashirama knocking them down again.

After making sure that I had a moment to talk I said to the old man who looked at me in shock "I'll hold them off you deal with this snake don't worry I'll be fine" I could tell that he was not going to let this slide and when he was about to refuse my help I interrupted him

"Don't worry when you beat him they will go away and they can't be any stronger than he is or Orochimaru wouldn't be able to keep control over them and During the second part of the exams I ran into him and we were nearly even Don't worry" With that I ran over to the side of the roof that was nearly unscathed from the fight that was going on and turned towards the old man while running threw hand sign and called out "Earth release:Great Earth Wall"

With that a hundred foot wall of rock shot up from the ground threw the building sealing off me from the old man. When I turned around to the hokage's I saw a foot flying right into my chest the owner of said foot was the second Hokage. I slammed into the wall that I just made as I heard a rib crack then break. But I didn't need to feel it as I heard a snap when the foot smashed into me the wall the I was pressed against had some new cracks in it like a spider web.

He jumped backwards afterwards and just looked at me for a bit. When I noticed that I had some time I began to run threw the signs for my healing techniques but the second Hokage did something that I din't expect to the degree that I stopped the signs what he did was he started talking.

"Will did you think that you can handle two Kages when your own Hokage was having a problem dealing with us?"  
I just looked at them in shock when I nearly yelled at them "You guys can talk?" they both just nodded so I just asked them "Then why didn't you talk then during your fight with the old man?"

Hashirama was the one that answered me this time "If he knew that we could at the very least talk then he would have ordered us to tell him village secrets or something as bad as that so I didn't talk" I just nodded when Tobirama call out to me "I'm about to attack" I turned to him to see him rushing at me while running through hand signs. When he reached the last sign he said to me "Water release: Water bullets jutsu"

And with that he shot dozens of pellet size water balls at me. So to counter I held up a sign and thought to myself _'Fire release:Great fireball jutsu'_ the fire ball evaporated the water before it could get to me but it did make a cloud of mist appear that blocked my vision so I began to sense around me to pinpoint where they were.

After a minute I felt a mass of chakra shot at me so I jumped to the side as a spike of wood shot right past me. This repeated for a couple of minutes before the mist cleared and when it did I heard from Tobirama him saying "Why do you think that you could defeat use by yourself? You do have some skill but not enough to beat us" As he said this he ran towards me engaging in a taijutsu fight.

I held up my right arm as I blocked a heavy kick to the side of my head once I pushed his leg off I answered his question "I don't need to beat you two I just need to stall you till the old man takes down Orochimaru and I still haven't pulled out all the stops yet." After I finished my reply I swiped the feet from out of the seconds legs at tried to summon my sword to try to stab threw his chest to hold them in place for a minute.

But of course he knocked my own feet form out of underneath me and jumped away as I fell down on the ground. When I landed quickly I got back up and looked toward the when I decided to step it up a notch as I call to them "Because Orochimaru isn't here to see this I can do this" With that I sent chakra into my left eye so my sharingan appeared.

They stopped their attacks for a minute in surprise most likely as Tobirama said to me "So you are Uchiha impressive that you could go as long as you did without relying on that eye of yours not to mention the fact that it is completely matured but why does that snake man that summoned us have to do with you not using your eye's?" He seemed hesitant probably out of his fear of the Uchiha clan but that didn't stop him from taking my head off with another water jutsu.

I responded nonetheless as I watched analyzing them with my eye as they ran at me "Orochimaru want to learn every jutsu every created thinking that along the way he will discover immortality the sharingan would help immensely in that department."

"But why go after you as you seem to be hiding the fact that you are an Uchiha so why would he go after you as there are many other Uchiha out there?" This time it was Hashirama that asked the question I sighed at that question but responded anyway as I landed at punch on Tobirama's chest launching him away only for hashirama to appear in front of him and sliced me across the chest with a kunai I shrugged of the pain and answered.

"When I was born the kyuubi attacked the village and my parents died during that so I didn't know that I was a Uchiha till I unlocked my sharingan but you are right I haven't really told anyone so I want to keep it as a trump card. And to why that snake bastard can't go after anyone else from the Uchiha clan is but there was a massacre and nearly every Uchiha was killed. I and a two others are the only Uchiha alive so if he knew that there was a eye still out there he would try to hunt me down"

Hashirama looked horrified while Tobirama looked at me in shock at what I had just said. I took that moment to quickly hold a hand sign and call out "Lightning Release:Great Lightning Dragon Jutsu" as the dragon formed they snapped out of it and tried to jump to the side of it but the dragon of electric power was to fast and destroyed half of the First's body while nearly getting rid of the second's at the same time.

I noticed there body's were beginning to reform when I suddenly got an Idea quickly appearing over the second hokage I sent to max amount of chakra that I could to my eyes till they were both the rinnegan. After it activated I laid a hand of his forehead and thought to myself _'Human Path: Soul Absorption'_ with that I felt a chunk of chakra disappear from my reserves and blue human looking thing was ripped out of the second's body and expelled into the air.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the reanimated body crumbled away into little pieces but I felt something appear behind of me and I quickly turned around while throwing my hand up and said "Shinra Tensei" With that the tree that was about to pierce my head was blown into little pieces I looked around while sensing all the chakra in the area to try to find him but I suddenly felt a wave of dread fall over the area.

My breath hitched slightly as I figured out what was going on 'The old man summoned the shinigami the fight is almost over I should finish of Hashirama then get out of here so if Orochimaru wants to escape this way I don't to have to fight his guards. So when I found the firsts chakra I turned to that direction and sent a bigger than normal Shinra Tensei which slammed into his chest launching he into the wall stopping the mid air kick he was about to land.

Before he could get up I ran over and jumped over him till I was right above him and called out to him "Earth Release:Rock spikes" After I ran threw the correct hand signs I slammed my palms against the wall of Earth that I made at the beginning of the fight as spikes shot out to the wall heading in the direction of Hashirama's body. It didn't take long before one of the spikes of earth stabbed threw the chest of the first hokage pinning him to the wall.

I landed in front of him and quickly placed my hand on his fore head and said once more "Human Path: Soul Absorption" and with that his body began to fall apart as his soul was removed. Once I was sure that both of my opponents were down i did a couple of signs and started to heal myself from the couple of broken bones were they manged at land a hit and the slash mark across my chest one after the other they were healed.

Along the way I got a ' _Ding!'_ showing that I got a level in my healing techniques but after a couple of minutes I. After I had completely healed myself I walked over to the barrier after deactivating my Rinnegan back to my normal eyes. It only took a minute before the people holding the barrier dropped it so Orochimaru could escape I quickly Sunshine before anyone noticed that I was there.

I appeared on top of the fourth Hokage's head I looked down at the destruction that was all around the Leaf village multiple areas of it was destroyed by a few massive snake summons that I saw as I looked at Naruto fights against Gaara. As I looked out across the village I sensed something moving behind of me.

When I turned around I was just in time to grab a kunai that was heading right towards my head by the handle. I laid my arm wit the kunai to my side as I looked for who threw it but it didn't take long as a group of maybe twenty sound ninja all wearing chunin and jonin jackets on. All of them had a kunai or some kind of weapon out looking at me like I was easy prey.

Sighing I look at them and make a come at me gesture with my hand which served to piss them off as they charged atme all with there weapons drawn ready to kill. To bad for them I was as well when the first approached me they held there kunai in a reverse grip and tried to stab it into my chest. But as they were going down I grabbed there arm and crushed it till they let go of the kunai which I grabbed myself and slit there throat.

After that I threw them of the cliff and watched as one of them swung a sword at me. I dodged the attempt and blocked there next slash with the kunai that I still had. Pushed up I loosened the grip he had and knocked the sword out of his hand only to grab it myself in my left hand and decapitated him. After his now headless body hit the floor I threw the kunai into a sound ninja throat who that thought they could sneak up onto me.

Using the sword I blocked someones attempt at hitting me from away with shuriken. For the last three of the shuriken I deflected them into three different ninja. After they fell I jumped over them so I switched positions with them facing close to the cliff and ran threw a couple of hand signs and held out my hands and thought "Wind Release:Great Breakthrough"

With that around ten of the ninja were shot off the cliff to death and I sprinted at the remaining sound ninja that was still there cutting threw them with the sword that I stole. After a minute the rest were dead and I was looking around the area at all the dead body's

I turned back around and Teleported back to my apartment to get all the blood off my outfit and to take a shower. After I washed up I walked over to my bed and fell down onto it falling asleep.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter it was mostly just fighting with barely any dialogue but** **whatever I liked writing it so whatever. But I do have something that I need to tell you I'm going to stockpile the next couple of chapters so I can post them every couple of days so encase something like what I talked about in the last chapter I don't have to rush a chapter out. This means that I won't be adding in any good ideas that you guys give me in your reviews for a while.**


	15. Training and The New Summon

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS. This is the second story that I have begun to stockpile so I don't have anything to say so on with the chapter.**

* * *

It has been over two weeks since the invasion and most of the buildings have been rebuilt with the help Yamato I assumed as building had literary sprung up during the night. At the moment Jiraiya that pervert asked me and Naruto to come with him as I looked for his old team mate a medical genius named Tsunade.

So at the moment I was packing all that I needed into a sealing scroll with food water clothes and a couple of other things that I deemed important. After placing the scroll in a pocket in my jacket I shunshined away to the gate of the village that we were going to head out of. Once I arrived at the gate I noticed that either of the Naruto or Jiraiya was there yet so while I waited I began to think.

 _'I will have to fight Orochimaru again that's going to be annoying but I can manage I'm already as strong as him and in a couple of levels I will be strong than him but when I fight him I won't be able to use my sharingan so it could go either way if we fought. It's annoying that I have to wait till he gets killed by Sasuke before I can use it. well if I get strong enough to were I can over power Orochimaru with relative ease I could come out about my sharingan._

 _But there is the whole problem of me already beginning to go blind in one of my eyes I can't believe itachi lasted so long and not going completely blind. I will have to last at least four more years before I can get my eternal mangekyou sharingan I don't think I could last that long with how easy it is to use the mangekyou to get around or dodge attacks._

 _I should come up with a different plan incase I go blind early from a dumb mistake I made or something of simple stakes. Because I might not last long enough to get the EMS I can think over plans during these trip so if I'm lucky I can find a way to get the EMS earlier as a backup plan if it is risky. And if I'm super lucky it might be safe and I'll get a pair of some good eyes with no risk.'_

My train of thought was cut off as I saw to the left of me Naruto and Jiraiya walking towards me. After greeting each other we headed out of the village with Jiraiya in front leading the way as we headed to some town in the area to get information on where Tsunade was.

* * *

Once we were a couple of miles from the leaf Naruto was getting restless with just walking and asked Jiraiya something."Are you going to teach us anything on this mission when we aren't trying to find this Tsunade person?" Jiraiya just sighed at Naruto's hyperness and turn around to face us and looked in between us for a minute before sighing again and saying "Fine I'll teach you something that well take up the rest of the free time you have on this trip because you will try to learn it"

Naruto looked super hyped up at that but when Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and summoned a bucket or water balloons from it his face fell instantly. But after a round an half and hour he explained and then demonstrated the Rasengan and told us how to do the first of the three part training to use the Rasengan. Afterwards he promptly fell asleep I sighed at his laziness as I grabbed a balloon from the bucket and messed around with the chakra inside of it.

Instead of trying to pop it I just was messing with the chakra inside the balloon while thinking because I already know at the upgraded version of the technique I knew that I could make a normal Rasengan easy but held off on it because using a downgrade just didn't feel right. _'Well I have time to think about what I can do about my sharingan. First is there any place that would have a random pair of mangekyou eyes just laying about._

 _Well I don't know what happen to the mangekyou of the Uchiha that had them before Itachi killed them all. I know that Sasuke and Itachi's dad had a mangekyou but I don't know what happened to them so they might be in the naka shrine and if not then there is a chance that there is a pair of Mangekyou eye's. The only downside is that I don't really know where it is most likely it would be in the Uchiha compound so when I get back I can check that out.'_

I keep the train of thought going for a couple more hours and when it was about to become night I decided to stop messing around and popped the balloon...right over Jiraiya's head. I chuckled a little bit as Naruto began laughing but he just got up and looked annoyed but once realized what happened he smiled and patted me on the back while tell Naruto "Good job some people would be better if they had more of a brain"

I could feel the anger rolling off of Naruto as he shouted at Jiraiya for not being a good teacher and some other stuff but I tuned it out as I looked at the corner of my eye and thought I saw something. I shook the feeling away and listened to Naruto and Jiraiya getting into a bickering match.

* * *

 **Time Skip Three and a Half Weeks Later**

As I watch Naruto popped another water balloon I sighed and decided to help him out. He already got the focusing advice from Jiraiya but he still couldn't not burst the balloon. I walked over to Naruto as he was getting another ball to try and not pop once again I was next to him I asked him a question "How are you focusing on the ball?"

He just looked at me in confusion and asked me "What do you mean I'm focusing on the point that the pervy sage told me to am I not supposed to do that?" I nodded my head no but answered him as to why "No you are supposed to focus on the center of your palm but your chakra isn't stability so random bits of your chakra will spike out of the middle and rae popping the balloon when it shouldn't be"

Now he looked lost so I told him again in simpler terms "Okay your chakra is in your center of the palm like it should but you don't have enough stability in the chakra so it can't be held what you need to do is focus on keeping the Rasengan in one piece without the random spikes shooting out of it"

This time he just looked annoyed and shouted at me "WHAT DO YOU THINK I"VE BEEN TRYING TO DO!" I just sighed and began to walk away while telling him "Fine you can figure it out on your own. Once I was out of sight I began to think about when the hell would we find Tsunade ' _We have to be close Naruto's on the last stage of the rasengan sure he just got there so it might take a little longer than I would want.'_

I felt Jiraiya's chakra appeared over by Naruto I just hit my head slightly and teleported back to the area which I just left. Once I appeared Jiraiya walked over to me with a surprised look on his face and asked "Did you really complete the rasengan that is what Naruto told me."

I just nodded to him and held out my right palm and aid out load as chakra began to swirl around it "Rasengan" With that the chakra of spinning chakra stopped gathering and it just sat in my palm spinning crazy fast in every direction. After a minute of keeping it active I heard a small **_ding!._**

After making sure that Jiraiya was done analyzing it I stopped the jutsu. Once it stopped Jiraiya just looked at me again with a smile on his face as he said to me "Great job you have the rasengan down. Well today we are going to another town that a source of mine said that Tsunade was seen there.

Once he turned to start picking up Naruto's failed rasengan balloons I scrolled threw my menu to see what that Ding was. And after a moment I found it I just nodded to my self then turned and helped the rest by putting up the balloon bits.

 **(ACTIVE) Rasengan:Lvl 2  
A Ball of compressed spinning chakra that can mess the enemy up.**  
 **Charge time eight seconds**  
 **Cost-180 CP**

A hour or so later after getting done putting up the balloons we were walking down a path to some town while Naruto and Jiraiya were just chatting away I was sensing the area around me. When I felt something move to the right of me. 'There is were you are but what is it. That has been fallowing me since we set out but why?'

My thoughts just made me more curious so I a ID time dungeon and quickly made a clone and sent him out of the dimension to walk behind Jiraiya and Naruto while I walked around to the forest that surrounded the path and casted a genjutsu on myself that made my invisible to the naked eye. After the genjutsu was set I exited the ID and walked over to where I felt whatever it was watch me.

After looking around for a minute I felt something behind me so i did the obvious thing and turned around only to see a small almost kit sized fox with a small jacket on looking at me like the genjutsu wasn't even there. But what the fox did next just made me wonder if I was high.

"Who are you? Why do you smell like kyuubi" Now I was lost and thought that Kurama kept something from me and I wanted answers so I decided to take a headache and asked the fox 'Why is this fox asking me why I smell like you and more importantly HOW CAN THE FOX ASK ME WHY' sure it hurt but I hate being out of the loop. Not to long after that Kurama answered.

 **'Well um I might have forgot to mention this but there is a fox summoning clan and they see me as their leader cuse I'm Like the strongest thing alive at the moment and a fox so They kinda just asked my to be the leader of there clan.**

I just don't ask anything else as I released the genjutsu and looked at the small orange fox and said to it in a slightly strained voice from the mental backlash "One second I'll be right back ok?" They just nodded there little head and layed down on it's side as I to laid down on the ground and entered my mind scape.

 **MindScape**

The second I entered I walked up the the cage and nearly shouted the damn fox "Why did you not tell me that there was a fox summon or the fact that you were the leader of said summons?" He looked slightly annoyed at my yelling but also kinda surprised as well for some reason.

 **"If you must know then the foxes barely ever go to this dimension they prefer there own so I doubted that you would ever run into them and plus the fact that I haven't seen the light of day for more than well a day before getting sealed again I haven't had to think about them for good while I kinda just forgot and even if I did tell you I don't have the contract on me so you wouldn't have been able to summon them** **anyway.**

He forgot how does anyone forget something like being the leader of a summons clan. He is to lazy for his own good I looked at him in anyone but I asked a different question anyway."So could I get the fox summons now as I found a fox that could get it and why did he say I smelled like you but not Naruto?"

He just nodded at the first part and told me **"That is because you have used my non tainted chakra that lifted the smell you give of as my chakra that Naruto brat has only used small amounts of my tainted chakra so he hasn't used it long enough for his smell to change and it well have more of a toad smell to it anyway"**

Sighing I told him one last thing before leaving "Are you the boss of the fox clan like if I sent enough chakra that would summon say the chief toad would it summon you and if I did summon you what would happen to me?" He looked like he was thinking it over but after a minute he responded.

 **"It would take a lot more chakra to summon me instead of that over grown toad but you could. The problem is I can't say what would happen to you it hasn't ever happened before so no clue in the slightest"** I sighed at his cluelessness before nodded my thanks to him for explaining what was happening before leaving for the real world.

 **Real World**

As I stood up I saw the little fox get up as well looking at me in confusion as to why I just took a power nap. After thinking for a minute I asked the little fox "What is your name little guy" They looked slightly put off at the question but answer none the least "I'm Dachi but who are you, you haven't answered my question of why you smell like kyuubi.

 _'Why does he can Kurama Kyuubi maybe it's formal or something while I can asked later'_ I think before answering Dachi's question "While I have the kyuubi sealed inside of me actually we are getting along pretty well why do you what to know? And Dachi aren't you a summon why are you in this world?"

He seemed to not get what I meant by sealed in me but when I asked him why he was here Dachi got really excited "I'm exploring this is my first time in this human world and I sensed that you seemed to smell like Kyuubi so I followed you and saw you learn that really cool spinny thing what was that can you show me?"

I just thought to myself about how much he reminded me of Naruto before replying "Sure that was called the rasengan and I could tell that you don't really know what I was talking about when I said sealed I can explain it to you if you want."

While I was talking I held out my palm as a rasengan sprung to life. He looked at the attack with curiosity and amazement for a second before the rest of what I said caught up to him and he looked embarrassed at the fact that I knew that he didn't know what I was talking about.

But after a minute of watching the rasengan he asked me "Can you tell me about how you and Kyuubi are sealed or whatever you said?" I nearly laughed at the Naruto like response but nodded to Dachi and started explaining on how Kurama was sealed in me.

* * *

After around an hour of telling him how Kurama was inside of me and while answering a bunch of questions Dachi finally got what I told him about when I met him but he did freak out a little thinking that I kidnapped Kurama but after I explained that we were friends he let it go.

I suddenly remembered something that was one of the reasons that I approached Dachi in the first place. Once I remembered I asked him "Why is your chakra feel different than normal chakra Dachi?" He looked at me confused for a second before what looked like a lightbulb went off in his mind as he told me what is was.

"Well I don't know if this is what you're talking about but most of us foxes learn to channel nature energy instinctively and apparently from what I've been told I am really good at it." I was going to have a long chat about this with Kurama after this thinking he didn't have to tell me about this.

But I keep myself in check and just nodded to his explaining. Not soon after Dachi jumped up and looked excited about something but when he started to talk I got an idea as to why. "I like you but I will have to leave so I can bring my dad here and then you can sign the contract thing so I can talk to you again ok?"

I just nodded and waited as Dachi deaspeed in a cloud of smoke only for a couple of minutes later a much more giant cloud of smoke appeared with a massive white fox appeared in front of me. Damn he looks cool I looked up at his head to see Dachi looking down at me.

Soon enough the massive spoke "I have heard that you have been made freinds with my son Dachi and that Kyuubi the leader of the fox clan is by your side that is enough for you to be worthy of the fox summoning contract but if you abuse this power then I 'll strike your name off and you will never have this privilege again"

With that Dachi jumped down onto my shoulder with a small scroll on his back. After I unrolled it I saw that I was the first to sign it neat once I bit my thumb I signed my name and added my finger prints. The massive fox despeele din to a column of smoke which left me with Dachi and the scroll.

I quickly place the scroll into my inventory so only I could get it while the smoke was still up so that Dachi didn't see where it went. After the smoke cleared I told Dachi "I need to get back to my group you can come along if you want or you can go back to wherever your home is"

He just shook his head and told me "I'll come along I want to meet you friends" I just nodded to him and Shunshined to were my clone and the rest were. After a couple of minutes the Shunshin stopped right in front of Jiraiya.

I wasn't used to such long ranged teleportation with shunshin so I was very disorientated and the fact that Jiraiya was looking back towards Naruto did nothing to help me and him to walk into each other. After a couple of seconds the dizziness weared away to see Dachi biting Jiraiya's head with the pervert running around while Naruto was laughing his ass off.

With a sigh I stood back up walked over to Jiraiya who was running in a circle and plucked Dachi off of his head and held him as the idiot sage looked around to see where the fox went. After looking around the area he saw that Naruto was still laughing and pointing at him.

So in response he punched him over the head then looked around till he found Dachi in my arms. He lunged at him I just lifted him up so Jiraiya face planted into the ground. Once he got back up he pointed angrily at me and yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THAT DEMON IT BIT MY HEAD!" I felt a headache coming along so I just told him "I'm defending him because he is my new summon and it's your fault that you ran into me" After I mention summons he stopped looking confused and asked "There is no Fox summoning contract and when did you do it then you have been with us or the last hour and a half.

I just pointed behind him and when he turned around my clone that was standing there brusted into smoke. THen after that I put Dachi down while telling him "I sensed something weird in the forest a while back so I swapped with my clone and checked it out and I found this guy.

After a while we became friends and one thing went to another and now I have a fox contract look" I placed a simple genjutsu over the inventory when I opened it to get the scroll to make it seem like I pulled the scroll from a pocket in my jacket then I tossed it to him.

After reading threw it he sighed and tossed it back to me while saying "I'm done trying to figure you out you master summoning toads then you learn the Rasengan in record time and not even a couple of hours later you get a never been documented animal contract."

With that he turned back around and started to walk away while Dachi got to know NAruto better and not to long afterwards Jiraiya began to warm up to him.

* * *

Once we got to the next town Jiraiya decided to a hotel to rest or the night or he did before a random woman winked at him in which he just threw me his wallet while saying something about catching up with us later. He was a pervert threw and threw but I didn't care as I was more focused on trying Dachi from trying to steal vendors food.

After finding a good hotel we entered the room and I was forced to order room service because Dachi wanted to try human food while Naruto just had a craving for hour later after eating I was laying on one of the three beds while looking out the window with Dachi sleeping curled up on my stomach. While Naruto was play rock paper scissors with a couple of clones.

As I looked at the small town I began to think to myself something which I have been doing a lot _'Why do I feel like I have forgotten something very important it's probably something that I wanted to train on or something can't reliy do that with Dachi sleeping on me'_

Weirdly enough as I thought that I heard a small yawn as the curled up ball of fur began to stretch like a cat and stood up and jumped over to a plate of leftovers that we had. I smiled as the fox bit into a cold bit of chicken leg only to spit it out.

I just stood up and walked over and grabbed the plate of food and used a mini fire ball jutsu just enough to heat the food back up to appropriate levels and placed it back onto the table. Dachi just nodded his thanks and started digging into the warmed back up food.

Once that was over I began to walk back to my bed when I heard a knock at the door. THinking that Jiraiya finally found the hotel I opened the door without much thought but when the door opened I remember what I forgat.

As the door opened I came face to face with two people one was slightly blue with gills and a massive bandaged sword on his back from what I could see. And the other had a pair of sharingan eyes looking directly at me. They were Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki two S rank missing nin.

But that didn't scare he I've thought against S ranks before no what scared me was the fact that they were both wearing cloaks with red clouds on them the clear sign of the Akatsuki. _'Great this is going to be a problem'_

* * *

 **I think I just did a proper cliffhanger sure I've said before that it isn't much of one as you will be getting the next chapter in the next two days or so but still. And I am going to talk about the fox summoning as well. First I know that the 12th chapter was literally only that but come on it was a filler and no one takes fillers seriously. And second one of Naruto's best techniques all throughout his life was the toad summoning and I don't want my oc to make the couple of rare techniques that Naruto has look more common. I know that I have keep very canon but I really wanted to add something of my own into the series that didn't take away from the actual story. Plus this will make stuff a lot more easy on me later on as well so don't hate.** _  
_


	16. The Akatsuki and Overpowered Updates

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TOO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS. I hope that no one complained about the new summoning contract I no that it is overused but I don't care. This is going to be in the middle of the stock pile so it will take around three more chapters before I hear about a review not liking something.  
**

* * *

As I looked at the two of them Itachi was the first to talk "Hello Kai if you and Naruto could come with us nothing will happen" And right after I heard Kisame say "Can't we just cut off their legs they won't be needing them" Itachi just shook his head and still just continued to stare at me but I refused to look into his eyes knowing that a simple genjutsu could do a lot of damage.

I just looked at him at his chin while I called out behind of me "Dachi go find Jiraiya I don't care what he is doing bring him here as soon as possible and Naruto don't come out no matter what you do stand a chance against them I'm not sure if I even have a chance to hold them off for a couple of minutes"

Once I finished Dachi just nodded while looking slightly scare for us but still jumped out the window to try and find Jiraiya and to bring him here while Naruto looked confused but nodded anyway and stood up and watched as I closed the door.

When the door shut I sent chakra to my seals and got my two swords out and tried to get a dual slice across Itachi's chest trying to get rid of the strongest first. But the swords were stopped by Samehada forcing me into a contest of strength with Kisame.

After a few moment I backed up and threw both swords at the shark blade while turning to Itachi and threw a punch at him. Kisame blocked the swords well enough but decided to say out of my fight with Itachi when I threw my punch he just grabbed my hand and was about to snap it with his knee.

But I was fast and was able to use his grip as a handhold and pulled myself up and kicked my leg to the side of his face. He let go right before it connected and used my disadvantage of being midair to try to hit me in the stomach.

I wasn't fast enough to get my guard up and was nailed right in the chest knocking me away from them. When I landed I didn't have the chance to get up as Itachi was already right in front of my. He grabbed my throat and held me up against the wall behind me forcing me to close my eye to not fall under genjutsu.

Thinking quickly I summoned a bit of Kurama's chakra so while it was in my chakra system I would be near untouchable in genjutsu standards. But I was hesitant because I new the power of a sharingan's genjutsu but I took the chance and opened my eye and stared directly into Itachi's sharingan with my now red dilatation eye.

I could feel him try to use a genjutsu none the less but it broke fast enough and knocked Itachi's focus off just enough for me to knee him in the stomach and to get out of his death choke. After taking a good deep breath of air now that my throat wasn't being constricted I ducked under a punch.

Said punch was Itachi's fist trying to push me against the wall again as I ducked the attack I saw a knee coming right for my face. Throwing my arms up I blocked the try of breaking my nose but I was in a bad position so I jumped to the right of me to get some more room.

As I landed a couple of feet from Itachi I valued the damage on my person while trying to come up with a strategy till the pervert showed up to help me. _'I have a broken rib and I'm slightly lightheaded from lack of air but besides that I'm good but Itachi as only used barley any chakra oinly on that halfass genjutsu_

 _Not to mention the fact that I even with my sharingan would have a hard time with Itachi's sharingan he has a lot more experience in using it sure he is slightly blind but I am down a full on eye so that evens that out if not boosts Itachi's chances._

 _I do now how to fight the sharingan but that is only from my clones and they all use the same fighting style as me. The good side tho is that I have a ton more chakra to him but that is still null and void because of Kisame's sword. And my sword the only thing I have going for me besides Taijutsu and my kunai are by Kisame. I'm an idiot.'_

While I had that internal monologue I decided to bring out my sharingan if it meant buying time. As I began to channel chakra into my right eye but right before it changed suddenly I heard someone yell to the right of me were I couldn't see them stopping me from activating my sharingan "ITACHI I'VE COME TO KILL YOU"

I sighed as I realized that Sasuke must have rushed here when he heard that his brother was here. But is wasn't going to complain at extra time so when Itachi looked over at Sasuke while Kisame commented about how they looked similar.

I rushed past them and grabbed my swords but when I grabbed them I had to quickly turn around and block Kisame's annoying sword from cutting me in two pieces. I just made a X with my swords to block the giant bandaged sword. I pushed up and sliced across his chest and tossed my right sword into the air and slammed my right hand into his chest throwing him into a wall.

But nothing was easy as Kisame exploded into water when I saw this I threw my hand up while turning my back at the puddle of water and caught my sword and sliced it in a right downward angle at Kisame who I sensed behind me once the clone of water bursted.

After getting into a sword fight I was beginning to be pushed back by his strength and was forcing me onto the defensive thinking quickly I jumped backwards and dispelled my left sword and started a rasengan in that hand.

Once it was completed I sprinted at Kisame and launched the Rasengan at his head he o course in turn held up his sword to block the attack. But this went to my plan and as the rasengan was being absorbed I dispelled right right sword and summoned a rasengan in that hand aswell while I began to pump more chakra into my light rasengan.

Forcing Kisame to either take a rasengan to the back but absorb the one in the front or vice versa with the rasengan to the face but not to the back by putting the sword on his back. He decided to take one to the back or he just wasn't quick enough to turn as the ball of chakra slammed into his back exploding launching him into his sword as I destabilized the left rasengan while moving in front of his sword.

And when a rasengan isn't sable it makes a bang and with that it shot the sword with Kisame attached pass Itachi who had Sasuke in the same position as me with he forced against a wall by his throat but Sasuke wasn't as lucky as he went limp for a second before falling down on the ground screaming holding his eye's.

It didn't take me long to see what Itachi did to Sasuke as that was the same thing that happened to the guy I used tsukuyomi one during the invasion. I looked sadly at Sasuke as this was the thing that made him join Orochimaru but I was broken out of that thought as a cloud of smoke appeared in front of me as I and Itachi looked at each.

As the cloud of smoke cleared there Stood Jiraiya with Dachi in his arms. When they noticed me Dachi jumped at me landing right over my broken rib I just wich in pain bu just pet his head anyway as I watched as Kisame stood back up with the cloak covering his back destroyed but the skin under looking brand new. Remembering what I could remember about him his sword using the chakra it steals and uses it to help the wielder of it heal from any attack what a pain the in ass.

Not soon after Itachi said to the annoying fish "We are leaving Kisame neither you or I can fight against Jiraiya and Kai can still hold off one of us till Jiraiya finishes the other" Kisame just nodded as Itachi made a move for Sasuke.

But Jiraiya ran threw a ton of hand signs and when he finished just before Itachi could grab Sasuke a wall of flesh sped over the walls floor and ceiling trapping Sasuke in place. I just looked around in slightly curiosity but after Jiraiya began to explain I focused more on Itachi's and Kisame's reaction when they learn ed that they were trapped.

They just started to run down the hall and I thought that they were going to turn and try to run away to were the jutsu didn't effect the hotel. But instead I felt a small sift in the air when I felt a mass of Itachi's chakra drop when a wall black flames grew from the wall destroying and burning it down in seconds leaving a hole that they could escape from.

As I watched the flames I thought to myself as Jiraiya undid the jutsu and walked over to the fire with a scroll with no doubt the plan of sealing it way. _'So that was amaterasu all I have left is to see susanoo and then I will have seen all of the mangekyou powers that I possess._

 _What a strain that amaterasu and susanoo must put on the system they are the only ones that can be used and upped by more chakra sure Kumai can take up to really any mount as it is determined by distance and size but amaterasu you need to use a constant stream of it to add on more flames and susanoo has tiers with each costing more and more not to mention the cost to keep it active'_

I'm interrupted from my thoughts as Dachi who was still in my arms asked me something while looking up at me "Hey Kai what was the big deal why were you so scare of those guys?" I just looked down at the fox and replied "The one with the red eyes was Itachi Uchiha he killed his entire family with the exception on Sasuke he is the one that Jiraiya is treating for injuries.

The Uchiha were a clan that was known for their sharingan that was why his eyes were red only the Uchiha have red eyes with little dots in them. And the other I don't know much about him but he comes from the village of the mist where he was training to become one of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

But for some reason he killed his teacher and took his sword the Samehada and became a rouge ninja both are S rank ninja the highest that you can get. That is why I wanted you to go get Jiraiya even if he acts like an idiot he is a S rank ninja as well"

Dachi just nodded but I could tell that he didn't get the whole ninja ranking thing but he did ask me another question. "Ok so they're dangerous and mean got it but why are your eyes red do you have the sharingan thing?"

I was confused for a moment before remembering about channeling Kurama's chakra and my eye changing so I stopped the flow of chakra and as my eyes turned back to normal I answered him "Yes I am a Uchiha but it's a secte ok so don't tell anyone and no those wen't the sharingan that is want happens to my eye's when I ask Kyuubi for help. This is the sharingan."

I sent a pulse of chakra into my eye and I felt my vision switch to being slower. Dachi just looked at my eye curious but nodded anyway once I was sure that he got a good look I stopped the flow when suddenly I felt a rush of air and when I turned around I saw Gai launching Jiraiya away with a kick to the face.

* * *

The next day around sunset after repairing the hotel and finding a new place to live while we looked for Tsunade. I along with Jiraiya and Naruto as Dachi left that morning wanting to check up on the other foxes but that didn't stop us from searching for Tsunade we began our search. After looking around for over an hour we walked into a bar when I heard Jiraiya yelled at someone in the bar.

And it didn't take long at all after walking into the store before we found Tsunade as I sat down and listened to them talking about what was going on in the village it wasn't long before Jiraiya asked the question "Tsunade the council has decided that you are to be named the fifth Hokage"

There was sightless for a second before the response of a plain and simple "No" this some how quickly spiraled into a fight against Naruto and Tsunade which ended very fast and then some how after that a bet that Naruto couldn't master the Rasengan in a week was made.

In which if Naruto won Tsunade would become the Hokage while giving Naruto a super valuable necklace but if Naruto couldn't learn the rasengan in one week then she would get all of his money. As I watched Naruto run of somewhere to train I thought that I should get some training in as well. With that I left the two Sannin and walked into a alley to enter an ID but I stopped for a second and got a better idea.

After running in a time ID for a while I left said ID as I approached the forest once I was there I bit my thumb and ran threw some hand signs then slammed them into the ground. As the smoke faded a Orange fox the size of a horse appeared with some type of battle armor and it.

The big fox just looked around for a minute before his eyes met mine after a moment of silence he bowed and in a royal and slightly load tone of voice or something similar he said to he "So you must be the first summon of our's pleased to meet you I'm am one of the only battle foxes around my name is Takeshi if you are ever in need of a fighting companion then I'll be there."

With that he went up in a cloud of smoke I just shook my head at the incenteric fox but nodded at what he said nonetheless as a battle summon would be good to have. After a minute I bit my healed thumb once again this time when the smoke cleared a big red dog sized fox with a jacket that had a bunch of pockets on it looked around confused till it saw me.

I made sure to introduce myself this time before they could go back to wherever they came from "Hi my name is Kai who are you?" after a moment the fox said in a female voice "Hi nice to meet you I'm Hiro nice to meet you this is the first time I have been here"

Nodding in understanding I asked "Well I'm summoning a couple of foxes so I can get to know them so what do you do then Hiro?" She looked slightly excited about something but when she started to talk I got a guess to what it was "I'm a healer I love researching and studying medicine and trying to the other foxes when they get hurt"

A healer that could come in very handy if I was facing a opponent so I couldn't heal someone that was hurt I could summon Hiro after that thought I said to her "Well it is nice to meet you Hiro when I get back you the village I'll bring you to the library they have tons of books about healing ok"

She seem like she was about to burst in excitement at that but she nodded none the least and popped away into smoke. Sighing as I noticed that my thumb healed again I bit down on it and went threw the signs and slammed my hands into the ground and as the smoke went up I heard a _**Ding!.**_

I planned on looking at it later as when in smoke cleared a Normal sized fox with a black mask and brown fur appeared in front of me and when they notice me they froze confused I asked "Hi I'm your new summoner my name is Kai who are you?"

They looked hesitant but answered anyway "My name is Michi" I figured to myself that they must be shy so I asked "That a good name what do you like to do and what are you good at?" He seemed like he was about to be shot as to how sacred he was.

But he was able to stutter out an answer "Well I'm a Tracker and a spy I'm good at not being seen" I just nodded to him and told him "That is a very good thing to be good at how about you try to hide from me?" He looked slightly scare but nodded and ran it a bush.

Sighing slightly I walked over to the bushes that he was hiding in but when I moved them out of the way no one was there. Surprised I began to sense the area around me but I couldn't ell where he was it was like no one was there.

I called out to him after a minute of looking "You can come on out now" Suddenly he jumped down right in front of me when I saw him I told him "You're amazing at stealth I couldn't even sense you good job Michi" He just nodded before poofing away.

* * *

 **Time skip one week**

I sent the last week just getting to know my summons while training at night to still get a couple of level But for right now I was going to bed with just me and Naruto in the room as the pervert wanted to talk with Tsunade for a little bit.

As I woke up I saw right in front of me a Black box with white text right next to the blue wake up call box. I dismissed the blue box and started to read what the black box had to say.

 **Update 2.0 available.  
Changes-  
New skill  
Some skills can evolve when hitting max level.  
When hitting stat milestones sometime's you gain a perk and/or skill.  
Some perks removed.  
Some skills removed.  
Some skills modified.  
Some perks modified.  
Quests removed.  
Hud added.  
Y/N**

After pressing yes a hell ton of _**Ding!'s**_ went as I thought to myself ok that is a lot the more important things there is the hud but I wonder what is the skill evolve but for right now I need to find out what the more important things of this update are. It didn't take long before I noticed two bars at the edge of my peripheral vision one blue and the other red.

 _'So that is my hud it shows my HP and Cp that useful but what about the new skills that I get for my stats not to mention the fact of the evolving skills this is going to take a while to find all of them.'_ For the next half a hour I found all the skills that I could evolve and they were after upgrading them.

 **(PASSIVE)CP Control Mastery: Level : 19** **  
The level of your CP Control is shown here.  
Saves 80% of CP on all CP required techniques.  
** **Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu is 50% easier to learn and use.**

* * *

 ** **(PASSIVE)Chakra Regeneration Overkill: Level : Maxed**  
 **Every minute regan 3,000 CP points.**  
 **Adds effect to Stat WIS for every one point in this perk adds 2 extra CP points.**  
 **With added effect of WIS CP regan per minute is 3,520****

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Weapon Mastery: Level :Maxed**

 **The skill of weapons is shown in this skill  
** **Increases chance of hitting targets by 100% with throwing weapons  
** **Damage with any weapon is increased by 90%  
DEX and STR increased by 20 stat points when using a weapon**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Seal Master: Level :Maxed  
Skill with the sealing arts is shown here.  
Fail chance of seals is reduced by 90%  
Make seals 10 times faster  
Seals are 3 times stronger**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Sensing Genius : Level : Maxed**

 **You are now able to sense chakra signatures from where they came from  
** **Sense Chakra Signatures from 500 yards away.  
Sense Killer intent from 200 yards away.  
** **100% chance to recognize Chakra Signatures you have sensed before**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Mangekyou Sharingan: Blindness 30% right eye 0% left eye  
** **The upgraded version of the sharingan the more it** **is used the more you become blind.**

 **80% time slowing effect and with a boost of 30 in INT and WIS. Adds 150% more effective genjutsu.  
**

 **Gives** **access to** **Skill:** **(PASSIVE) SEE CHAKRA adds  
** **Give** **access to** **Skill:** **(PASSIVE)READ ATTACK PATTERNS  
** **Give** **access to** **Skill:** **(PASSIVE) COPY ATTACK  
** **Give** **access to** **Skill** **(PASSIVE)READ ATTACK PATTERNS  
** **Gives** **access to** **Skill:(ACTIVE)** **Amaterasu** **\+ 10% blindness  
Cost-200 cp  
** **Gives** **access to** **Skill** **:(ACTIVE)** **Tsukuyomi** **\+ 10% blindness  
150 cp  
** **Gives** **access to** **Skill** **:(ACTIVE)** **Susanoo + 20% blindness  
300 cp plus 20 every minute  
** **Gives access to Skill** **:(ACTIVE)** **Kamui on self +10% blindness on objects 20% blindness  
Cost-50 cp**

* * *

'The game must have given me the levels in which I would have if it has always begin this way that is broken beyond belief and I havn't even got to the perks yet .The last one was the update on how my eyes were doing but now I need to find the new perks that I get from reach certain levels in my stats. After some more looking I found them and I liked what I saw because it was great.

 **(PASSIVE)Chakra Holder-**  
 **For having 100 points in INT Cp is boosted by 10%**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Greedy Chakra Holder-**  
 **For having 200 points in INT Cp is boosted by 30%**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)Obsessed With Chakra-**  
 **For having 300 points in INT Cp is boosted by 50%**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)-Healthy Good Job-**  
 **For having 100 points in VIT gain a boost of 10% to Hp**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)-Super Healthy Great Job-**  
 **For having 200 points in VIT for every level gain twice the normal amount of Hp usually gained**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)-Mega Health No Words-**  
 **For having 300 points in VIT gain a boost of 30% to Hp**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)-Chakra Haggler-**  
 **For having 100 points in WIS all cost for Cp are cut by 10%**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)-Chakra Saver-**  
 **For having 200 points in WIS** **all cost for Cp are cut by 30%**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)-Speedster-**  
 **For having 100 points in DEX your speed is increased by 2 times**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)-Speed Trainer-**  
 **For having 200 points in DEX gain two extra points to the DEX stat every level**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)-Arm day-**  
 **For having 100 points in STR power in your body has been doubled**

* * *

 **(PASSIVE)-Body B** **uilder-**  
 **For having 200 points in STR gain two extra points to the STR stat every level**

Sure I kinda hoped it would be better but this is still alot better than what I had before so I am not going to complain I am really begining to like who or whatever makes the updates what are my stats going o look like now this is actually very exciting.

 **Name: Uchiha-Uzumaki,Kai**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level:57**

 **Job: Genin**

 **Money:52,165,138**

 **HP: 2,380\2,380 (+800 when lower than 30 HP)**

 **CP: 30,514\30,514 Yin Storage(2000\2000)  
**

 **Status effects: None**

 **STR: 238**

 **VIT: 363**

 **DEX: 285**

 **INT: 343**

 **WIS: 254**

 **POINTS:54  
**  
I was sure that I went into shock for a second there but after looking at it for a minute I got out of my shock and just nodded to myself and got up to get myself ready. Right when I was about to eat the cereal that I just made with Naruto the door to the door suddenly burst open with Jiraiya and Shizune ran in.

After a bunch of yelling from them about how Tsunade joining Orochimaru Naruto woke up and started to shout at them to be quiet so he could sleep which earned a punch top the head from Jiraiya while this was happening I was finishing my cereal.

Once I finished I grabbed my coat as Naruto was running around the room trying to find his pants. I grabbed my headband and put it on my right arm and walked over to Jiraiya and Shizune who were both still waiting for Naruto to get done.

When Naruto finally found his pants we were running towards were Shizune said they were going to be meeting When we got there it was just a really damaged house but I saw her coat was on the ground so I ran over to them after I grabbed the coat. the pig that was Shizune's pet could somehow track sent so with that we were off running to some random area.

Once we arrived to where the pig Tsunade was all round us was a massive field I sense three chakra signs around there two were strong while the second was around Kakashi's level. I pointed it out and we ran over to see what was happening.

When I got there I saw Kabuto about to stab a kunai threw Tsunade's chest so I speed past the other's using my now doubled speed and landed a strike across the face launching him over to where Orochimaru was watching.

As I looked at Tsunade the rest of the group showed up once I was sure nothing bad happened I looked over to Orochimaru as Jiraiya began his speech about how his was the only one that could win against Orochimaru and I nearly scoffed at that.

'Yes you are the only one even if you barely have any chakra with it being suppressed even tho I have fought against him and I was about even not to mention all the boost I got and not mention the fact that he doesn't even have his arms nope you're right only you can beat him'

My thoughts were proved correct as after Orochimaru had Kabuto summon two snake's Jiraiya could only summon the chief toads son Gamakichi when he was trying to get something much larger.

"I can't believe sometimes that you are the person I chosen to teach me you are a complete idiot" Jiraiya just yelled at me that this wasn't his fault and then jumped at Orochimaru and began to fight him on top of his Naruto was fighting Kabuto but out of the corner of my eye I noticed something that was racing at me.

I summoned my sword and blocked the attack and I saw a group of four people all wearing sound headbands jump down from the tree no doubt watching us. It took a minute for me to realize what was happening as this didn't happen during the show.

The sound ninja that was in front of me was the sound four Orochimaru's top guards aka a pain in my ass. I just walked towards them and summoned my extra sword.

* * *

 **Ok I personally hate it when people have two cliffhangers in a row exactly if it is basically the same cliffhanger but this chapter would have been double the length of a normal chapter and I don't really want to write a massive chapter when I could get a extra chapter out of it that is the type of lazy I am. Anyway See ya**


	17. I spy with my brand new eye

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TOO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS. I figured people would talk about how I boosted my OC to much with a simple update but I was reading the most recent comic of the gamer at the time of writing it and I wanted to add that into the story and I did I could careless if you don't like it but I did say this story was going to have an OP OC so there that is anyway onto the chapter.**

* * *

'Why me I mean come on' I think to myself as a dome of earth around me and I felt my Chakra began to slowly began to be absorbed not fast enough to lose any with my insane regeneration but still it's annoying. I began to think to myself as I looked around for a escape.

'I can't even kill them because then know one strong enough in Orochimaru village could get Sasuke to be kidnapped and then hold off against the rival squad. Not to mention the fact that I can't leave them into bad of a position or they still won't be able to get Sasuke. The worst is the fact that is I can't even remember what their powers are.' Suddenly a Idea hits me and I smiled to myself.

I just held up my hand and activated my rinnegan and said where I felt the big ones chakra the one who trapped me in the dome "Shinra Tensei" soon after a massive hole opened as half of the dome was launched away.

When it was shot away I just walked out and saw that the big one with stupid hair was knocked out from the massive forces that destroyed the wall. Looking around I quickly noticed the rest of them looking at me in surprise.

Once I noticed them one of them shot a web at me from there mouth I just held up a hand sign and said to them "Fire release:Great Fireball Jutsu" It didn't take long before the fire destroyed the web and they jumped away as the fireball smashed into where they were standing.

After they landed in front of me I thought to myself 'Limbo' and with that I sent three clones that grabbed them and held them in place while I ran threw a couple of hand signs when they slumped down unconscious. When I was sure that my genjutsu landed on them all I undid my limbo and was about to turn away from them and help Jiraiya with Orochimaru.

But I sensed a chakra of someone's behind of me and something I just turned around when I saw a bone flying at my head. I just summoned a kunai with a explosive tag on it and knocked the projectile away and flew the kunai after lighting the tag at the person that threw it the bone.

When I threw it at them they just knock it away into the air where ti made a decent sized explosion with something in there hand. I just looked for the first time at my opponent and I realized who it was the only one that I could remember from the sound four or really the sound five.

It was Kimimaro a member of the now gone Kaguya Clan and the most powerful of the his group sure I could probably beat him without that much problem but still can't hurts him to badly which limits my arsenal of overkill moves.

I just looked at him before running at him with two freshly summoned I reached him I swiped at his head only for him to duck under the attack and try to stab me with a bone coming out of his hand. With my now doubled speed I could easily outspeed him hell I could out speed probably most now.

When I appeared in front of him I got a idea and raised my hand and created a instant dungeon. One I entered I thought to myself as I activated my rinnegan and began to run though a couple of hand signs _'I Have been wanting to see what would happen if I used these things in a fight.'_

After a couple of minutes I got what I needed and deactivated my rinnegan and escaped the ID. When I appeared back into the real world I was right in front of Kimimaro with a long black rod in my hand with a thought in my mind _'It's not the truth seeking orbs but I have been wondering how they would hold up in a fight and if I have to fight I might as well learn more about these things while I'm at it'  
_ **(In there is a innuendo in that can you guess what it is)  
**  
With that I ran at the bone user with while holding the receiver like a staff and swiped at his head but he dodged and jumped away while taking the bones in both of his arms out and held them like swords. We both ran at each other and when I was close enough I blocked both of his attacks and pushed them away and swung at his head.

It hit and launched him away but he got back up not soon after and ran back at me with trying to hit me head with the bone in his right hand. I just blocked it but I soon realized his plan as he used his other bone in his left hand and tried to embed it into my stomach.

I quickly broke the staff in half by activating my rinnegan to change it and used the now two pieces to push way the first attack and block the second one.

As he and I looked at each other for a minute to see who would make the first move I decided to make it as made the first move and tossed my right chakra receiver into my left hand and sent chakra into my right hand to get my rasengan.

When it formed I ran at him but half way there I decided to just finish the fight and with that I blurred out of his view and I appeared behind him and knocked him out by hitting him over the head with my chakra receivers that was still in my left hand.

After he was knocked out I noticed that behind me there was a massive smoke cloud that formed. And three Summons appeared one being Gamabunta the toad another being Katsuyu the slug and Manda the snake all three boss summons from the three sannin.

I just made my way over to where Naruto was being healed by Shizune when I got to them I watched as Orochimaru summoned a smaller snake to collect the sound five then soon after disappeared after by reverse summoning jutsu with Manda.

I just sighed as the other two sannin still present walked over to us after dispelling there summons as well. When they got to us Jiraiya just grabbed Naruto and threw him over his shoulder after Shizune said he was good to go and started to walk off.

* * *

I rubbed my forehead as I listened to Naruto and Tsunade getting into another fight as we were walking back to the village. This time is was about how she was hiding her looks but my headache from the last fight still had't left so I just asked them "Can you guys not fight your worsting my headache"

The second I said that I wished that I hadn't as Tsunade turned to me and nearly yelled "Well if you are so feed up then how about you stop Naruto from complaining to me or stop him from insulting me" Which of course got a response from Naruto

"I'm not insulting you I'm stating a fact you hide your looks that must mean that you must be a old vain wrinkled hag" I looked at Jiraiya for help as they began to bicker even loader but he just looked at me in pity and kept walking.

If I ever wanted to amaterasu someone this was the time but I held on and continued to walk. But around an hour later I had enough of listening to them so I bit my thumb and landed my hand on the ground and said "Summoning Jutsu"

Tsunade just stopped and turned to look at what I was summoning while Naruto just looked annoyed that Tsunade was ignoring what he was saying. When the smoke cleared Dachi was standing in front of me and when he noticed me he jumped onto my shoulder and asked me when he noticed Tsunade.

"Hi Kai who is that woman I havn't seen her with you before?" I just pet his head and told the small fox "Well that would be Tsunade she is the one that we were looking for remember I told you about her going to be the fifth Hokage" He just nodded and jumped off my shoulder and walked over to Tsunade to talk to her.

She just asked him a couple of questions like how there was a fox summon and how I got the contract and a few other few as well but I didn't care to ask as I was just enjoying the lack of yelling.

After a couple of hours late we finally got to the village and when we did I told the rest of the group that I was going to head home and sleep and they just nodded so with that I shunshined away but not to my apartment no I went to the Library to try to find where the Naka shrine of the Uchiha's was.

* * *

Around a hour later I found in a random book that talked about the founding clans of the village that the Naka shrine was where the Uchiha meet up originally to decide if to join the Senju clan was actually in the village it was in the Uchiha clan's compound. **(That is made up)**

A half an hour later I was in front of the Shrine It wasn't very hard to enter the compound but I was still being careful. After entering it I try to remember under which tatami mat lead to the underground hide out. After three tries I found it under the seventh mat and when I got there it was a big metal door.

It seemed that it was locked but there was a stone with a sharingan symbol on it. _'I must need a password to get in that's annoying I don't know it well if there is a pair of mangekyou on the other side of that door I guess it's worth it to check.'_

With that I activated both my Mangekyou sharingan eyes and thought to myself while I walked straight threw the door 'Kamui'. As I appeared I sighed as I held my right eye as it began to feel like it was burning. Once the pain subsided I looked around the room and quickly noticed a barely visible genjutsu on the right wall.

I couldn't even see thru it was that strong so I couldn't even break it with a release or with my sharingan so I did the next best thing or the best thing counting on your view point. I sent more chakra to my eye and I felt them morph into the next stage my rinnegan.

Once it activated I held out my palm to the wall and activated my petra path to absorb the genjutsu. Even with my rinnegan it still took three full minutes for the chakra behind the genjutsu to run out but it was worth it when the genjutsu fell.

As I felt the last of the chakra leave the wall blurred for a minute before multiple selves appeared in front of my all having jars with pairs of strings in them. After a minute of looking at them all I found a pair of eye's that didn't have the sharingan on them instead there was a mangekyou pattern on them.

It was a design like Itachi's mangekyou but the black lines was skinnier and there was a dot in in between them. I was nearly yelling at relief that I didn't just waste my limited eyesight on nothing. But I decided to be a little greedy and looked around to see if there was any more.

Sadly there wasn't but I wasn't going to complain at all to day was a good day and with that I grabbed the jar and sent chakra into my eye and warped away to my apartment. When I got to said apartment I just stopped for a minute before the pain faded but after that I created three clones one to be me for the next couple of days and the other two for the surgery.

While I did have trust in my skills as a medic I did totally cheat and remembered ever book about medical ninjutsu and other doctor stuff with my sharingan so I do know how to give a eye transplant I didn't have any experience so I did the smart thing and got5 the book back out for my clone to tell the other clone exactly how to do it.

Because I didn't need this to mess up because I couldn't remember something that I read over a year ago. But I still layed down on my bed after getting all the needed things for a transplant and making sure that both clones were ready as well with clean hands gloves and mental preparing to basically rip the eye's out of themselves basically.

Still after around a minute one of my clones activated they sharingan and looked me in the eyes as to place me in a deep sleep so I couldn't wake up during the process I remember in my past life when I woke up during me getting my tonsils out that wasn't pretty.

After a couple of moment tho I began to fall asleep as I head one of the clones ask the other to get him a jar. Then after a moment everything went back and I mentally forced myself into my mindscape so I could talk to Kurama during the hole getting my eyes replaced thing.

 **Time Skip of One Week**

I groaned as I heard a _**Ding!**_ as I woke up I felt something on my face and when I touched them I felt a cloth wrapped around my head. I just stood up and walked around my house already knowing where everything was so it wasn't hard to not bump into anything. But I was wondering where my clones were I didn't know when to take the bandages off.

But after a little while I heard the door oped and two Identical Chakra's to my own entered the home so I just walked over to the door. When they saw me they said they were getting something and that I could get the bandages off.

So that what I did and when I opened my eyes I felt a little weird seeing normal with my right eye. I had gotten used to using my blinding eye but that quick became the last thing on my mind when I remembered the ding that I heard when I woke up so I quickly opened my skill and that is when I saw it.

 **(ACTIVE)Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan:  
** **The upgraded version of the Mangekyou Sharingan the owner of these eyes can no longer go blind from over using them. The eye only blinds when using Amaterasu and the pain is decreased massively.**

 **90% time slowing effect and with a boost of 35 in INT and WIS. Adds 180% more effective genjutsu.  
**

 **Gives** **access to** **Skill:** **(PASSIVE) SEE CHAKRA adds  
** **Give** **access to** **Skill:** **(PASSIVE)READ ATTACK PATTERNS  
** **Give** **access to** **Skill:** **(PASSIVE) COPY ATTACK  
** **Give** **access to** **Skill** **(PASSIVE)READ ATTACK PATTERNS  
** **Gives** **access to** **Skill:(ACTIVE)** **Amaterasu** **  
Cost-150 cp  
** **Gives** **access to** **Skill** **:(ACTIVE)** **Tsukuyomi** **  
100cp  
** **Gives** **access to** **Skill** **:(ACTIVE)** **Susanoo  
150 cp plus 20 every minute  
** **Gives access to Skill** **:(ACTIVE)** **Kamui  
** **Cost-25 cp on objects on self cost-10 cp**

I just sighed as I looked at the boost in contempt but not soon after panic strikes as I quickly send more chakra into my eye but I sighed this time in relief as I felt my vision switch over to my rinnegan. I shook my head and after a minute I just get up and tell my clones to dispel.

I regretted that soon after as pictures of me removing my eyes and looking at myself without eye's entered my mind. But I just shook that off to even tho it was very disturbing as I walked over to the bathroom to look at my new eyes.

When I activated my eyes and looked into the mirror I was slightly weirded out knowing that these weren't my eyes and that was only justified as the new pattern of my eyes that was the same as the eyes that I took but instead of the dots being dot they were Tomes now.

I just looked at myself for a couple of more minutes before deciding to look at the stone tablet at the Naka Shrine something I should have done before I left their but better late than never plus I need to replace the genjutsu on that wall of sharingans.

While I was teleporting I thought of my original plan for my eyes 'Damn this was way easier than the first plan I don't even know were Sasuke was when he got his EMS to get his old pair of eyes after he switched with Itachi's but live and learn plus I like this design more than Sasukes anyway'

When I appeared I was shocked that I didn't feel basically any pain sure there was a slight burn but it was nothing compared to before. I shook off the thought and walked over to the wall of eyes and casted the best genjutsu I could and when it was done I summoned a couple of pieces of paper and a ink brush.

After a couple of minutes I had made seals that boosted the effect of the genjutsu and seals that prolonged the genjutsu so it would hold at least for another year. Once I was done with that I walked over to the stone and began to read after I switched to my rinnegan so I could read the entire thing.

It was the story about the sage of the six paths and it talked about how he beat the ten tails and that his two sons started the Senju and Uchiha clans and a couple of other things as well like the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Once I read the entire thing I just looked around once more and then swirled away.

I appeared in a street alley right next to the shopping district and I just knocked down my hair over my right eye and deactivated my left eye completely after placing a genjutsu over my left eye so it looked purple still. Then afterwards I just began to walk around the village and after a hour a anbu suddenly appeared in front of me asking for me to go to the Hokage's office with him.

I just nodded and after I did he laid his hand on my shoulder and shunshined us to the tower. When I got there I saw that Shikamaru were also there as well. Figuring were this was going I still asked "What do you want Tsunade?"

She just looked annoyed but still began her speech "When I got the time I watched the chunin exams that we could record and for your outstanding strategies and your are promoted to chunin Shikamaru Nara. And for you Kai for your leadership skills and your strength you are also being promoted to the rank of chunin."

With that a Ding! went off but before I could leave with my new flack jacket and check it out Tsunade wasn't done talking "Shikamaru you are dismissed Kai you stay behind I have your first Chunin mission already" Shika just nodded and walked out and when he closed the door Tsunade called out to one of the anbu guards.

"Bering them in" I just looked at her in confusion but that was soon answered by the door opening with a couple of familiar faces walked in. I turned to look at who was at the door to see three people being Gaara Temari and Kankuro the sand siblings.

I just turned back around to look at Tsunade with even more confusion but that was washed away when she gave me the mission. "This mission you are to be paired up with these sand ninja you will be the leader as for want your mission is you will be transporting a rich client to the village hidden in the sand. When you are three fourth of the way there you are to turn around and head back and they will be taking over from there understood? Your client will be at the west gate."

I just nodded as and we began to head out towards the gate but on the way I told them that I was going to meet them there in around twenty minutes as I need to pack they just nodded and continued to head to the gate.

Once they were aways away I teleported myself back to my apartment and got everything that I would need in five minutes but that is what I wanted so I have fifteen minutes to burn or in a ID seven and a half hours. So with that I laid my things on the table and entered a orge ID.

When I entered the first they I did was activated both mangekyou and thought to myself susanoo it hurt a good amount more than the kumai but it was still better than before as a red rib cage surrounded me. I wanted to test it so I pushed all the chakra that I could into the attack and the more I did the more the body grew.

After a minute I was towering over everything in the village as the Susanoo stopped growing I just looked down from the forehead of the red tatin and when I saw a ogre to the right of me when I suddenly thought to myself 'Kamui Shuriken' and when a massive shurkin appeared in front of me I threw it at the orge.  
 **(If you are wondering it is S** **hisui's susanoo but red with Kakashi's susanoo weapons as both there is not a chance that either well be shown for a good long time and I'm to lazy to think up a new weapon.**

And when it hit the head of said ogre it warped away to somewhere while I was thinking to myself _'Well that is crazy this is my kamui but it's a weapon for my susanoo that is very nice but want to try next'_ As I'm thinking this I was trying my aim with the shurikens by tossing them at the ogres heads.

Once I ran out of shurkin I decided before making some more that I would try amaterasu and I did when I noticed that one of the ogre's was charging at me I just looked at him and said "Amaterasu" the second I finished I felt some blood roll down my face but I wasn't focusing one that.

No I was looking at the ogre who started to scream as black flames spread across his body and it was a couple of minutes later when it died. I just continued the messed up slow killing spree for a every now and again I would just teleport around or use my susanoo to crush them.

After I had my fun I left the ID grabbed my stuff and head out to the west gate for my mission being leader and being a chunin. I sighed as I looked in the mirror and noticed that my genjutsu ran out so I just added a hell ton of chakra to it this time drawing a small seal under my right eye brow but it would still effect the left eye as well.

The seal was for adding a extra reserve for my genjutsu to use when the chakra an out for it that automatically took my chakra when it was need to mention it. Once I was sure that it was working properly I sent chakra to my right eye to teleport to a alley near the west gate for my first mission that I was leading.

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter was super random with all the things that happens in it but I could care less what do you think about his new mangekyou I'm planning to make him abuse it. Bytheway I would like it if you gave me your thoughts on the story so I know what to improve but besides that anyway see you in the next chapter.**


	18. My first mission

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TOO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS. I just uploaded chapter 14 and I kinda hope that people don't hate on the hole new summons thing because I have a lot worse thing coming. And I know people are going to ask why he is using his sharingan so carelessly and that is because of now he doesn't have to worry about repercussion not to mention the boost he got into the 15th chapter he is like twice as strong as he was during the invasion so he isn't going to worry as much about his eye's secret.**

* * *

As I walked out from the alley and was heading over to the gate I noticed that Temari was arguing with the guards. So I just walked over and asked Gaara what was going on and he replied with "They thought that we were trying to leave the village with the client. It didn't take long before she got angry and then this happened"

I just nodded and walked over to the window of the guards stand and said to them "Stop arguing ok I'm here now so I will start this mission come on sign us out" They looked annoyed at Temari's smug smile but nodded anyway and check the time that we left the village in a big book.

Once it was done one of them just nodded for me to leave so that is what I did I turned and nodded to my team and walked out of the village with them and the client behind my. Said client was a woman that looked to be in her late fifties but she didn't look nice it looked like she would rather be alone but I wasn't going to ask.

After around of hour of walking we took a break from walking so the older lady could rest for a little while this left me with my thoughts as she drank some water _'This isn't as weird a mission that someone hasn't tried to kill me in yet sure it is easier to say that as by this pace it will take around two or so weeks before I can head back who would target her she doesn't look like a threat so why would she ask for protection.'_

I was pretty sure that I was just paranoid but I felt that something wasn't right but unless a S rank attacks us will be fine and even then I can fight against them decently easily as I think it's time to use my sharingan. But I shouldn't be over confident I right now could still lose to someone like Pein.

As I pulled out a breakfast bar to eat for the first time in a week I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was a knife not even a kunai and it was moving pretty slow I thought to myself right before it connected _'There it is well I think it is time to bring out the sharingan well they wouldn't know that the genjutsu is still active over my eye anyway. Kamui'_

With that the knife went straight threw me while I took a bit of the bar of food I used my left hand and grabbed the knife and threw it into their heart. With that a dead body of some thug fell down from the tree as five others jumped down from other tree's.

All of the right in front of my I just looked at them for a moment before my black flames sprouted of there body's and after a minute they were dead except one who I stopped the flames from killing. I just walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder and warped away to my pocket dimension which may or may not be filled with ogre heads.

Once we appeared in my dimension with was like Kakashi's but it was made of made of cylinders and they were grey. And after some persuading of Tsukuyomi half way threw the first hour and he broke saying that he owed money to someone called Kakuzu that was obsessed with money.

I stopped when he said Kakuzu and thought to myself 'Come can't I ever get a break sure I knew that something was going to happen but couldn't have been a normal bandit attack ones who didn't now a Akatsuki that would be nice' with that thought in mind I stopped my genjutsu and left my Kamui dimension with the guy still left inside.

When I reapered I just nodded at them to keep walking they looked confused at how I just dealt with the attack and what attacks I used there but they didn't question it and nodded back to me. After around an hour and a half of walking I turned and sent chakra intro my left eye as a kunai was about to be embedded into the clients skull.

It didn't take long to sent it into my dimension only to shoot it back out of my right eye into someone's head. I just sighed to my self as a bigger group of bandits with a couple of ninja in the mix walked in front of us. 'This is going to be the next two weeks of my life isn't' I think as I summoned my sword and ran at them.

* * *

 **Three and a half week later**

After around four billion bandit attacks later I wondering why I agreed to this mission the attacks weren't anything scary but they were so inconvenient that we were over a week and a half behind of schedule and I could tell that Kiriko the client was very annoyed at that fact as well.

But we were almost to the point of where I could finally just teleport home but of course god just wants to fuck over so bad that I'm in this situation. _'Come on really'_ I think to myself as I look at the two people in front of me both were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

There were Kakuzu and Hidan both said to be unkillable perfect just what I need after a long and annoying month of bandit fighting more people to fight. I just walked in front of my team and called back to them "You all garud Kiriko I'll deal with them I've fought against people with the same cloaks as them there now as the Akatsuki"

They looked lost as who the akatsuki were but nodded none the least with Gaara surrounding them all in a dome of sand. I just turned to look at them while thinking to myself "I can't use my sharingan or rinnegan or they will they the rest and that just cause a headache for me down the line so how to deal with them I can go as strong as I want because they can't die so'

As that thought ended I held up a hand sign and said to myself "Fire release:Flamethrower" With that I let loose a stream of flames that stretched out to over a hundred yards away destroying everything in front of me lucky for me we were in the desert so I didn't have to worry about hurting the landscape around us.

Once the fire stopped I looked around only to duck as a scythe was swung over my head I just turn around and charged a rasengan up and smashed it into his chest caving it in. I turned around fast enough to see a first coming right at my head I went threw the thought of just coming out with my sharingan.

'I mean it's not like I'm not strong enough I could fight all the akatsuki members at once I'm sure if I went full power tailed beast mode with a susanoo armour not to mention the powers of my rinnegan so I'm strong enough and with some more training that I could get in my ID... You now what fuck it'

With that thought in mind I just sent chakra into my eyes and let the punch go straight thru my head while I ran threw him and turned around and smashed a rasengan threw his chest like I did to the other one shooting him away. I felt someone behind me so I turned deactivated my genjutsu over my eye and said while looking directly too his face "Amaterasu"

Seeing someone who can't die be burned by amaterasu it felt it stress relief I just sighed as I wiped the blood from my eye and looked around for a minute trying to see where Kakuzu was. After a minute I couldn't fine him and the flame where to much for Hidan so be black out I just stopped the flames with my right eye.

I felt a chakra rush past me I could easily see it was Kakuzu he was grabbing Hidan and ran off I just sighed and got rid of any blood that was still on my face and reactivate the genjutsu over my eye's while giving them a rest and stopped the flow of chakra till they were my normal stolen eyes.

After a moment I called out behind of me "I forced them to leave you can come out now in you want" It didn't take long before the dome of sand fell and the team and the client came out. I sighed again when I noticed that it was almost night aka I have to spend another night in a crappy hotel.

As I walked out of the bathroom to go to sleep I saw Gaara was standing in my room just sitting on my bed. Confused I spoke up "Hey Gaara what do you need?" He didn't even look at me but I could tell something wasn't right especially when he started to talk it was to montone even for him "Kai I am a clone the real and my siblings have been called away on a mission to help recover Sasuke Uchiha you are to complete the mission then return to your village there is a letter on the dresser so you can enter the village without any problems"

With that the clone exploded into sand covering my entire bed I just sighed as I looked ta the mess but I wasn't think about that no I was thinking about what he said 'So Sasuke has left the village that means the time skip is going to happen soon that's good then if I spent all my time in a time ID there that is like sixty years of training. I never understood how I don't age when I train in there I should be in my thirds but I'm still forteen never got that

'Still how strong would I be by that point I can't wait to see how strong I would become...Wait did he say that I have to complete the mission now come on wait I can totally cheat this no one is here so they wouldn't know if I was a shadow clone no a shadow clone wouldn't work for that long I can hold them for around a week but it still is at least a two week trip.

I havn't got the chance to test this properly but I can try' With that thought in mind I sat down and held a weird looking hand sign and said out load while focusing as much as I could "Wood Release:Wood Clone" I sighed as I felt a decent chuck of my chakra vanish as the floor began to sprout a tree that began to look like me.

'Damn without the bloodline for it cost a hell ton and combining them take a lot of concentration I envy people who can do this easily because they were born into it. I feel like this is how Kakashi feels about his sharingan anyway I need to get better at this my Earth and Water releases need to be stronger I can do scorch release without that much hassle but then again I havn't used it in a fight'

I keep thinking about all the elements that I still need to master but decide to get some training in when a thought hits me and I decided to try something. I ran threw the hand signs after biting my thumb and laid my hand on the ground as a poof of smoke appeared.

Soon after Dachi was staring at me confused it took me a second to figure out why he could see threw genjutsu with his 'sage mode' I just told him "Don't worry something happened and it helped me it's fine anyway I summoned you because I have a question ok?" he just nodded and looked away from my eyes.

Once I was sure that I had his attention I asked "How can I learn to use natural chakra you said that you had a natural talent at using sage chakra so can you teach me how to use it as well?" This time his eyes lit up decidedly and partly yell at me "Yes of course I'll treach you this is going to be so much fun" I got a bad feeling then and there I didn't now why but still.

* * *

 **A Week and a Half Later**

I was sitting right next to my bed when suddenly I was smacked across the head. I groaned slightly and turned to glare at Dachi who was on his hind legs using his front paws to hold a bat. I was suppose to hold still but for some reason I could get it down I was close I knew that for a fact but it still wasn't working.

Sighing I turned back around and closed my eyes as I focused all around me trying to pinpoint the feeling that was surrounding me I could practically feel the nature around me when suddenly I was hit over the back of my head. As I was hit I heard Dachi say to me

"You still are beginning to transform into a fox stone don't move at all or you will die do you want to die" I just sighed but didn't reply to him as I didn't want to deal with him as he had kept saying that for almost the entire week. I sudnly felt a wave of memories appeared in my mind as the wood clone I made dispelled.

 **One week later** **(Two time skips I must be getting lazy)  
**  
I was sitting on my bed after two and a half weeks of constant failure I was as close as I had ever been yet when I suddenly felt a burst of well everything and a _**Ding!**_ I could see everything around me but my eyes were still closed it was surreal that was for sure I could sense everything in a every direction for miles it was like my sensing ability on steroids that was on drugs that was on steroids.

After a minute I heard Dachi in a slightly disappointed way say to me "Good job you finally got it well I'll be seeing you later I need to check in with my dad" With that I heard him go up in smoke I sighed at the fact that he wanted to hit me some more but I still stood up and opened my and looked around.

Once I got use to see chakra in the air literal chakra I walked over to my bathroom and looked in the mirror after deactivating my genjutsu. It was weird my eye was reddish gold with the pupil dilated like it would be if I was using Kurama's chakra. Not to mention the markings on my face they wee the same as Naruto's except it was under my eye not over and they were more red.

A couple of minutes of looking at my eyes later I opened up my menu to look for what I unlocked and I found two things the first was what I got for unlocking this mode and the second is what I got combined with my sage mode.

 **(ACTIVE)Sage Mode:Level:1  
Using the power of the world gain a massive boost in stats while active.**  
 **Gain use of Sage Chakra**  
 **Gain 30 stat points in DEX and VIT**  
 **Gain 50 stat points in STR**  
 **Gain Skill (PASSIVE)Sensing God  
Charge time- 5 minutes  
Lasts for 10 minutes**

* * *

 **(ACTIVE)Outer Path:Level: 5  
A path of the rinnegan that lets the user revive the dead  
Gives skill (ACTIVE)Samsara of Heavenly Life  
Cost-1000 chakra per person and life of the user**

 **Gives skill (ACTIVE)Make** **Black Receiver:Level 1  
** **Can make a max of 5 black receivers at a time  
** **Cost-100 per**

 **Gives Skill (Active)Truth Seeking orbs:Level:1**  
 **By combining all 5 base elements and Senjutsu you create this**  
 **They are unbreakable and can be used and changed as the user wishes**  
 **Cost- 200 Water Chakra 200 Earth Chakra 200 Fire Chakra**  
 **200 Lightning Chakra 200 Wind Chakra and 200 Senjutsu Chakra  
Max amount user can make is 2**

I decided to give it a try and activated my rinnegan and when I looked in the mirror my eyes just gained the circles that the rinnegan gives but it didn't effect the color or the pupils. After that I just held hands in front of each other so the palms were looking at each other and while I channel each of the need amount of chakra I said to myself "Outer path: Truth Seeking Orb"

The effect was soon shown as a black orb appeared in between my hands as I felt a mass of my chakra desapper. I grabbed the orb and held it in my hand as I looked at it I summoned a ID and when I appeared into a Zombie ID I thought to myself as a group of zombies rushed me 'Staff' the effect was fast as the orb morphed into a pole.

I just looked at it for a minute before holding it up as a zombie walked into the tip of it the zombie's chest had a hole in it. Which spread over the body turning it to dust instantly I just looked at the dust of the used to be dead body in shock that the truth seeking orbs were that strong but that lasted a couple of seconds before I felt the sage mode leave and the ball faded away.

When I noticed that I thought to myself 'So I have to have sage mode on for the orb to stay I doubt I can destroy them after making them as said in the description of the technique so I no how to get rid of them but to only have access to them for ten minutes is too short I'll have to train up on that but I think it is time that I head home.'

With that I left the ID and gathered my things and was about to kamui myself home when a string of thoughts hit me 'What we didn't I save myself the trouble and just teleport the entire group to suna when I got to the gate sure I don't know where it is but I've been close to there I could have save myself weeks of walking damnit me.'

And when I get home I will need to put a lot of training into sage mode and the orbs I see myself using them a lot in the future as I can explain sage mode and I can use that instead of my Kyuubi mode' After I had those thoughts I just made sure that I had everything before teleporting back to the leaf village.

As I appeared in my room I sighed as I put away my stuff before teleporting to the gate to sign back into the village then after that I teleported right in front of the Hokage's office. When I entered I saw that Tsunade was drinking straight from a bottle of sake I just coughed and when I did she nearly threw the bottle out the window but when she saw that is was me she just went back to drinking after asking me for my mission report.

After a round a hour later I gave her the story of every single attack that I had to deal with once that was done I asked Tsunade about what gaara told me to act surprised "When Gaara left to help the hole thing about Sasuke getting kidnapped what happened were is Naruto.

She just took a long drink of her sake before saying to me "Sasuke was effected by the curse mark and was taken from the village afterwards I sent a team to get him back but after taking down the rest of the team that took him he refused to be taken back and fought against Naruto and almost killed him.

I knew that Naruto was going to be almost killed but it still hurt to hear that but I asked anyway "Is he ok if he isn't I'm going to find Sasuke and break off his fingers she looked like you would if you sweatdropped and said "Don't worry he and the rest that was on the reversal squad are fine they all are going to get a full recovery"

I just nodded but asked again "So where is he and where is Jiraiya I need to show that Pervert something if they are together then I can kill two birds with one stone" I wanted to find Jiraiya to ask him for some advice about sage mode sure I and him have different versions but still toad and fox modes can't be that different.

When I asked she just sighed and told me "Well you're in luck Jiraiya asked me to summon him and Naruto to this office when you got here I actually already sent a anbu to get them" I just nodded. After a couple I felt two familiar chakra's behind the door when Jiraiya and Naruto entered I noticed that NAruto had his backpack on I could till something was about to happen.

Once naruto saw me he ran up and started to ask about my mission what it wa about did anything happen ect ect. I just and told Naruto "Actual I learned this technique from Dachi by using the natural chakra around me I can supercharge myself really that's the only thing that I was doing during the trip besides dealing with some many god damn bandits I can show you if you want." Of course he nodded his head frantically.

I just smiled and was about to sit down when I was grabbed and yanked back up by Jiraiya and was screamed at "What do you mean you learn to use sage mode that's impossible to do in a week I haven't even mastered it and I've been trying for years stop lying"

Sighing I just pushed him off of me and I sat down and said to him before for not moving for the next five minutes "Well you a idiot and your's must be different if you haven't mastered it yet" After five minutes later I got back up and opened my eyes after discreetly deactivated my genjutsu over my eyes.

And when I did Jiraiya looked shell shocked Tsunade looked surprised and Naruto was looking at my eyes in excitement asking me what was it like. After a minute Jiraiya finally snapped out of it and didn't say anything about and just acted like he didn't see my sage eyes.

"Well as I was saying Naruto and I will be going on a training trip for the next two and a half years and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with us to get some extra training so you can get ready to fight the akatsuki" after that he explained what the akatsuki was a group of people that were trying to seal the nine tailed beast for something.

Once he was done with his long explanation I thought of a reply for a minute before saying to them "I would like to travel but I want to do it by myself and it's not like I can't help myself during my mission I had to fight against some poeple with black cloaks with red clouds not to mention I am as strong as you so I'll be fine"

This time he looked annoyed and he voiced it loudly "What do you mean you as strong as me bull shit if you think that how bout you put your money were your mouth is if you can last twenty minutes against you I'll let you travel by your self deal you brat"

He was so easy to trick it was the exact same thing thing as when I met him make him anger and he'll go along with it not even trying to disagree he is a idiot but I didn't say that I just nodded to him and activated my genjutsu to make it seem like my sage mode ran out.

After he said that I just looked at him for a second and then looked away three seconds afterwards he began to scream and fall down holding his head in pain while I just looked at him in confusion 'Why is he acting like that all I did was put him in a tsukiyomi were he wasn't a pervert I didn't do anything like killing him over and over till his mind snapped but he is acting like that's what I did'

I just shook the thought off and said to the curled up ball that was crying otherwise know as Jiraiya "And I believe with a simple genjutsu I beat you so I'll be getting my things and be traveling for a while see you guys later" Tsunade just looked annoyed at Jiraiya for crying on her office floor but nodded to me she probably figured as much as she tossed me a pass to the village so I could go as I pleased while Naruto just looked lost as to what I did to Jiraiya.

* * *

 **I feel like the time skip was way to suddenly as the last couple of chapters have been most thing that didn't move along canon and then suddenly I do this a thing that is a major part of the show anyway I don't feel like rewriting the end so that's what you get see ya in two and a half Naruto years aka two days for the next chapter**


	19. A Made up arc is upon us

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TOO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS. I feel like I'm going to get a lot of hate for the massive rush on the time skip but I could really careless. Really I was just going to use part one as a jumping point and I didn't feel like doing boring thens like the snow mission and other things so I just skip it by getting a longer term mission while that went on. Anyway on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Time Skip Two and a 1/4 Years Later**

I sighed as I left the cave that I had been living but it was finally time to leave I was so far from the village it would take me around a month or so to get there if I took my time and that is what I was planning I need some time to relax after training nonstop for all this time really I don't think that I will have to worry about being strong enough till Sasuke gets his Rinnegan.

After looking around the outside for a minute I turned back around and went to the mirror that was hanging up by my bed and looked into it seeing how I changed. As I looked into the mirror I saw that my 10 truth seeking orbs were behind me as always and that my eyes were still in sage mode as I thought to myself

'Making that seal to absorb nature chakra was one of the best thing I did it saves so much time and I can turn it on and off as I please' While I had that thought I looked at my hair as it was almost to my lower back I just sighed as I looked at it and I gave a thought as I saw behind my a wood clone appeared and just cut it all off at the shoulders.

Once that was done I walked over to the dresser of wood that I made and packed them away into my seals that were now present on my left arm as well. After getting ready I walked over to the door and turned around to look at the place that I was living for so long before I sent a pulse to my eyes as the entire place bursted in black flames.

It didn't take long before everything was destroyed and with that I walked away. A little while later I stopped the flames so a forest wasn't destroyed as I saw a town in front of my. I stopped the flow of sage chakra as my eyes changed back into there black state and my truth seeking orbs vanished.

As I entered the town I noticed that a lot of people were hiding in there houses and were looking at me in fear. 'Something's about to happen and they think I'm the cause or some bad as been happening to the village and they think I'm apart of it there is the chance that someone doesn't like people and attacks people that enter the village but that would make sense so what is it'

After a minute I felt a group of people appeared behind of my and this was reinforced when I heard the one in the center started to talk to me "Well look at what we got here who do you think you are doing in my town" I just turned around and said to them in a annoyed tone after sending a quick pulse of chakra to my eyes but stopped it before they could see my eyes.

"Of course the town was taking over by a group that have a god complex that's a classic how did I not figure that out it's obvious anyway I guess I'm supposed to be the guy that liberates this place I guess I could but I didn't really want to get into much trouble on my way back you are annoying so I can make an exception this one time"

While I was talking I was analyzing them they all were rogue ninja from the mist village seeing they headbands they didn't look like anything to worry about so I wasn't going to treat them like a threat. But my taunting them apparently made the leader of their little group anger as not soon after he yell at my while holding a kunai.

"Why you brat I'll so you who is stronger" And with that he charged me like a idiot as he approached me he tried to stabbed me in the heart but I just sighed as a rib cage magnified itself around me blocking the attack then I just raised my hand and said to him "Shinra Tensei" and with that he was launched into his group the attack wasn't strong enough to kill him as I didn't want to pay for damaging the town but it was enough to break at least most of his ribs.

When he was getting up and holding his ribs in pain he told his group "Come on he's strong but not strong enough to beat all of us" I just smiled to myself as when they charged at me again I activated a dormant gene just that I placed on his team when I turned around to talk to them and with that they all fell down unconscious.

As he noticed that his buddies were not with him he turned around as I just summoned a arm for my ribs and grabbed him and crushed his lungs and other necessary things to live I gave him a hour at best but I was thinking about something else. 'I'm glad that it works it took forever to make my sharingan genjutsu not require eye contact I can't use tsukuyomi yet but I'm think I can do it if I have the time'

Once I finished my thoughts I looked over to the rest of his group that were unconscious and sent chakra to my eyes and not soon after black flames of amaterasu brusted from there bodys killing them leaving nothing left of them. I sighed as a bunch of people ran out of their houses and were started to load out in joy.

I just sent chakra into my eye and used kamui to leave the village once the world straightened out I turned around to see the village behind me a couple of miles away. After thinking for a minute I decided to just walk around for a while till it was night fall than camp out or if I was close go to a town that was around.

Plan made I just began to walk in a random prediction and after a while I began to mess around with my truth seeking orb by having them turn into to random things or have them destroy trees at random. After walking for a couple of hours I felt a mass of chakra signatures by me so I just began to walk towards them.

After a couple of minutes I saw a group of people just looking at something the were in the middle of a road just staring at something. So I just walked over to what it was but what I saw surprised my it was a seal with a but of random writing on it but from where I could see it was a summoning seal but the thing was that it was a normal seal at all it wasn't for a animal but I was to far away to really decipher it. The seal was insanely complex just looking at it.

And with all the people I couldn't get close enough and for some other reason everyone was standing at least five feet from it. I just sighed and began to warp myself next to it when I felt a wave of power slam into my chest and launched me away.

As I got up confused a thought ran through my mind 'The seal rejected my chakra that's why no one can get close because the seal forces them to say away at least a couple of feet before knocking them back but why my Kamui completely sends me to my dimension were in the real world is where I want to go so then it sends me back out but it shot me out of it when I entered my space in my dimension so it's a space time seal.

But what is that here space jutsu are insanely hard to use or make why would someone just throw it away on the ground it makes no sense. It has to be someone of a very high level in seals probably higher than me and I can complete with the best of them.'

While the thought ran threw my head I called out to the group of people to move as I activated my rinnegan and created a seeking orb. They looked confused as to what I was doing but moved away I just nodded to them and let my orb fly close to the seal.

When it got close enough to the seal the ball began to be forced away but because it was a truth seeking orb it could negate ninjutsu which also meant seals. So the ball of chakra forced it's way threw the seal and when it was above it all the recentes went away.

Confused I walked over to look at the ball and seal when I got close I felt the seal being to throw me away but this time I just made my red ribcage appeared and tank the blow afterwards I just walked my way through the field of resistance once I was near the middle and the pressure faded.

I just bent down after stopping my susanoo and returned my orb to its place behind my back as I looked at the seal. It was very complex that was for sure it was simple in design but it had multiple properties that didn't make any sense but I decided to look at the parts that I knew.

'There is multiple parts that look like a ripped of version of a summoning jutsu but I was right it's not for a animal it can be used for a human but there is to many infections in it the design is off there isn't any safe stopper so if a piece doesn't work like it shouldn't work it stops but inside there is a thing that boosts the range of it.

Someone was trying to make a teleporting jutsu like the but they didn't get it right but were are they if it didn't work than all things considered two things could have happened. One he got shot out somewhere and is now lost or they were ripped apart in mid teleport killing them painfully.

That is probably what happened but why is it forcing people away from it' There was still somethings that I was confused on like the person that made this must have been a sealing genius how would they have made much a simple mistake like forgetting a safety switch or a failsafe.

I sighed as I studied the seal after a minute I decided to see what happen to the teleporting idiot as a clone of wood was grown from the ground and laid their hand on the seal and channeled there chakra into the seal. When suddenly it exploded sending chunks of wood every where acting quickly I used both eyes to make multiple rifts where the wood would hit.

Rubbing my head I sighed as I now knew what happened 'Damn poor guy this probably took awhile to make he probably forgot to put them on there that's to bad for him I mean to have the thing you're working on kill you must suck I mean I nearly died a couple of times to make some of my attacks or seals'

With that thought I grabbed the tag and burned it with my amaterasu so no one else would die then warped away. As I appeared in a town that I sensed near by I paid for a hotel room for the night and entered my room and layed on the bed. While I was laying down I began to think to myself as I looked at the ceiling.

'I can't believe that it's only been two years in ID time is so different it's hard to belive no one is going to think that I could get this strong in two years and there are right I mean what level was I when I left it was in the fifties I could poke that me and kill him now what level am I now it's been awhile sense I checked'

 **Name: Uchiha-Uzumaki,Kai**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level:206**

 **Job: Chunin**

 **Money:1,659,752,165,138**

 **HP: 25,165\25,165 (+800 when lower than 30 HP)**

 **CP: 70,483\70,483 Yin Storage(2000\2000)  
**

 **Status effects: Sage Mode**

 **STR: 1,080**

 **VIT: 1,350**

 **DEX: 1,584**

 **INT: 1,284**

 **WIS: 976**

 **POINTS:0**

It is weird to see such stats with the rank of chunin but I could careless I should be going to bed soon afterwards I can look around the town. Then after a while I can talk with some of my summons for a bit it's been awhile sense I talked to them it will be nice to have a chat with Dachi.

* * *

As I woke up I took a shower and summoned some clothes what I was wearing now a days was the same old black pants with a white short sleeved shirt with nine tomoes in a circle on it with a rinnegan in the center of them all black after that I grabbed my hoodie a dark red and black jacket after I put it on I pushed the hood onto my head.

Once I was ready I strapped my sandals on and was about to walk out the door to go get some breakfast when I bit my thumb and ran threw some hand signs then placed my hand against the floor as smoke appeared along with Dachi who had grown quite a bit as he was slightly bigger and a normal size fox.

When he noticed me I told him while closing the door and began to walk to the entrance "I'm done with training I'm about to get some bertfist and I know how much you like human food so I decided that this is a good time to catch up so what do you what?" he just nodded happily and followed me.

After walking around town for a bit I found a place that specialises in betfist but of course when I entered and a lady came over to see me to my table I saw that she was about to complain about Dachi but a quick sharingan genjutsu and I was sitting at a table with Dachi sitting on the table.

I order a simple breakfast of a pancake five pieces of bacon and some eggs while Dachi ordered a stack of five pancakes. When I got to us he just digged in as I took my time as I watched Dachi try to open the serupe bottle when he noticed that it was there. I just snacthed it out of his hands and poured some on his pancakes but when he asked me to stop the pancakes were soaked.

When we were done eating I decided to walk around the town for a little bit before heading out to the next town but of course something went wrong it wasn't anything scary or dangerous but I still had to deal with it as a man with a black mask ran past me holding a bag and not even a second later I heard someone a woman shout "Stop him he's got my purse"

As she said that I summoned my susanoo's ribs and their arm and grabbed him before he got out of reach. Once I grabbed him I just brought my arm back to me and grabbed the bag he was holding opened it and tossed the woman her purse. Afterwards I placed him in a genjutsu that froze him in place and stopped my susanoo.

With that I grabbed Dachi and used kumai to get out of there not wanting to deal with the people once I appeared I layed Dachi down when he promptly fell over. I sighed and thought to myself 'I always forget that others aren't use to teleporting anyhow where to go now I can just head back to the leaf village but I kinda want to explore more what to do I can make a bunch of clones I guess'

And with that I sent chakra into the ground from my feet as twenty wooden poles sprung up and after a couple of second they began to morph into looking like me. Once they were all made they jumped away from me to different towns and villages nearby while I began to walk towards the leaf village while holding the still nonresponse Dachi in my arms.

* * *

After walking for awhile Dachi came too and we walked together and after a little bit once it was almost night I sent chakra to my feet as a small wooden tent sprang from the ground. Once it was created I made a fire place and with a small fire jutsu I had a fire brewing.

When it was almost midnight Dachi went back to his summoning realm of Mt. Inari as I looked up at the stars waiting to see if I was going to go to sleep this night I began to think to myself something that I've been doing a lot as I didn't have a lot of company besides Dachi and he has begun to enjoy the quietness as well.

'I wonder if I should be stronger I mean sure I could fight a hidden village right now and come out the victor with relative ease but I feel like I could be stronger or I should get stronger for the future as I know what is to come. Well no point bitching about it now so might as well deal with it I can always get stronger so there's that.

Now what to do while I'm going back to the village I need to have a checklist of things that I want to get done while I have free time sure the clones well help but they are going to the other nations so what to do here. Obviously I what to check out a many smaller villages that I come across I can look at the valley of the end that would be cool to look at.

Then after that I can check out some places around any moment I can check that out it would be fun to have a actual trip to all the training I've been doing so now I just need to get some sleep then I can head out to there'

With that thought in place I began to doze off but after around an hour later I woke up screaming with flashes of a guy in my head. After a couple of minutes of calming down I began to curse to myself out loud "Goddamnit why come on this again when will it go the fuck away when will my fucking gamers mind block you damn it updater"

After a couple more minutes of cursing the fucker that made that damned update I just layed my head against my palm of my hand and sighed to myself as I felt a headache began to form into the back of my head. Sighing I thought back to when that the update happened that caused so much pain.

 **Flash Back**

As I got up for another day of training I saw a black box in front of my head knowing what that meant I began to read thru it but I didn't like what I saw as they was barely anything on the box and it wasn't good.

 **Update**  
 **Version-3.5**  
 **Gamer's mind has been changed**  
 **Gamer's body has been changed**  
 **Leveling is now twice as hard**

That's just great but what did it change it better not be anything that makes gamer's mind or body nurfed to bad the leveling curve is super annoying tho but I can manage but the gamer's mind and body are what is letting me keep up with the amount of training that I'm doing. As a minute I found what it did.

 **Gamer's Mind:**

 **Ability which allows you to be calm most of the time and have the ability** **to stop all** **physiological effects. But if a trauma happens that is wost enough then it will not be stopped by the Gamer's minds effect**

 **Gamer's Body**

 **Grants a body that allows you to live the real world like a game. After sleeping in a bed, you restore HP, CP and all status effects to all most max.**

Ok the gamer's mind change is kinda scary but I'll be fine for the most part but the gamer's body is kinda scary now as now I have to worry about getting hurt now as it won't completely heal in one night and I have to worry about losing my arm now before it was fine if I blew it up with a unstable jutsu because it would just grow back overnight.

Well I'll just have to be more careful then I guess so now that I've read thru the update time for some more training maybe today's the day that I finally master the sharingan genjutsu I doubt it tho

 **Flashback End**

I sighed as I got up and lit the fire again as it went out during the night and waited for day to come so I could get back on the road and get to Konoha.

After a couple of days of walking I found a seal on the ground it was the same seal that I saw and destroyed. Thinking that this was where the person that made the teleporting seal was trying to teleport to this seal I was about to amastrusa it like the last one when I noticed something about said seal.

It looked new the seal that I destroyed was already beginning to age but this one looked like it was drawn around two or three days ago. It was the same as the last one to the T but by just looking at it the handwriting was different. Confused I walked towards it but was tossed backwards in a tree when a force of chakra launched me back into it.

I sighed as I got up and activated my mangekyou and afterwards kamui to walk past the chakra to look at it. I created a clone and had them try the seal when the same thing happened it exploded outwards but this time something different happened.

The clone disappeared and then exploded five feet away to the right of the seal. I just thought to myself as I looked more closely to see if I looked or a difference in the seal that wasn't there before. 'Is someone trying to make a teleporting seal but they're using people as test subjects but the question is why what are they trying to do to make them sacrifice people

I should look into this I have the time not to mention about the wood clone that Naruto and Jiraiya have been traveling with so if this takes awhile then I can just have the clone that my place for a while but I kinda wanted to be there when Gaara gets taken but this could be dangerous to people so I'll look into it.'

With that I finished my review of the seal as I noticed that the summoning part of the seal was modified slightly but it was still barely a difference which meant whoever was doing this had people to spare so they didn't have to take big leaps in research and was strong enough to not worry about people getting curious meaning that this was very dangerous.

I sighed as I summon a chakra receiver and stabbed it into the corner of the paper so I could feel were the seal that the person was trying to teleport to was so I could go from there but what I felt was slightly no very scary. I could sense hundreds of different seals all over the elemental nations all slightly different but still all of them linked to each other.

When suddenly I felt chakra course threw the seal in front of me as a dozens of pattern appeared all around me the patterns were for a explosion tag. All of the black chakra that made the pattens suddenly turned red as they do when they explode.

A thought ran through my head as the area around me at least twenty yards in all directions went up in a bang. 'This is going to be a pain in the ass isn't it' With at I heard a massive bang and.

* * *

 **So this is the first arc that I've made I don't have a name for it yet but I'm going to work on it so what do you think this is all going to be this arc for a while so I hope you enjoy. I feel like people are going to ask why my OC is using the mangekyou so much and to answer that question I was getting so tired of writing  
'Quickly running threw a couple of hand signs' And things similar to that so with the mangekyou it just makes my life easier see ya.**


	20. Traveling mysteries

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TOO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS. So now for the second chapter of this arc I think the name of it will be something like 'The seal mystery' or 'Teleporting idiots' I'll decide later anyway I've gotten plenty of reviews about how I should get a beta and so I'll ask now would anyone that reads my story and is a beta like to be a beta reader for me. I'm asking for someone that is actually reading the story because I don't want to just ask someone that hasn't read my story and is just doing it because. I want someone that can add there own opinion on the story to help me improve.**

 **I don't really now how the beta system works as I'm still fairy new in writing on this site so I'm feeling like I said something wrong in that. Anyway next thing I want to ask is I'll be slowing the output of the chapters from one every two days to one every four days as I have school to deal with now and it is weighing down on me hope no one minds to much but I've already burned threw my stock of five chapters because of the work that I've been doing not to mention some other things that have been going on.**

 **Well now one is here to read about me complaining about life so onto the story. Hope you enjoy see you at the end.**

* * *

As the smoke cleared I just looked around threw the body of my susanoo which I summoned at the last second at the destroyed landscape around me everything was leveled at least for a hundred yards. I just sighed to my self as I dropped the red titan and began to walk to the nearest tag that I sensed.

While I was walking I began to think to myself 'How did they do that the exploding seals weren't there before hand I would have sensed it and the written was made completely with chakra. making seals with chakra is insanely hard I only have the basics of how to do it and whoever is in charge did it from how nows were when they felt something wasn't right with one of there hundreds of seals.

And as a precaution they blew everything around the seal to hell in seconds are I used my receiver on the seal if it wasn't me or someone insanely fast it would have instantly killed them whoever is doing this is a master of masters in chakra control and I would say seals as well but they are seeming to have a lot of trouble in this teleporting seal so I can't say that but to make chakra seals from how many miles threw a seal is incredibly'

Once I finished my thought I saw the seal that I was looking for so I just activated my kamui and walked right in front of it but as I approached the seal a kunai nailed the seal destroying it. I just turned around and saw a group of ninja five to be precise they all had headbands with slash through them but they all were from the different major five villages.

The one who I assume the leader is his headband was the leaf symbol called out to me saying "Our boss doesn't like it when people mess around with his seals just incase you lived threw his explosion he sent us to take you out" I just replied with a "Well sorry but I'm not going to stop and I don't really want to die so if you could just leave no one is going to be killed."

When I said that they all began to cuckle as they just jumped down and circled around me and took out all different types of weapons. The leader took out a sword the rock nin had two kunai the cloud ninja had a staff the sand girl the only one in there group had two sai's and the last one from the mist didn't have anything so a taijutsu user.

As they got into place I just spent chakra into my eyes till they morphed into my sharingan causing the leaf ninja of the group to gasp in shock but he quickly enough composed himself and said to me "Well it seems that another Uchiha lived besides the two other traitors of the leaf I've always wanted to fight against a sharingan user"

He seemed over confident in his power as he was staring right into my eyes not even worried about a genjutsu. And it was well placed as when I put a genjutsu onto him I felt it break after a couple of seconds as a seal appeared on the back of his hand which said release.

Once he noticed the glowing on his hand he just smirked and said "The boss wouldn't send us in unprepared we have seals all across our body for every thing that you can send at us chakra absorbers genjutsu nullifiers and so much more you can't win so just die"

With that the rock ninja jumped at me swiping his kunai at my head but I just looked at him in the eye and placed a paralyzing genjutsu on him as it takes a second for the seal to come to effect. When he hit the ground I turned a blocked a punch to the head from the mist nin and following suit I had to block a kick to the head it was pretty heavy but I noticed a seal on the mist ninjas foot.

It was a seal for weight adding to a object this case the foot but I still pushed them off and punched them in the throat to knock them down for a minute and turned back around to the rock ninja and said to them as my hand went threw there chest with lightning trailing up and down my entire arm his kunai was right in between in eyes "Lightning release:Yari"

As he fell I ripped my hand out and turned as a two sai's were being swung at my neck in two directions. After stopping my jutsu I sent chakra into my eyes and thought to myself Kamui and there prong swords went into my pocket dimension and in there confusion I sent more chakra into my eye as a trail of blood went down my face and the black flames of amaterasu quickly spread over there body killing her painfully.

After I was sure that she was died I turned back around and dodged out of the way from a staff coming down on my head. When they tried again I just blocked the swing to the head with my arm then using my other arm I activated my lightning spear and drove it threw there chest like I did there companion.

With three of them died I dodged a swig from the leader and punched him away as I blocked a punch from the mist ninja who finally recovered. As they keep punching a kicking at me I just keep dodging and blocking when I felt the leaf ninja behind of me I moved out of the way as a seal appeared on the sword. The taijutsu 'expert' was slashed across the head killed by his own teammate.

Once his team was dealt with I turn to look at him and of course he looked me in the eye but this time I used a different genjutsu I used tsukuyomi and the seal wouldn't activate till a couple of seconds after the three seconds that it takes for tsukuyomi to have its full effect.

As the genjutsu started and he appeared into my genjutsu he still looked pretty confident that the seal would break the tsukuyomi and he made that clear by saying "This again I told you genjutsu doesn't work on me I give you props for being able to deal with my team but you're no match for me"

But after around a minute he was still trapped in the genjutsu at least it seemed to be a minute for him and after a minute passed I decided to stop messing around and created a post where he was suddenly strapped to when I appeared in front of him with a truth seeking orb in my hand I said

"You should never underestimate a Uchiha's genjutsu powers in this genjutsu seventy two hours will past before I stop but in the real world only three seconds well have gone by. That seal of yours isn't fast or good enough to help you now so get ready for the next three days of your life"

And with that the orb touched his feet and slowly and painfully his body began to disintegrate and once there was nothing left but his head I reformed his body and did it again and again and a again. Somethings I would use a point blank shinra tensei or use amaterasu.

When the genjutsu broke he fell down on his knees and panted hard I noticed a seal on the back of his neck appear as his breath became more controlled I just sent one last bit of chakra into my eyes an once they morphed into my rinnegan I laid my hand on his head and with a thought I ripped out his soul and skimmed threw it to see if he had any information on their boss.

Saddy tho he never met with his boss there was always someone that met with them for him so I just let the soul fade away and was about to began to walk around to try and find another seal when I noticed a glow coming from the mist ninja's body as I got close I noticed that a seal activated.

It was a seal that recorded everything that it saw basically a camera but that meant that whoever was doing this knows who I am now and about both of my eyes. I sighed as I destroyed the seal and began to walk away towards where I felt a seal would be and after a couple of minutes of walking I took off in a middle sprint.

Then again middle for me is chunin speeds so I was covering a good amount of ground quickly using my sharingan to make sure that I didn't miss a single seal that could be about the area.

* * *

After a good amount of days almost two weeks I crossed nearly half the distance of the entire country of wind and didn't find a single seal. Around a week into looking I began to take my time and was just walking around but after a minute a felt a chakra sign that was trying to hide behind of a tree.

I just pretended not to noticed but I moved my head slightly so my hair fell over my right eye and after it was over said eyes I morphed it to my mangekyou and activated my kamui so I didn't have to worry about getting hurt. Once I was pass the tree I felt the person jump out and jump at me.

Deciding not to moving a saw a sword go through my chest but I just wrapped myself a couple of feet away from him and stared at them as they looked at me in confusion. So I just asked "Why are you attacking me what do you want" That seemed to snap them out of their confusion as they pointed at me and yell.

"I've come for the bounty on your head for I am a bounty hunter that wants to rid the world of people like you" And with that he yelled out a 'battle cry'' and charged at me. I just sighed and opened my eye and placed a genjutsu onto them.

They froze in place and began to say in a hypnotised like voice "There is a bounty on your head for five million your bounty is on page 390 of the newest bingo book" I just nodded and forced him into sleeping and grabbed the bag he had on his back and took out a small book and turned to page 390 like he said and I saw myself there.

Picture:Unavailable **(I'm working on drawing a picture that looks like my OC)**

Country:Fire  
Hidden Village:Unknown  
Rank:Unknown  
Taijutsu:B  
Ninjutsu:A  
Genjutsu:S

Name:Uchiha,_  
Age:estimated 16  
Birth date:Unknown  
Chakra Affinity:Unknown  
Height:Five foot nine inches  
Weight:Unknown  
Eyes:Black  
Hair:Black with red lines

Bounty:5,000,000

Well who ever I'm going after want's me gone but the skills are off I'm S rank in all of them but I didn't show that many skills when I fought against his team so this is all he can do. A rank ninjutsu is from my amaterasu and kamui and he didn't many moments of me using taijutsu as he just guess. For the S rank Genjutsu that is obviously from my tsukuyomi.

He doesn't have any records to go off of any way in the leaf village because of the simple fact that he'll be looking for someone with black eyes not the purple that is one my records so I'm good there so what to do with this guy. I don't really feel like killing him so I guess I can just genjutsu wipe his memories of me.

With that I began to walk towards a village that I knew was near by needing to get some more supplies for the next couple of weeks. As I walked along the path I felt something close to me, confused I began to walk closer to see what it was only to look at what in front of me in shock.

A man was drawing something onto a piece of paper and when I activated my sharingan I saw that it was the teleporting seal that I was looking for. Thinking I had time I was about to run over to stop the man from finishing when he laid his hand onto the seal and disappeared.

After a moment chunks of body parts flew in every direction blood flying every where staining the ground but not for long as when a seal spread over the area and absorbed the parts of human and the blood. 'Damn that was messy but what happened he would have moved at least more than the last seal that I found the clone moved around five feet before it exploded.

So why did he not go anywhere and just explode then. It must be something about one of the areas that I can't understand about the seal. It rejects people or at least some kinds of people but why wait that might be why this mastermind is using people to try the seals so he know what type of person it works with.

But there are hundreds of this things they should know the answer by now so that isn't the only problem but what else could it be. What to do now I need to find where the other seals are do I could just do that again what to do what to do' As I thought to myself I began to look at the seal from the safe distance so I wouldn't be shot back.

A couple of minutes later I activated my rinnegan and made a bunch of limbo clones which in turn all activated there mangekyou as I walked past the field of power of the seal and stabbed a black receiver into it and sensed as fast as I could where most of the seals where so I would have the most luck in finding something.

Once I could sense the hundreds of seals connected to this one I found out that most of them were in the sand village by a lot at least to a ratio of four to one. After finding that out I took out the chakra rod as the explosion seals spread over the area just like last time.

But this time all of my clones made a bunch of invisible susanoo to cover the area so not that much was destroyed while I just turned intangible with kamui. After the explosion finished and the dust faded I dispelled my clones and began to walk towards the land of wind more acutely the sand village.

* * *

At the moment I was walking thru the desert looking for a small town that I could rest at as it was almost night after around five weeks of walking and destroying the seals that I found I was half way threw the land of wind almost to Sunagakure.

While I was walking I was looking all around me with my rinnegan trying to spot anywhere I could sleep at as I was tired of sleeping on a worn out sleeping bag and I was running low on my supplies. After looking around for awhile I found a small town so I just began o walk towards it.

Once I entered I just found the closest place that I could crash when I was bumped into by a kid that was running around with another kid in front of them. I just went back to want I was doing when suddenly I started to walk way from the village against my will.

Confused I activate sage mode but I couldn't feel anything different but I was still walking away from the village. I decided to see what was going to happen and if it wasn't good then I'd kamui back to the town. After walking for around a hour a suddenly stopped and for some reason reached to my back and pulled off at seal that was on my back.

I just nodded to myself when I noticed it figuring that this was what is making me do this but reason hit me when I sat down and bit my thumb and began to draw a seal with my blood. once my blood touched my paper it turned into ink for some reason as I wrote the seal.

As I was writing it I activated my sharingan and memorised the lines that I was making. After a couple of minutes the seal was complete and when I was reaching to activate it I thought to myself as I activated my mangekyou 'I have to thank those kids this was very good for getting some information about how the seal was made and how they made people make the seals.

But why is my seal so different than every other seal that I've seen this one still doesn't have a safety switch but it is much better than the others maybe the seal forces me to write the best kind of seal I can for them but still forces me to use anything to make it safe. That might be the reason why there are so many failures because space time jutsu are so hard to make.

So there using a base seal and have people change it to how it should work but still of the question why sure space time jutsu's are cool and can be very powerful just look at my kamui but it isn't worth this much killing with so little success. Hell my seal is probably the best seal they have ever and I can still tell there are many imperfections in it.

I can see where it won't work but I would normally just place a safely seal there then see how it would work without it then then slowly correct it over by modifying the rest of the seal to be workable if it but I can't use safe seals so I can't fix it.

Anyway I'm about to die so I should probably stop that' With that thought I used amaterasu one the seal and then just used kamui to appear a couple of feet away from it. Once I appeared threw my warping teleportation I felt my body began to move towards the seal again but the forcing of it was stopped when the seal was completely destroyed.

When I felt the control of my body come back to me I decided to scary the shit out of some kids as I once again swirled away this time to the town I was at when I was forced to leave. As I appeared by using sage mode I sensed where two kids that meant the description of the kids that bumped into me were I began to walk towards them.

After walking for a bit I found myself in front of a restaurant. I just walked in and flared my sharingan placing everyone into a genjutsu where there brains didn't processed the fact that I wasn't there. Then I just walk towards the kids while grabbing different types of food of of random tables and ate them.

Once I was finished eating a I put on my hood and made the shadow cover my face. Then I just stopped my genjutsu but keeped my sharingan active. I just sat down at their table but didn't say anything but they covered the silence well when they started to yell at me about disrupting their meal.

"What do you think you're doing you jerk screw off we're trying to eat" I just smashed my hand onto the table and said to them in my most annoyed voice which if I do say so myself is pretty scary "Oh so you're eating that nice did you put that seal on my to get this meal?"

Now the seemed slightly scared but they covered it up well and the older of the two probably twelve if I had to guess said to me "So what if we did get paid for it if you don't leave then I'll force you too by placing that one to you again." So they knew what the seals did at least to a point I doubted that they knew the seals killed people.

But still I continued with my scary acted and said to them while taking of my hood to scare them with my sharingan which I never got why people think they look scary but this wasn't the time so I said to them "Why you brat I should punish you for that but I'll let you off the hook if you tell me who gave those tag from.

And don't act like you made them yourselves the two of you aren't smart enough for something of that seal level" When they saw my eyes their look of fear increased slightly but I could tell they weren't going to give me want I wanted so I changed my eyes to my mangekyou while leaking a healthy dose of killer intent.

That made them talk actually they didn't stop talking. They went on and on about how it was just a joke and that they didn't mean to have pissed me off. After a couple of minutes of that they finally said that they got the seals from so guy that hanged out in a alley close to the restaurant.

They told me that he paid them two hundred ryo every time that they placed a seal on someone and then after that went back to saying how sorry they were. After a couple of seconds once I memorized what they said I sent a genjutsu onto them so they thought I never even talked to them.

After leaving I walked around towards the alley the kids said there dealer was. When I walked into the dark passage I activated my sharingan to see through the darkness but I didn't see anyone there. A couple of seconds later sage mode was on and I sensed five people on the roof tops above me.

I looked up at them and when they noticed that there cover was blown one of them jumped down asking me want I wanted which I respond to them "I heard there's a guy here that has something that I want" He just nodded and started to walk down the alley while saying to me.

"If you want a meeting then follow me" I just nodded and deactivated my eyes and followed after him. After a minute we stopped in front of a door which he opened and walked threw. I was getting a weird vibe from the place but fallowed after anyway.

Once I entered we walked down a blank corridor till my guide turned and walked down a staircase which I to did. When I got to the bottom I saw in front of me a group of people surrounding a massive cage with two people fighting in it. Confused I looked at the shady figure in well confusion.

When he noticed he told me "If you want a meeting then you have to fight for it. As you can tell fighter have to win and if they do they get prizes for the amount of fights that they won and if you beat everyone else and there's no one else to fight then you get to get to meet the leader of this place and you get a secret prize.

The last person that beat everyone became one of the richest and most powerful person in the country. Of course they are rules that you have to follow like no weapons and no using chakra what so ever this is strictly hand to hand combat here. Plus the people who are watching can bet one you or the person your fighting and if you win you get a cut of the money.

So what do you say are you up for the challenge then? I have to warn you people have died but mostly the fighters just knock their opponent out but still there is a chance that you'll get someone that will go all the way and a lot of people that fight are strong and no offence you don't look that tough but it's not my decision so what are you going to do?"

As he finished I just nodded to myself at want he said as I watched someone's face get smashed. After a minute I said to him as I began to take my jacket off "Sure I've been meaning to see how much I've improved" He just nodded at what I said and lead me to the area where the fighters were waiting for the next fight.

While we were walking I thought to myself 'What I do for people for all I know this doesn't have anything to do with the seals but no matter what the next couple of days are going to be interesting thats for sure. It's been awhile since used just taijutsu in a fight'

* * *

 **So with that it will be four days before you know what happens next in the story. I kinda hope I don't go back to two days that was really stressful to keep up with the deadlines but so far I keep stopping my schedule and upload earlier than I should actual I was supposed to upload every three days but I just didn't and uploaded every two days.**

 **And as I said at the start if you what to be a beta reader for me please message me but please make sure you have the time I don't what to make someone's life have least time or more stressful and ability to be a proper bate reader because I want to get better at this whole writing thing and like I've said a beta would make help the story to be just be better and it would make my bad grammar if I'm lucky better so if you want to please ask and I'll let you know.**

 **One more thing before I sign out don't think you have to I can look for one on the site. I'm asking you readers because I kinda want a fan of the story to help so I could get to know someone that for some reason like this story but if no one wants to then I'm completely fine with it. Anyway see ya.**


	21. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAMER I'M JUST A FAN WITH TOO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS. So hope no one is that angry about the fact that this chapter is being uploaded on the 16th not the 14th but I'm not going to change it I want to get a actual schedule going that I'll stick to. Anyway know to the chapter see you all at the end notes.**

* * *

I sighed as I looked into a mirror at myself more actually what I was forced to wear. It was a white shirt with no sleeves and a pair of shorts. Never been a fan of shorts and the shirt had a couple of blood stains on it but I wasn't complaining when I saw what others were wearing their clothes soaked in blood.

After a while of waiting I hear my fake name Dachi be called from up the staircase which lead directly into the cage along with another's name someone named Kenichi. As I stood and walked towards the stair another man was directly behind of me. Kenichi I assumed he looked like he was in his late thirties he had short hair and a shadow of a beard growing.

Once we both got to the top I went over to the right of the ref and waited on them to start the match. When we were both ready he said to both of us "I want as clean of a match as you can give if you want to give up than say so if you are in a position where you can't then hit the ground five times. Got it you two?"

We both just nodded and not soon after the ref held up his hand then threw his hand down and jumped back to the stairs and locked the gate so we couldn't leave. Kenichi tossed a punch but I just blocked it and hit him directly in the face knocking him on his back.

But because I couldn't use chakra to strengthen my hits it didn't knock him out but I'm sure that I broke his nose. I let him get back up but he looked angry and it was clear when he charged at me punching and kicking every time he could. But his attacks didn't have any form and much less any real power so I just keep blocking and dodging his attacks.

A couple minutes later I was getting bored so I just moved fast enough to vanish from his eye sight and appeared behind him nailing him right in the neck hard with a chop of the hand knocking him out from the pressure point. After the referee said he was out cold I was handed a couple of small ten dollar notes for winning the bet someone put on me.

Then I just walked back to the waiting area till I would be fighting again. As I enter the room I sensed a good amount of people looking at me probably wondering how I was able to beat my opponent so easily. But I didn't really care so I just ignored them as I sat down on a bench to wait.

* * *

As I sat on the couch while holding my ribs I stared at the man in front of me who looked like nothing happened. After a couple of minutes I winced as I felt the pain worsen as I remembered what happens not even half a hour ago.

 **Flash Back**

This continued for a while of me winning my fights with relative ease and the other fighters getting more and more nervous about me. After three days I was about to go to my last fight but I felt like something was off and when a random person patted me on the back I knew why as I felt chakra burned into my shirt into a seal.

I just pretended not to notice but my thoughts were a different story 'Someone doesn't want me to win I can't tell want the seal is and I can't look at it without giving away that I now that it's there. I'll just see what happens if I need to I'll just force my way to the boss of this place.

Pretty sure no one here can stop a susanoo so I'll be fine. With that I heard my name over the intercom but it was only my name. Confused I just got up as I looked around only to see the rest of the fighters were leaving the room. Not knowing what was going on I just shrugged it off and began to walk up the stairs.

When I entered the referee started to yell out to the crowd and said "Well every body here is the man that if he wins this fight he'll win a big mystery prize but as this is the last fight I decided along with the owner of this place to make it more of a challenge on Dachi."

After he said that I felt the seal of my back activate when everything got multiple times heavier I could still move around but it felt like I was trying to beat a waterfall by walking. I turned to look at the ref when he started to talk again "As you can see he has a cage fighting patented resistance seal to deal with for his next fight.

But I know you all want it so I'm doing it for the first time in years a all v. one every fighter that Dachi has beaten to get here will be getting another chance all at the same time. And here they are now all thirty four opponents that Dachi beat in the last four days.

So if everyone has placed their bets than let's get this show on the road. BEGIN" As he said that a man jumped at me going for a punch to the head but I just grabbed his arm threw him on the ground placed my foot on his back and pulled. It didn't take long before he had a dislocated shoulder broken arm and a damaged spine.

I kicked him to the side of the cage as two more ran at me. I grabbed the right one's right arm and pulled him close as I elbowed him in the ribs then I hit him in the back of the head. Afterwards I tossed him into another guy and jumped over as the first one was trying to kick my legs out.

As I was in the air I turned and smashed my foot into the side of their head. When I landed I saw a punch coming towards my head. But because of the seal I couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way as I was nailed in the face and fell down to the ground.

Of course I caught myself and jumped back up while grabbing the closest head and slammed it to the ground on my way up. Once I was back onto my feet I grabbed a first that was about to meat my head and nailed them right in the stomach.

While I was blocking and hitting I began to think to myself 'This is harder than it looks. Normally without chakra I can go around jonin speeds and be as strong as one to but because of this seal I'm around mid chunin I feel so slow as I'm trying to go as fast as I can without chakra.

I have to put a lot of force into it if I want to get a decent blow in and it's beginning to take effect it's barely noticeable but I can feel myself begin to sweat these guys aren't the challenge trying to readjusted to being slower is also hard. My mental processing can't be followed by my body it's just like when I first got my sharingan.'

The thinking continued as I knocked out most of them by this point when I felt something that annoyed my to hell. The five people still in and conscious to fight against me started to send chakra to their fist and feet and no one was saying anything about it.

They began to circle me way to coronated so they must be a team form who ever was in charge to make sure that no one got the chance to meet with him. Sighing I just reached up to move some hair that was over my left eye that fell down when I was fighting.

As I was about to move it away I felt the seal's chakra pulse when my hand almost stopped moving altogether. The seal was amped to hell and when my opponents saw it they all began to smirk as two of them walked towards me one of them a middle aged guy and the other was in his later twenties if I had to guess.

Once they were close the oldest of the two ran at me and threw a punch at my face. I saw him coming before he even made the move one of the benefits to be able to always keep your sharingan on is that I subconsciously predict movements even without the sharingan active it wasn't always right but it was still useful.

But the only downside was that with the new seal I could barely muster chunin speed and he was high chunin at least. As I could barely put up a guard before I was struck across the face and then repeatedly punched directly in the ribs. I had great pain resistance but that didn't mean my bone were immune to it as I could hear snaps of bone after a couple hits.

Thinking up a quick strategy I turned around as fast as I could as he threw him hand above his head and then threw it at my face. But I was fast enough as his hand hit the seal on my back and when it made connect the seal broke as all the chakra in his hand was being absorbed into the seal and because said seal wasn't made from his chakra the two chakra fought for dominance and as a result broke the seal.

Now that I was at full power I turned fast the he could see and punched him across the face knocking him down once he was on the ground I stomped my foot over his chest breaking every bone there. Afterwards I took my foot off and moved slightly as a fist went past my head. I grabbed it and flipped the person attached to the hand over my shoulder onto the floor.

Where I proceeded to kneel down and quickly hit him right in the center of his forehead. Getting back up I vanished from my opponent's view and then appeared behind two of them the youngest they had both looked to be around the age of twenty. But that didn't matter as I grabbed one of there kecks and slammed him into the cage wall while sweeping the feet from out down the other.

After they lost oxygen and pasted out I dropped them and turned around to look at the last to remaining opponents. the only one that I hadn't fought looked to around fifty and on steroids. I just sighed as the other one of the last of them charged at me. When he was close enough I just punched him in the throat just hard enough that he would past out from lack of air but not enough to kill him.

With the last one left I just ran towards him and punched as he did the same as our first met in a cliche struggle for power. I was wonder to myself how these guys were so weak but because of that thought I missed the grin one the giants face when suddenly he pulled his fist back so I feel ford slightly.

Well that would have happened if he didn't use his other hand to slam a fist into my already mostly broken ribs basically shattering them with the amount of snaps that I heard as I was launched to the steel cage. As I stood up I couched out a healthy amount of blood as I could practically feel the piece to rib stab into one of my lungs.

Wanting to end it fast so I could use chakra to heal myself I used the max speed I could and appeared right in front of his face as I slammed my fist into his cheek hopefully breaking a part of his skull as it threw him across the cage filled full of knocked out idiots.

Once I was sure that he was knocked out I sat myself down as the referee yelled out to everyone with a noticeable annoyed voice that I won the all vs one and how I had the honor to met the owner blah blah blah. I just stood up and began to walk to the rest room and when I got there two bodyguards where there when they lead me to there bosses room.

As I entered I saw a man sitting down reading something he was around five foot five and was wearing a very expensive suit from the look of it. When he noticed me he pointed to the couch in front of me as he laid the paper down and looked at me as I sat down.

 **Flash Back End**

While sitting I decided to fix my ribs and sent chakra into my palms manipulating it till a green glow spread over my palm as I laid it on my chest and began to slowly began to send chakra into where my ribs were and used the chakra to move it back to where they were supposed to be and then sealing them back together.

Then afterwards I moved my hand over the hole that was in my right lung and began to repair it as I drained the blood from it where the hole was. After that was done I sighed as I let the chakra fade and when it did the man in front of me started to talk it surprised me slightly as I heard a deep voice come from him.

He said to me "Well then I've herd that you were able to win against every fighter two times that is impressive and I am a man of my word so what is it that you want Dachi?" I just sighed as I put persse over where the rib that took the most damage was making sure that I did a good patch job.

But after not feeling anything out of the ordinary I just nodded to myself at my work and respond to him "Really I could careless about anything that you could offer me but I want some information that I think you can help me out with. I've heard that you have some special seals and right now I'm trying to find the maker of them so all I want to know is where they are"

The man just nodded to me but didn't answer instead he got up and walked over to a self and grabbed a bottle of sake of the self and then grabbed two glasses and walked over to me and place them all on the table. After a couple of seconds he was drinking a pretty full sake cup while I was holding a noticeably less full cup.

As I began to drink he sat his cup down and said to me while taking out a bottle of pills "If you're wondering the sake is poisoned if I had to guess you have five minutes to live. I kinda feel bad you did make it threw all my fighters but you had to ask about those seals.

Sorry no hard feelings but I can't have that crazy seal maker gone his seals are going to make me even more rich. So if you are trying to kill him then I have to kill you" When I heard about the poison I nearly laughed as I thought about how lucky I was for have a bijuu but I held it together and listened.

I just sank down into the seat as I felt the poison began to be destroyed by the rush of Kurama's chakra that I sent threw my system. Not enough for red chakra to leak out of my body but I was sure that my eyes changed color to red. The man was just watching me waiting for me to die and I'm sure that I surprised him when I stood up and walked over to him.

Once close enough I activated my rinnegan and placed my hand on his head as I ripped out there soul. It didn't take long to find what I was looking for the seal maker was held up in a building in the land of wind the only problem is that he was on the other side of the country.

Then afterwards I looked all around the room to see if there was any other thing that I could use but after a couple of minutes of looking I decided that I was good as is and lowered the amount of chakra in my eyes till there were my mangekyou sharingan.

As I used my kamui to warp to the resting room for the fighters to get my clothes. Once I got my stuff from one of the two arm wraps that had a set of seals on them I wrapped them both over both of my arms after looking all over to make sure that they weren't modified.

After I was dressed in my hoodie shirt and pants I warped away to the town that was above me to get some actual food to eat and get some rest before leaving as I didn't trust anything that the fighters where given to eat and I wasn't going to risk something happening in my sleep.

So with that I went to a small restaurant and ate for a while then after looking around the small town I found a motel so I just rented a room for the night and after paying I entered my room took off my jacket and laid down on the bed and after a minute I fell asleep.

But of course life can't be easy as three hours into the night flashes of a man standing in the middle of nowhere with a sword through his chest was invading my mind. When suddenly I woke up and was clutching my head as I was panting heavily my sweat basically glued my shirt to my body as I stood up and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

As I exited the shower and put on some clean clothes I turned on the rest of the lights on in the room and looked at the clock on the wall which read 3:16 am. I just nodded to myself as I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the room heading towards east where the seal maker was located.

A couple of days flew by as all I did was just walk or run towards the seal maker not even sleeping as I didn't want to deal with that dream again. I knew that I was getting close I sensed a good amount of chakra in the area that I was in and I found multiple old and withered seals in the sand.

But I still didn't know where the building was. Well I didn't before I stepped on a seal that light up as dozens of other seals light up as lighting began to shoot out of them all each seals lightning connecting with each others stream. I just was to tried to give it much thought as I activated my mangekyou.

Which in turn lead to me using kamui and just walking thru the arches of the blue lightning. After pasting them I just keep walking till I saw a barely visible genjutsu even to my mangekyou in front of me. Suddenly thinking that I found what I was looking for I tried to disrupt the genjutsu but it wasn't working.

My sharingan couldn't even break it when suddenly I felt a wave of deja vu as a thought hit me as I activated my rinnegan and started to absorb the chakra powering the genjutsu. After a half a minute the genjutsu snapped as a small building appeared in front of me.

As I entered the door to said building all I saw was a staircase that looked like it went down to hell itself. But I decided what the hell and began to walk down the long flight of stairs when out of the corner of my eye I saw something heading right for the side of my head.

So I just leaned backwards and a kunai went flying past my eyes and was stabbed into the wall. Looking around for a minute to see what started the kunai to try and kill me I noticed a seal on the step that I was on it didn't even glow or show signs of activation but it was the cause to the kunai.

I sighed as I looked down the hundreds of stairs as I began to walk down only to duck as dozens of shuriken went over my head. As I stood straight back up and I looked once more down to the stairs I thought to myself 'This is going to take awhile.' And with that I began to walk down the stairs again.

* * *

 **So next chapter is going to be the last of this arc that I made it wasn't that good and it was just supposed to be just my OC finding a seal and getting the connection about who they were as he went back to the village but somehow this came from that. Anyway If this is being uploaded on the 16th then I should give myself a pat on the back for keeping to seludale. I don't have that much else to say so. See ya.**

 **My beta's comment: Saint of vice (at least for now) koncor/ ok I'm the incredible inevitable and highly inedible koncor. so I'm betaing this story now it's good practice for wean I start writing again. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	22. Update for lack of chapters

**So first of all sorry that this isn't a chapter but I do have a reason to why I haven't been posting chapters. So first the problem my computer is dead the cooling system for it broken down some how and I didn't know about it and because of that the battery in my computer burned out.**

 **This happened on the nineteenth and my computer has been in the computer repair store for a while. And recently I got a call from them saying that it will take another week before I can get it back. I was suppose to get it back yesterday but I got the call then.**

 **So sorry for not uploading for a while but it's out of my hands at the moment and even when I get it back in a week it might be awhile before I post up again because I'll be spending time to stockpile for the next year and a half so I don't have to worry about not having a chapter up on time if this stuff happens again.**

 **Another reason is I'll be needing to spend a lot of time catching up on work with school most of the people that teach me want stuff to be turned in on the computer and so far because of my lack of a computer I am in debt of multiple projects and the reason of lack of computer is probably making them think that I'm just lazy and they're beginning to take off points.**

 **Because I said that I would have my computer in by now but the suddenly delay isn't making my life any easier. Not to mention the amount of cash that I'll own to the store. Their so greedy they cost 20 dollars every day that it's in the store and already I own over two hundred dollars not to mention the amount for the next week and the cost of the parts they have to buy to fix my computer.**

 **I feel like people will think this is a excuse for not working or anything but I don't care if you think that because at the moment the stress that is on me make it so I could careless about anything else at the moment. By the way I would have potsed this earlier but I didn't think it would be bad enough to have its own chapter so I was planning on just putting it at the top of the next chapter.**

 **But now that I know that it will still be a week before I start to post again I figured that I should tell everybody the reason now. And so I hope you can wait a little longer and with that I'll see ya later on the finale of the seal maker arc.**

 **BTW I know someone's going to ask but I'm writing this on my phone and why i didn't use my phone to just write chapters is because for this short update it took me over an hour to write because of all the misspelling cause I don't know my phones keyboard as well as my own and it would have just made things worst on all the stress that I'm going thru at the moment.**


	23. I found you!

**I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or The Gamer I'm just a fan with too much time.**

 **So hey guys it's been awhile sorry about that but I will have you all know that I have no reason for not writing I've just been lazy since I got my computer back. Anyway I should let you all know that I lost most my motivation for the story during the time it took for my computer to get out of the shop.**

 **But just because of some writers block doesn't mean that I'll give up as I love writing so I think I'm going to start a new story to go along side of this so if I lose the will to continue to write on this story for a bit I'll still be writing on that story and it can work vice versa as well. I was going to stop this story for a while but I figured that the same thing was bound to happen with the other story so I'm going to do this.**

 **Now I should mention that I decided to make the finally into two parts and I don't know when the next part will be coming out as I don't want to be on such a strict schedule like I was on as I think that is one of the main reasons I got burned out on the story.**

 **But I'll make a less taxing one later and will probably put it on my profile somewhere and if it changes or I don't upload when I should you can just look there and see if it changed or to see if I am just being lazy.**

* * *

Once I finally got to the door after having to duck every couple of steps for the last half a hour of straight walking down the stairs I was going to finally get this over with and then I was going to sleep for a day. As I opened the door I was shown the sight of a massive room with dozens of tables all with paper and ink bottles with brushes on them.

As I entered the room I looked more closely around to see that the walls were a dull green with those long light bulbs lighting the room. But the tables weren't the only thing that I saw there was a man with a white lab coat hunched over a table scribbling on a piece of paper with his back faced towards me seeming to not have noticed me yet.

Not wanting to give away my cover I slowly moved over to him as I approached him he turned quickly and slashed my face with ink. I just jumped back and because my eyes were covered with the black ink I activated my sage mode to sense where he was by his chakra. Once the traits of sage mode appeared on my face I sensed his chakra in front of me just standing there.

But I also felt another chakra around me feeling the room but they were the same chakra's. With a quick thought I realized that there was seals all around me and their origin was from him by tracing the chakra surrounding me back to it's source. As I begin to think up a plan he began talking.

I was surprised to hear instead of a crazed voice of a mad man it was a females voice instead it was a normal sounding woman but what she said was what covered for her lack of a crazed voice "Oh are you the one that has been messing around with my plans that not very nice of you. Are you here to stop me well you can try I've been needing a new spine to test a seal I've been working on anyway so this can be of some help"

With that I felt the seals around active and began to steal my chakra only for them all to snap as they couldn't take my sage chakra. As the seal maker was staring at me probably thinking why there seals didn't work I was having my own thoughts going threw my head.

'So this is who I was looking for they don't seem like that much comparing to what I've been having to do to find her. Kinda weird that this madman was actually a woman but that doesn't really matter at the moment so I can think about that later. Now what should I do for my fight it's been awhile sense I've used my rinnegan in a fight.

Well I can use that but I feel like I've been using my eyes to much recently I need to get in some practice without them in play so I can just use my arsenal of jutsu's then. What to try first that could work might aswell do it I've haven't got that much practice in lately' With that I summoned the water particles that were around me to cover my hand in water to wipe the ink off my face.

Once I could see again I looked at her with my my black eyes as I deactivated my asge mode not needing it for what I was planning. When I felt chakra rush into my system and once again my eyes dialated but this time it was orange instead of reddish gold and my body was covered head to toe in a dark orange chakra with yellow outlines.

But that wasn't the only thing that happened as my jacket was somehow expanded going down to my legs and a design drew itself over my body and clothes in black. I sighed to myself at the weird feeling that I was well feeling from not using my kyuubi mode for a while mostly preferring to use my susanoo in things like this but I did need the practice.

As I watched my opponent who looked surprised by my sudden power up I began to think to myself 'I really need to use Kurama's chakra more or I'll lose the skill and control that took me awhile to master but my susanoo is more convenient. That reminds me after this fight I need to chat with that lazy fox I haven't talked to him in a while and I have yet to ask him why my mode is different than Naruto's kyuubi mode well not that different but the colors are backwards. Anyway I have a fight to win'

So once I finished my thoughts I ran at her and when I was right in front of her I did the obvious thing and went to punch her but life can't be easy as I suddenly couldn't move my body. Well I could but it was very difficult much more than the seal that I had during my fights at that underground fight club.

That was very clear as I was having trouble moving and I was using chakra this time not to mention Kurama's power boosting me. Making myself move my head I looked to the ground and saw a seal that formed underneath me and her. But this time I would have a easier time as I could use chakra.

With that I slipped my kyuubi chakra into the seals and because you need a special seal to even restrain bijuu chakra the matrix of lines that made up the seal didn't stand a chance and broke easily. As with that the seal was no more and I could move around freely and to celebrate my freedom I punch the crazed lady in the face.

As she slammed into the wall the sides of said wall to the right and left of me opened and dozens of people came out all looking half starved and half dead but what was most disconcerting was the fact that on all of there chest was a seal. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were being controlled by the seal.

It was made even more obvious when the seal maker started to laugh and said laugh was slightly crazed as the wall that I threw her into opened it self. She just got herself up and yelled out to her un-wanting minions "Kill him make sure that he is dead but don't hurt his spine I'll be needing it later"

Once she finished talking she turned and walked into the dark hallway to were ever leaving me to deal with the dozens of people that now looked at me like I just murdered their entire family. That was the only way that I could describe the rage on their faces and they ran at me with intent to kill.

I just sighed and ran at them as well and when I got to them I summoned nine chakra arms from my cloak of chakra to deal with some of them as I used my normal arms to deal with the enemies more actually I used the seals on my arms to summon a couple of explosion tags and quickly placed five onto one man and kicked him into the air to the back of the mob and then well he went boom killing a couple in the back like I wanted.

While the human bomb was in the air I tossed the rest of the tags down and jumped backwards taking nine of the attackers with me with my chakra arms. As I was in the air I flipped and was going to land on my head if I didn't use the chakra arms to push against my arms but with the nine opponents in my grasp I might have crushed a couple of organs but I wasn't that worried about them.

This is because I had to turn and kick someone in the head that thought that they could in literary meaning get the drop on me by jumping over me which didn't go as planned. Once I kicked them away I took back my arms of bijuu chakra and looked at them all and held up both of my hands palms up to the ceiling.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and concentrated as blood began to trail down my face from both of my eyes as my left palm was light a blaze with the flames of Amaterasu but instead of burning my arm it just stayed there and made a ball of black fire.

But I didn't close my eyes as a red energy began to surround me as my susanoo's kamui shuriken weapon's appeared in my right hand. With that I opened my eyes and held out my left hand and pointed my ball of fiery death at the group and then right after I launched my shuriken at them.

As the special shuriken flew at there target I shot the amaterasu flames into the kamui shuriken. Instead of absorbing the flames into my dimension it made the flames circle around it and with all the wind the fire of the amaterasu flames grew.

And when the weapons was three fourths of the way there they made multiple tornado's of death that were speeding towards the poor souls that were doomed to die painfully. While they were about to hit I began to think to myself about that attack.

'With the lack of sleep I'm surprised that I can manage such a powerful attack well really I'm surprised that I can summon my susanoo's shuriken weapons they take a lot of concentration to make without actual summoning my susanoo hell I almost did.'

While I was having those thoughts the combo of mangekyou attacks blew up and killed everybody in my way so with that I just walked towards the hall that the seal maker went towards to get away from the battle. As I began to walk down the hallway I noticed that I was heading up at a slight slope.

I sighed as some of the blood got in my eye as I wiped it away as I climbed the slope that was getting steeper and steeper. After a couple of minutes I was basically walking up at a ninety degree angle when I saw a hole with light pouring out of it. Wanting to get out I started to increase my speed to running towards the escape of darkness.

As I got to the top I looked around and saw that I wasn't close to the surface yet I was still a couple hundred yards from the top as I saw all around me was walls of earth that went on up for a good while. But that wasn't what gained my focus what got my attention was the fact that on one of the walls was a platform.

It didn't take that long to find out what or rather who was on top of it I didn't even have to think as when I saw it the woman that I had been spending the last two and a half months looking for called down towards me I could tell that there was a slight twitch in her eye as she talked.

"Well you are something aren't you not many can beat all my lovely test subjects but I have to say it's going t be very annoying to get that amount of workers again. I think I'll just kill you know with my new pet you're strong enough to at least give it some exercise I hope you can manage that much at least"

With that she walked towards the edge of the platform and laid her hand against the wall as seals spread out of there hand till most of the wall was covered in them. I was getting ready for whatever I was going to face I was sure that I could handle it but the lack of sleep could put a damper on things so better be careful nonetheless.

I knew that I could fight whatever this mad woman summoned but I wasn't ready for what it was. What I saw was not one not two not even three but four bijuu they were the one ,four ,six and eight tails but they weren't the normal tailed beast they were made out of the ground from the wall and was covered in seal makers.

So I thought that they were just for show and try and scare me and this crazy woman didn't have anything that powerful but of course I was wrong as she pointed at me and yelled at the tailed beast in front of me "Kill him I don't what anything to be left I don't care how much damage you do ATTACK"

Once the command was given all four of them opened their mouths and dozens of red and blue particles came together and four purple spheres that I know as the tailed beast bombs were aimed at me ready to fire. And they did launching their attacks right at me.

Before they could rain down there hell fire onto me I activated my kyuubi mode and summoned the head of the nine tailed fox and held out my hands which began to summon and beast bomb of my own. And then once it was formed I launched it quickly and it smashed into the others slowing them down.

But slowing down isn't the same as stopping as I didn't have time to fully make the most powerful bomb that I could but that didn't stop me from getting angry as I called out as I raised my right arm and pointed my palm towards the attacks all trying to gain dominance as my eyes changed.

I said " I haven't been looking for you to long almost three entire months for me to go out this way and I have to say sorry but I haven't slept in over a week and that makes me very annoyed and me getting close to dying just makes me pissed so I'm cutting our fight short. Shinra tensei"

With that I blasted at least a fourth of my chakra into the attack as I launched the tailed beasts attacks straight back to the senders as they made connect a thought occurred to me as the attacks lights up halfway to their marks.

'They are just going to blow up right now with me in front of it and all the gravity powering them back is going to be a big backlash' As I finished my thought I summoned my susanoo with my kyuubi chakra mode deactivating with all the power going into my attack as the surface around me went up in explosions for at least a mile all around.

Which is what I was sure was happening but I could tell by the dark void that clouded my vision as I felt pain corse thru my body. When everything turned black I still heard a faint ringing in my ears.

* * *

 **MindScape.**

I sighed as I clutched my head as I looked around to see the dark grey stone walls of my mind. After a minute I stood up and walked around trying to find out where I was in my mind as when I came here I made myself appear in front of Kurama's cage but when I was forced here I never knew where I would be.

After a couple of minutes of looking around I finally found the opening to where the lazy fox was. As I walked in the first thing I did was walk towards one of the walls and sat against it as I looking in the cage for the fox. Kurama being the lazy ass he was just looked up slightly at me from the floor where he was sleeping only to lower his head again.

Rolling my eyes at him I just raised my right palm toward him and activated my rinnegan to replenish my reverse of his chakra. While I was doing that I began to thinking about making Jiraiya give me that damn key for the cage so I didn't have to do this every time I used Kurama's chakra.

Once I finished getting enough I opened my menu for my stats to see how bad I was messed up and for what I saw it was decently bad. Not the worst but it would be a pain to wait to heal at least I didn't die but still it was going to be a headache.

 **Name: Uchiha-Uzumaki,Kai**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level:207**

 **Job: Chunin**

 **Money:1,659,782,167,138**

 **HP: 2,584\25,165 (+800 when lower than 30 HP)**

 **CP: 46,862\70,483 Yin Storage(500\2000)  
**

 **Status effects: Amputated, Chakra Control loss, Concussion, Unconscious, and  
Mutilpe Broken Bones,**

 **STR: 1,080**

 **VIT: 1,350**

 **DEX: 1,584**

 **INT: 1,284**

 **WIS: 976**

 **POINTS:9**

Once I finished looking over it I sighed as I thought to myself 'I wonder what I lost it better not be a leg I can fight without a arm and I know how to replace a arm easily but a leg it would be weird. Not to mention it always takes awhile to get used to a new anything.

I would just trip a lot and that would be really be annoying to deal with. The rest can just heal by themselves with my overpowered regeneration with Kurama in me plus the gamer body powers I'll be fine the concussion should be gone by the time I regain consciousness'

With those thoughts gone I stood up and walked into the cage towards to Kurama where he was sleeping in a ball like form. Once I was close to him I just laid down on one of his nine tails. As they were the only things that were sticking out of the ball of fur and looked up towards the stone ceiling.

After a minute I heard Kurama growl and move his head to look at me. I could tell that he was annoyed at me but I didn't care but when he started to talk I remembered the fact that he hates when I lay on his fur and I almost laughed when I heard what he said to me.

" **What the hell do you think your doing you brat if you keep laying on my tail and disrupting my sleep then I'll launch you out of this cage and in the wall"** I just huffed then replied with something that I knew would start a arguement.

"Please you know for a fact that I'm stronger than you. And it not my fault that your fur is fluffy and everything else in here is made out of rock which makes this the most comfortable place to lay down and wait." The lazy ass fox just snorted and told me.

 **"You stronger than me good joke the only reason you can compete with me at the moment is because that seal is still locked is holding back a lot of my power not to mention the fact that my power is split into your stupid brat of a friend Naruto"  
**  
It didn't take long before I replied with a smart ass remark "So you emit at the moment I could beat you. And for record I could fight you and win even if you were at 100% with all the sleep you do I'm surprised that you're even strong as you are now you lazy bastard." This went on for a while.

 **Time Skip Twenty Minutes Later**

I chuckled as Kurama gave his most recent insult. Soon the chuckling became full blown laughter which was soon followed by Kurama's laugh echoing off the wall everywhere. Once we both calmed down I just stood back up and walked towards to where the massive fox's head was.

When I was in front of him I just said to him as I sat down "Sorry for not talking to you for a while been meaning to but you know with all the seal stuff I've been busy still its fun to have these arguments when I see you again. So has anything happened recently?"

The fox just chuckled again but after a moment he clammed down and told me **"Yea I love a good argument besides that nothing really has happened O I did take control of one of your wooden clones that you sent to explore the world. It was the one heading of towards the land of iron. That was fun."  
**  
Nodding to him I just sat there enjoying the silence as Kurama just laid his head back down probably to go back to sleep. As I sat there I began to think to myself about what was going on with the cannon storyline. 'Gaara should be kidnapped any day now if it hasn't happened already.

So I should go back to the village when he is gotten back. I wonder how I'm going to explain why there is two of me while wood clone could work but then I would have to explain my sharingan then my mangekyou now my eyes are black not my original purple but I'll still have my sharingan.

I could say that I ran into another Uchiha that had his Mangekyou and we became friends then he was killed and when he died he died in front of me which unlocked my mangekyou. Then as he was dying on the ground he said I could have his eyes when I began to lose my vision.

Yea that would work fine and the awaking of my rinnegan can wait I don't want to reveal those eyes to the village till it's destroyed and pein is dead. Otherwise it would have way too many questions that I would have to answer. With that problem solved for the moment I just have to wait till I can wake up'

And that is what I did as I sat there thinking to myself as I waited. After a while I felt the restraint that kept in my mind leave as I disappeared back to the real world.

 **Real World**

As I opened my eyes to the night sky I sighed as I pulled myself up to sit up straight. When I did make it up I was hit with a wave of dizziness which lead me to the conclusion that my concussion hadn't went away. So after a minute of waiting and after the world stopped spinning I looked down to my body to see the damage.

Once I did I sighed as I thought to myself 'I really liked that arm too not to mention all the stuff I had in those seals damn well what ever I can fix it later and then restock on supplies right now I need to get something to eat and some new clothes these are destroyed.

I looked like Goku did during his fight with Freeza most of my shirt is gone my pants have cutting all over them not to mention all the blood stains on me O'well time to get a move on' With that I got got myself up with my right arm seeing as I didn't have a choice in the matter and began to walk towards where I knew I could get help the sand village.

With that I began to walk in the direction hoping to get there decently fast so I could get some things to fix up my body and get my arm back. But as I began to walk away I felt multiple people behind of me with only one of them that I knew of when I heard there slightly high piected of a girl's voice say to me.

"Gotta say I'm impressed that you are so strong not to mention alive after that. I mean come on the only reason that I survived was because of the protection seals that were all around that platform which I have to say I need to replace because of you. But still back to the point you lived and only lost a arm that is very neat.

There must be something about you that made you survive that kind of attacks from four of my creations strongest attacks and two of your own which were even more powerful then mine combine. I would love to know how you did it so I'll offer you a deal.

Come with me and tell me how are you so strong and then be my slave or I can beat you till your at a inch of your life then rip off that other arm of yours. Then torture the information out of you painfully and slowly so what do you say and before you give an answer really think about it.

At the moment you're down a arm not to mention all the damage you took from that attack and the energy which it must have needed to use those insanely strong jutsu's to beat my beasts power. You must be more half dead already while I have barely used any chakra and have you surrounded by ten of my finest. So what do you say die painfully or be mine forever?"

Once she finished talking I began to wonder to myself if this was my first monologue from a insane villain it probably wasn't but I couldn't remember any other at the moment with the blaring pain in my head. When I was sure that she was done talking I began to think to myself about what I was going to do.

* * *

 **So that was the abrupt end of the first part of the end of this arc. As I said this is going to be two chapters so I don't have much else to say except look out for a new story sometime after this is uploaded and see you later for the end of the arc.**


	24. The finial finally

**I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or The Gamer I'm just a fan with too much time.** **So time for the conclusion of this arc that I made up on the fly. I don't have much to say that will add onto this but for another thing unrelated I have been getting a couple messages from people saying why I haven't been posting any chapters on Friday even tho I said that the schedule that I would be following would have a chapter every Friday.**

 **So I'm going to clear that up I said on my profile that I would post a chapter for ONE of my stories every Friday and every know and again now for each that means that I posted two chapters in a row to my new story and none for this one which means that I haven't been skipping my dues again just wanted to clear that up anyway to the chapter.**

* * *

As I stood there I began to wonder what should I do I could just use normal jutsu's I don't think at the moment I should use my higher level ones that go along with my eyes or my kyuubi cloak attacks. This could be good for me I haven't been using my normal moveset as much as I should be plus training my one handed jutsu's is something that I don't really focus on as much as I should.'

After that thought of what I was going to be doing I sensed that my opponents were moving behind of me so I quickly turned towards them and held my hand up with two of the fingers bent too make a half O shape. While the rest of my fingers were down I took a deep breath and said to the group "Fire Release: Blazing Wave"

As I blew all the compacted air in my lungs through the hole that my hands made. With fire shooting out and gathering into a massive wave of red and orange as it steam rolled to my targets but the problem was it added pressure to my headache. But they saw the attack and was fast enough to move out of the wave of death well most were as one idiot just stood there and was consumed by the fire.

Sensing that they were trying to surround me while I was doing my jutsu I stopped and got down as I slammed my palm into the ground when a diamond outline surrounded me completely made of earth. This was to counter three of my real opponents puppets as they launch a wind and two fire jutsu's at me.

But my wall held firm as the blasts of fire powered by the wind jutsu smashed into my diamond shaped defense and exploded into flames against it. Jumping out of the earth walls I ducked under a swipe of a sword and reached up and griped the welders wrist and crushed it till he dropped the sword.

As the sword was falling I grabbed it in a reverse grip after letting go of the wrist and kicked them away. Quickly after I swung around cutting right through the previous sword owner's neck slicing through their head. While their body was falling I tossed the sword at the closest enemy but they just grabbed it.

Turning slightly around I jumped back as a trail of earth spikes shot up from the ground and was heading towards me. Thinking fast I jumped out of the way of one of the spikes and held out my hand as I summoned a attack that I made years ago my Water release: RasenShuriken.

Tossing it towards the dozens of spikes that grew from the ground and were charging at me cause the attack to exploded and destroy the spikes and the ground to a degree. But it did what it was intended to do as the attacks for the earth jutsu stopped.

Suddenly my body yelled at me to move as I sensed a person behind me as I turned and grabbed a sword that was heading straight for my head. I had to grab the blade of the sword as the handle was covered by my opponents hands who I quickly came to realized was the man who I tossed my stolen sword at. I shook the thought of as I thought to my self as I channeled chakra into my hand that was clutching the blade.

'Well if you're just going to stand there take this' I thought to myself as my hand sparked to life as my chidori's lightning traveled up the blade a electrified the man. As he fell I tossed the sword properly into my hand which know had a long gash on my palm where blood was trailing down from the wound.

Once I got a proper hold on my new weapon I reignited my chidori sending the lighting into the blade improving the sword. I took a breath as my vision blurred for a second but I shook it off as I thought to myself as I swug the sword at on of the enemies as I charged them.

'I'm not going to come out of this unscaved I'm lucky that I haven't taken any damage yet but I am forcing my senses to the limit to make sure to stay one step ahead of them. But that doesn't change the fact that my control has been divided and from my observations three ribs, my collar bone and foot are all broken.

Plus my consciousness is beginning to waver slightly but I'm still strong enough to win that is a guarantee. Least I hope so I haven't seen that much of the seal maker yet in terms of personal strength but then again I wouldn't be surprised if she is just a seal master as those are in there own right arestrong.

I can't think about that right now no point in useless thoughts right now I need to have a backup plan incase I can't sustain awakeness for the entire fight. Which means summoning I hope Daich and Takeshi are ready they mostly fight with me tag teaming but judging from the increasing darkness that might not be the case'

When my long thought finished I was right in front of my target as I slashed the sword at their head. But they were faster as just when my sword was about to reach there head my opponent was just able to raise a kunai up. And because my sword didn't go straight thru and I could sense chakra was surrounding the ninja's knife it didn't take much to know that they had a grip over there wind element.

Thinking quickly I let go of the sword as I swiped there legs out from thee ground while wincing slightly as I felt another bone pop then crack in my right foot as it broke even more as my enemy was tossed to the ground by gravity.

After they hit the ground I jumped back and once my feet touched the ground again I slammed my palm to the sand as the seal matrix spread across the ground as I used the blood on my palm from me gripping the sword by the blade earlier once the seals spread out enough two puffs of smoke surrounded me.

A second after the clouds popped up I threw myself towards the cloud to the right as I turned around and tossed my arm up as a sword came down and sliced into the skin as I wasn't fast enough to enchant my arm with my earth affinity.

Making a quick decision I flared my eye's to life activating my sharingan as I stared into my opponent's eyes. It didn't take a second before they fell down paralyzed. I sighed as I turned back around to notice that only Dachi was there.

I raised a eye to him but the fox just nudged his head behind himself. Slightly confused I raise my glace to the area him was indicating only to see Takeshi already attacking one of the live puppets. I almost smiled at the fact that some things never change.

And I probably would have smiled if I didn't feel a sharp pain in my leg as the ninja I paralyzed with my sharingan stabbed me threw left leg. Reacting out of muscle memory I looked down and swtared at the enemy placing two multi level genjutsu onto them.

Then summoning a kunai from my right arms seals I threw it into their skull. While mentally being very annoyed at myself as I forgot something as important as genjutsu releasing seals as I reached down to my leg and quickly ripped the sword out.

While my hand was there as I tossed the sword on the ground I did a fast patch job not to heal it but enough to stop the bleeding as it wasn't major it didn't take even ten seconds where my broken bone would take a good minute or so. And I doubt I'll have enough time for that.

With that done I stood straight up and told Dachi as I deactivated my sharingan as while I'm use to the strain of the use they weren't going help as the consent strain on the eyes weren't helping the blurring of my sight. "I'm not sure how long I'm going to stay concus if I pass out I need you to transport me back to Mt. Inari got it.

In the meantime as I'm not dead yet let's see if I can finish it here. Seems that Takeshi is already on the case so let's go Dachi." My summoned companion just nodded but he seemed kinda hesitant as he ran over to tag team the person that Takeshi was attacking.

He is probably worrying over me I wish my summons didn't worry so much but that's their way of showing they care. I snapped out of that thought as I focused on the battle at hand ignoring the fact that my headache was transferring to a migraine as I activated my sage mode as I could practically feel the change as I sensed where everyone was on the battlefield.

As I felt where everyone was I noticed that three people appeared behind me so I summoned nine shuriken and enhanced them with wind chakra and let them rip as I turned around to launch three at each. The stars had a ring of wind spinning with them so the three enemy ninja jumped over them and attacked at me in a line.

When one threw a punch at me they would jump out of the way so another to follow up the previous ones attack. This made me have to back up after every attack as I couldn't find a opening while defending as I only had one arm to fight with limiting my attack and defense options greatly.

So I started to jump before they attack to try and get room for a counterattack but they didn't let that happen making sure that I couldn't get enough room to make the needed hand sign. After a minute I decided to say screw it as my eye's pulsed purple as the now migraine worsened twofold but on the up side all three attackers were blown away.

I didn't want to waste the opportunity and quickly ran towards them as I got my only remaining sword from the seals on my right arm as I sent wind chakra into it. When I reach the three they just got up and didn't have time to defend themselfs as I sliced threw two of them before the last one could react.

But after two the remaining one was able to jump backwards to avoid my attack. Making sure that I followed suit I chased after him swiping at him every time I got close but he was fast which I would think he would be to give me no chance to attack.

After a minute he jumped over me once again but this time I was fast enough and sliced him in two mid air. As his remains fell to the ground I sighed as my vision blurred heavily and the pounding on the skull was intense. I stood there for a minute to feel where everyone was and after a quick count one was gone and my summons were on a different target good.

There was only one left but just from what I'm sensing he is stronger than the rest by a good amount but he is just standing next to the seal master. I have time to heal I can't pass up a break when I get one. With that I raised my hand to my chest and activated my Mystical Palm to heal the rib damage.

I couldn't waste time healing I had time but they might try to get away so I would have to focus of healing the most important things first. Which meant no cuts or lower body injuries I need to fix my ribs and lung. My collarbone could wait as it wasn't the most important at my major chest region.

A couple of minutes later I finished but not before I noticed something the chakra in my healing jutsu was trying to be absorbed but it couldn't as I mixed my sage chakra into it to speed up recovery even more. And even more pressing matters was the fact that I still had a concussion.

Besides my rinnegan and sharingans minor attacks that was the only thing that should be effecting my recovery time in fact it should have been gone before I woke up like I thought while I was in my mindscape. But for some reason even though I haven't taken any attacks to the head it hasn't disappeared.

After a quick thought it snapped into place as my thinking rushed to catch up to my mind's conclusion about what was going on. 'There are seals in the ground and I bet unless I tried to pinpoint them I wouldn't have been able to find them.

There must be seals here that stop natural regeneration but how do they block out my gamer's body. Whatever that's not important right now at the moment I need to find a way to counteract that seal even with my body in better shape I can still feel the dizziness and the blurry vision was a clear sign of that.'

I sighed as I summoned a ink brush and quickly wrote a seal on my chest right above my jinchuuriki seal which was pretty visible as my shirt was basically gone. Great I also need to get a new outfit it's so hard to find normal hoodies as they aren't as common here as they were back home.

As I finished thinking about having to remake my outfit I also finished the seal it wasn't anything special. Just a counter seal that would reject any other seal that could affect me. I would have finished faster but it is hard to think on the spot on how to keep it from killing me from the seal rejecting Kurama's seal.

It wasn't going to last long as my rushed seal was fair more weak than all the seals around me but I made sure to make it strong enough to last as long as needed for my healing factors came into effect. I sighed as I sensed my surroundings once again to make sure nothing had changed.

And it hadn't that crazy seal maker and the living puppet were still in the same location while Dachi and Takeshi were still fighting the last guy. But it seemed that they would beat him as he was low on chakra while my summons were powering themselves by absorbing sage chakra.

Looks like I was worried for nothing the blurring and pain are disappearing and in a second I'll be back to full power actually I still need to heal my legs and I have that long cut on my arm and palm. With that in mind I reached down to place my palm against the top of my right foot to heal it when they moved.

It was fast as they appeared in front of me the man besides her grabbed my hair and yanked my head up. I reacted accordingly and grabbed his arm and crushed it breaking the wrist and making him lose feeling in his hand. Making him release me.

Using the chance to my advantage I jumped backwards and when my legs touched the ground. I winched as I landed as I didn't have a chance to heal my foot and the seal on my chest turned red showing that it broke while serving my chest.

I looked at my opponent but froze for a second as I looked at his eyes there staring at me was a pair of blood red sharingan. It wasn't a genjutsu more of shock as this was the first time I have met a Uchiha that I didn't know about.

But he wasn't looking at my face like you would when you fight with sharingan to get the best chance to catch them in a genjutsu. No he was staring at my chest more actualy my seal and if that didn't strike me as odd there were a couple of other things aswell.

He hadn't even noticed his wrist even though I made sure to break it in multiple places and the fact that he didn't blink once. So I felt around the chakra around him to find only one signature and it was hers. She literally made him a puppet wait if she controlled him then she has a basically photograph of my seal.

The second that thought sprung up I was to late as she was right in front of me with her fingers twisting into my gut. Unravelling the seal she was unlocking the gate and it hurt like hell it was like my endurance training all over again repeating stabbing myself over and over but it was worse much worse.

But I could barely keep the smile of my face she was doing what hundreds of hours worth of seal training couldn't. It was obvious that she thought that once the gate was open Kurama would lap at the chance to be free but to bad for her she doesn't know that Kurama wouldn't even raise his head from his sleep at the noise level she was making.

And the look on her face was terrifying she looked like she just solved world peace and and was about to destroy the answer to it for ever. As I felt the last locks snapping in half she began to talk to me her grin never even wavering.

"I didn't think you would have such a beast in you or the fact that it is rip for the picking once that demon escapes from you I'll catch it I have enough depression seals on me to do that before sealing it up inside my friend here.

It's to bad I have to have you alive to make you a perfect puppet like Sechi here you would be so much better. Better eyes power everything oh well you can't have everything I guess but this is a close second though OH I believe that was the last bar bye bye dear it's been fun."

As the last locks broke I blocked out whatever she was saying to me as I couldn't think it hurt so much now I know why there is a key FUCK. But then as the last locks shattered I heard something in my head that sounded a lot like a ball of fluff.

 **'So it seems that you finally got that damn seal gone good about damn time if I do say so myself. Anyway why are you just standing there kill her already and be done with it.'** I smile to myself as I replied through thought back to Kurama like I had done before expect this time with no drawbacks.

'What's got you in such a bad mood huh I thought you would be happy that you aren't in that cage any longer' I just rolled my eyes at his response to my inquiry. **'All that damn racket with her breaking all those locks I couldn't even get back to sleep that's why I'm bothering to talk to you at all.**

 **And for your information it doesn't change anything in here there isn't suddenly a field of grass I can sleep in I'm still on this cold stone floor. Plus now I'll have to deal with you more often aswell now that you can talk to me like this. But I'm warning you I'll not answer if I am sleeping got it.'**

I scoffed at that slightly but decided to leave well enough alone and cut the communication with the overgrown fox. Speaking of overgrown foxes in the real world not in my head I watched as Takeshi Might Gai'ed the sealer with a hard flying kick to the head.

I smiled slightly as she stood up with a look of confusion and slight terror as I glance over to Sechi for a second before his entire body was encompassed in black flames while my foxes moved to stand behind me. Looking towards her with my mangekyou glowing in the night at her as my concussion disappeared a little bit ago I said to her "Didn't I mention Kurama and I are friends."

That terrified her as she got up slightly trembling. I couldn't tell if it was a act or not but I watched on towards her anyway as she held a hand sign I shifted my eyes to my rinnegan to absorb any attack she could throw at me.

But when my eyes changed she froze for a second before run through hand signs as fast as she could. As I stared at her hands my eye's widened in shock as I knew those signs. When suddenly she disappeared for a total of fifteen second before blood and guts shot out of the air suddenly from over hundred feet away.

Sighing I lowered my susanoo as I summoned it to stop the blood from landing on us as the body parts went everywhere. 'She went work with her work but why I get desperation but that why. Mabley sacred her to much killing everyone that was there to protect her surviving a mini nuke befriending a "Demon" she probably felt cornered.'

I sighed once again as I looked down at my body before remembering a fact that I forgot about as I lost consciousness. The fact that I hadn't slept in over two weeks after fighting for none stop even with all the healing that doesn't slow down crashes from the sleep deprived.

The last thing I remembered before I went to have a chat with Kurama was Dachi and Takeshi grabbing and then reverse summoning all of us to Mt. Inari. Damn I was going to get a ear full from Akane.

* * *

 **So what did you all think I personally don't like the end but I'm a fan of ironic justice so I decided to go for that anyway I don't have much to add so I'll be off. See Ya.**


	25. Back Into the Mix

**I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or The Gamer I'm just a fan with too much time.**

 **So I feel like I own an explanation as to why I haven't been posting and you all will get one but first I should say that I am sorry and that the reason is both personal and physical and both have been happening repeatedly over the time that I haven't been posting.**

 **I'm not going to say I have a bad or good reason for some of it but before I say anything I'm not going to go deep with this while I'm a decently open guy the more personal things I don't share easy so don't expect a long winded explanation on some of it like this is.**

 **Anyway on to the first reason the week after I uploaded the last chapter I went to the eye doctor to see if I could get contact lenses as I have been meaning to get them for a while by that point. Anyway as it turns out my eye's are and have been very strained and that if not helped could lead to permanent damage among other things. This was the result of the fact of my eye's get very little rest time compared to other people because of my insomnia and the color problems with my eye's which I have talked about on my profile plus if you add in the amount of time I spend in front of a computer screen it makes since.**

 **That is the first reason I need to stop the amount of strain on my eye's so that means less time writing which I was fine with I figured that at least I could stop writing for awhile and I would be good and it was working the strain was lessing and that was great but then life decide it was time for round two.**

 **After that I got a cut on my right ear which is slightly deaf so with that foreknowledge the cut became a infection which lead to total deathness in my right ear it got better my hearing is slightly worse than before but my right ear is working again. And I will say that doesn't have much to do with lack of writing but it did add on a ton of stress which didn't help. So after that I got the flu there isn't much more to add on to that one.**

 **So know for the personal one my boyfriend broke up with me and that lead to mild depression to be honest. With all of those combine I really lost the will to write really this all happened decently fast for the eye's I wasn't going to write for two weeks but during that time the ear infection happened which made me stressed and with the flu I just wanted to get better.**

 **So that lead up to three days before Christmas and that is when I was dumped and after that I just didn't feel like doing anything for awhile but now I just want to get back to this so that is what I'm going to do this isn't the first time I've been depressed so I now it will be better but right know I just want to do something that will take my mind off of all that has been happening so here we are.**

 **Fuck I just looked back and saw how much I wrote damn while anyway there are somethings that has to do with the story here so I kinda pushed myself into a corner with how to place Kai back into the leaf village so to fix this I'm stretching logic slightly to make it less forced. Sorry if it doesn't seem realistic but at the moment this all I can think of but I mite change it later plus it will add a better transaction to later things that would have taken more tie to set up in not using this.**

 **Anyway I've taken to much room complaining about me so lets get to the real reason everyone is here onto the resumed story.**

* * *

 **Mindscape**

I sighed as I appeared next to Kurama as I looked at the cage with all the bars ripped out randomly. With a quick thought I got rid of the leftover bar bottoms that were still standing. Once that was over I sighed to my self as I did a quick check as to how long I would be out for and what was I going to do now that the seal master was dead.

'It took so long to find her but it still isn't over there is still seals all over the elemental nations they're deactivated at the moment but if someone get a hand on them then this whole thing is going to start over again.

Not on the same scale but I need to destroy all of the seals before that happens nonetheless. I can make clones to do that for me which is a simple solution for this problem but I want to go back to the leaf soon I miss the place I haven't been there in so long.

I wonder what Naruto is doing now a days I know that Gaara fighting the Akatsuki is going to happen soon if it hasn't all ready which make me reentering the village harder as if they notice that I'm different from my clone then I'm going to be in trouble. Actually that reminds me I haven't checked in on the clone really at all well I told Kurama to do that so I could just ask him simple enough to get the answer I need.

As I asked Kurama he just looked slightly surprised at my question before looking away muttering something. And if I learned anything from my time with him is they he never does that unless he forgot something so I just asked him a even simpler question "You forget to keep tabs on the clone that was with Jiraiya and Naruto didn't you"

He didn't response so I took that as a yes as I stood up my headache coming back as I just shook my head as I paced back and forth for a minute before saying annoyed "So for all we know the clone is dead and everyone I know thinks I was killed or tortured or blown the fuck up"

Kurama seemed to get the seriousness of it but of course he had to point out something **"Aren't you being died and being blown up the same thing and if the clone was dead then wouldn't it be your fault that we didn't know becuase as I remember if one of your clones die then you get the memories"**

While I would have loved to insult the fur ball back and in fact I already had multiple comebacks already at the fire I knew at the moment I should take it more seriously so I just sighed as I replied with "Whatever can you just look and see what my clones memories are and what is it doing at the moment then if that isn't to much trouble and work for your lazy ass"

It was clear he didn't like the insult at the end but the over grown fox nodded nonetheless and as he closed his eyes I had to hold myself back from saying something about him finding away to multitask while sleeping but I am pretty sure that if I gave him the idea he would some how find away to do it just to sleep even more.

I sighed as I rubbed my head as the head ache worsened slightly but I'm sure no one would really blame me with all that been going on. I spent years doing nothing but train with only talking animals and a decently aggravating demon to talk to.

Then as soon as I get out to 'explore the world' I have to stop a mass killing spree of a psychopath which lead to three full months of just tracking them down during which for almost one of the months I didn't even sleep. And when I finally find the damn person behind it I nearly die like three times over.

Their was the five beast bombs exploding near point blank and then there was fighting her fucking puppets which lead to this and for all I know Dachi's mom is going to put me back into a coma when I wake up from risking my life really she is way to proactive and if you really think about it I'm like in my sixty's mentally.

Which doesn't help at all when I'm sure I'm older than her plus even if you don't count the ID years I'm still fucking forty-one god it so weird thinking about the fact that I am old really most ninja only live to be like twenty-something and I'm only eighteen body age wise.

Still I'm slightly younger or slightly older than Jiraiya if you think about it I wonder when I get old enough what will my hair look like I mean Black hair would become grey but what about red hair like before it all turns white would it be blond or will it stay the color it is know because of Uzumaki DNA.

Wait thinking about it how long will I live I mean I don't planing on dying if I can help it so most people who don't fight and die as a ninja have a life span of around sixty to seventy so I plan on living around this long if I was normal but if I add on Uzumaki years nothing crazy about twenty years after the normal max of a life time I'll be ninety to a hundred.

Plus if I add ID time say I spend a told of only five years in to it total in my entire life and add on twenty-three years before I came here I would be mentally in my two-hundreds or at least close god damn I'm not sure if I even what to live that long I wonder how Kurama does it. thinking about it that mite explain why he sleeps all the damn time huh.

Wait what was I thinking about before my life span was questioned by myself oh I remember it was bout my hair turning grey I feel like I'm slightly vain about something. Anyway before that oh it was about being killed by Akane and about how life isn't fair.

Damn how did that happen whatever is Kurama done yet he should be well then again he does have like two and a half years of memories to skim through. I sighed as I sat down and waited this time instead of getting wrapped up in my thoughts I opened my stats menu to see what all was still wrong with my body to try and find a proper time for how long I should stay in my mindscape.

 **Name: Uchiha-Uzumaki,Kai**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level:209**

 **Job: Chunin**

 **Money:1,659,782,168,138**

 **HP: 6,264\25,165 (+800 when lower than 30 HP)**

 **CP: 36,862\70,483 Yin Storage(126\2000)  
**

 **Status effects: Amputated, Unconscious, Mutilpe Broken Bones,  
** **Headache,**

 **STR: 1,080**

 **VIT: 1,350**

 **DEX: 1,584**

 **INT: 1,284**

 **WIS: 976**

 **POINTS:27**

Ok so not as bad as I first thought that is good so judging on this I should be able to wake up in around two to three hours for everything to be good enough to not need medical attention and just let it heal on it's own. Oh and I leveled up again twice actually when did that happen.

 _'Well while I'm here I can finally get my WIS to over one thousand I wonder what I'll get for it if I get anything at all really the levels needed for this is so weird I mite get something for getting nine and eight hundred STR but not one thousand or I own't get anything from seven hundred points to on thousand but the get something when I do reach it._

 _Whatever I'll see in a minute'_ With that thought out of the way I placed the points in to WIS till I didn't have any left which left me with a total of one thousand and three points in it and thankfully as it passed the milestone a Ding! went of telling me that in fact I did get some thing for my troubles. When I looked at what I got I smiled.

* * *

 **(PASSIVE):Chakra Smuggler-**  
 **For having a grand total of over 1,000 points in WIS** **all cost for Cp are cut by 50%  
** **And all effects in CP recovery have been boosted by 50%**

* * *

That was good if the extra speed in chakra regaining I should be up even sooner by around a half an hour earlier that is great. As I looked over the stats on the box in front of me before dismissing it and turning back to look at the mostly sleeping fox I couldn't help but think if I got something from Kurama's cage being gone.

So with that I scrolled through my menu and found that three skills and one perk was gone they were Kyuubi mode, Kyuubi cloak, Kyuubi Chakra storage ,and surprisingly the Jinchuuriki perk and in place of all of them I got one knew perk that was a combo of them all and it was awesome to say the lest.

* * *

 **(PASSIVE/ACTIVE):Kurama's Friend-**  
 **During your time as the nine tails** **Jinchuuriki** **you have befriended the  
nine tailed beast Kurama a feat done only one until now.  
** **Without the restraints of the seal/cage you and your new friend are in perfect sync.  
** **With that you have access to all of Kurama's power.**

 **+250 Cp every level, Adds +2 STR, DEX, and VIT every level  
** **Gives access to Skill:** **(ACTIVE)Kyuubi mode  
** ** **Gives access to Skill:** **(ACTIVE)Kyuubi cloak  
**** ** **Gives access to Skill:** **(PASSIVE)Kyuubi Chakra storage  
Gives access to Skill:(PASSIVE)Mental ******Communication**

* * *

 _'That is great while the speech was kinda long winded and false as he and I have been friends for awhile now even though I know he doesn't like to say. And to be fair the only thing it really did was get rid of the debuffs which came along with the perk Jinchuuriki and gives the skill to talk to him mentally without pain or headaches but it is still cool'_

As my thoughts end by some stroke of luck and or coincidence Kurama piped up after looking like he was asleep for around a half and hour raising his head up to look at me and said. **"You know how boring your life is I mean come on the only times you do anything interesting is if some ones if is in danger or I have control over one of your clones.**

 **Anyway for the abridged version which doesn't include watching threw like a year and a half of training and literal weeks of eating, reading, studying, doing nothing and sleeping which I'll have you know is not as fun when it's not you doing it.**

 **It turns out that a year and a half in you split up from Jiraiya and Naruto the clone went and was told to spy on villages and towns and to try and come up with a system to keep tract of it all and send progress reports. I think he wants you to be the one to take over his spy network when he dies.**

 **And to be fair your clone does have a decent one up and running but it isn't anything special comparing anyway it turns out that you won't be able to use that excuse for you new eyes as you wanted. Jiraiya wanted to be kept up to date with you eye's and your clone told him about there mangekyou but not about there EMS so he thinks you still have your purple eyes.**

 **Besides that the clone has been traveling a lot but they haven't returned back to the village yet so that's good for you there aren't any other things besides that really like I said it was kinda boring.** I just nodded while slightly annoyed at the fox but shook it off as I began to think about the knew information I have just been giving.

 _'The whole eye thing is kinda of annoying but I can think of something I'm sure actually I wonder what would happen if I got my old eye's back would it get rid of the EMS I doubt it would remove it completely. I don't have any back ground info to go off of I can try it I still have my old eyes thank god I didn't have them in my left arm seals._

 _And to be fair I do kinda miss my old eyes I'm not sure why I don't even like purple that much as a color but I still would like them back if I can plus the whole missing a eye thing was a good advantage to have so if it does work the I can use my rinnegan without notice like I did before._

 _Ok I'll see what I can do about that later what next to think about on the priority list. The spy network that well most certainly come in handy I can use that as a crutch if my foreknowledge was ever questioned and just in general that is a good thing to have access to in case the future changes to much for me to predict what is to come._

 _I have to wonder what has the clone been studying I can't complain really I neglected the knowledge part of power to much I just spent most of my time training for battles so that is a welcomed surprise. Kurama didn't really give me much more than that but I should be happy that my clone hasn't gone to the village that makes my life easier for sure'_

After however long I was thinking about what I was just told I looked up at Kurama who was trying not to fall a sleep as his head kept bobbing up and down like he was barely on the edge of being awake. All that sleeping he watched must have done this to him lazy fur ball.

I sighed as I spoke up snapping Kurama out of his daze as I said "So I don't feel like telling you about my ideas so could you just look at my memories of the last few minutes and tell me what you think" He nodded and grumbled something about being overworked and after a couple of minutes later he looked at me and said.

 **"I have a way for you to get you eye's back you don't even need the original but I doubt you would like it"** That confused me so I just asked him to continue **"Well remember the first time you lost your eye I regrew it. So I mean you eye's DNA haven't changed since then really your eye's if don't remember aren't your's"**

That got my attention as I looked at him annoyed and said "So you want me to cut out my eye's again plus how would that help my EMS problem I don't really what to go back to being blind or having those pains" The massive fox just shook his head and said **"No you just need to have your current eye's removed so if it doesn't work you have a back up plan.**

 **And you and your little faith didn't let me explain I got bored and after looking into your memories of your past life which I got to say is even more boring I found you understanding of genetics so using that along with just being awesome I found out something about your eye's**

 **It turns out that the dominant gene is for you to lose sight while the recessive is for you to have no problems and most like normal people have the dominant but for some reason if you change eyes with another pair like you did the it activates a dormant recessive gene which cancels out the dominant gene so after that it doesn't matter if you switch the back it's just no one has had a reason to or just didn't know"**

I sighed as I suddenly felt like I was back in high school but it did make sense and that would explain why Obito didn't lose his eyesight but I thought it was because of the Senju DNA but nope he is just a lucky bastard with a rare recessive trait. That was good still even if I didn't get the no blindness trait it wouldn't matter as I already have the EMS so I'm good either way.

But what should I do about my new-old eyes then I guess they could go back into storage that's what I did with my old-old pair of eyes. As it is I don't what another pair of sharingan eyes out in the wild for anyone to get but then again I do have like forty pairs at the ready.

Wait how did he even get to that memory last time I check I made sure to keep him out of those whatever it's not like there is anything that can be to bad for him to see except the fact that his entire life is a lie. Plus it did help out so I can't complain to much but why would he find something like genetics interesting enough to look at well I guess he can't spend all his time sleeping even though I'm sure he wishes he could.

With that out of the way I sighed before asking him another question that didn't have anything to do with my clone surprisingly but it did have something to do with all the other clones I have running about. "Don't complain but can you send out a command to get all the clones to go and destroy all those tags I don't want to have to spend anymore time on that plus they all are already scattered around the world"

Kurama was about to say something before just muttering to himself about crushing me or something. But he complied nonetheless as after a moment he just looked at me and said **"Done now I think I've done enough for one day more actually a week maybe two if you want anything else done comeback later"**

With that he laid down as I sighed as I herd snoring from his balled up form the second his head touched the floor. After that I opened my menu and took a look for a moment before smiling as I saw that I could leave as I didn't feel like staying here for another hour without anything to do as my body vanished as I joined the world of the living.

* * *

 **Real World-** **Mt. Inari**

Fuck light and it's annoying brightness hurting my eye's couldn't I wake up at night come on. I just groaned to myself as I stretched as my back popped as I began to stand up. I grunted as I stopped pushing on the ground and slammed my right shoulder into the ground and winched as it popped back into place.

I sighed as I stood up and looked around at the cave I was in before making my way over to the entrance looked out towards the ground around me as I stood onto of a mountain looking down hundreds of miles. Mt. Inari it was actually four mountains three made a triangle with the fourth the in middle which happened to be the tallest and the one that I was currently standing on.

Really their whole house structure never made much sense to me as all of the mountains had a spiral around them and on each there were hundreds of caves were the Fox summons lived and the higher you were the more power you held in the community. It mite be because it reminds me of my original worlds politics a bit to much.

Anyway I wasn't staring down at the mountains no I was trying to adjust my eye's from the damn sun it was like twice as bright here than in the elemental nations not to mention the sky was basically white. I rubbed my eye's with my right hand when I suddenly realized than I was still missing my left arm that damn fox forgot to remake it that jerk.

I rubbed my head as my headache reach my real life body as I muttered under my breath about making sure that damn fox never sleeps again as I woke him up from his nap by screaming at him mentally a skill I was really glad at the moment I got. And after a couple of minutes of arguing I muffled a yell as my arm suddenly regenerated as the damn fluf ball chuckled before breaking the connection.

Swearing to get back at him for that later I raised my new left arm and sighed as I saw the pale skin and while my skin tone was already paler than the average person it was bleach white. It wasn't permanent but it would take awhile for it to be its normal color which was nice as even though as I try not to have as few scars around my body that I can as I didn't have much appreciation for them.

But then again the only noticeable scar was the one on my face that I got from Zabuza and while I still didn't like that it was there I have made my peace with it. Well not really but it isn't like I have a choice in the matter so no point in complaining about something in the past and it was that or Naruto dying so the decision was easy.

I waved my new arm around or a few moments as at the same time I summoned a roll of tape and a brush so I could remake the seals fro my arm. While I wouldn't put them on now as I need my arm to become more tan again it didn't mean I couldn't have it ready for when my arm was back to normal color.

As I sat in silence drawing the seals over the long strip of tape I thought of something. _'Why wasn't I being strangled to death by either Hiro or Akane for not being more careful. Usually when I get hurt badly enough or hell even if I just get a cut one or the other would watch me like a hawk for around a week to make sure I didn't do anything 'dangerous' which was one of the reasons I barley come here to train._

 _So why was neither around at the moment they never cared if I was asleep before to stalk me to make sure nothing happens to me. That has lead to some more than awkward awakenings after a long day of training. Hell I'm surprised I'm not tied to the bed but then again this has been the worst they've seen me before._

 _Do they even know that I can get my arm back well Dachi does so I hope he told them that whatever I'm sure it's nothing'_ As I finished my thought I held up the seals and looked at them for moment before nodding to myself as I laid them down on the ground as I got up and sealed up my brush and bottle of ink that I don't even remember getting out.

With that done I figured it was time at announce that I was awake before someone walks in here and freaks out. I should go and find Dai and Dachi they should be at the top of the mountain so there I will go wait why am I at the middle level usually when I'm come here I stay with Dachi and his family so why am I here.

Shaking of the bad feeling I was getting my Mangekyou sparked to life as my point of seeing was twisted and then unraveled as I appeared on the top of the mountain to see I sight I didn't think I would ever get out of my head and it wasn't only because my sharingan was still active.

As I watched Dachi and his father Dai a house size fox holding the door closed to there cave as something was pounding on it yelling about something. And they seemed to be failing barely keeping in whatever was on the inside. Sadly curiosity got the better of me as I walked closer to the door which was my finally mistake.

When I got close enough Dachi noticed me and called out saying "Kai you're awake hurry come help I don't think we can hold this up much longer" As he said this suddenly the pounding on the door became three times worse as whatever was inside seemed to get a lot more motivation.

The white fox Dai in his panicked state yelled towards me "Run run while you still can the door is going to give out" But for poor me as he said that the door smashed open as I saw what they were trying to keep out and it no they were heading right for me it was Hiro and Akane both looked at me with a crazed look in there eye's as both lunged towards me.

And because life hates me when I was walking towards the door I deactivated my sharingan so no warping even if I could Hiro only needed a moment before she pulled out a needle as Akane landed on top of me as I was stabbed in the chest when my entire body stopped responding.

As I crashed on the floor I sighed to myself as Hiro and looking all around me pushing on my body to see if would have any reaction to alert her if I had anything broken or bruised while Akane as in my face yelling at me about what the hell I was thinking and that I could have been killed doing whatever I was doing.

I knew they weren't going to stop till Hiro gave me a check up and Akane gave me a long winded speech about how irresponsible I was before for doing 'Whatever it was I was doing' as she put it. So I decided against just clearing the whatever she gave me was out of my system instead of just purging it with kyuubi mode.

Around four hours later and seven different types of check ups and a full hour and a half speech later I was sitting down at a table my hands tied down as I was being spoon feed by my own clone I didn't even know they had spoons as I listened to Dai talking to Dachi about something while Hiro and Akane were sitting in a corner studying my medical results to see if there was anything wrong.

This was easily the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me in of story worst part of it all everyone who took some sort of part in it couldn't be affected my genjutsu so I can't make them forget about it. After this is over I'm am going to destroy this memory before Kurama can get to it I don't even want to think about what he would say if he saw me at the moment.

I shivered slightly as I wondered why did I even let myself be tied to the chair I could get out anytime I wanted but after a second I knew the reason would because I would never be able to come back to here with out have to hide the entire time. And the worse thing about it all was that my headache never went away.

* * *

 **Elemental** **Nation**

After two full weeks of being under the watchful eye of to overprotective foxes I was finally back to a normal sky that didn't hurt my eye's which was one of the best reasons to be here. At the moment I was outside of a small town that my clone was staying at I had Kurama give him the heads up so a few plans could be set into motion at once.

Hopefully everything was ready I asked the clone to set up a operation table so I could remove my eye's also the clone had got a few things ready so that mine and his lives could merge without lost knowledge from his part as while I trust him he is me after all I don't what to chance it as a lot has happened over the last few years.

As I reached the building that I rented I opened the door and flinched slightly as I looked at the table in the middle of the room with trays by it with different types of tools it looks like my clone has been studying medicine but it was slightly disturbing as last time it wasn't until after the transplant that I found out what I used.

I removed my eye's from the table and looked over to see my clone sitting down in a chair looking at me with his purple eye's it was surreal we were the same but different he didn't seem that strong and he held him self straight facing towards me with a look of contemplation.

While from and outside perceptive I was probably a half a dozen times stronger and held my self at an slant subconsciously looking for any opening. Plus our clothes are different as well I had my red and black hoodie on with black anbu pants while he was wearing a grey blazer over a dark blue shirt with a pair of normal black pants.

We looked at each other for a minute before nodding to each other when he made the first move and motioned his hand over to the table by him as it held a half dozen inch thick scrolls. I just nodded to him as we walked closer to getting and when we were a couple of feet apart I raised my hand to him and he grabbed it and nodded as his body turned to wood than quickly feel apart.

I sighed as my mind was assaulted with memories as I fell over I clutched my head as dozens of Dings! went of in the back ground before after a moment I stood up and sighed thinking to myself "I'm never doing that again fuck ok whatever gamer mind well sort it out so in the meantime let's see what I got.

 **Name: Uchiha-Uzumaki,Kai**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level:211**

 **Jobs: Chunin**

 **Money:1,659,972,168,138**

 **HP: 25,400\25,400 (+800 when lower than 30 HP)**

 **CP: 70,483\70,483 Yin Storage(2,000\2,000)  
**

 **Status effects:**

 **STR: 1,126**

 **VIT: 1,423**

 **DEX: 1,612**

 **INT: 1,459**

 **WIS: 1,289**

 **POINTS:18**

* * *

He didn't really have any skills or perks that I didn't already have so most of them just got a level or to along with my stats but damn Kurama was right I do read a lot fuck he read like three entire different library's worth of books shit no wonder I felt dizzy after that my mind just got expanded like three times over in just how much I know.

Wait oh fuck me or him well still me but anyway a contact is suppose to be here any minute ok think who is it. It should be Hura no this is in Fire county land so it isn't her um oh yeah it's Ryou I asked him to use his connects to see if the Akatsuki was on the move see were there first target is.

Well this is a good way to get back to the village if I hear about the Akatsuki being back so I can't fault him for thinking ahead. But then again if you think about it if Jiraiya would just send a letter to tell me I wouldn't have to do this whatever no point in complaining he'll be here in a moment anyway.

As I thought that the door opened as I looked over I saw Ryou looking at me in confusion as always he had his sword at his hip tied around by a red sash. I just nodded to him as but he didn't move before after a moment I sighed as I remember or really suddenly knew that he watched things for a living.

And my personality is most likely different and the way I hold my self has changed not to even mention the eye color. So I started the conversation off saying "Don't worry same person things changed recently don't worry I'll have my eye's back to normal soon enough so what have you got for me"

It was pretty clear that he didn't believe me but nonetheless he just tossed a scroll towards me which I cached and held before looking to Ryou slightly surprised he was still there as he is usually the one that does what is needed then wanders off to wherever if my memories serves me right.

But that isn't to much of a cause of concern as I after a moment of thought ran through three single handed signs as the scroll of locked in my hand as I began to read I noticed that Ryou left weird but not to much of a concern as I read what was on the parchment.

On the scroll was the things that I expected to see that the Akatsuki was active and that their first target was Gaara. But as I saw the date to attack I nearly dropped the scroll as it said it was set for the next week. That was interesting I thought it would have happened already if really I thought I was late by like three to four weeks.

But then again if this got to me a little bit later than I won't be able to help that was one of the things wrong with this system I have a total of eleven spy's active and all of them have contacts in dozens of different area's the range is around twenty to thirty.

So it is big enough for it to be proficient but those eleven are the only ones that know me so there the only ones that can deliver to me and that causes delays. Which causes me to sometimes get info late I need to get another system active for the drop offs while I do have some in mind I don't know if they can be trusted maybe I can get some from Jiraiya's network if I ask.

I sighed to myself as I walked forward to the table as I summoned four clones as I pressed my back down I thought to myself _'I could just come up with something I could probably bounce some idea's off of Kurama if he decides to wake up. Well I need to wake him up anyway so he can do the thing with the eye's'_

And with that I looked over to one of my clones to see a pair of sharingan looking at me as I fell to sleep as I herd something about missing a spoon. While that was happening in the real world I was trying to wake Kurama up in my mindscape who every time I got near him got blasted away by a tail.

 **One Week Later**

I sighed as I sat up and felt my face as I groaned as my sage mode activated sensing what was going on around me. Thinking to myself I wondered 'Is my pattern going to go back to as it was with the nine tomeo's or is it going to be like it was with my old eye's'

My thought's for once wasn't interrupted as around a minute after I had that thought I felt my clone walk up to where I was. As he walked up to me I felt himself nodded to me before walking over to the table to the right of me and grabbed something which I assume are scissors.

That was proven correct as he cut off the wraps around my head as I pulled the bandages off I herd a pop and suddenly a wave fell over my head as the more advanced inter workings of my spy network loaded into my head as my clones read threw the scrolls my other clone left behind.

After sorting the thoughts in my head out I sighed as I stood up off the table and walked for minute over to where my jacket and scrolls were when I notice that I haven't opened my eye's yet. I winched as the bright lights hurt my eye's before adjusting to it as I sighed as I opened my new eye's directly in front of a window.

I looked around for a moment before opening my menu and sighed in relief as my EMS was still there thankfully the fox was right. Looking around for a moment as I grabbed my jacket tossed it over my shoulders I slide it on not bothering to zip it up showing my blank white shirt as it was held on my shoulders.

I looked around for a moment before summoning my sword and looked at the blade as I smiled slightly at the purple eye's staring back at me. It was weird but I did miss them and it was a nice feeling to have them back even though wasn't going to get my first eye's back as one was already gone and the other was destroyed as I sent a clone to do that as my eye's were removed.

Still looking at myself threw the blade my eye's changed as my sharingan changed and went to the next step as I looked at my eye's I still had my old-new pattern with the three spiral lines with three tome's. I wonder what decides the pattern of the eye.

Rubbing my eye's once more I looked out the window and saw that is was around one in the afternoon if I wasn't mistaken. If I could remember correctly the attack would happen around night time and Naruto and his team would arrive sometime the next day with Sakura to heal Kankuro from a kind of poison.

What to do I'm in the land of fire so if I leave now and travel at normal speeds I should get there in about five to six hours which should be around the time that Gaara's going to be attacked. Or I could just teleport there now and just hang around and not take the risk so when they get there just defeat them.

I didn't think that I would even have the choice thinking about it the time I did have to think about it I thought I would be weeks off. What to do well it would be for the best if I got there in time for getting Gaara back I don't like it but if they don't get his tail beast then they'll just come back.

And if I'm correct the village barely survived last time it won't be worth it to do plus it is best for Gaara without that crazy Shukaku driving him as insane as him. It mite not be the best for the short-long term but after the war and at the moment it is for the best if Gaara loses Shukaku.

Damn it been awhile since I've played god with everyone's lives like this but then again it's not playing god it's playing ignorant to what this action could and will cause for the future. I just sighed again as I scratched my cheek when I stopped and lifted my sword to my face again as I saw a light beard setting in.

It's been along time since I had a beard and as facial hair doesn't grow in ID's I kinda forgot about it. Huh it isn't much just some ruff patches I should shave wait do razors exist here whatever if not I can just just a kunai or something isn't like a cut will stay on my face.

Well I don't really have time to stay and shave so it can stay like it is at the moment it isn't that noticeable really I only noticed because of the slight itching. Anyway I should get ready to go so where did I put those seal wraps for may arms I think my arm is go enough to have it on now.

After placing it on I rotated my arm for a moment to get use to the things of something on my arm again as I sent chakra into the seal a grabbed the sword as it came out before swinging it around then sent it back into the seal making sure that it was working properly.

Repeating the process a few times with different items I just nodded to myself before walking over to one of the tables and storage the scrolls away as I looked around my newest safe house before summoning a few clones and had them go around the rooms and placed multiple seals down to make sure nothing would happen to the building while I was away.

Sighing as I watched the me's walking around with brushes draw seals into the walls to up the defenses and after a little while I sighed as I watched them all one after the other pop away into a cloud of smoke. As the last one finished I stood up from the chair that I was sitting in a I figured it was time to get a move on as it was almost three.

With I walked over to the door opening it before smiling to myself as I moved my hair down over my right eye as I began to walk before it became a sprint as I headed off towards the Village hidden in the Sand.


	26. Reunions

**I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or The Gamer I'm just a fan with too much time.**

 **Sorry for not posting this earlier but I just forgot to really in fact I've had this chapter ready for like a month. Anyway I've been asked a lot about what pairing so.**

 **In the last chapter I made an effort to show how much older he is than everyone mentally.** **And even if I didn't say anything about it that would always be there and that throws off any romance unless he is going to get together with like Tsunade which is no for more than one reason which I'm sure you can figure out. Anyway that's all I have to say see ya.**

* * *

While I can do one task for years at a time like training running by yourself on the other hand is boring as hell as the fox was asleep before I even left. But I was mostly there well around three fourths of the way and from my earlier thought's I decided to get there afterwards as it was nearly five in the morning. I wasn't running near as fast as I could which also didn't help the boredom.

Sighing I sat down as I looked off into the distance as I saw finally the village was in sight looking up into the air I could see anyone fighting or really anything that was out of the place. Looking around for another moment I pulled out the scroll I got from Ryou and looked threw it for a minute before confirming that it was the right day.

As I read it once more I herd a massive bang as a light of orange filled the sky looking up quickly I saw a clouds of smoke fill the air from the direction from the village as multiple more went off as I watched the light show. Activating my sharingan I stared off to the two using my eye to see their chakra fighting moving threw the air.

It hurt slightly to watch but I could make sure no one got hurt from their power struggle. Standing up and began to run over to the walls and slipped threw them as my mangekyou activated using Kumai to pass the defenses as I hopped up onto a tower and sat down once again looking over the village as a explosion went off above me as I looked at the ninja wondering how they could help.

Even though they were in the sky they sometimes hit tops of buildings or lunched rocks down to the ground. And every time I used my eye to send them away before it could hurt anyone it would be questioned why parts of building were vanishing but they all seem more focused on the battle in the sky to play attention to me on the ground.

So what happened next surprised me as a group of ninja turned and saw me looking over the village. I turned my head to the small group and when they saw me or if I had to guess my lone eye one who I think was the leader of the unit said.

"A sharingan huh that can only mean one thing you are Itachi Uchiha a missing-nin. You must be with the man attacking Lord Kazekage your even wearing similar color scheme. We have herd of you guys from the leaf village your coming with us"

I just raised a eyebrow as the team of five surrounded me as I replied saying "No you got it wrong I'm not with them and I'm not Itachi my name is-" Before I got to explain any farther one of them to the right of me said "Save it for jail Itachi you can't fool us no one else reports show that Itachi Uchiha has a weird sharingan and your's most certainly doesn't look normal"

Muttering under my breath about how one day I would go somewhere without getting a headache I said to them "Ok then answer me this does Itachi have red hair because last time I checked his hair is only black and if you used those eye's of your than you would see that my hair is black and red so I can't be Itachi"

Thankfully they seemed to back off and if I wasn't mistaken the leader was about to apologize but the same person to the right of me opened his damn mouth "Wait if your not Itachi than you must be that rouge Uchiha that I saw in a bingo book don't bother trying to talk out of this one because your right the criminal has a sharingan and has red and black hair"

 _'I forgot about that I'll need to get that sorted out soon or else I've have some annoying target on my back. What to do now I can't really fight them that wouldn't help this situation um oh I know'_ Sending more chakra into my right eye I felt it sift into my rinnegan as I made a Limbo clone to watch over the village while I was in jail.

Once that was out the way I just sighed loudly before raising my hands into the air and said as one of the people to the left this time walked over to restrain me "Ok fine whatever with all that is STILL going on I don't really want to fight come on let's get this over with"

* * *

And that is who I got arrested as I was tossed onto the floor I sat myself up as best as I could as I had a blindfold on with both my arms and legs tied up not to even mention the gag in my mouth. I feel like something more than M rated was about to happen. Shaking the thought of I activated sage mode as I sensed a guard looking at my arm seals which they took before getting zapped.

Serves him right as the rest slowly backed away from the bandages until someone got a stick before pushing them into a corner by my cell. I watched them for awhile before hearing a laughter in the back of my mind before mentally saying to the overgrown fox.

'Oh yea this is real funny isn't it bet your getting a kick out of this aren't you well it isn't like I had a choice in the matter' I just herd even more spouts of laughter which continued on for around ten minutes before Kurama finally said something that was understandable threw the giggles of the 'massive demon of death' and that was.

 **'You're right this is funny I am never forgetting this as long as I live which is forever oh this is amazing. You look so helpless hell this sure is some fifty shades of gray shit'** I sighed to myself or tried to at lest which lead Kurama to begin laughing even harder.

As I sat there I began to wonder _'How did Kurama even know about fifty shades of grey wait yes I do I really need to get some more of a mental barrier for my past life I don't even know how he found a way in those memories. Wait Kurama has told me before that he has to actively look for something to find it when it comes to my past life so does that mean he was looking for porn._

 _OH GOD does Kurama jack off fuck fuck fuck now I'm imaging it oh god it burns it burns how the hell does it burn I'm thinking about it but I'm feeling pain. No wait a moment it actual burns am I on fire fuck why the hell am I on fire'_ As it turns out in my pain of imagination I pushed a torch off the wall and it cached fire to my jacket which lead to even more laughter from Kurama.

* * *

After putting out the fire and repairing my jacket all without the guards noticing but that could be because they left like four hours ago to do something finally Kurama stopped laughing it seems that life is looking up for me. Thankfully it was getting even better door that lead to the cells opened as I sensed a couple of similar chakra's.

I smiled to myself as I stood up as I felt they still have a corner or two to go before they reached me I stood up and activated Kumai as all the binds fell off as I leaned against the cell wall wondering about how much they changed as while I knew what they would look like in anime form this was in my point of view like real or my past life.

While I was mussing to myself the group turned the comer and gasped before they was some shouts which lead me to open my eye and be greeted to quite the sight. Naruto was trying to pry the door open while saying something about freeing me while Sakura was trying to stop him and in the back ground Kakashi and the guard were chatting about something.

I smiled as I watched all of them Kakashi hasn't changed much maybe slightly taller while Sakura's hair was more styled than the more messy haircut that she gave herself with her clothes that was similar from before but now it was much more suited for combat plus just how she held herself was different.

Then there was Naruto who from my last time seeing him as over a head taller was just shorter than me but it was kinda hard to judge as he had is legs pressed against the bars as he tried and failed once again to opened the door. He probably could have got it open if it wasn't for Sakura who was now slamming his body into the door telling him to just wait for the guard to give him the key.

I sighed as Naruto tackled the guard telling the poor man to give him the key it was weird as it has been a long long time since I experienced his hyper personality. And while it was kinda overwhelming I couldn't help but smile as I watched him.

Even though we are the same age it has always felt that I raised him hell he has referred to me as his older brother a few times before. Shaking off the odd feeling I activated my right eye as I walked out of the cell and went over to the bandages in the corner of the room as I put them on.

When I turned around I saw Naruto in a wresting match with the guard as Kakashi was standing next to them reading his book well at least somethings will never change. He didn't even seem to notice as I walked over to Naruto and pulled him off the guard.

I just kept smiling on as Naruto said something about needing to get me out before stopping his struggle as he turned around and hugged me. My smile grew which was weird to me even though my life doesn't have to many reasons not to I don't really smile much so to do so as much as I was smiling in a short amount of time was weird.

After Naruto pulled himself off of me he smiled and said to me "Kai it so good to see you again it's been to long how are you I'm good and if you're wondering. Anyway how did you get out of the cell could you teach me. I mean Prevy-Sage taught me some cool things as well I need to show you what I've learned after you left and so how are you you never answered"

As I watched Naruto go off on his rant trying to keep what he was saying straight trying to cram as much in as possible as I realized how much I missed this. Just listening to him rant on and on like he did when we were kids talking about his day only this time it was years of information he was trying to cram down my ears.

It was clear that he was running out of things to talk about as he was at the moment talking about a bird he saw on the way over here. Chuckling to myself I just grabbed his shoulders as I forced his attention to me as I asked him my first question in so long.

"That's good and all but why are you guys here I was expecting one of my connects to bail me out or have to escape or something I didn't expect you three is something wrong is it about what happened last night" Naruto seemed to quiet down as Kakashi took that as his time to talk as he explained all that was happening.

All that I already knew but I just nodded along and as he finished he asked what was on every body's mind most likely "So why are you in jail exactly." I bet he never wished he asked that question as I went into a minute long rant about how they thought I was Itachi then some other person who was actually me but they didn't need to know that.

After my rant about injustice Sakura asked me another question as we all were walking out of the building where the cells were "So why did they think that you were Itachi Uchiha" and at that she didn't notice as I stopped walking for a moment thinking about what to do.

I knew for a fact that Naruto knew about my sharingan and in fact about Kurama from a letter from Jiraiya and I figure that Kakashi would know about it by now if he didn't from the beginning. If he knew Minato and his family as well as I think he did which would include Kushina's brother and my father.

But what to do about Sakura sure it wouldn't kill her to know and it would become common knowledge soon enough as it is so I guess she should here it from me. Or else she'll come after me with intent to kill for not telling her about it or at lest something similar I'm sure.

So instead of explaining it I just looked over to her with my left eye in it's sharingan state. I felt my smile become a small smirk as she almost fell over looking at me in shock and before she could say anything I told her "Don't question it because I don't know orphan remember I just know that I'm part Uchiha"

It was clear that she want to ask more questions but thankfully Sakura seemed to take the hint and dropped it I smiled slightly as I watched as Naruto looked at my eye for a moment before saying something that I didn't suspect "Your eye is different from Sasuke's his away's seemed to be so hateful or angry but your's just aren't like it's less scary"

Very poetic way of ending it but interesting nonetheless I never thought that my eye's are menacing not really maybe that's the reason I wanted my eye's back because the black one's were missing whatever Naruto is talking about. Not sure he is the more emotional one out of us.

I shook my head slightly as I replied to Naruto while also directing it to Kakashi both who werel looking into my eye "Really you don't say huh I'm not sure anyway don't you guys have a mission to tend to I'll help out if I can even if you don't what my help. I think this is a great way of getting myself back into the village complete a mission I wasn't even suppose to be on"

Kakashi the one who I was mostly addressing nodded his head as he was about to say something before a sand ninja jumped down next to us saying that Kankuro was found out in the dessert and that he was in bad shape. Kakashi nodded as the ninja took off with the four of us fallowing him which lead us to a hospital.

As we were walking in I turned as I herd a scream about killing the white fang I moved in front of Kakashi as I held up a hand as I caught the kick before she hopped off an tried to get pass me. As I held up a hand sign as the floor under her became mud before quickly harden back to stone keeping her in place.

I sighed as she looked around trying to find something to get out of her situation as a old man walked up said something to her but I wasn't paying attention. While two to old people were talking I turned to Sakura and told her "Go see if you can help Kankuro"

She just nodded as she nodded to the escort sand ninja as they ran off towards Kankuro as I turned back to see everyone still there was looking at me waiting for something. After moment I sighed as I held a hand sign as the floor her feet were stuck in dispersed which got me even more looks so I just said while turning back around to see how Kankuro was doing "What it's called Genjutsu I'm not paying to have the floors redone"

Fallowing Sakura's chakra I lead the group over to where Kankuro was as I walked into a room and watched as she walked around his body and did multiple checks while I just activated my eye and stared at him for a moment using a genjutsu that my clone learned to help with medial ninjutsu.

I tapped her on the shoulder and as she turned to he I said to her while walking across the table "This is a fast acting poison mostly and heavy iron based it's speeding up his heart which is lucky and unlucky for us that it isn't going into the blood stream or he would already be died but instead of that it's gripping onto the heart

Which will make it harder and much more painful to extract the poison plus we wouldn't be able to get all the poison out unless we actually get a antidote for it" Sakura just looked at me in shock as I explained it to her "I made a genjutsu to project someones chakra network to myself so I can use that like the nerves and find the cause from the fluctuation in chakra it took awhile to learn it read it acutely but I'm pretty good at it.

Sakura seemed put of while the sand ninja's that were by here just looked lost but she snapped out of it soon enough as she turned over the helpers as she barked out commands. Soon there were a half dozen buckets each filled with water as she was looking over Kankuro's chart.

After a moment she looked up at the chart to me and judging form the expression on her face she was thinking about something. And it seems that she reached a conclusion as she handed me the chart before holding her hand over one of the water buckets and told me what to do.

She said "Can you retrain him because you're right this is not going to be pretty for him I need to extract directly" I just nodded to her and smiled as I walked over to Kankuro's head and opened one of his eye's then afterwards I turned to Sakura and said "Ok he won't be moving I also numbed his nerves it should help with the pain but it isn't going to make him feel any better after the fact.

Sakura nodded as she told me she could take it from there so I just nodded and as I walked away I saw her pull her hair back as she held the bubble of water over his chest. As I left the room I saw that Naruto, Kakashi, Chiyo, and that old man from before sitting on a bench.

I mostly tuned out the conversations around be as I thought to myself as I looked out of the corner of my eye I spotted Naruto staring at me while trying to be discrete. But then again after over a year of training yourself to notice peoples emotions and body language so it wasn't hard to notice it.

Then again I have never been one to understand stuff like this as easily when it is with someone personal. _'That is why I usually try and make sure to avoid getting close to my informants it makes it harder to understand what they need or find out if they need help._

 _Really it makes no sense but then again nothing really does until you figure out why but as it is now it seems to be one of life's bigger mysteries. I'm getting off topic I need to stop debating on something I'll figure out later rather to solve something in my power at this moment'_

With that in mind I glanced over to Naruto to see a expression I hadn't seen in a long while it was a look that I sadly was to use to seeing loneliness and a hint of being lost. Not in this life time thankfully here I was never alone not like I have a choice in the matter and that was one of the things that I was happy about my actual mental age.

 _It had been so long sense then but while time can solve all wounds but then again gamer's mind is a close second. Wait this is getting to much about me this is about Naruto what is wrong with him why does he feel lonely he has always had someone to look after him I made sure of that myself._

 _Oh well then so that's why huh man I'm a complete and other idiot fuck me really I only have a few priorities here in this life. Don't die if can be helped, help out if I can, and most fucking importantly protect Naruto so what do I do I become the one thing in life that he thinks will never change the older brother figure that has always been by his side._

 _Even though he got the childhood he had I was there I was there to help him back up even when every other constant in his life disappears one after the other with the most prominent the Third Hokage. So what do I do I leave him with a clone for two years and it turns out that my clone wasn't even there for most of it._

 _And when I come back I am different I mite not be able to tell myself people often don't understand the changes that we go threw ourselves. Fuck me I am a terrible person I left Naruto by himself I made him use to having someone to help him up and I just left I'm sure Jiraiya helped him but Naruto hasn't known Jiraiya for his entire life._

 _I thought it was bad for me but Naruto doesn't have the advantages I do gamer's mind and already having past experiences. But Naruto is literally going threw the most confusing and the most emotion part of his life he is a teenager. How in the world am I going to make this up to him fuck life._

 _My fucking headache was back god dammit ok stop and take a breath before you get yourself even more depressed and angry. Ok I can fix this it's my fault so I just need to find out how to solve it like all my other problems so what to do well I need to make sure I catch up with Naruto about what we were doing over the years._

 _I hope he can forgive me for how bad of a person I am'_ While my mental rant on how I was a bad person was still going on I didn't notice until Naruto was right in front of me that my thoughts were stopped I looked up at Naruto who just asked if we could talk in private.

Nodding I stood up as we walked into another room that no one was in Naruto walked in first as I turned around and slide the door close I felt Naruto's arms surrounded me as I was crushed in a hug as Naruto began to sniff to himself a sign that he was close to crying as I felt that I was about to start punching myself for causing this when Naruto spoke shocking me.

"Oh god Kai I'm so sorry" I felt myself freeze unintentionally as I asked more to myself than to him "What do you mean?" This time I did feel some wetness as Naruto pulled me closer as my lungs heaved for a moment not expecting that as he continued.

"What do you mean what do I mean. I'm talking about how you had to spend over a year with no one to help you no one to talk to. I know you see me as your younger brother even though I don't like you calling me that. But you had to leave everyone behind me, prev-sage, Kakashi, Sakura, everybody you had no one to help you out while the prev, Kakashi, and you all have done nothing but help me out you even lost your eye making up for something that was my fault.

So I'm sorry that you always have to put me in front of yourself" God fucking damn it Naruto why did you have to say something like that I sighed as I was still facing the door as now Naruto was shaking tears no longer being held back. I smiled to myself as placed a hand on Naruto's and pried it off as I turned to him as I said with my smile still on my face.

"Are you still caught up on the eye thing it's fine and besides what kind of big brother would I be if I placed my needs and happiness in front of your's" With that I pulled Naruto into a proper hugs as I wonder if this was what it was like for Itachi. But that wasn't important at the moment as I pulled Naruto out of the hug and nodded to him as I opened the door to show a sand ninja who reported that Kankuro had stabilized.

* * *

 **So as you should be able to tell last chapter was more of a comedy chapter more than anything else while this chapter I tried to make it more emotional. And I'm not good with this kinda of stuff so let me know if you thought it was ok. Anyway bye**


	27. It's so Pointless it's Basically Filler

**I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or The Gamer I'm just a fan with too much time.**

* * *

As Naruto and I walked into the medical room I sighed as I saw three people trying to break my genjutsu so I just walked up to the group pushed one a away and looked at Kankuro for a moment before he sprang up only to fall back onto the table as he gasped for breathes from the pain in is chest.

After that I tuned mostly out of the conversation but kept a ear open to them as I walked around to one of the other tables in the room and looked at Kankuro's puppets each in dozens of pieces. But as I looked at the parts the back part of my mind the part I as using to listen to their conversation.

It was about that Kankuro got a piece of cloth from one of them Sasori if I remember correctly. Turning around to face them I asked to Kankuro "Can I see it for a minute" He just nodded as one of the parts on the table a hand opened showing the fabric.

I just nodded back to him as I herd Kakashi say something before a dozen poofs went into the air as I grabbed the grey cloth as I turned to look and saw Kakashi summoned his ninja hounds. That was my plan as well I was going to summon Michi to track them down but he is to shy to work with Kakashi's summons effectively.

So I'll just summon him later maybe play around of hind and seek ever since I told him about the game it has become his favorite. While I was thinking to myself I just handed the cloth to Kakashi who then walked over to his dog team and gave them their orders as the dogs ran off going after the sent.

As I watched them leave I turned around to see a sand ninja talking to Kakashi about how our rooms were ready which lead to some complains from Naruto who was saying that we all should go and get Gaara back now. But after some convincing from both me and Kakashi he agreed as we all set out to go to our rooms.

Opening my room I smiled at the above par living arrangements while actually it was more or less a normal guest room but after you live in a cave for years then spend most of your time walking around or are in some crappy motel this was a improvement to say the lest.

Looking around for a moment I began to unwrap my arm seals as I figure a I would take a shower then make some food before finally getting some sleep. With that in mind I took off my jacket tossed it on the bed along with my shirt before hanging my arm seals on a table as I walked into the bathroom.

* * *

I sighed as I looked up at the cell as I rolled off the bed I stood up and looked around the room for a moment before walking over to my seals as I placed a hand on one of them as a set of clothes popped out. Grabbing the dark grey tee-shirt and black anbu pants I began to change.

As I finished getting my pants on as I began wrapping my arms in the seals then afterwards I slide my head into the shirt fallowed by my arms as moved my arms around to lessen the seals in my jointed area's to stop the would be restrict my arm movement.

Once it was properly readjusted I walked over to a mirror and looked at myself before raising a hand up to my head and messed with my hair to make it less spiked at the sides which was because I didn't dry my hair properly after my shower.

After it was mostly straight I just activated my right eye's mangekyou as I nodded to myself as pushed my hair slightly as it fell over my eye. Turning away from the mirror I walked over to the table again as I grabbed my jacket as I placed it on my shoulders.

Zipping it up I sent chakra to my one of my seals as a apple appeared as I raised it to my mouth as I took a bite. It was one thing that I have no clue on how to explain apples don't get rotten when there in a seal every other food does but not apples.

As I took another bite my hand got scratched slightly as I sighed as I rubbed my chin with my left hand. 'I wonder is it going to be black or red it mite be funny if it was a mix' While I was thinking about the chances of my mite be beards hair color the door to my room was basically launched into the wall as Naruto ran in saying one of Kakashi's ninja dogs found where Gaara is.

I raised a eye brow at him before standing up and looked out the only window in the room it was around noon if I had to guess weird I don't usually sleep this long I guess I was more tired than I thought I was. Shaking my head at that I turned back around to Naruto and said "Ok good let's go get Gaara back then"

He nodded as we both left the room heading for the village gates as that was were Naruto said is where Kakashi told him to meet up at once he got me. As we were walking I noticed that the villagers seemed pretty tense not that I could really blame them.

Their village attacked our village not to long ago then their Kazekage gets kidnapped and suddenly a team of leaf ninja is walking around the village. Whatever the politics between our villages don't really interest me but then again I should learn a thing or two about it at some point to help Naruto when he becomes the Hokage.

 _'That reminds me what to do about the information sending for my network I can't keep having my closest spy's come to me every time that I need something. So what to do instead well I have already thought about drop offs but those are to unreliable and if someone finds the spot for the drop off then what's the point of trying to have a secret spy network._

 _And carriers are to untrustworthy to handle some of the info I mite be needing maybe I can do something with seals. I could have um linked vibration seals and then teach them Morse code if I can remember it well enough. No while this world doesn't have Morse code so no one would know what it means there still is a few problems._

 _Just to start Morse code is for English and last time I checked everyone is still speaking Japanese so that wouldn't work unless I want to teach my contacts all a brand new language then it wouldn't work. Plus if crucial info needs to come across then it wouldn't be the best if I have to wait for twenty minutes to learn information that would take a few minutes to read._

 _But seals could be the way to go maybe that crazy lady can be good for sompething after all what if I rewrite the seal to be able to teleport objects. It's compact enough to be able to have on someones person at all times and if I tried I'm sure I could find room on my arms for it._

 _It mite take awhile but I have a jump off point all I need to do is stabilize the travel and make it so it can't teleport people so only objects can move threw. Ok so let's see it should take about two or so weeks if I had to guess and if I'm not wrong my free time isn't going to be overflowing so clones it is'_

With that in mind I focused my chakra as five wood clones sprang out of my rooms floor which is decently hard when it comes to the fact that the ground is not the most ideal place for a tree much less a wooden clone. As the clones were made I nodded to myself as their objective was started.

Once all my thought's were finished it was around the time we got to the meeting place where Kakashi and Sakura were both waiting. When they noticed us well Sakura noticed us Kakashi seemed to be a little to into his book at the moment as it was almost pressed against his face.

As I walked up Naruto began to talk to Sakura about something about heading out but she said that we need to wait for a sand ninja team that was going to a company us. The second she said that Kakashi's book snapped shut as Temari along with a few others dropped down by us.

After a bunch of arguing from another group of sand ninja that dropped by and once all the fighting was done Temari and her group left as Chiyo who was now joining us once she for some reason jumped off a roof and landed by us. With everyone happy we finally set off towards the are which Kakashi said Gaara was being held at.

* * *

While we were heading towards the location some interesting conversations sprang up which mostly revolved around Sakura asking questions about the Bijuu. It was clear that Naruto was tense about the conversation while I was more or less shaking my head as I could practically see Kurama's head swelling from hearing how strong Chiyo was making him out to be.

But I wasn't really focused on that no at the moment I was more concerned about who we were going to be facing. If I'm right it should be Itachi but I don't remember much about the fight so it could get out of hand fast. Thankfully I should be fine but more unexpected things has happened.

What else can I remember I do know that team Gai was sent to come back us up but I don't know when they are to get here. No at the moment I need to focus on my team at the moment I know that Gai's team will be fine so I'm going to make sure that this one is to.

* * *

Looking around I watched as the landscape changed it was more of a forest now we were running into a small clearing when I felt something or more actually some one as I stopped as the rest did as while wondering what I was doing when Itachi walked out of the tree line looking at us with his sharingan.

I didn't bother really listening to Kakashi's advice as I knew already how to fight against a sharingan. The thing was that he was just standing there not doing anything way wasn't he attacking. Oh he is stalling I remember now what to do I looked to the right of me left of me to see Kakashi already having his sharingan out the rest were trying to not look at him.

Figuring it would be good to tune into the conversation I herd Kakashi talk about the weakness of the mangekyou sharingan so I added one onto his statement "You're right the mangekyou sharingan takes a lot of chakra and puts a heavy about of strain on the eye. But don't think we're in the clear while it does slowly get rid of eye sight the sharingan helps as it makes vision more clear if anything his eye's are slightly and only slightly blurry while his eyes are still active.

It was clear that Kakashi wanted to know how I knew about that but he is smart shouldn't take long for him to figure it out. Expectantly so since he looked at me after I said it and it just happens that my sharingan was active which if it hadn't it would have just been dumb.

But nonetheless Kakashi nodded to me as we both turned to look at Itachi when suddenly Naruto charged at Itachi. Quickly thinking something was wrong I checked over his chakra as I noticed a genjutsu I grabbed onto his shoulder to stop him from running into the trap only for him to turn around as I noticed his eye's widen before saying.

"I got you now Itachi" As he shoved the rasengan into my stomach and as I gasped as the skin was being torn away I rushed to reinforced my body with chakra to make sure it did completely shatter everyone of my ribs. Before grabbing onto Naruto's head forcing him to look into my eye as and quickly using my own sharingan snapping him out of the genjutsu.

Once he returned to the real world he stood in shock as he notice what he was doing and quickly backing away before he fell down as the rasengan thankfully swirled out. Now I've dealt with a lot of pain some has even been self inflicted to increase pain tolerance or medical ninjutsu or something of that sort.

And it has ranged from knives, swords, fire, arrows, poison, electrocution, crushed, drowned, and dozens of others but the rasengan was bad it ripped off most of my skin and I'm sure it I didn't do something my rib bones would have been snapped out of place and launched into my organ system.

So to say I was in pain was a understatement but thankfully I unzipped my jacket during the running so it wasn't destroyed as I zipped it back up as I sent a thought to Kurama 'I have a medical emergency could you lend a hand here' Thankful he saw how serious it was as he didn't even say anything as my skin began to piece itself back together.

Which made the fact that my jacket was still around even better because I doubt Naruto wanted to see what he had done to my body or to see the skin slowly grow back which to be honest it was quite the disturbing sight to see. I winched as the skin was patching it self up as I said to Naruto.

"You got stuck in a genjutsu had to get you out of it don't worry I'll be fine go help Kakashi ok" Naruto nodded he was still rattled but he turned back around as he charged Itachi as it seems that Itachi making him hurt me has made him mad.

The rest of the team was concerned but thankfully Kakashi knew that Itachi was more important to deal with as he and Naruto attacked. While that was going on Sakura demanded to let her see the damage so I just told her I would be fine just give it a minute.

But she kept trying so I just sighed as I opened my jacket to show her my now bleach white skin. From the look I knew what she wanted to know so I just said "I have a seal that automatically adsorbs my chakra so in times like these it activates and uses the build up of said chakra that the seals has taken to heal me the only problem is my skin needs to get used to sunlight"

While not the complete truth she seemed to believe me but that didn't stop her from giving me a check up even while Kakashi and Naruto finally got rid of Itachi but when the smoke cleared I saw something I didn't what to see it was a different body.

Standing up much to Sakura's protest I walked over to the man in the cloak as I ripped it open to see his chest with dozens of black receivers stabbed into his chest one's that rinnegan users make to control a body but how did Itachi use it no wait there are seals engraved in each rod so some one even without a rinnegan can use the body if they know how to activate the seals.

I covered up his chest as I stood up as Naruto ran over to me to make sure I was ok. And while he was saying some apologized Chiyo walked over to the body and identified it as sand ninja. Hopefully today isn't to bad for Naruto it seems nothing is going his way and I know it isn't going to get to much better.

* * *

It seemed that Itachi's stalling mission was complete as for the rest of the trip went by without any more distractions. After a while Kakashi made the call that we all should get some rest before we all arrived which got some arguing from Naruto but after a small bit of time he was asleep.

Night was falling pretty fast as I gazed over the members of my team the only ones that were still awake was Kakashi and Chiyo. And it wasn't hard to notice them looking at me as I just sat there not even bothering to try and sleep as I didn't feel like pushing my luck at the moment and having a nightmare in front of them all.

Plus I got more than enough sleep the day before so I'll be fine for around another few days or so before I have to try and not crash from energy loss. But it was getting kinda weird with the two of them just staring at me well ok to be fair Kakashi is reading his book and every few minutes I'll notice him looking up at me.

While Chiyo was not as subtle as she spent minutes at a time just looking at me before switching her line of sight over to Naruto then Sakura before completing the loop and moving right back to me. I swear she is counting the seconds in her head because she changes person every six minutes on the dot.

After around ten or so minutes I heard a snapping in the distance as my head snapped in that direction as my sage mode activated before just turning my head back as it was just a herd of dear. As I glanced back over to Kakashi he raised his eye brow as I just shook my head as I held up a horse hand sign as he just nodded his head then went back into his book.

Sighing to myself more mentally than actually I held up a different hand sign as I felt a wave of memories hit me as I un-summoned my clones as I then got out a piece of paper and some sealing equipment as I began to work on the seal as I figured that I have the time so mite as well do something.

With that I summoned from my arms a couple of glass bottles and nine more sheets of paper as I wrote out the basics seal on each before placing a bottle on one of the papers. As I was about to send some chakra into the seals I noticed that now neither of Kakashi's or Chiyo's eye's were leaving me as the bottle disappeared before reappearing on a different piece of paper in broken bits.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that both of there eye's widened but I wasn't playing to much attention to that as I looked at the result. I fixed the unstable pathway so if it broke mid flight it wouldn't shoot out pieces of glass but that doesn't mean the gateway or the pathway are smooth enough for it to pass by perfectly.

At the moment it's like the bottle is in a tube and as it's sliding down the tube it in the middle of a earthquake. Plus it's traveling to fast without the slowed momentum so it's shooting out of the tunnel and slamming on to the page which it also shattering it on impact.

Looking at the paper for a moment I ripped the failed one up before grabbing to more papers and writing the seal out slightly different adjusting the pathway to see if I could reduce the amount of splash damage it did during travel. After three more tries the bottle was still shattering.

This time I spent a little bit more time on the seals as I began to change it slowly but surly and after a while I I thought I got it. So placing a new bottle down I sent some chakra into the seals as it disappeared only to come to the second paper in shattered pieces.

But that didn't mean it didn't work on the contrary it worked just as I planned for it to as all the glass shards were bunched up. Unlike last time where the glass appeared everywhere on the paper now it was only in the places that the bottle took up on the other sheet.

The tunnel was a lot more stable and that meant I just have to figure out a way for it to not shatter once it exits the gateways or even enters the gate ways to begin with as both are actually to different things that need to fill to different requirements for it to work.

Sighing to myself I looked around and after a quick judge from my mental clock I spent around a hour doing that. This is why I use clones it makes things so much easier. But nonetheless I stood up after cleaning up the glass and resealing the paper into my arms I popped my knuckles as I sat back down.

Around forty minutes and a small conversation with Kurama later Kakashi stood up and called out that it was time to get a move on. Nodding in agreement I stood up and when I noticed Naruto trying to go back a sleep I smiled to myself as a thought popped into my head as I wondered if it would work as I said to Naruto.

"Come on Naruto ramen is half off to day remember" After the words left my mouth Naruto jumped up as he looked around for a moment before his eye's sharpened as he said to all of us readily "Let's go get Gaara" With that he jumped off before Sakura who also just got up could get ready as he just hopped away.

I sighed as he barely even looked back as I made a few clones to clean the camp site up as we all ran to catch up with him. While we were running I began to wonder to myself as we all ran to the base I to worry about Naruto as I sensed that he was on the edge of using Kurama's chakra.


	28. Finding Gaara, The end to the beginning

**I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or The Gamer I'm just a fan with too much time. It's back holy shit. Well not entirely I should explain it's been a long time and I'm sorry for that. I'm not going to be coming back to this story yet. I burned myself out awhile ago with all that was going on and I put this on a back burner that got lost after a while. It was clear that it was coming with so many breaks in between the chapters with this one coming out months after the last one. And to be honest this was written in February and I just never felt like posting it.**

 **Now to the who uploading thing like I said I'm not coming back just yet. My life is going better at the moment but I'm still juggling things at the moment and the story wouldn't be good for that. Plus like I said I'm burned out I have started a few different stories one that were just to write kinda things and I hardly get off the first chapter of any of them.**

 **I got so many idea's for this story but I can tell I made some mistakes along the way and I'm going to fix that at some point. I can tell my character is to broken to be having problems like he is and that this shouldn't be going as to plot as it should. I made this story as the type of thing that my character would be a outside force trying to keep everything on track but failing. Expect the problem is that it never got along to the failing part I just kept going and going and that plot got lost at some point.**

 **I have come up with solutions to it and most of them are good and can work but it involves a lot of changes and a heavy derailment of the story at the moment. But to me that isn't the problem I don't care to much about that. This story is mostly for me I just posted it because I figured why not. So that is why I'm staying away from the story because it still loops around to time I don't have and my lack of care to continue.**

 **It will come out but not for a bit until I either get back inot Naruto or I get a wave of motivation. So until then enjoy the last chapter of this story for the time being.**

* * *

After a lot of running it was already day time and if judging by the map to real life terrain we all were around three fourths of the way there if I had to figure if not more. During the time I was mostly spending it with conversations with Naruto and Kurama threw the almost half a day of sprinting along the tree lines.

It wasn't all for nothing or in general a waste of time as both me and Naruto talked about what we did during the training years. I told him a bunch of stories about my travels most were about my clone's time making the spy network but I did tell him about the fight club place that I visited when tracking the sealer lady.

Thankfully it took most of his and hopefully the groups mind off of what we were about to see, do and face. Kakashi seemed the most interested in a few stories which mostly revolted around my contacts but that was probably because I never said anything about them or there appearances just about some of the things that I've done myself that wasn't that big.

He seemed impressed that I wasn't doing anything that could threaten my network at all even though I trusted everyone that was listening. Sakura was the only one that had gotten angry with me for some of the things that I did as I told them about the problem I have with my lungs being stabbed or pierced.

Which was weirdly true even thinking about it doesn't make that much sense as it really is always my lungs and ribs I mean sometimes it would be a arm or leg and some other bone maybe even another organ. But normally it was always my ribs it is most likely from how I fight my middle chest area is the most open part of my body.

That is something that I should fix as my style of fighting is made for redirecting attacks and/or weapons but also using my own strength and speed. I don't know how to really explain it my style is more close combat that revolves around disarming and quickly dealing with someone.

Really I haven't come up with a name for the style thinking about it and I've used it for a good few years now. What would the name of it be it isn't really something that can be defined by something easily as it doesn't focus on really one thing in particular. It is as much speed as is strength and the same can be said for brute force and precise movements it is a mix of them all not something that can be give one name.

Most fighting techniques revolves around a set of guidelines to be used like some it revolves around using speed to knock someone off balance then quickly disable them. While some others is charging in and dealing mass amounts of damage before the other can react in time to do anything about it but mine doesn't follow anything like that.

Whatever I can think about what name I should give the style later if at all really there isn't much need for it to be named. That isn't something that I should be spending so much time on anyway a name won't effect the battles so no point thinking about it now when I can do so later.

It would be better for right now to focus on thinking about- **"Brat Gaara's gone"** And that stopped my thought's of productivity died in it's tracks as I nearly slipped on the tree branch I was running on as I corrected myself launching off of it to the next one without to much trouble and continued to run but out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kakashi caught my slip up.

Ignoring that and his suspicious glances I replied to Kurama 'How do you know that' He just huffed as I kept running as suddenly Naruto bolted ahead as I felt a wave of Kurama's chakra come off of his body as I ran forward and caught up with him as I saw his eye's as they dilated and turned red.

As I ran besides Naruto looking at him I heard Kurama reply **"Because we tailed beast have a how you say six sense for the others of our kind that would be why Naruto is acting like this his version of me is making him think subconsciously about the fact that Gaara just died"**

'Damn the other you is a dick isn't he' The big fox just growled at me but respond anyway **"Well it isn't his fault messing with our hosts it the only thing we get to do to stop either of us from being bored. Hell if you weren't interesting then I would be doing the same thing"**

Deciding to take that as a complement I thought back my answer to the fox to reply 'That would have been nice to know before hand wouldn't it. Why do you decided to tell me about this now' He huffed at that and told me **"I thought you already know everything about what is happening and what has already happened why tell you something that you knew was already happening"**

'I think that the whole fact that I'm here at the moment shows that I don't know when everything is going to happen I told you I thought this was over and done with but look at what I'm doing. You know I don't know everything so you should have told me about this six sense before hand'

He seemed to be more annoyed or anger than normal as he gave a much more snarky answer than normal **"More like you don't know anything you idiot. I shouldn't have to tell you anything if I don't what to and you shouldn't act like a baby having a fit what are you going to cry.**

 **You shouldn't even be aloud to say anything the only reason I know you well enough is because I have to see your shitty life and even then you don't like it when I look at your past one. You don't like it when you don't know everything but you hate it when someone knows something secret about you what are you going to change the conversation like you did with Noah till you didn't have to worry about it any more"**

Thankfully he seemed to notice that he crossed a line at the end of his rant as he mutter a apology for the last bit. Sure still it hurt to hear that from him really it hurt a lot to hear that even with the sorry I got from him but after his rant I was more worried about what was wrong with the giant fox. Sure he did apologized but something was diffidently wrong.

We argue often but that was just something we do to pass the time and it never goes much fathered than slightly annoying each other. So for those types of words it was something else that was bugging him and it was probably something big because of his said choice in words.

Deciding to be the responsible one I sighed to myself as I began to talk to Kurama 'Whats wrong you wouldn't get this upset about nothing and I won't leave this alone till I know what is wrong so I can help out' He seemed to be hesitate but answered nonetheless.

 **"Sorry about that even though I fight a lot with most of them doesn't mean I'm not there family. I know they'll be fine but it doesn't help really in the moment"** I sometimes hate how I can miss things that are so clear sometimes when it comes to my friends I should have known he wouldn't feel ok with his brother getting forced to help resurrect the Ten Tails which I know Kurama hates to even really think about.

Plus he isn't the best when it comes to talking about those thing and I can't say much about being good at it either. Sighing I replied back to Kurama hoping to calm him down some more 'It's fine I get it I think the words could have been avoided but I do get it so don't worry you know everything is going to be fine'

He didn't respond to me but knowing him that was probably a good thing it means he doesn't want to kept thinking about it. He'll be grumpy for awhile after this but it'll be fine he is probably is thinking about something to make up for what he said. Really he doesn't need to words never really have affected me but then again he does know that the word do hold some history.

I really don't want to be thinking about that at the moment nothing good well come from it so I called towards my back over to Kakashi who had increased his own pace to keep up with us but was at the moment detracted with his conversation with Chiyo."Hey how far are we out from Gaara's location"

He looked up towards me and replied "If I had to guess at the moment we should about twenty minutes with out that is without any distractions" I nodded as I turned back to the front as I began thinking about what was I going to do for the fights as it was a good way to clear my mind. No one here has seen what I can do so the question is what should I do.

Kyuubi mode is out of the question no doubt about that and using my rinnegan is also just a bad idea at the moment considering the group that my opponents belong to so no using that when fighting. I can use my Sharingan and use some Mangekyou techniques those are fair game along with my arsenal of jutsu's aswell.

I should use some of my jutsu's that I haven't used in a while then so I should hold of on only using Mangekyou attacks and use mostly my less used attacks that should be good. So if that isn't enough then I do have my sharingan to fall back onto and plus I can just use my swords and other weapons to haven't been using them that much really.

* * *

After awhile we all finally got there as I looked at the massive boulder in the way as I sensed a group closing in towards us as I looked over to see Gai and his team dropping down and approach us. I looked at them all as they talked about the distractions on the way over as Neji and Lee said hello.

While TenTen looked at me with a look of something that I couldn't place but it was probably about something she remembers that I'm just drawing a blank at. It wasn't important at the moment so I didn't pay much attention to it as I turned to face the two leaders of both groups as they talked about being ready for the fight's that would mostly likely about to happen.

I looked around to make sure nothing was wrong with the area or to see if I could notice if anything was different from the original timeline. But that was one of the downsides of it all I didn't really know what I should be looking for I wasn't here the first time so I don't know what to be looking for that could be differing from canon.

That doesn't mean it wasn't something to do just in general to make sure we weren't surrounded and normal I would have noticed it before evening getting here but I don't want to underestimate Black Zetsu and his spying skills. After a moment I concluded nothing was out of the ordinary here.

But the inside of the cave was another story I sensed a bunch of different types of chakra signatures but it was masked well I barely felt it when doing a scan. It was probably the Akatsuki talking about how we arrived or something. But that had me thinking what did they use to talk like that again.

It was because of there rings if I could remember correctly maybe I could do some thing similar but I'm not sure how they work. I don't think anyone in the Akatsuki is any better at seals than me and I'm at a crossroads using the object teleportation seals until I can make something more permanent.

My thought's were forced out of there train as I noticed Gai running towards the boulder and was about to smash it. I glanced up at the seal before I smiled as I got an idea as I vanished and reappeared in front of Gai catching his fist right before it hit the massive rock.

I frowned slightly as my palm of the hand I used to grab the punch felt a little numb as I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. With mix results Gai's team looked shocked Naruto got even more angry as I noticed he was almost about to exploded.

While Kakashi's eyed me with a look of observation that I couldn't pin down but I have been getting that look from him for awhile. It was something I was going to have to bring up when I get sometime to speak to him a lone. But for the time being I was going to take advantage of the groups attention on me as I spoke.

"Look up at the boulder that is a five pointed seal it isn't going to be broken just like that all this is doing is giving the enemy time to prepare to fight us while we have to disable the seal" They looked surprised as I looked at them all but Gai was the first one to react as he pulled his hand away as and smiled.

"Your are absolutely right heading in with just fists and not thinking is never a good idea thank you for stopping my most unyouthful actions. Now for this seal we must remove it at once and fight against the Akatsuki with the full power of youth" I just nodded and went along with it has he turned towards Neji and asked him to locate the other four tags.

After his Byakugan located the other seals they were off to deactivate them awhile I looked towards the massive stone blocking us from the enemy as I thought to myself about something that was bothering me. What are they going to do now that there are two jinchuuriki here instead of just Naruto.

As I stood there and watched the stone I activated sage mode as my eye changed to it's gold and red state as I sensed around the area to see team Gai running around. After a little bit I deactivated sage mode as I looked over to Naruto his eye's were still red. Turning towards him I walked up and place my hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

When he turned to look at me I said to him "You should clam down everything will be ok getting angry is going to help any" He just nodded to me as I watched him take a deep breath as I watched as his shoulders slummed slightly. After a few moment he replied to me.

"It's just not fair why does it have to be Gaara why does it have to be us" I sighed as I looked over to the others. Kakashi was on the boulder getting ready to rip the tag off while Sakura was a few yard in front of it ready to punch the boulder to pieces. While Chiyo was a little ways away from us looking towards the boulder in a look of thought.

"It's not fair but there isn't anything we can do to stop it. But that doesn't mean we can't fix what they break. This is a start to something big I can tell and really and truly I'm scared that nothing is going to go the way I think it is but doesn't mean we can't try to make it the way we want it to be even if it doesn't affect anything."

He just nodded as I noticed he looked even more determined as he spoke "Your right just because something bad is happening doesn't mean we can't fix it. And if we try hard enough we can make things be ok for the future even if it doesn't look good." I smiled at his optimistic look on life while he turned back towards the boulder this time with his blue eye's.

But I still watched him as I sighed slightly to myself thinking about the real weight behind my words. This is going to be the start of something big and there is no chance of it being the exact same as before. I'm going to have to find away to get in front of this before it gets out of anyone's hands.

Well for now all I can do is just prepare and be ready for what's going to be coming soon. When this is over I'm going to have to do some planning and get some brain storming done with Kurama. Whatever for now I should make sure that this doesn't go wrong.

* * *

A bit after I was able to get to Naruto's common sense we waited a little while for Gai's team to get in position as Naruto and I talked about what he did during the time skip. Its was nice to hear about him and Jiraiya traveling around and training even if I wasn't there for most of it hell it could be said I wasn't there at all.

That is why it was nice to talk about it clones do give me there memories but that isn't the same as living it. I don't remember living in that moment I only can remember it like a memory I couldn't look back and think about how good the day was I can only remember what happened.

So it was nice to hear about everything with emotion behind it. But all good things have to end as I turned towards Kakashi as I overheard from the headset Gai gave him that they all were in position. I frowned slightly as I watched Naruto tense hard as his eye's sharpened as he nearly glared pass the boulder into the cave itself.

But I shifted my focuses away from him as I sent chakra into my left eye as it shifted into my sharingan as I watched the seen play about in front of me. I watched as Kakashi griped the tag then yanked it away as Sakura ran towards the rock before pulling her first back and slamming it forwards as the stone shattered.

The second the boulder fell I sprinted towards the opening with Naruto right behind me as I ran into the room and quickly looked at everyone there. Sadly my plan didn't work out completely as most of the members were already gone but using my eye I got a good look at a few of their rings before they vanished.

What was worse it seems that I was wrong looking at the rings it didn't show anything out of the normal the word on them weren't enough or would even really be used in a seal. But that didn't mean it was a complete waste the rings still gave me a idea for something to wear for my seals.

But this was clearly not the time to think about that as I looked around to spot the people in the room. First I looked over to Sasori in his puppet next I glanced over to Deidara the finally to Gaara who was on the floor not moving. I sighed as I felt Kakashi, and the others run in behind us.

I noticed Naruto's eye's changed again as he ran forward to the nearest target as I reached my hand out and grabbed him by his jacket forcing him to stop. He yelled at he to let him go but I held on and told him to clam down but he wasn't in the mood to listen are he just growled slightly and glared at them.

The two seemed to be talking to each other before Deidara made a move and created a massive bird that swooped down and grabbed Gaara by one of it's talons and threw him upwards into it's mouth. Deidara jumped up onto the bird as it flew out of the cave.

I sighed as Naruto got out of my grip as I called out for him to stop as I fallowed him outside noticing Kakashi fallowing both of us. As I left the cave I watched as Naruto ran after the bird as it flew away looking back towards Sakura and Chiyo I sighed before turning back and fallowing after Naruto.

Catching up to him I sighed as I told him this was very reckless but he didn't seem to hear me as he jumped forwards onto a tree fallowing him and the bird into a ravine with trees connecting them. I felt Kakashi running up behind us and sighed to myself slightly I was hoping he would stay and help Sakura.

But I didn't say anything as I sped up slightly as the bird increased it's speed my sharingan keeping a eye on it to make sure to lose it. When I noticed something to the right of my vision that made me groan as I caught a glimpse of two figures in black coats at the top of the ravine.

Looking back towards Kakashi I yell to him before jumping towards the wall and running up it "There's more than these two here. Keep Naruto safe I'm going to fight them off" With that I headed up to the top with Kakashi yelling at me to stop before looking back to Naruto as he sped up.

As I reached the top I looked over to see two Akatsuki members like I thought. And of course it was Itachi and Kisame because I haven't fought against them enough times as I looked over both of them. Itachi was the first one to say anything as I looked at them both.

"Hello Kai I'm surprised you noticed us so fast you are quite good with your sharingan it seems." Kisame made a remark about I was lucky but he didn't seemed all that convened of it himself. Probably thinking about my fight with him a few years ago.

I just watched them as I was mostly just stalling for time as I didn't want them to retreat only to run into any of the others in my group. But they didn't seem to think about that as Kisame made a move pulling out his sword and ran at me. Reacting I summoned my right arm's sword and blocked the attack as I pushed the massive sword up and tried to slash against his chest.

But he hopped back as he stare at me for a moment then smiled before placing Samehada onto his back before running threw a string of hand signs as bullets of water left his mouth before the shape of the bullets changed to resemble a bunch of sharks heading right at me.

Moving to avoid the attacks I ran towards him closing the gape still ducking and dodging around the water sharks as I got right next to him as I pressed my left hand against his stomach as lightning coursed threw his body. He reacted quickly enough even threw the clear pain he grabbed Samehada and swung downward at my head.

I didn't stop electrocuting his chest as I raised my sword still in my right hand to block it as I watched as spikes ripped threw the wraps around Samehada as it carved into the sides of my sword. Looking at the blade it was clear that it was close to breaking as it lost a lot of its durability from most of the metal being filled off.

Glancing up at my sword I sighed slightly as a plan came to mind as I spiked my chakra into the sword as Samehada began to absorb it forcing the attention of the sword off of healing Kisame. Then I stopped the channel of lightning chakra from my hand as I pushed up hard on my sword against his strength.

Over powering his arm's strength Samehada was forced out of his hand as I used my left hand to slam into his chest knocking him back as Kisame hit the ground. Looking down at my right hand I frowned slightly as I looked at my sword or rather what was left of it as half the blade broke off when I pushed Samehada out of his hand.

Tossing the handle away I looked over towards Samehada as it hopped it way back to Kisame as I morphed my eye into my mangekyou as I glanced over towards Kisame then over to Samehada. As the sword fell over mid jumped I noted something that was pretty obvious.

It was a lot easier to fight when you don't have a massive disadvantage on your person. shaking my head slightly I looked over to Itachi as he stared at me with a weird look in his eye's. I just watched him with my sharingan looking for any sign of a genjutsu.

But after only a couple of seconds instead of doing anything that would help his chances in a fight like a sneak attack or placing genjutsu's on me he did something I wouldn't have thought that he would do. He talked "You are much more skilled than the last time we fought.

In fact it seems that you are a lot more skilled than when I saw you not even two days ago. Why are you down playing your abilities when you could have everyone know you are so strong" This was not how I saw this going at all as I looked at him for a moment before giving it a thought on how I should respond.

After a few seconds I decided half truths would be the best way to go. Give him some information that is true but still don't tell him all of it. So with that planned out I answered "There are so many answers to your question I don't even know where to start.

Mostly is is because of Naruto but the main reason I hide it is because of something the Third said to me" Itachi just raised his eye brows and spoke "What could have the Third said that would stop you from what I've seen you don't really seem to take threats to heart attacking two members of the organization that are out to kill you by yourself"

I huffed slightly at that but to be fair it was true I don't really see anything as a threat unless it could harm Naruto which is why I'm the only one here in the first place. But instead of saying that I said "The Third didn't threaten me he gave me a warning.

It wasn't until he was dead that I got the message it was in his will. I think he knew he was going to die in that fight. Anyway he told me about a person in the village to be carefully of that if I reveled my eye's to anyone I should be on the look out at all times especially in the village.

Really I hide my strength because I want to protect some one I see as a brother Naruto is the most important person in my life and I don't want my feelings to be used against me if that man comes for me. So the best way for that to not happen is to make it so that he doesn't see me as something of value.

But I fear that it is to late for that really just being in front of you is going to set bells off but I didn't want either of you to attack Naruto even with Kakashi there with him. If I thought about it I wouldn't have done anything but I rushed over here and know when I return to the village I'm sure word will spread that I fought two of the Akatsuki solo"

I'm not really sure why I decided somewhere in that rant to tell more truths than lies as that was one of my main fears when I got back to the village. Danzo was going to be a problem that I'm not sure how to get rid of as if I attacked him in the village it would be a war zone with how many root agents he has and I'm not sure I could cover it up anyway.

There are simple to many agents to get rid of that no matter how hard I can try there will be at least a dozen that get out. So all I can do is try to stay under the radar or else I'll have to go against him and I really don't what to know what that will mean for the people that I know he will go threw to get to me which includes Naruto.

After my rant and then my fallowing mental rant Itachi responded with something I hoped he wouldn't say "Why are you telling me all this" It was clear from his face even though he was good at hiding it that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

And that gave me an out for his question as I didn't say anything for a moment before answering "Because the Third's letter was about what he did to you" Itachi froze completely as his eye's widened as he just stared at me. To give him credit he is great at hiding emotions.

He just stood there for over at least two minutes before he held a hand sign as a crow appeared no genjutsu involved as I watched him say something to the bird. Before the crow flew towards me until it was almost in front of me before it turned as I felt my eye's widen in a moment of actual fear as I stared into the pattern of Shisui Uchiha's mangekyou sharingan stared me in the eye.

For a moment nothing happened before everything felt off everything was bending and twisting as I noticed my body fell over even though I could feel the ground as I heard a ding in the back ground as I tried to get myself up. As I was struggling I felt a burning in my eye as I heard Itachi say something in the back of my ear.

That was when I thought it would be a good time to get the hell out of there as I focused on the chakra's around me until I got a lock onto Naruto as everything I saw got at least five times worst as colors bent over themselves and twisted as I used kumai teleport out of there.

* * *

As the world straighten out as I landed to where I assume Naruto and Kakashi was I noticed that everything was in more focus but I still tripped over when I tried to take a step. My vision had a lot of red in it I noted as I fell before I was caught by someone as I felt a poke under my right eye before the person that touched me gasped as I heard the word blood being mutter.

That explained the red but why was it bleeding in the first place. My thoughts were stopped as for a second everything became mostly clear as someone wiped my eye as I looked around and saw a blurry figure being to puff up before I heard the words explosion from the figure before I reacted on instant.

I pushed myself off of the person holding me as I moved close I felt my eye burn slightly as my susanoo surrounded me as the explosion rang off as I blocked it from the others before it became quite again. Deactivating my EMS I sighed as I fell down on my side as my vision began to blur as I heard shouting i the back ground when suddenly everything went quite.

* * *

When I woke up everything was dark I was in a void of darkness and all around of nothing looking around I noticed something. I didn't have a body I was just floating around in a void of darkness. It felt like I've been here before but I couldn't remember from where. When I noticed a black box with white font appear in front of me.

As I read it I mutter as best as I could to myself with my lack of mouth "What the fuck" as I read the box. As so many questions popped up to my mind I noticed something big as I looked down to where my stomach would have been as I noticed I couldn't feel Kurama he was gone. Turning back to the box I sighed as read it once again wondering what the hell was happening.

 **Congratulations you have completed the first part of the open beta of [Naruto]**

 **The full game has recently been released as a beta tester would you like to play the full game [Naruto Shippuden]**

 **Y/N**


End file.
